Love Impossible
by DRON261095
Summary: One wants to continue, the other is refusing. What happens when both have feelings for each other but they are hiding the truth? What would happen if one says yes and the other no? Hurry up! The race is on and there are others behind you. Rated M just in case. pls enjoy. Hope you enjoy! First fanfic so don't expect the greatest of stories.
1. A Distress Call

**First Fanfiction everybody. This is a re uploaded chapter. I had to fix some errors and also add a couple of details here and there. Please keep in mind that english is not my native language so please... be comprehensive! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. There are a lot of things that I would like to change but now that I'm in college time has become a luxury. You will see errors and also things that are out of place.  
**

 **I beg all of you for your comprehension and also patience. Please for any new readers, every time you find something that needs to be changed or seems out of place let me know on the comments so I can go ahead and fix it. I need your help too you know!**

 **HIRO**

Even though it was dark, the sky seemed to be painted in orange. The place used for the exhibition was engulfed with fire.

 _Is everybody alright?_ Hiro recognized the voice to well.

 _I don't know… I think Professor Callaghan is still in there._

He saw the figure of his brother suddenly straight up and look at the raging fire. The determination on Tadashi's eyes only sent a cold shiver through Hiro's body. Without notice, he saw his brother was about to run and help.

"Tadashi wait!" Hiro grabbed Tadashi's sleeve in a frail attempt to stop a suicide mission.

"Someone has to help!" Tadashi shot a pleading look at the boy.

It was not the first time he saw that kind of attitude come from his brother. Tadashi always wanted to help others, even on the simpler tasks. Without notice, Tadashi jerked his arm away from the boy and ran into the building leaving a cap on the ground. Hiro ran towards the cap and picked it up. A tear came rolling down his cheek.

"TADASHI NOOOOO!" Hiro also bolted towards the building.

 _BOOOOOOM!_

"TADASHIIIIII!"

"Tadashi...oh, CRAP"

He woke up, sweating and panting, gasping for air as he suddenly realized that all was a horrible dream. Baymax was standing beside Hiro's bed showing a little diagram of his brain activity while sleeping.

"I heard a Sound of distress"

"Not Now Baymax"

"Scan completed"

"Really?"

"Oxytocin and your heart rate has increased as well, your Adenosine Deaminize levels have decreased dramatically every night, after the accident"

"I just want to forget!"

Several weeks have gone through and Hiro still refused to get out of the room he shared with Tadashi.

"When is Tadashi coming back?"

"I already told you! He is not coming back Baymax! He's gone…..he is…." Hiro Stopped. It was hard to say that his brother was _DEAD._ It _destroyed_ every bit of those few pieces that remained of his heart. He turned around and saw a flickering screen flashing with every kind of information.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm downloading into my data base all the information about personal loss"

"O…..k…"

"Contacting friends!"

"Wait, what?"

"Diagnosis states that you need to be in touch with your family and friends"

Hiro desperately tried to cancel everything but it was too late, suddenly he received text messages of all his friends asking what was happening, as he read all the messages he found one coming from the last person on the world to actually answer and this point in time.

 ** _I'll be there soon_**

Slowly he raised his head scared and happy as his heart accelerated with joy knowing that this person was coming to the rescue at midnight. After all, what was the probability? He already knew that the friends he met at college and worked for a month on the microbots project would turn out to be such an amazing group. But her? He would've expected those kinds of messages from HL (Honey Lemon) or maybe even Wasabi… but Gogo?

"Your dopamine levels have increased diagnosis states you are excited"

Excited for what? He started to wander around his room trying to decipher the answer as he glanced back and forth the screen of his phone. _Why am I so happy?_ After realizing he was sweating, took of his clothes and went for a bath. Still troubled of what he saw flashing on his phone, got ready and waited on the living room of Lucky Cat's Cafe. He glanced once again his phone trying to convince himself of the words printed on the message.

"I'll be there soon" Hiro whispered to himself. How come four words turn his heart this way?

He tried hard to calm down; after all she always cared for him. Sure, her attitude was more aggressive than most of the girls, but she always showed feelings to those that are close to her, and for Hiro that was something.

"I shouldn't be scared, after all she will come here and ask how I am holding up, chat for a little bit and then she will go back to her house" He talked to himself. He shook his head and stopped his train of thoughts. He got up and walked toward the kitchen, prepared Coffee and some cookies. He guessed she will be a little pissed off by being drifted off her sleep at this time. The mistake was painted clearly on his brain now. What time was it? Even though he checked the clock several times he needed to space out and think clearly about the hour. Gogo hated to be deprived from her sleep.

"Oh crap… She is going to kill me"

 **GOGO**

She was sleeping peacefully when her phone started to vibrate on her bed. Unfortunately for her, she had her phone too close. The tone and vibration coming from the device woke her up. Angry, because someone took away her precious sleep, took a glance at the clock on her phone.

"12:00 AM? Dammit!" Why would someone send any message at this time? After unlocking her phone she regretted every word as the message was coming from Baymax.

"Hiro needs help"

"Oh Hiro…"

Suddenly her body became aware of her surroundings and all her energy rushed to her brain. The feeling of someone crushing her chest was far too noticeable, her heart ached every time she saw her little brother in pain. Tadashi's death obviously took everybody by surprise, Honey Lemon was more destroyed than the others. After the loss of his brother, Hiro became more distant, he hardly talked, and the smile that was always painted in his face vanished.

After sending her message she quickly jumped out of her bed, got ready, grabbed her leather jacket and took her bike. The ride to Aunt Cass Café should take 20 min with her improved bike, she also took the advantage to test the new set of disks designed for the bike, after all speed was what she wanted.

She was driving as fast as she could, halfway through; she recognized a far too familiar van waiting for the green light to show up. By the course both, Gogo and Wasabi were taking, she could tell they were going to Lucky Cat Café. She quickly drove towards the van and punched the window.

"Hey Gogo!" Said Fred while sliding down the window.

"Is Gogo out there?" Honey Lemon said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Gogo! Wanna come in?" Wasabi said while driving the van.

"Sure! Park the car so I can get into the back and put my bicycle on the trunk!"

Quickly Wasabi got into the side of the street and knowing Gogo, she was inside in the blink of an eye.

"Have you noticed that Hiro is not answering the messages?" Gogo said with concern on her voice, everybody turn to look at her as they never heard her talk like that.

"What is happening with Hiro? We haven't heard of him for weeks and now all of us receive a message of distress from Baymax. Something is wrong." Honey Lemon only stated what everybody already knew. So Wasabi turned on the van and quickly drove to the streets as if his life depended on it.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Gogo yelled jumping scare all of her friends.

"What was that?" she said pointing to an alley.

"I don't look anything!" HL said adjusting her glasses, but soon the four friends saw someone walking through the streets. It was Hiro and he was being followed by a tall fat guy.

"It's Hiro" Gogo said more worried than before. She tried to get out of the van but the doors were locked.

"Wasabi! Open the doors NOW!" Wasabi looked at Gogo with a terrified look. When the speed junkie acted like this, you just have to pray to stay out of her way.

"Let's follow him" Wasabi said, acting like he never heard her words. The broad man stopped the van so the team could go unnoticed by the boy. While Gogo just looked out of the window trying to spot the boy again.

 _"Please Hiro, be careful! I don't want to lose you too"_ Gogo was trying to keep herself calm but something was definitely happening and she wanted to help. She just wanted to see that smile back on his face. But why? This was the first time she felt really worried for someone. Confused, she tried to focus on the current events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little Hints**

 **HIRO**

He was working tirelessly on the garage fuming for not realizing what was happening before. The guy in the mask that he and Baymax saw earlier was using the microbots he invented but, how? They were supposedly destroyed on the fire. Then realization, the fire…

 **"** _He created the fire! He killed Tadashi! We just have to find him again with the microbot on the petri dish"_ He drifted here and there trying to multitask as best as he could, while Baymax watched intently at what the human was doing until he stopped. The previous feeling of despair when the message was sent vanished completely. He left the two cups of coffee and the packet of cookies at the table.

"Now I just need to upgrade you!" Hiro said with a grin on his face having a fixed look at the marshmallow like robot. He dragged the robot to the door of the garage.

"Stand here!" The robot did as was told.

"Now extend your arms" again, the robot obeyed.

"Let's begin" Hiro grabbed a 3D scanner to have the full body of Baymax digitally transferred to the screen of his computer. Hiro skillfully designed carbon fiber armor and created a Martial arts chip, quickly assembled everything and looked at the robot with huge smile.

"I'm afraid this armor conceals my adorable appearance" Said the robot with clear concern in his voice.

"That's the point!" Said Hiro jumping from his seat and started a diagnostic test on the robot to ensure the armor was well placed.

"And I don't see how Karate will make me a better Health Companion"

After issuing commands to the robot and testing the fighting capabilities given by the chip, he was finally ready to catch the responsible of the fire. "Now let's head back to that warehouse"

The warehouse… The place when he first saw a man dressed completely in black and wearing a white with red stripes mask and the most important thing, the microbots…They walked for what looked like an eternity as anxiousness threatened to take Hiro over, but one thing was certain, they never realized that a white van was following them.

Finally, they arrived and with a kick, Baymax easily broke through the wooden door.

"It's all yours Baymax!" Hiro Yelled at the top of his lungs, but nothing. The Warehouse was deserted, with sadness in the eyes he tucked his hands on the pockets of his hoodie disappointed.

"THE PETRI DISH! WE COULD'VE FOUND HIM EARLIER!" _I'm a fool! Stupid! Useless!_

He tried to find every possible way to insult himself, how _could Gogo love something like this?_ _Wait, What? This is the second time! What is happening?_

He drifted in his mind and unconsciously started to think of that girl that drifted in his dreams, her purple streaks, the brown eyes, and her famous "Woman up" quote. He chuckled at the image and had a smile. Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks by the robot. It took some time for our hero to realize they have arrived at the harbor.

"You have to wait 45 minutes after eating if you want to swim." Baymax said while he grabbed the kid and let him go once the kid was beside him. Both soon realized that the little robot was freaking out inside the glass cage and by the force; it escaped from Hiro's grip. Hiro tried to grab the little robot but the attempt was futile.

 _Why the harbor? Where is that thing going?_ And by some force of luck he realized something was moving.

"Quick! Move!" he said in a hushed voice while pushing Baymax out of the way and he amazed at how light the robot was, even with his armor. As the dock was full of empty containers it was easy for them to find concealment.

"Ok Baymax…get ready" they were going to move out when two flashlights illuminated the robot and the kid.

"Am…Hiro? What are you doing?" That voice… If the girl wasn't willing to kill him because he woke her up at this time, then she would definitely send him to hell for this.

 **GOGO**

She was sitting in front of the van while Wasabi both, skillfully and furtively drove through the city to avoid being detected by the boy and the man or whatever that thing was. The van was completely silent. Not a word came out of their mouths for they feared that one word might give away their position and therefore blow the cover. Here and there, they felt like they traveled the whole city two times after stopping.

(Whispering)

"Why would Hiro come to the dock at this time?" Honey Lemon asked but the others were not paying attention.

"Look, look, look!" said Gogo trying to get everyone's attention, but what they saw was a complete different story. They saw Hiro running for cover.

"What is he hiding from?" Fred asked

"We better move out!" a far more concerned Gogo tried to hurry Wasabi so she could get closer to him and know what the hell was happening. It took a couple of seconds for Wasabi to understand what Gogo wanted to do. He hurriedly turned on the van and, with the lights turned off, he got closer to the boy.

 _Hiro why are you doing this? What is happening? Please, I want to know. Let me help you. I want to make you feel special! Hahahaha What? Gogo, Woman Up! He is four years younger than you. You can't be with him…! What?_ She had to shake her head to come back to this world. What was that? It was the first time those thoughts roamed through her head. This couldn't be possible as she convinced herself that it was just worry. Returning to the actual work, she realized they were closer to _him._

Wasabi quickly turned on the lights so everybody was able to see what was happening, but they were shocked. Hiro's companion wasn't a man, it was Baymax! They all got out of the car and stared intently and the young man

"Am Hiro? …What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Goodbye Kiss**

 **HIRO**

"No… No, No! What are you doing here? You have to go! Really!" Hiro waved both of his hands at the four figures that were coming down from the white van

"Dude… What are you doing here?" Wasabi said raising a brow at Hiro.

 _Quick, think of something!_ "Nothing just went for a…" he trailed off as Gogo walked past him. He just couldn't handle her purple streaks on her hair.

"What is doing Baymax in a Carbon Fiber armor?"

"I even know Karate!" said the incredulous robot at the scene they were pulling up.

"HIRO… EXPLANATIONS NOW!" Everybody was able to sense the anger on her voice, determined to find out the truth. Why was this "kid" roaming around the city, at midnight and at the top of that, with a robot dressed on a combat armor?

"You guys need to go! You don't understand!" Hiro tried to hush them away, nervous and scared of the strange man with the mask.

"No, Stop pushing us away Hiro. We are here for you, that's why Baymax contacted us." HL said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm down the little boy… well… after all, the _little boy_ of the team.

"Those who suffer a loss require help from friends and loved ones." The robot said extending his arms trying to motion everybody on the group. Hiro tried to interrupt him but every effort was futile "Who would like to share his feelings first?"

Hiro was trying to convince everybody but he was being ignored by the group, even Gogo.

 _Great! JUST GREAT! The guy with the mask is literally behind us. What if something happened to them or most importantly…? Gogo! I just can't! YOU REALLY BLEW IT THIS TIME HIRO!_ He was carried away staring at her. She was able to sense it but didn't say a thing. She doesn't want Hiro to be bullied because of it, besides, if a word comes out from her mouth right now, she would end up lashing out against the boy. Now both were staring at each other _she's cute/He's cute._ Both were woke up by Fred.

"ME… ME! I'll go!" Fred said jumping, excited at the idea.

"Hi my name is Fred and it's been… Holly mother of megazord!" Everyone looked and saw a masked mad lifting a container.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred incredulously asked as HL raised her phone to take a picture. This clearly infuriated the man. He lifted the container and threw it to crash our six heroes.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Oh my god! NO! NO!" Wasabi was holding his head with his hands screaming like a girl, at some point everyone turned to him. Fred was obviously containing a laugh while the others giggled on how he reacted. Everybody snapped back to the world wondering why that thing didn't smash them into oblivion, just to see that Baymax stopped the blow and now was holding the container.

"GO!" Hiro yelled and without hesitation, everybody stood on their feet and started running to Wasabi's van. "Baymax, get…" He was stopped as Gogo went back for him, grabbed his hand and carried the boy to the van. Both blushed but there was no time to hide it.

"HIRO! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? WHO IS THAT GUY? WHY IS BAYMAX IN AN ARMOR? YOU GOT ME WORRIED!" Every bit of the yelling was sincere but how the last part came from her mind was weird. Hiro noted her cheeks getting red but.

"So, you DO care about me!" Hiro said trying to tease her but expecting another answer from the girl.

"Just get into the van and put your seatbelt!"

"No, Baymax can take care of him. Just let me…" The armored robot came crashing into the van, fortunately for them, the only heavy part of the robot was the armor so the only part that was severely damaged was the roof. The five of them looked at each other, shocked faces and pale skins.

"Aaaamm… good bye!" Surprisingly enough, Wasabi skills at driving where outstanding and with a swift movement, he turned the back of the car towards the masked man and rolled away. He had good reflexes and knew the city like the palm of his hand, but countless alleys and turns were not enough too lose the man.

"That mask, that suite. Oh my god! We are being attacked by a supper villain people! How cool is that... erm well… it's scary of course but cooooool." Wasabi suddenly stopped slamming Fred against wasabi's seat while HL slammed against Gogo. Hiro was sitting comfortably as he was wearing his seatbelt and secretly thanking Gogo for that.

"Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked Wasabi, clearly scared because a masked man was pursuing them.

"The light is red!" The OCDness of Wasabi was cool sometimes but this was too much.

"Ok Wasabi… THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS ON A CAR CHASE!" She yelled at him as hard as she could scaring everybody on the van.

The light turned and green and again without hesitation he shot through the street top speed. Unfortunately on that stop, the masked man was able to gain some ground on them.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Wasabi spoke to himself loud enough for everybody to hear his words. He lowered the window of his door and took out his head to talk with the mysterious man. "Aaaamm… Why are you trying to kill us?" Suddenly, the man stopped.

"Classic villain! We've seen too much!" Fred was way over his head with the villain stuff.

"Let's not jump into conclusions! We DON'T KNOW if he is trying to ki…" HL was interrupted by Fred.

"Caaaar" Fred screamed

"Ok… HE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" HL panicked and didn't notice she screamed into wasabi's ear taking the ability to hear from him for some valuable seconds.

Wasabi was able to dodge the projectile, turned right and continued driving.

"Did you just put your blinker on?" Gogo asked clearly annoyed.

"You have to indicate your turn! IT'S THE LAW!" he defended himself.

"That's it!" She was pissed now. She took out her chewing gum from her mouth, threw it out of the window, tightened Wasabi's seat belt, and pulled the seat backwards so she was able to drive properly. In the matter of seconds she took the steer and pushed the van to her limits.

 _Wow! That was amazing._ He was staring at her mindlessly. Hiro was amazed but, of course he is in love of a speed addict.

Turn Right

 _OK Gogo… you can do it!_

Turn Left. This time the masked man was able to decipher their path and cut them off leaving them in a "dead-end" street.

 _Oh no! You are not going to stop me!_ Gogo quickly triggered the hand break, drifted and by mere luck, the way the microbots were positioned made the van jump in the air and land in a bridge. That gave them a clear path to continue, but they weren't elusive enough, soon the masked man was behind them again.

 _Phew! I thought that would be the end. She is just… just… so great!_ Hiro kept staring at her not realizing that a pair of eyes were spying on him through the mirror that is between the two front seats.

 _Look at his smile! HE IS SMILING AGAIN! YAAY! Oh no… why is he staring at me? HE IS SMILING BECAUSE OF ME?_ She got distracted.

"Did we finally loose him?" HL asked apparently recovered from her previous panic attack.

"LOOKOUT!" Wasabi yelled but it was too late, they were engulfed in a tube-like figure by the microbots literally they were seeing the light at the end on the tunnel.

"We are gonna make it!" HL cheerfully said.

"We are not gonna make it" Wasabi answered obviously scared.

"We are gonna make it!"

"We are not gonna make it"

"We are gonna make it!"

And yes! They made it but they were launched into the sea. The van started to sink, the weight of the five of them, Baymax and the car's motor were just dragging them into the bottom faster. Everybody was desperately trying to free themselves from the seatbelts but every attempt was futile. They were running out of air.

 **HIROGO**

 _If this is how I'm going to die… then…_ He tried to get closer to Gogo. Everybody was struggling but he had another concern. Slowly but surely he got closer and she noticed his effort, she gave a questioning look to him. Wondering what was he doing but that made her react poorly at what was about to happen.

 _Now or never Hiro._

He leaned into her and gave her a kiss.

 _Whoa… Whoa whoa! What the? Why is he kissing me? Oh no! He is saying goodbye._ Her inside was crying, but there was something different…

Even though the water was ice cold he felt a warmth run through his body and took this opportunity to give her the last few gulps of air he had. She felt it. She felt more air within her, this would give her valuable seconds.

 _No Hiro! Why did you do it! I will get you out of here! Hiro…please don't fade away. Not you…please…_ That was the answer to her question. She was in love of a 14 year old boy, who saved her life through a kiss **(oh the irony)**

He was fading but with a smile on his face, at least, the last thing he would see would be her admirable brown eyes. She was desperate now, she wanted to be with him, do something. Take everybody out of the car and stay alive.

 _Ok Hiro stay with me! I'll take you out of here!_ The seatbelt was so jammed that it wouldn't budge with Gogo's strength.

With a crack, the seatbelt released her. _Finally! Ok Hiro your turn, we are almost out! Please don't fade!_ She was about to grab Hiro but was pulled away by a hand.

 _NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE IS DYING THERE! LET… ME… GO… HIRO! HIROOOOOO!_. She was fighting with the little strength she had left. She couldn't just leave him there at the edge of life and death. She kicked, threw punches, tried to swim against the mysterious man.

 _No please!_ She was crying now. He gave her a kiss, a goodbye kiss _Let me die with him…_

 _HIIROOOO!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth Has Been Spoken**

 **GOGO**

"HIRO… HIROOOOO!" _Dammit not again!_

She woke up on her room gagging, gasping for air, ice cold sweat was running down her cheek as if she suddenly was back at the bottom of the bay trapped in the car struggling to get free after he gifted those valuable seconds when he kissed her. After that night she kept having nightmares about Hiro dying, it was unbearable. It has been weeks, they were teammates now, who would have thought that night would end up leading them to a superhero's life.

Seeing that the sun was already up, she turned to her side and glanced at the clock on her desk.

"ELEVEN THIRTY! GOD I OVERSLEPT!" She jumped from her bed and took a shower as fast as she could. _I won't wear makeup today! It's too late!_ She was hungry, stressed, running here and there making sure she had all her supplies for the bike project at the SFIT. She felt something was missing but time was against her. She quickly grabbed her helmet and her favorite leather jacket and took off on her bicycle as fast as she could, she was really, REALLY, late, and those nightmares were not helping her. The need to wake up every time the memory was unbearable leaved her with no sleep at all, and today without her makeup everybody will be able to notice the bags under her eyes.

 _It's been almost three weeks since that day! Why I just can't forget it! I almost lost him that night! He saved my life… oh Hiro… Why do I feel like this? He is four years younger than me, shorter than me, childish…_ She tried to search every possible flaw on the "kid" to convince herself that she was not in love with him, and so she trailed of, discussing with herself.

Since the "accident" on the car she was able to tell how much he cared for her, and the proof of it was on her outfit after the upgrade. He applied two layers for armor to her chest plate and reinforced her helmet. Although it was heavier and affected her speed she was grateful of being more protected from any kind of harm directed to her heart.

Once she arrived at the SFIT she started to run to her lab but she wasn't ready of what would come next. She was about to open the door but she heard Hiro shout something, so she decided to eavesdrop the conversation that he was having. Obviously the lab was crowded but somehow her brain trained herself to recognize Hiro's voice from miles away.

"Don't worry pal, she can take care of herself!" _That is Fred but, who are they talking about?_

"I know she can, but the fact that it's late worries me!" _That was Hiro! And they are talking about… Me? Why?_

"You love her don't you?" Fred asked again which only made Gogo blush fiercely and gasped at the question.

She quickly put a hand on her mound trying to muffle the sound coming from her mouth. She didn't wanted to be discovered… Not yet.

"JUST… Don't tell anybody ok! Can I trust you?" _He said it! He really loves me!_ She wanted to jump but… _But I can't be with him! No way! Come on Gogo just act normal, just don' give him hopes._ She walked through the entrance "Hello guys! Sorry I'm late! How are…"

 **HIRO**

 _Where the heck is she? It's way too late! She has never been this late, like NEVER! What if something happened to her? What if someone discovered her secret identity? Oh God… HIRO Calm down!_

 _"_ Hey Freddy! What time is it?" Hiro asked with a rather concerned voice.

"Dude, it's the fifth time you've asked! What's up with you?" He took a glance at his golden Rolex

"Man… Five minutes ago you asked! It's 11:30 AM!" Fred was clearly annoyed but the look on Hiro's face was a whole different story, he was worried sick. So he took a glance to the lab. Everyone was there, HL **(AN: Please remember that HL is for Honey Lemon… Kind of obvious but her name is to long)** was working on her metal thing and Wasabi was working on his plasma rays. Gogo was nowhere to be seen. _Hehehe now I know._

"Ooooh… I know why you are nervous" He shot a mischievious look at the boy.

"You miss someone don't you? And… You know… there is only one person missing!" The teasing part was working. The boy that was standing in front of him blushed furiously.

"YES I KNOW!..." He raised his voice a little

"I'm nervous because she is late, you know she never comes late when it's about a work on her bicycle" Hiro tried to argue but…

"You know, I never mentioned _HER_ … I was just saying" He laughed… it worked, the boy now realized what he said, and the blush on his face wasn't helping

"AAAAND… Today is her birthday remember?"

"You have a point there. Don't worry pal, she can take care of herself!" Fred tried to comfort his little brother and stopped the teasing. This time now that Hiro told him he was a little worried to. _It's her birthday after all… Oh I know, I will talk with my uncle, he definitely will accept us for his exclusive opening, it will be great._ He smiled inside now that he had a gift for her.

"I know she can, but the fact that it's late worries me!" He blushed fiercely at the thought of her. _Oh man, if she comes up right now and look at me like this!_ He took a glance at the door hoping the Asian girl will come up but nothing happened. He turned back looking at the ground with a sad expression blasted on his face.

"You love her don't you?" Fred asked, it was clearly that his bro was more than worried and he was right. He was able to notice that the blush was back on his cheeks but also grief. What was going on the boy's head was a mystery.

A weird noise came from the door, which made Hiro turn back and look at the door clearly looking for someone but he regretted his actions almost instantly, this gave away the answer that Fred asked.

"JUST… Don't tell anybody ok! Can I trust you?" He said a little bit worried.

"Yeah man, don't worry! Your secret is safe within me!"

"Hello guys! Sorry I'm late! How are…" _It's Gogo! Oh my GOD! SHE'S HERE!_

 **HIROGO**

"GOGO!" He yelled interrupting her and ran into her giving a really tight hug, she was baffled, excited, she forced herself to stay calm. _He's hugging me! Hug him back!... What? No!... Keep it together girl_

She lowered her head and took a glance at him. _He is so cute! He loves me!_ But she just couldn't or well… not him.

"Aaaamm… Hiro! pst Hiro!... HIRO!" she raised her voice as Hiro snapped back to reality. It took a while for him to realize what he was doing.

"Oh… erm… sorry I… I… I guess I was too excited" He put a hand behind his neck as a sign of embarrassment while all the lab was looking at them.

"You had me worried for three hours you know? THREE HOURS! I tried to call you but never answered." She quickly took a look through her phone and indeed, the screen read 10 lost calls from him.

"Sorry I guess I never checked my phone!" _Of course you didn't check your phone duh!_ Apparently he read her mind.

"You don't say! But I'm glad you are with us! ( _With me)_ and Happy birthday!" He tiptoed and gave her a peck on her cheek. She was red!

 _He truly loves me!_

 _What am I gonna do...?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So guys! thanks to all of those who have kept up with the story so far(cybercorpsesnake) That name is awesome :) As mentioned before, I have prepared for you 13 chapters more and don't worry there is still more to come but I have several questions.**

 **1) I don't want to write any kind of AU or something. I've read the comics and got me thinking to introduce new powers for the team... would you like that?**

 **2) Big Hero 6 originally is also found in between all the heroes of Marvel, all through the comics there is mention of the avengers and other major criminal groups (ex: Hydra) Would you agree if I add any kind of those things into the story?**

 **3) What do you think about the story so far?... I know is my first fanfic and it's only chapter 4 but Feedback is also needed. I really want to thank** **cybercorpsesnake for the reviews and yes, I've been reading them and fixed all the mistakes you've told me.**

 **Please note: English is not my native language, I'm trying my best to don't screw up most of the things here. Have a wonderfull day, night, weekend, birthday and any other possible celebration (it will depend on which day you are reading this).**

 **Chapter 5: Something is wrong**

After all it was Gogo's birthday, with some help from Fred they were able to get to a fancy restaurant in the VIP zone.

"Wow Fred! This… this is very kind… coming from you!" Gogo stated amazed at the beauty coming from the Italian restaurant "I haven't seen this place before and I don't recall either an announcement or opening sign about this place!" Gogo said trying to remember if somehow she slipped some information but nothing came to her mind.

"OOOH that's because this is the exclusive opening of the place! Officially this place will be opened next week!" Fred said with a matter-of-fact tone to her partner. Hiro just frowned the only thing he was able to pull up was a hug and a kiss on her cheek _Oh no! I gave her a kiss on her left cheek! Damn she must hate me right now! Why me?_ He remembered everything and just slapped himself mentally at such dumbness.

"It's such a beautiful place Fred but, now that I think of, how is it called?" HL asked Fred.

"Oh I forgot, the name is "conquistatore" and my Uncle is the owner. That's why it was rather easy to get a VIP pass." Fred said with an ear to ear smile. All of them could see that he was proud of his family bearings; yes he was rich but rather a humble guy that preferred to be with his friends more than anything.

"Ok enough talk! I'm STARVING!" Wasabi said raising a bit the tone of his voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang in there dude, even being VIP we still have to wait for a moment, because it's not just us you know! Give them five minutes!" Fred tried to calm down his friend.

Gogo just rolled her eyes, there wasn't a day that these two guys would go without a fight but, they treated each other more like brothers than two guys on civil war. Something was missing though she quickly lowered her head and turned to a guy that has not said a word since they arrived at the restaurant. She was getting worried but remembered what happened at the Lab so she decided to tease him for now.

Soon a broad shouldered man came from the crowd dressed in a white tuxedo which could give him away from miles away in the dark.

"Frederick! How are you?" The man said spreading his arms motioning for a hug/

"Uncle John! Nice to see you again! And I have to say, this place is amazing!" Fred tried to compliment his uncle while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh but where are my manners? Uncle I want to present you my friends! "He came closer to the group.

"Hey guys! He is my uncle John and as I told you before he is the owner of the place" Fred said with a proud face.

"He is Wasabi, she is Aiko Miyazaki also known as Honey Lemon, she is Leiko Tanaka also known as Gogo, and the newest to the group Hiro Hamada." Fred presented each and one of them while they nodded after being mentioned.

"Good to have you here guys! Wanna come in? The dinner is almost ready!" John motioned the restaurant to the group.

"YES! Oh I mean… Yes… Thanks for the invitation!" They all chuckled while HL laughed a little.

"I understand you must be hungry but, don't worry you are going to like the food." Fred's uncle exclaimed to Wasabi trying to hold a laugh at the boy's embarrassment.

All the group started to walk towards the restaurant, Gogo took this opportunity to talk with Hiro.

"Pst… hey knuckle head!" Gogo tried to get his attention at the way his brother called him, and it worked.

"Hey Gogo! How are you holding up?" He said while faking a smile.

"Actually more than great! I have amazing friends like you!" She said with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here…it's not much but at least is something!" He looked at her and handed over a black box.

"What is it?"

"Oh you will have to open it!"

"Ok! But not here." She answered and saw Hiro lower his head again with a sad look.

"I know there is something wrong. What is troubling your…"

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Gogo was interrupted by a blinking light coming from her wristwatch. Not long ago, as they became heroes they all agreed that it would be great to be signaled some way that there were occurring problems somewhere over the city.

"Sorry uncle but we have to go! We have these watches because we wanted to be called when the project at the lab was finished." Fred convinced his uncle on what was going on.

"Oh well, another day would be! Good luck with the project over there."

"Thank you." they all said at the same time.

And without hesitation they started to run towards Wasabi's van.

"Wasabi quick, just drive us to a rather desolate place!" Gogo said strapping the seat belt while the others got on the back. Fortunately Hiro was able to convince them to at least bring Baymax and his armor with them.

"Ow" Hiro said with seriousness in his voice. Soon the case activated and a marshmallow like robot inflated on the back of the van

"Hello, I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare assistant. Hi Hiro!" Baymax said his introduction.

"Hi Baymax! I need you to suit up! We have problems but, we need to get to a safer place first, and you barely fit on this van by yourself." Hiro told the robot which only nodded at the instructions. The coding made by Tadashi never failed to amaze our hero.

They have found the perfect spot to hide the van, they all hurriedly got down and waited for Hiro's instructions. He might be the younger one but when it comes to Big Hero 6 he was named the leader of the team.

"What are we doing here? We don't have our suits! Why did we stop?" a clearly agitated HL asked to Wasabi.

"I DON'T KNOW! Ask Hiro, the trip to the city by car can take two hours depending on the traffic. OH NO! NOPE! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! HIRO! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING, PLEASE LEAVE ME HERE I WILL DRIVE THE VAN." Wasabi tried to start the van but was stopped by the boy.

"Oh no! You are so doing this!" Hiro said grinning to his friend. It took a while for the others to figure out what was going on but it was clear now. If they wanted to help they needed to travel fast, and what a faster way than being taken by the flying robot to the heart of the city to where Alistair Krei's offered to build their HQ. After what happened with Yokai **(Yes, there is a name for Callaghan when he is a villain for those who don't know.)** he wanted to help them, in fact Krei was the only one who knew their identities for the team so they agreed and he did a fairly great job. With Fred funding the team and Krei helping in the technologic part they were able to do almost everything.

They arrived at the safe house and in the matter of seconds they took off to where the problems where. They all knew the stakes of having a job as a super hero, so many examples of sacrifice and victories with the avengers and so many other heroes around the globe they were ready to show themselves as a team that could handle things perfectly **(Remember BH6 is from marvel, but I wanted to keep this closer to the movie than the comics because a relationship comic wise between Hiro and Gogo would be impossible because of their background stories.)**

Soon they arrived at what looked like a chemical factory but it was burning down.

"We have to get people to safety! FRED! Your suite is fire resistant, you, Hiro and Baymax will be the rescue team. GOGO! You are the fastest one, try to get the people to a safer perimeter for the refugees. HONEY! I need to go around the building and with your chem-balls create support for us so the building doesn't come down on us when we get in." They all nodded to wasabi's plan except Hiro. He fell to his knees clutching his head with his two hands screaming, the memories were coming back.

"Hiro are you…" Gogo was interrupted by Hiro

"Tadashi No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hiro calm down" HL tried to soothe the crying boy. "I need you to focus, it would be what your brother wanted, to help others" She tried to convince him, trying to bring him back to earth.

"Ok… ok. Let's go!" He jumped into Baymax back and started to guide the armored robot through the debris.

 _Aaaaaarghhh!_ A yell could be heard several blocks away

BOOOOM... A huge ball of fire could be seen rising from the back of the building.

"Baymax hurry we need to help him." Baymax quickly scanned the area and when he saw that everything was clear he used his rocket fist to blast through the collapsing building. Soon Baymax was able to locate an unconscious man lying on the ground.

"Baymax grab him! We need to get out of here!" Baymax did as ordered. "Now get out through the window… wings… Thrusters!" They shot through the roof.

"HONEY LEMON! QUICK WE NEED YOUR HELP" Hiro screamed through his communicator.

"On my way" HL answered and in an instant they were checking the man they pulled out miraculously. He was waking up,

"What… _argh_ … happened? Where… _ungh_ … am I?" He tried to speak but clearly the pain was not letting him.

"Don't worry… aaaamm…" Hiro quickly looked at the badge the worker was carrying "Jackson you are safe now don't worry" Hiro tried to calm down the man when he dozed off again.

"Quick he needs a hospital NOW! But first, Honey what is happening to him. His skin is turning grey!" Hiro said scared a little at the disgusting picture.

"I don't know I will take samples but you have to get him to a hospital… just let me… one more second… there we go… GO NOW!" Hiro nodded

"BAYMAX… THRUSTERS!" They shot through the sky

They all gathered at the HQ after Hiro returned for them, they were exhausted but fortunately nobody died that night or so they believed.

 **SAN FRANSOKYO HOSPITAL**

"Where am I?" Jackson tried to knowledge his location.

"A Hospital? What happened?" He took a look around and realized his skin changed to a dark gray tone. His sight was blurry and all the colors where more vivid to his sight. He felt anger, a disgusting love for fire and his eyes were flashing red.

"What the f… What is this power? WELL WE HAVE TO TRY IT WITH SOMEONE." He had a psychotic look on his face.

"Jackson? Jackson Day?"

 _Perfect_

"I see that you woke up. You were out for almost 3 days, please let me make a few questions. We are investigating who caused the fire at the pharmaceutical factory"

" _Don't worry officer, ask whatever you want."_ A police officer was the perfect test subject. The officer just raised his head and stared at the man that had a lost look on his face.

"Ok, let's begin… what is the last…" Jackson sat up quickly and made contact with the officer's face. His eyes glowed red.

"You are mine now!"

"I am yours…"

"My name from now one will be Corruptor" He smiled, now he was able to control minds and the fun part, his powers granted him the ability to subvert the wills of anyone he touched.

"But you will be of use later, not now"…


	6. Chapter 6

**I know... short chapter but I promise to make it up for you in the next ones! Have a wonderful day, night... (Depends on which day you are reading this.)**

 **Remember:**

 **this: _(What am I doing here?) when the words are like that, means the character is talking to himself mentally_**

 **HL: HL is the short for Honey Lemon.**

 **Chapter 6: A New Foe**

"Hiro are you ok?" HL asked a boy with bags under his eyes, puffy red eyes because of crying himself to sleep. After the fire Hiro was sleeping less, barely ate and ceased to assist SFIT. The memory of his brother running into the fire was alive again in his mind.

All of them were worried but one of them was more. Gogo saw his eyes before starting the mission, if her hunch was right, the sight of her running away trying to help others did the blow.

"Hey! Hiro… I would love to stay with you but we have to go back to the SFIT, if you need anything just contact us! Ok?" Wasabi motioned to his wristwatch while Hiro, who was looking to the ground, silently nodded.

"Bye Hiro!" they all said at the same time but HL gave him a crushing hug "We care for you, and never forget it!" She whispered to his ear. Which made him smile a little but soon the memory came back.

They all left leaving a sad boy alone again in his room.

 **HIRO**

Aunt Cass was out, getting the supplies for the Café leaving the boy alone.

"Ok, I'm bored; I need to do something else! Hiro wake up! What would Gogo say if you stay here all the time? Could you please stop thinking about her? She is 19 now and you are only 14. STOP TALKING WITH YOURSELF." He encouraged himself, stood up, took a shower and got ready. It was his turn to patrol the city so without hesitation he activated the Robot his brother left him.

 _Even in death my brother keeps giving me amazing things._ He got sad again but quickly shook it off.

"Ow"

 _Beep_

"Hi I am Baymax, Hi Hiro!"

"Hi Baymax! Suit up! It's our turn to patrol the city."

Both got to the garage and put on their combat suits.

"Ok Baymax… THRUSTERS!"

Both were shot through the skies and once they were at a reasonable height Baymax lowered the speed to a steadier pace so Hiro could sit up and take a look around. It was a peaceful landscape, as the sunset grew closer Hiro realized that it was getting too late so he ordered the robot to land on the ground. They could walk to his garage and set up for another day.

Both calmly walked through the city dressed with their armor. All the citizens have learned to respect those who watched over them. Thank you here and there, some people offered him food but he dismissed politely because he wasn't hungry. He received flirting glances from several girls, other ones just yelled at the sight of him. He was flattered but only one girl roamed in his mind day and night which only made him sigh heavily.

"Are you okay Hiro?"

"NO… I mean yes… I… I don't know"

"Scan complete"

"Really? And this time you didn't even ask!" he was furious.

"Your dopamine levels are high and your brain activity has increased. This points that you are in love"

The words from the robot struck him hard

"WHAT? NO! ME? YOU ARE CRAZY! When we get back home I will check your coding, there must be something wro… arghh" The discussion with the robot was distracting him and unconsciously crash landed with a man that was walking towards them.

"Sorry sir… let me… HEY! I know you!" He quickly stood up by the man but something was off...

"You are Jackson Day right? I remember pulling you out from that fire! How are you holding up?" Hiro was happy that he saved a life.

"Oh it's you!" His voice was deep and raspy because of the damage from the explosion.

"Thanks for saving my life" He took off his glove and stretched his hand towards the boy. Hiro noticed something was wrong. His skin was gray but he never asked anything as it was probably marks from the fire from last week. Hiro also took off his glove and gladly shook hands with Jackson

 _You are mine now!_

Hiro's eyes flashed red for an instant but quickly got back to normal.

"You are welcome sir, always a pleasure to help others."

 _You are the one that will need help now_

"Thank you very much; I have to go now it's getting late."

"Indeed, take care of yourself and have a great evening!" They walked away from each other, Hiro towards his garage but the man had a more mischievous plan

 _Oh… don't worry Hiro, it will be a HELL of an evening. The man chuckled and continued walking._


	7. Chapter 7

**What did I say? Longer chapter guys!**

 **I'm really sorry if some of you hated the way how I painted Hiro on previous chapters but you have to keep in mind:**

 **1) In the movie, Hiro makes a remark about his parents. Maybe he was to young but it's a hint that he remembers them and now they are gone.**

 **2) Tadashi's death affected our hero a lot. If I recall correctly, weeks went by, college already started and he never came out of his room.**

 **3) There are no other hints about family beyond his aunt. So this leads my brain that Aunt Cass is the only family he has left.**

 **TBH, I would've reacted the same way. A boy that is 14 years old that lost his parents, lost his brother and doesn't have any family left... that really sucks...**

 **Chapter 7: Under Control**

 **HIRO**

"Tadashi!" He woke up.

"Dammit! Not again! I really need to get over this… It's getting the best of me" He was sweating but then the alarm from his watch set off. _Well at least there will be something to do that will help me concentrate in other stuff._

He took a glance at his clock 1:00 AM.

"Really… are you serious? Why the bad guys always choose this hour! WHY?" He cursed while whispering because he didn't want to wake up Aunt Cass.

"Ow"

Beep

"Hi I'm Baymax! Hi Hiro!" The robot, as always, said his introduction

"Baymax, we have to get to the garage but be QUIET!" The robot nodded

Hurriedly they walked down and spotted their friends.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Hiro!" All replied at the same time.

"What a way to start the day!" Hiro exclaimed still a little tired for being awake so early.

"Yeah… Don't even mention it, we spent most of the night working on our project" Wasabi answered.

"We?" Hiro asked trying to tease his friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot. We were supposed to partner up to complete a project, I ended up with Yuri, but that would be a topic for another time we…" He was interrupted by Fred who was making kissing noises and everybody started to laugh.

"FRED! STOP OR I SWEAR I WILL LASER YOU TO THE FACE!" Wasabi raised his voice a little embarrassed.

"Oh… Wasabi is in love… Wasabi and Yuri…"

"Ooooh that's it…" He activated his plasma rays and started to pursue Fred.

HL, Gogo and Hiro started to laugh at the scene they were pulling up.

"Hey we have to go… NOW!" Hiro yelled, they stopped immediately.

"Sure! Everybody in!" Wasabi motioned to his van but nobody moved. Suddenly Baymax came up from the garage fully dressed in his combat suite.

"Baymax… Wings" Hiro exclaimed and out of the armor came up two pointed wings.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN HIRO… UH, UH NOPE… I WILL STAY HERE IF YOU WANT BUT I WILL NOT FLYYYYYYYYY…" He was too distracted and never noticed that everybody was already on the robot ready to fly.

"PUT ME DOWN HIRO!"

"HAVE YOU LOOKED DOWN?"

Wasabi looked down "AAAAAH OK, OK, OK… DON'T PUT ME DOWN JUST BE QUICK OKAY!" They all laughed. For being martial arts professional it was unusual for him to be scared.

"So… What is the problem this time" HL asked a little bit nervous.

"My scans detect that a fire has started on the 12th floor of an apartment complex and there are several reports of witnesses of a man that was coming out of the building seconds before the fire started. They say that he was walking with a black coat and a huge hat." The robot stated with a know-it-all tone. Hiro not so long ago decided that it would be a good idea to add a connection to internet on Baymax helmet so he can stay connected to the news 24/7 in case of emergencies.

They all turned around and looked at Hiro but nobody said something to calm the young boy. The thought of fire made Hiro's insides turn in pain. He had his hands clenched in fists and they sensed there was something wrong but dismissed it immediately because it was his fight to forget Tadashi.

 _Get ready! This is only the beginning._

Hiro heard the voice and started to have an awful headache but he had more important things to do as they landed not far away from the building but they could see that the block looked like a war zone. Police cars coming and going, ambulances trying to carry as many people as possible to the hospital, other people were trying to help putting down the fire; others were carrying injured away from the building.

"Okay Fred and Gogo" both turned to see that this time it was the young boy the one giving instructions.

"You will be the most important today. GOGO as the fire started on the 12th building, you are also the fastest of all of us. You will help retrieve people from the lower buildings. Take Honey Lemon with you so she can use her chem-balls the same as before"

He turned his head a little to look straight at HL. "The same task, use those things to help support the structure and buy time for Gogo to extract people." Both Gogo and HL nodded but they were waiting for more instructions

"Fred" Fred turned around with his full attention at the younger member. "You will be more important than these two girls… Your suit is fire proof and you can jump high. I need you to jump and go through the higher level windows and bring people down"

Fred nodded but didn't move, like Gogo and HL, he was waiting for more instructions.

"Unfortunately this time Wasabi and Baymax are too big" Hiro motioned to Baymax and Wasabi, who was glaring teasingly to his friend.

"No offense" Hiro added at the end.

"I'm a Robot, I cannot feel offended." Baymax answered not knowing what he referred to. All the team laughed at the awkward situation.

"We would slow you down so we will help with water. Try to use your blades to open up water supplies, as they run underground, the pressure of the pump should be enough to shoot water to the building. While me and Baymax can carry water from other sources. DEAL?" The plan was set; everybody understood what they needed to do.

"Ok team… any questions?" Hiro asked before sending them into danger.

"I have one… Freddy could you please give us a bump to the 10th floor?" HL asked.

"Sure Honey Lemon!"

"Ok anything else?" Hiro asked again.

"Nope" They all answered at the same time.

"Ok team… GO"

Fred grabbed HL.

"Let's do this Freddy!"

"Super Jump!"

They shot through the air and landed on the 10th floor. Wasabi activated his blades and started carving through the ground trying to find the pipe. The only one that remained on the circle was Gogo.

"Well" She sighed heavily. "Time to save lives" She ran towards the building but was stopped by a yell

 **AN: OK guys this part would be a little tricky, let me know in the comments if you understood everything, if not I will try my best to change it.**

 _Remember Tadashi_

Hiro heard the voice again. "Tadashi nooo!" The headache got really bad, the image of Gogo going to the flames was unbearable and she knew it.

 _You are mine now, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. "Shut up!" he tried to defend himself_

Hiro was just standing there; his eyes were lost as if looking for someone. Gogo and Wasabi understood very well that it was happening again and at some point they were getting annoyed at his attitude. Seconds ago he was giving orders and now he was cowering.

"Hiro, Dude… C'mon we have to save people, now it's not the time for…" Wasabi was trying to encourage Hiro but was interrupted.

"AAAAAAH… First my parents, then Tadashi! Who's next hmm? WHO?" He said slamming his fists against the concrete looking at the girl with the yellow armor, and they were able to see a small red glow in his eyes.

 _Yes_

They all have forgotten that. The fact that Hiro also lost his parents when he was younger hit both of them hard and without mercy.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Wasabi said. This kid needed more help from them than what they suspected at the beginning.

"Ok then…" Gogo got closer "…you stay here and watch over us, we will go ahead and carry out the plan, we need to save people!" She kneeled before him and tried to give him a hug but he got away from her, fell on his knees and grabbed his head with his hands trying to shake off the grogginess and the terrible headache.

"I'm sorry Hiro…" She walked away getting ready to save lives but was stopped by the boy

"Please… Leiko, don't go! I… I…" he stopped when she pulled her hand away from him.

"Sorry Hiro, remember that we are here to save lives" She turned her back afraid of looking at him, for his eyes were her weakness. _I wish I could do more!_

 _You are a strong kid, just give up! Feel the anger, she never loved you and never will_

"Gogo please…."

 _Well then, who would have thought? You will let her die and all you could do was just kneel on the floor like a coward._

It was too much, he surrendered, the headache was unbearable, tears were streaming down but this time, a devious smile was on his face.

"Gogo…" He stood up madness took him over and like a wolf chasing his prey he ran as quickly as he could.

"GOGO… I SAID NO!" Hiro was insanely mad his eyes were flashing red. He tackled Gogo over and slammed her to the ground. They landed with hard thud, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were moving like a mad man.

"HIRO WHAT IS WRONG WITH…" She stopped when she saw the boy's eyes … _wrong with you?_

"For being that clever you don't understand much, don't you?" He hissed at her

"Excuse me… WHAT?" He was glaring at her as if her voice was a venomous.

"What? WHAT? IS THAT IT? WILL THAT BE ALL YOU ARE GONNA SAY? HAVEN'T YOU SEE ALL THE SIGNS I'VE GIVEN YOU? LIKE THE BOX FOR YOUR BIRHTDAY FOR EXAMPLE?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he was standing and she was on the ground trying to get away from the thirst of madness that was on Hiro's voice. She just gasped at the situation, she hasn't seen the gift from him yet, and that was 5 days ago.

 _She ignored your gift! She will never love you._

"Ooooh, now I see, you hate me right? The box never meant anything for you" He lowered his voice and a tear was streaming down from his right cheek and she noticed it.

 _He is not Hiro…_ Realization came to her mind. Someone was controlling him.

"You are not…"

"Shut up! I… hate…" He jumped on her "…you" He started to launch punches on her but she was quick enough to block all of them even if he had pinned her down.

"I hate you!" _punch_

"Hiro please!" _block_

"I don't love you anymore!" _punch_

"This is not you!" _block_

All around their team mates were struggling to complete the task; everybody was running here and there, Wasabi was covered in dirt, while HL was coming out of the building to try and support the structure from outside, and Fred was coming with people from the taller sites of the burning building. Gogo saw her opportunity and threw a punch to Hiro. His helmet fell down, he was looking horrendous, heavy breathing, saliva was coming out from his mouth as if he had a kind of rabies, and scarlet red eyes. The punch made Hiro loose his balance and she quickly turned over. This was the first time she was grateful of being taller and heavier than the boy.

"Let me go!"

"I won't let you go until I know what is happening to you!"

 _No! Free yourself! She is nothing! She will torture you if you don't scape._

The boy was scared now, and struggled more to get free, something had him blinded and unfortunately the rage was so strong, he couldn't fight it. The only thing he could hear was the voice in his head telling him that someone will torture him to death.

"No… Let me go please! Don't kill me!"

"Kill you? I will never kill you! You are my friend!" His eyes, she could tell that all of a sudden he was scared, she lost focus and her grip loosened. He did the same as her, turned around and now she was back again against the floor.

"Ha…" Hiro chuckled "…You are so weak! This…" Hiro motioned to himself and his voice changed to a more deep and raspy voice "…boy is mine, you will never see him again, because he will be the last thing you'll see!" Hiro started to punch Gogo with no mercy, she was able to block some of the fists but not all of them. Bruises started to appear on her face, unfortunately the others were too focused on their tasks.

"Hiro… please stop! You are… _cough…_ " the taste of blood came to her mouth and surely, now her nose was also broken "…hurting me…" She was having difficulty to breath now. The amount of blood coming from her nose and mouth was making breathing almost impossible.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME! I'M A CERO TO YOUR LEFT! I'M NOBODY FOR YOU, NOW DIE!"

He was about to continue hitting Gogo on her face but…

 _STOP!_

Hiro stopped and Gogo looked up, barely holding on to life, she just wanted this day to end, all of this is a nightmare. Now wondering why Hiro stopped she looked up and saw a man dressed in a black coat and a huge hat.

"YOU!" She snarled at the hooded man "You made all these! Stop whatever you are doing and release Him!"

"Oh no, as you can see, he is mine now! And he will follow my orders, but first I will release him for a moment just to let him see what he did and then I will make him kill you" The man started to laugh deviously and did just as he said. Soon Hiro was released for a brief period of time.

"Gogo? What the… Oh no! What happened to you? Oh no please… you will be okay… please don't go" She just looked at him surprised on how much he cared.

"Don't worry Hiro… _cough…_ everything will be alright… just don't forget me… ok?" She was fainting.

"No… NOOOO…!" He turned around and looked at the man he saved "YOU… YOU WILL…"

 _Enough…_ Hiro's eyes turned red again.

 _Now finish her!_ He started to walk towards her. All around everybody was safe now, the fire was put down and all the people made it out okay. Soon everybody started clapping to the team.

"Hey… where is Gogo and Hi…" HL asked while turning around trying to find her friends and she spotted the scene.

"Aaaamm guys… GUYS LOOK!" This time she yelled and fortunately got everybody's attention.

They were shocked, they couldn't move, not knowing what was more shocking, either Hiro's red eyes or Gogo and the brink of death. They all noticed that the building was coming down, fortunately Gogo was away enough from the building but Hiro and the cloaked man weren't. Gogo saw the opportunity, this would be her last chance to save herself, Hiro and stop Corruptor.

She mustered all the energy she had left and shot a disk through the sky towards the man which He dodged easily but…

"Oh you will have to make more than that if you plan to stop me"

She smiled because he wasn't aware of what she was trying to do.

"Now… die you son of a bitch" The disk she threw hit the remnants of the supporting structure making the building to give up. _Part two…_ She called the disk and in the way it hit Hiro's head but she couldn't predict what would happen… with a loud crack Hiro stumbled forward and fell unconscious but with a fractured head. The building fell but the man was able to dodge the debris and get out of the way.

Now that Hiro was unconscious, she was barely alive and the team was coming for him, realized that he needed another plan and maybe another host. He kneeled in front of Gogo and touched her face, her eyes turned red and instantly went back to normal.

"Now you are mine!"

"Like hell I will be yours" She tried to get away but couldn't move. She was too tired.

"Nothing will stop me next time!" The man said and using the dust from the crumbled building as cover ran away with a smile in his face, but before he was out of range, he erased from Gogo's memory the moment he touched her. That way she will not be able to stop the plan.

She was too tired to scream for the others, glanced to her right where the boy was knocked out, blood coming out from his head but alright **(if you can call it that)** and look up to the sky… The smoke has cleared and the stars could be seen.

"Now… we are even…" she dozed off


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sooo... Thank you very much for those who have followed my story so far! I have good news and bad news... or well... both are good for me! muahahaha**

 **SO, good news is, for some reason I got inspired and I got up to chapter 23 for you guys. BAD NEWS FOR YOU is that it will take a while for you to be able to read them... I will keep posting wednesday and saturday so don't worry.**

 **Have a wonderful day and hope you enjoy the reading.**

 **Chapter 8: Close… But not enough.**

She was between waking and fading, trying her best to remain awake for the fear of death. Her sight was blurry and could barely speak. The only thing she was able to hear was rushed voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Beside her, an unconscious boy was on the ground motionless, and barely breathing.

"Hiro…

 _Quick! We have to get them to the hospital!_

 _"_ Wasabi…"

 _Get them on the van! MOVE!_

"What is…?" She faded again, and woke up again in a white place, lights were passing by. The hits she received from Hiro were, apparently worse than what appeared.

"Where am I? Where is Hi…?" She started to fade again.

 _Sshhhh! you are in good hands now. We have to get her to surgery now! We are losing her!_

 _Her pressure levels dropped_

 _Leiko… Leiko..._ A light hovered over her eye but she just couldn't _Leiko can you…_

Black… She was knocked out from the anesthesia that was provided to ease the pain.

 _3 days…_

"HIROO… argh…" She woke up but got back immediately to the bed. Her head was full of bandages and she was only seeing through her right eye. Her room was big, with a huge window to her left, and an amazing view to the city. It was what she could guess late afternoon, almost night and there they were. The whole team was on her room in what looked like a living room. How they managed to pull all of their stuff in was a mystery, the most probable thing would be that Krei decided to help them again.

"Hi sleeping beauty!" Fred tried to tease her but she only glared at him.

"This is not the moment Freddy!" HL punched Fred's arm.

"Hi Gogo! How are you holding up?" Wasabi asked Gogo, everybody was able to notice the concern in his voice. After all, he was the oldest of the group.

"Well… besides the bandages I would say I'm feeling better.

"What happened?" HL asked clearly concerned about their situation.

"There was this man… I don't know how, he was controlling Hiro…" She gasped "…HIRO! WHERE IS HE?"

They all lowered their heads and looked at each other. HL gave a heavy sigh…

"What? What happened? TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR…" She was yelling now which made a couple of nurses storm in the room.

"He…"

"He… WHAT?" She was getting annoyed.

"He is in a comma…" HL answered which made her sob, she was afraid.

Gogo only gasped and fainted again.

"GREAT! We knocked her out…" Fred raised his arms in defeat, walked back to his cushion and continued to read his comics. Soon Wasabi and HL followed, while Wasabi was sitting he slapped Fred on the head.

 _Clap_

"Hey! This time I didn't do anything! Why was that for?" Fred asked while putting a hand on the back of his head due to the hit.

"I don't know… I just wanted to do it!" He said while laughing HL only chuckled but continued reading _I swear this two will end up killing each other one day._

 _4 days…_

She slowly opened her eyes again to a dawn… but her room changed a little bit more, soon she realized of the snoring. Making a great effort she sat down on her bed and realized how beat up she was… Hiro was a strong kid after all. The door opened and there was Aunt Cass… She was definitely not her aunt but by the way she cared of everyone they slowly accepted her as one of their family and they loved her. Aunt Cass was carrying a silver plate with five mugs with hot chocolate.

"Hi Aunt Cass! Glad to see you again!" Gogo exclaimed with a smile on her face for seeing that woman.

"Hi Honey Lemon… Ooooh wait… Gogo? GOGOOO!" Gogo couldn't help but laugh at the face of Cass Hamada, she was clearly not expecting to find Gogo up.

"Honey, are you okay? Are you feeling better? The others told me that you woke up yesterday so I brought a cup of chocolate. Would you like some?" Aunt Cass motioned to the trail that she left on the table.

"Yes please! I sure could use some of that!" She was impressed, her friends, Aunt Cass… When Tadashi pulled her up to this group of friends she never thought that she will ever be able to find out what loyalty meant. She finished her cup of chocolate just in time for HL to wake up and sense the smell.

"Oh Joy! Hot chocolate! Thanks auntie!" HL jumped from her 'bed' and drank through her chocolate, she was about to finish when she turned around and almost choked.

"Gogo! Hi! Nice to see you're up." She ran towards Gogo and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hi… Honey Lemon… I'm also… happy to… see you… but you are choking me" She said gasping for air.

"Oh… sorry!" HL lowered her arms to her sides and walked to the bathroom. Soon the door opened again, revealing both Fred and Wasabi. They have been sleeping in Hiro's room but Gogo didn't know. It was clear, either Fred was paying for everything or Alistair Krei got generous.

"Where have you been?" Gogo asked.

"Oh, we are sleeping in Hiro's room looking over him." Fred said with a happy smile, but the look on Gogo's face told a whole another story.

"He is going to be alright Gogo, we just… have to wait." HL tried to comfort her but the one who needed help was Aunt Cass who was now sobbing but she was strong.

"How long have I been here?" She asked trying to lift up the mood and focus all of them on another topic.

"Well… you were out for three days until yesterday" Fred answered trying to remember.

"WHAT? THREE DAYS?" She gasped and fainted… again.

"Oh come on! Are you serious?" Fred raised his arms…

 _9 days…_

Gogo was now out of bed, fully recovered. Most of the bruises were fainting slowly and just a few scratches remained. On the other hand Hiro laid on his bad still in comma because of the hit he received from Gogo's disk. They all moved to Hiro's room besides Fred and Wasabi, they decided that returning to the college was the best idea. Nobody knew why Fred agreed since he literally wasn't studying there, he was only the mascot.

The girls were sitting in a 'living room' (if you can call it that) reading and waiting for a sign of life from the boy besides his breathing.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass… Hiro will be okay. You'll see" HL tried to comfort the Woman beside her. While Gogo just stared to the boy.

 _He is so cute, but now? He will never love me after what I did… Oh joy!_

They all continued reading.

 _15 days…_

Gogo was the only one sitting on one of the couches on Hiro's room. Aunt Cass has returned to Lucky Cat's Café and HL decided to return to college since she was getting behind a little. Some of her friends were still sending information regarding projects and subjects but she needed to go back, while her… She just couldn't leave the boy she secretly loved there hanging carefully on a rope for life.

 _Hmpf... Brsdm…_

"Hmm?" She heard him… and it wasn't an illusion.

She sighed heavily to the boy that was talking while sleeping.

 **HIRO**

 _Dream Sequence_

"Gogo? What the… Oh no! What happened to you? Oh no please… you will be okay… please don't go" She just looked at him surprised on how much he cared.

"Don't worry Hiro… _cough…_ everything will be alright… just don't forget me… ok?" She was fainting

"No… NOOOO! You…" He turned around and looked at the man he saved "YOU WILL…"

 _Enough…_ Hiro's eyes turned red again and everything went black.

 _18 days…_

She was going and coming… There was always one of them on Hiro's room. It was getting late and she was able to convince everybody that she will stay with Hiro.

"Are you sure? You clearly need some sleep" Wasabi told her concerned.

"Don't worry about me! I will sleep here as one of you had done the last few days!" You didn't want to mess with Gogo when she decided something.

"Ok… well then, have a good night! See you tomorrow!" Wasabi gave her a hug, she smiled a little and hugged him back… He clearly treated her as her little sister.

"Goodnight Gogo!" In this case, Fred was more afraid of Gogo so he just stood there and Gogo only nodded.

"Please don't kill each other on the way back home." Gogo said out loud for both of them, Fred only chuckled and Wasabi Smiled.

"I don't promise anything!" Wasabi answered. Both Fred and Wasabi waved goodbye, closed the door behind them and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Do you think Gogo has the feelings for Hiro?" He asked Wasabi while he remembered the moment Hiro confessed him his crush on Gogo.

"Who? GOGO? Haha what…? She would never have a crush on him! She is just worried for her little brother, that's all."

 **GOGO**

 _Good they are gone._

She stood up and took a seat on the couch that was closer to Hiro.

 _I'm so sorry Hiro but you left me no choice! I SWEAR… If I see that man again I will kill him._

She kept reading, studying for the finals that were literally just around the corner but it was getting late. She closed her book and rubbed her eyes while yawning, it has been a long day at college and staying late night reading would not help her to get a good night sleep. She stood up and started walking towards the most comfortable couch, grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She was ready to sleep but…

 _Hmpf... Brsdm…_

 _"Again?"_

 _Gogo… Hmpf_

 _What now? "_ I thought you already left the hospital!" She got up annoyed and opened the door but no one was there.

 _What the…?_ She gasped at the thought… The boy was talking again in his dream but this time he mentioned her.

 _No… Gogo…_

She was shocked… she stood there beside the door looking at the boy, he was shivering and sweating.

 _Gogo… no please_

She closed the door and got closer to the boy and took his hand. "Hiro I'm here" She was concerned, after all, part of this was her fault.

 _Gogo…_

A tear fell down from his eye, he was in pain and there was nothing she could do. _That man, that CORRUPTOR…_ Saying his name was like saying the worst of the curses someone could find in the world … _will pay for what he did to us._ The boy calmed down and stopped shivering, she was relieved but she really needed to sleep. She let go of his hand but as if he was aware of his surroundings.

 _Don't go…_

 _28 days later…_ **(AN: You see what I did there? Hmm…? Apparently you did! Hahahaha)**

It was a Sunday so everybody took the time to go to the hospital and reunite in Hiro's room. They were all eating pizza in Hiro's room. Seriously they were in debt with Krei, after all, because of him the hospital was more willing to let them do more things.

 _Brrpt_

"Could you please have some respect? We are eating!" Gogo hissed to Fred who was laughing at her.

"Hey… I had a God like feast!" They all stared at him but started to laugh. They were having a good time and it was about to become better.

 _Gogo…_

They all heard it. Their mouths fell open and stared at each other. Slowly everybody turned to look at Gogo, she was clearly more shocked than the others **(obviously)** but soon they all turned around and looked at the white bed.

 _Gogo please…_

Gogo stood up, as if some kind of responsibility fell on her shoulders because she was the one that was being mentioned.

"GOGO… argh…" He sat up on his bed and looked at the shocked faces that were staring at him. He was also shocked, he recognized the situation right away but wasn't aware of the words that came from his mouth seconds ago.

"HIROOOOO!" HL was the first one to jump on the bed and gave a bone crushing hug, soon they all followed but gave Aunt Cass the opportunity to go first. After all, she was the only real family that was left for him.

"Hiro… I thought… I…" She started crying the thought of losing her last family member was ripping her heart apart.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass… I'm here!" He started to rub her back looking for a way to comfort her but she stood up and let the others salute properly.

"Why so shocked?" He asked trying to comprehend the situation.

"Well…" Fred was about to answer but Gogo stopped him. They all laughed, Fred was kind of jinxed and nobody wanted Hiro to faint again.

"Ok…? I guess you won't tell me then." Hiro was a little frustrated.

"Nope… Until you get better" She said with a teasing tone and winked at Hiro. He blushed a little but everybody was okay, they were back together. Finally, a moment of peace.

 **HIROGO**

Everything was back to normal. The scar on Hiro's head vanished completely just leaving a blank space where hair was growing up again. Night had fallen on the city and they decided to walk back to Lucky Cat's Café after eating pizza at the arcade that was just few blocks away. They all parted from there but in different ways. HL's mom was waiting for her. Wasabi's van was parked at Fred's mansion, so he decided to stay there for the night. Gogo had left her bike at the Café hence they were walking, in the middle of the night, under the light of the moon and the stars, alone, only the two of them **(AN: how convenient… I think I made my point there! Hahahaha).**

They were walking down the streets each on their own mind. The silence was too awkward and none of them dared to break it until…

"Look up!" Hiro said to her and indeed, it was a clear night not a single cloud could be seen, the moon was full and the stars where shining.

"How Beautiful!" Hiro said while she looked up, and took her time to admire the sight.

"Yes indeed, I'm glad that there are no clouds" She answered with a beautiful glow in her eyes.

"I meant you!" He made his move… He blushed fiercely but continued walking more worried trying to hide his blush but didn't realized that she stopped. She was just standing there, shocked, you could confuse her with a statue.

 _Oh no… and he said it. I… I… Did he say I'm beautiful? I… Damn just look at him. The look in his eyes. Why him? Instead of falling for a guy with my age… worst… I fell for a guy… FOR YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME AND HE JUST SAID I'M BEAUTIFUL._

"Do you believe I'm beautiful?" _Really… REALLY? Was that the best question you could come with?_ She slapped herself mentally and didn't notice that the boy was getting closer. The worst part was… she was closing in too.

 _Now quick… think of something._

"Of course I'm beautiful nitwit! Ha…and you thought this look was easy to keep!" She put her hands on her hips and then punched Hiro in his arm in a teasing manner.

"Ouch… what was that for?"

"Woman up!" She winked at him and soon both continued walking towards Lucky Cat's Café.

The lights were still lighted up as people was still enjoying their steaming cups of coffee. She just stared inside and saw a couple talking and cuddling, then she looked down and realized that the boy was staring at her.

 _Just look at him… those eyes. "_ PST… Hiro… Earth calling Hiro!" She was enjoying this. The kid was lost in his thoughts and the most probable thing, he was thinking about her.

"Mmmm…? Oh aaaamm… sorry I… was thinking about…"

"Mjm"

"About… aaaamm"

"Yeah?" They were closer now. Their hearts were racing furiously, and they started to breathe heavily as if something was taking the air from them. He raised his hand and cupped it perfectly on Gogo's cheek, then he started to caress her face. She really liked the gesture and played with it. If she were a cat, she would be purring. He closed Gogo's face to him, they were now inches away from each other.

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh you were? Hmm and what were you thinking?" She so wanted to hear it.

"That you look prettier in the night"

"What else?

"I… I…"

She realized what was happening, they were just millimeters away from each other.

 _Oh no! Dammit, I fell again._

She moved her mouth out of the way so Hiro kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Hiro… but it's getting kind of late!" Her inside was crying and by the look on Hiro's face, she regretted everything.

"Oh aaaamm… yeah, I guess…" Hiro lowered his head. She noticed everything but wanted to run away, and hide from the 'kid' that got her on her nerves every time they made eye contact. She quickly grabbed her leather jacket, waved goodbye to Aunt Cass, took her bike and sped away from the store leaving Hiro there, dumb minded standing in front of the door looking after her.

 _You really blew it this time Gogo! You just couldn't handle yourself. YOU ALMOST KISSED HIM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_

And there, with the security of her room, she cried herself to sleep thinking about a love that was impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Love You

 **GOGO**

She slowly opened her eyes; the pillow was wet because of her tears. Every day was getting more difficult. She was losing control of her emotions every time those eyes landed on her, inspecting her, taking her beauty and embracing it. She shook off the thoughts of him and focused on today. It was a sunny day and she woke up early. Seizing the opportunity she got dressed with sports gear, grabbed her iPhone and went out of her house jogging through the street while listening music. Something told her this would be an interesting day.

 **HIRO**

On the other side of the town a young boy just woke up, with puffy eyes because of crying most of the night, he pushed the thought to one side and quickly went to his computer and started playing videogames. This would be a usual Sunday but….

"HONEY! ARE YOU AWAKE?" The yell from the kitchen could be heard all around the world.

"YES! Do you need something?" _of course she needs something you knucklehead._

"I need you to go fetch some things! I know its Sunday but I need those things and now! Could you do me the favor?" He was able to hear the concerned tone on Aunt Cass's voice.

"Sure whatever you need!"

He hurriedly dressed in his usual attire, a shirt, his hoodie, shorts and a pair of tennis for the long walk.

"Thank you sweetie" She grabbed the list and handed it to Hiro. "That's all I need, I know it's a lot but I really need it. I would've gone by myself but look!" She exclaimed and indeed, the Café was packed with people. This promised to be a busy day but the sales will rocket sky high. **(Which obviously, it is good)**

"Thank you again" She gave him a bone crushing hug, he loved her spirit.

"Aunt, I can't breathe!" He said while his face started to turn blue.

"Oh, sorry" She released him from the hug. He was about to go out when he turned and looked at her.

"One last hug" _time for payback_. He embraced her in a strong hug.

"Ok, that's waaaay too hard" she said gasping for air. "See you later my hero." His aunt winked while he opened the door and started walking. He decided to go alone as for some reason going with Baymax would be bad.

As it was expected, after several minutes his phone rang, _I hope it is Gogo_. His face blushed and hurriedly picked up the phone, not even glancing at the name on the screen.

"Hiro speaking" His face with a huge smile hoping it was her.

"Hey Hiro, I forgot to put some things on the list." Sad, he took a seat conveniently on a bench that was by his side and started taking notes. He also started to write everything on his phone because it was easier to have everything notated digitally that carrying a piece of paper.

Now that he had everything written down on his phone, he placed it back on his pocket and resumed his walk. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. White puffy clouds could be seen but not in great numbers and the sun was shining with all his might. Birds were singing and the few signs of life in the city started to appear all around the boy. He inhaled deeply, taking all the air possible but memories of last night started to flash on Hiro's mind.

 _Damn! I was so close… but the way she acted… definitely she feels something for me!_

Hiro smiled to himself and he had a good hunch. A girl that was about to be kissed by the man she loved would always react gloomy and had dreamy eyes. He exhaled all the air he took in, he was definitely in a good mood. While he walked down the street, he turned the corner of the street but….

 **GOGO**

The air was brushing her hair, the only thing she could hear was her even exhaling and inhaling because of the exercise. It was yet, too early for the city to be fully awake. She decided to stop for a moment and looked at the sky.

 _So peaceful…_

Then she saw a cloud in the form of Hiro's face. She shook her head with the idea of hallucinating everything. She really got it bad for the brown eyed boy. Unfortunately all the memories of what happened last night threatened everything. She felt a horrible feeling on her chest as if someone was trying to rip her heart out.

 _Oh Hiro I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you trouble, but I can't… you are too young!_

She wanted to stop and head back home but instead she started running as fast as she could, hoping either tiredness or remembering something important will take the feeling from her, but she never realized that a tear was streaming down her cheek. As she was sprinting, she got ready to turn on the corner but…..

 **HIROGO**

"OOOWWW" / "AArghh"

Their two bodies collided; as Gogo was sprinting the one that took the worst part was Hiro. Conveniently someone planted some trees on the corner which obstructed the visibility to the other side. She felt a knee punching her belly as Hiro received an elbow on his cheek.

"HEY! Watch your way nitwit!" not realizing it was Hiro the one that was on the floor moaning because of the blow.

"I'm sorry but, you were running and I wasn't able to see you" Hiro said struggling to stand up. Fortunately he wasn't bleeding

 _That voice…_ "Hiro/Gogo?" both questioned at the same time. Quickly she bent down to help him.

"I'm so sorry, I…" Both said at the same time.

"No, it was…" Again, both said at the same time.

They laughed at the fact that both of them were trying to apologize at the same time. Unconsciously, they were closer; both of their hearts were beating faster. Suddenly Hiro raised his hand and started to caress Gogo's cheek

 _He is touching me!_ "Aaam…What are you doing?" She said trying to grab his hand.

"Just cleaning your face, Where you crying? What happened?" He said worried sick.

 _It's you what happened!_ "Nope, just a tear from the hit I took from your knee on my belly" _Woman Up Gogo, control yourself._

"I'm sorry… Aaam… Gogo"

"What? You know I hate when people stutters!" She hated it but she noticed the nervous tone.

"Nothing, I uum…never mind." He turned around and tried to walk away but was stopped by his love hand.

"Hiro, tell me! You know you can trust me!" _oh no, it's happening again. Those eyes! Why him? Why someone younger than me? Damn you love._

"I _KNOW_ I can trust you" Her words felt like daggers. _Does she believe I don't trust her? Well…after yesterday night I wouldn't mind but I need to know._

"I…"

"You… What?"

"I… Aaaamm…" _Just ask her already!_

"WHAT?" _Please, don't ask what I'm thinking you are going to ask._

"Iloveyouleikotanaka" _I said it… uf._ He felt a heavy weight lifted from his chest but, he said it way to fast. She wasn't able to pick up any word he said.

 _What? WHAT? Did he just…._ "What did you say? Please don't speak to fast." _How cute, he is trying to hide his blush._

"I lo…" He was interrupted by the girl he so loved.

 _He is going to ask that…. Quick think of something._

"I'm sorry Hiro but I need to hurry, I need to finish some things for my bike. Talk to you later! Ok?" She asked getting ready to sprint again.

"Ok! Talk later then… bye!" He lowered his face as a sad remark

She started to run afraid to look back, seeing his face when he was sad was heartbreaking for her and all of a sudden she started to cry.

 _sorry_ …


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there guys! It's me again! Chapter 10 already? time goes fast! I KNOW, I KNOW... SHORT CHAPTER AND BLA BLA BLA... but hey! Short chapter doesn't mean a bad chapter right? RIGHT? AM I WRONG? ...ok no. Please enjoy the reading, thanks for all of you that have kept this far into the story. Please let me know how the story is going for you guys! I really want to know how is it going so far.**

 **Have a wonderful day, evening, night, birthday, and every possible holiday you could imagine...(It all depends on which day you are reading this!) see ya until friday!**

 **Chapter 10: Love sick**

 **GOGO**

She sprinted back to her house sobbing, fighting hard to remain calm and straight but every effort was futile, she drew the keys from her pocket, opened the door and closed it behind her. She was sweating, fortunately, her mom hadn't arrived yet to their home. She ran upstairs into her room…

 _C'mon Gogo! Woman up!_

She was on the edge, couldn't handle it anymore and needed to cool off for a moment. After she calmed herself, hurriedly went to her bathroom and decided to take a really "REALLY" long shower. It took 30 minutes for her to muster her courage and walk out from the steaming bath, quickly dressed on her pajamas and laid on her bed. She heard footsteps coming from downstairs and was getting closer to her room; she quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance, ready for whoever was coming.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes!" She answered in a low voice

"Honey, I was cleaning the kitchen and found a box with your name, and I brought it over for you. It has a beautiful necklace… I don't want to be too nosy but, who gave it to you?" It was her mom; she sighed heavily and relaxed herself from the sudden scare.

"Oh don't worry mom, it was Honey Lemon!" She hated to lie to her mom but it would look bad to tell her mom that she was in love of a boy who was only 14 years old.

"Oh… I like that girl! I'm proud of you Leiko! You found yourself such an amazing group of friends." Her mom said with a gleeful smile.

Gogo opened the door and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks mom! Have a good night"

"Have a good night too sweetie!"

She got back to her bed and stared at the black box for what looked like an eternity.

 _Ok my mom said that it was a necklace but…_

The thought that Hiro was the one that gave her the box made her uneasy.

 _Ok… here goes nothing._

She slowly opened the box but the sight of what was inside only broke her up more. She just couldn't continue straight and started crying, tears flowing from her eyes. She hold her face with her hands like she was trying to hide her weakness from the world, suddenly flashbacks on the last few days came back to her mind.

 _He was going to ask me if I loved him! I almost kissed him! Why me? Why him? How could a boy that was 14 years old tame the heart of a girl that was 19 so easily?_

It has been 3 months since her birthday. It was more surprising the fact that she never gathered enough courage to open the gift from that kid, and every time that box came into sight she dismissed it with the excuse of something more important needed to be done. She lifted her head again and stared at the Brazilian gold necklace, and had some words attached to it that said "I love you" but instead of an "o" in love there was a silver heart with a purple stone.

 _This… it's so beautiful… I love him so bad that it hurts so much._

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" She screamed this time but it was muffled as she held tight a pillow against her.

 _It's sick to love a boy that is 14 years old when I myself am 19. I know it's wrong but this feeling never stops! Why him? He's charming, funny, strong, a kind heart and always places everybody's health before his. He is 14… FOURTEEEN! WHY? I shouldn't want him but… I do! The look of his eyes… NOOO! STOP! Why would he love a girl like me?_

She just clutched the gold necklace hard against her neck dreaming about being together and hating the idea of how bad it would look to be with a guy 5 years younger than her.

 _Sorry Hiro…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: love Sick Part 2**

 **HIRO**

 _No… No… Nooo! How could I be so dumb? Why did I tell her? It's impossible, all of this… How could a girl 19 years old love a KID that is just 14?_ Suddenly the bags that he was carrying with the supplies felt lighter due to his rage.

The walk back to Lucky Cat's Café felt like forever, rejection, sadness and understanding flowed over him. At some point it was kind of logic how Gogo was reacting to his affection, but last night left something clear. She, on the bottom of her heart, felt the same or something for him.

"I'm back aunt Cass!" He was walking aimlessly

"Hiroooo! Hey I was a little bit worried for you… You really took your…" Aunt Cass was coming out of the kitchen but the look on her nephew killed her.

"… Hiro are you okay?" She was worried sick.

"Yes thank you, just a little bit tired. I'll be in my room if you need anything else."

The boy ran upstairs; he couldn't handle it anymore, entered his room, and locked the door behind him. He was kneeling on the floor, fortunately for him the marshmallow-like Robot was helping his aunt in the kitchen downstairs, He wanted to yell, cry, punch everything, and the stress was causing him to fall in desperation. The urge to do everything and nothing at all was destroying him. He _sooo_ wanted her but she apparently didn't.

 _Apparently I'm not good enough! What am I missing? Do I need to be taller? Or… or... AAAAAAHH!_ Now he was punching his bed, frustrated with himself for not being enough. He was already rejected, two times, by the same girl. He lost track of time, tiredness took over him and he was having a terrible headache. He glanced at the clock that was hanging opposite his bed.

 _11:30 AM_

He decided to fall asleep. It will not remove the pain but it would be better than spend more time thinking over and over the same situation.

 _2:00 PM_

He woke up satisfied. The nap was more than repairing.

Sniff, sniff… _Oh God! I stink! I better take a shower._

The steam bath relaxed the kid and cleared his mind off all things…

 _Well if she doesn't love me, why would I love her? At least we can be friends… right? I was already rejected... TWICE!…_ His hands turned into fists and sorrow took him over. It was breaking his heart in a million pieces but it would be better than being rejected more times. Realization hit him like a brick and now, the next step would be difficult.

Get over the girl that he so loved and cared for…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there guys! Another chapter to the count! I have to say, I'm really excited about this one. 2.1K VIEWS! That is actually amazing! I never thought I would go that far for someone that is just writing his first story. I hope you guys enjoy the reading... I just have a couple of questions.**

 **Are you okay on how the chapters are coming up?**

 **Do you rather have short or long chapters? or maybe, a little bit of both?**

 **I'm aware that some of you might enjoy a long reading... like me, but I also feel that with short chapters you can say a lot of things. I was... just wondering. Please review, like, fav, share, etc...**

 **Have a wonderful night, day, birthday, and every possible holiday (It may apply depending on which day you are reading it.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 12: New Arrival**

 _I don't want to. I can't keep up with this. She already knows I love her but… but…_

He was now, laying on his bed, thinking. Trying to come up with an excuse to keep trying over Gogo but he was afraid of being rejected again.

 _I ALMOST KISSED HER!_ He scolded himself. _Why would she come too close and then change of mind? Why would she follow my lead and then push the matter away?_

The questions burned in Hiro's heart, and the idea of giving up felt like lava streaming from his chest. He loved her so much but there was no reason to love someone that will never return the feeling.

Well he just… couldn't say that. The moment he told her she was beautiful a weird glow appeared on her eyes, that night was amazing. They almost kissed, just for her to turn around and run away. The next day was the same, they were so close to each other, almost kissed and she ran away… again.

Hiro smiled at the memory of her eyes glowing under the light of the moon and the sun.

 _Why Gogo? Why that speed junkie? Why a girl 4 years older?_ _Why is this so hard?_ He grabbed his pillow and smashed it to the wall with the excuse of not being noisy. He sighed heavily, trying to regain control and let his rage ease a little bit.

 _I'm sick of all this, if she already feels something for me, then sorry! I already told her I loved her and she ran away._ He felt relieved, calmer but still a little sad.

 _I definitely need to go out, even if I risk bumping into Gogo._ Just her name brought so many memories and emotions but he wanted to distract himself.

 _I'll go to the SFIT, hopefully she is there… What? No! Could you please stop thinking about her?_ He slapped himself trying to focus.

He got up from his bed, took a shower and dressed again in his usual clothes, some shorts, a red T-shirt, and Tadashi's cap. He was a bit tired for he literally just returned from the grocery store with Aunt Cass's supplies. He got closer to the kitchen and called for his aunt.

"Aunt Cass! I'll be heading to college! I need to finish a project for my upcoming test."

"Ok sweetie! Just let me know if you need anything else through the phone… Ok?"

"Oh and, Does it bother you if I take Baymax with me?" The thought of taking Baymax with him, was because he didn't like the idea to walk alone.

"Sure! Don't worry about me" Aunt Cass came out of the kitchen followed by a white Robot.

"Hi Hiro!" Baymax raised his arm and made a circle in the air with his hand.

"Hi Baymax! We have to go now! Bye Aunt Cass!" Hiro waved goodbye but was stopped by a hand. Soon he was pulled into a hug.

"Bye sweetie! Please take care!"

"Don't worry; I'll see you later, ok?" He started to walk towards the door but turned around.

"One last hug!" Hiro squeezed his aunt.

The walk towards the SFIT was pretty silent, beside the squeaky sound coming from the robot every time he made a step. The day was sunny and it was clear, you couldn't see a single cloud in the distance. Everybody kept staring at the robot. It was weird to see a giant marshmallow walking through the streets following a 15 year old boy.

"I can sense you are in distress"

"Not now Baymax"

"Initiating scan"

"NOOOO!"

"Scan Complete!"

"Are you serious?"

"My readings are showing that you are experiencing depression and anger"

"Baymax I…" It was a lost fight, the robot already scanned him. "I don't know. Why is it too difficult?"

"Do you want me to contact your friends?"

"NOOOO… I mean, not now Baymax. I don't feel good enough to talk to them." Hiro lowered his head.

"I don't see any injury in your body"

"Baymax… just… keep walking." Hiro raised his arms in defeat and started walking away from the robot.

They were close to the SFIT now, it was just a few blocks away, you could see all the students entering and exiting the campus. Hiro turned around and got closer to Baymax.

"Could you please contact everybody?" Hiro asked the robot, Baymax only nodded at the command and his screen flashed with four faces that read contacting and a loading screen. Soon a split screen with four faces appeared in the chest of Baymax.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Hiro!" the four voices were heard at the same time. He smiled to everybody except Gogo. Seeing her face just made things more difficult as they were.

"Ok, so before you get confused, I'm talking to the four of you guys at the same time, with the help of Baymax screen" Hiro said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"What are the plans for today?"

"LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE!" HL and Fred said at the same time.

"You want to go to the arcade?" Hiro asked with a surprised tone.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I…." Fred was interrupted by Hiro.

"Not you Fred… I was talking to Honey Lemon."

"I… I… Have to go! Bye!" Suddenly her screen went black.

"Ok… So…" Hiro returned to the others. "The arcade?"

"The arcade sounds great! I have to go to, I'm working on something and I would like to show it to all of you later." Wasabi dismissed himself and soon his screen went black to.

"Awesome! To the arcade! See you later then!" Fred just hung up.

"Gogo?"

"Yes?" Her face was indifferent to the last few minutes.

"I know you don't talk too much but… Are you okay?" Hiro was trying to begin a little chat.

"I'm feeling great! I saw the birthday gift you gave me!" Hiro raised his head immediately, her birthday was too long ago, and he never recalled Gogo use the golden necklace. It only took a second to realize that Gogo was actually wearing the necklace. He had a broad smile and a tear threatened to come down.

 _Wow! She looks so beautiful._

"You look beautiful!" It came out of his mouth without thinking about it, both blushed furiously. Hiro tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Well thank you! I loved it!"

"YOU DID?" Hiro turned around quickly, now his heart was dancing.

"I… I mean… I thought you didn't like it because I never saw you with it!" He was trying to sound okay, but he was mad at her… after all of what happened she shows up with the necklace.

"I'm sorry Hiro… But I kept forgetting about it"

"Well… don't worry about it anymore. I'm glad you liked it!" Hiro faked a smile.

"I loved it Hiro! Thank you! See you later at the arcade then! Bye…" The screen turned black.

Hiro wanted to talk more with her, but he had more important things to do.

"Okay Baymax! Let's… Aaaaargh" Hiro turned around but he was distracted. He crash landed with what appeared to be a new student due to the large amount of books that were being carried by the person.

 **UNKNOWN**

 _Ugh, so many books!_

"Sorry, coming through!"

 _Too bad they ran out of those things! It would've been easier to carry all this stuff._

 _Whoa! What the hell is that… thing? Hihihihi… it looks like a marshmallow! So Cuuuuaaaaaah!_

The girl never noticed the boy that was standing right in front of her. Both lost their balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The girl and the books landed on top of Hiro pinning him down to the ground. The girl quickly stood up and in her embarrassment, she turned around trying to hide her face from our hero. He tried to focus on the scene and that was when he realized.

 _Oh my god…_

He couldn't move. A shocked expression was pasted to his face. A girl was standing beside him. She had long red wavy hair; her eyes had a weird but lovely mix between green and blue **(AN: There are so many eyes combinations and even those that have more colors... but I thought this would suit her more)**. Her skin was a tanned white, her lips were a light shade of pink and she had some freckles on her face. She was wearing a red cashmere turtle neck sweater, blue jeans and lenses.

She stretched her hand to pick up the boy that was on the ground with a shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't… the books were… I…" The girl tried to think of a reasonable explanation to what happened.

"Hey, don't worry! I understand… those are a lot of books. They gave me a list of all the books but found out that most of them can be found online so…" Hiro said while standing up with the help of the red haired girl.

"Oh really? Aaaaw men! I could've saved all this time carrying the books." She stumped her feet on the ground.

"Let me help you…" Hiro kneeled down trying to fetch most of the books.

"Hi, I am Baymax!" Baymax stepped up a little saying his introductory line.

"So… Baymax hmmm?" The girl said while circling the robot, inspecting every little detail.

"Are you going to help with the books?" Hiro said trying to tease the girl.

"Oh… sorry! I got carried away!" She ran back to Hiro and grabbed a couple of books. "That Robot is amazing, but why the balloon appearance?"

"It's supposed to be a medical Robot."

"Wooah… It's amazing, how much can he carry?"

"Good question… if I'm not mistaken, he can carry about 500Kg"

"Wooah! And I guess that the skeleton is of carbon Fiber…"

"Yep… It's a lighter material."

"And is it a lithium battery?"

"Mjm…"

"Wouldn't it be better to install a couple of solar panels? You would be able to carry him with you all day and stop worrying about the charge!"

They walked and talked a long time trying to figure out proper upgrades for the robot. Soon enough, they arrived at the lab's door.

"This is my stop!"

"Are you serious? This is my stop too!" The girl giggled

"Awesome, want a tour through the lab?"

"Of course!"

"My name is Hiro Hamada!" Hiro bowed.

"My name is Akage Kira!" She also bowed at the boy.

"Nice to meet you" both said at the same time.

Hiro opened the doors and both entered the lab.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there guys! Chapter 13 is here for you! Yaaaaaay!**

 **1) Foxmorgoth: You had one of the brightest idea ever made by the human kind... I also read the comic but I wanted to keep this series movie wise... Though we both know that those two could make a great combination, I won't be able to make that change now. As you are readin these, I already have up to chapter 27 ready. Thanks for reading! I really appreaciate it! YOU TOO CYBERCORPSNAKE... The feedback you two have been giving me is most precious.**

 **I hoe you enjoy reading the story!**

 **Chapter 13: Difficulties**

The sight of the lab was amazing. Several people were going here and there; everybody was trying to improve their experiments. A man put some kind of flying boots to his cat, others were trying to freeze things, and two robotic hands were playing ping pong and all that stuff.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Akage was amazed; she will definitely have fun in this place.

"I know right…!" Hiro turned around to Baymax, carrying Akage's books was an exhausting task.

"Baymax, could you please take these books to my office?" The robot just blinked, then he bent down, grabbed the books as if they were feathers and headed to Hiro's office. He took a glance at his wristwatch.

 _2:45 PM? And here I am loosing track of time… definitely this day feels infinite._

"Do you have an office already?" Akage asked shocked. _He is only a kid! And he already has an office? Like… everybody has their own area, their desks are in the open and… and… wow._

"Ooooh… Hehe Aaaamm… Technically it's not mine; it was my brother's..." Hiro was interrupted by Akage

"What is this?" Akage approached an empty station that had two black stands separated from each other. The floor had a danger sticker that was surrounding the area. Hiro realized who's desk was and didn't hesitate a moment to stop Akage.

"NOOO WAAAIIIT!" Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs while he grabbed Akage's shoulder and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey! What is wrong?" She was a little scared but being caged into his arms made her feel safe.

"Just look." Hiro reached his backpack and took out an apple, and then threw it into the area. Just like magic, the apple got sliced into thin slices that were lighter than a feather.

"What the f…" She was baffled, and they were still hugging. Hiro was shorter than her but not that much. _This boy sure is full of surprises._

"What are you two doing?" Both quickly got separate while wildly blushing. They turned around and there was a girl wearing a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, leather gloves and her head was being hidden by a helmet.

"Hi Gogo!" Hiro said a bit scared.

 **GOGO**

 _The look in his eyes when he realized I was wearing the necklace… those eyes… his smile was so genuine! This is the most beautiful gift anyone has given me… So far…_ She clutched a hand to her chest as if for some reason the necklace would fly away.

 _Thanks Hiro!_

She was getting ready to go, it wasn't late but it wasn't early either. It was early afternoon around 2:00 PM. She ran downstairs with her white T-Shirt, her favorite leather jacket with a pair of matching gloves, leggings and her purple snickers.

 _Time to test these new disks!_ She chuckled with delight; the improvement on her disks was noticeable but she wanted more speed. It only took 15 minutes to arrive at the SFIT; she took 3 minutes less than the last try,

 _Wooah! I'm getting closer… but not yet._ It was surprising how fast she could go with the electro-magnetic discs.

She pulled her bicycle up to her shoulder and decided to carry it all the way to the lab. It was always noisy in there but this time…

 _NOOO WAAAIIIT!_

She opened the door, everybody went silent, and was staring at a couple that was embraced near Wasabi's station. Most of the students knew what to expect when someone new got closer to his station. All of them have told several times to wasabi to at least leave the lights on, so everybody could see the lines from the plasma rays.

 _Hey! What is wrong?_

"Was that a girl?" She felt rage coming up… No one… NOT ONE GIRL WAS ALLOWED TO LAY A FINGER ON HER HIRO.

 _Just look!_

A cutting sound was heard through the room. Everybody turned to their normal activities after realizing that no one was hurt.

"What are you two doing?" _THEY ARE HUGGING EACH OTHER! Oh she is so dead! Wait what? What is wrong with me?_

"Hi Gogo!"

"Hi Hiro! How are you?" She was mad, and her tone was mostly to intimidate the red haired girl. The scared and embarrassed look on the girl just proved to her that it worked. She was still carrying her bicycle and her helmet was hiding her face.

"I'm great, thanks for asking!" Hiro was definitely scared. It is a law to avoid Gogo when she is mad.

"And who are you?" Gogo lowered her bicycle to the ground, took her helmet off and blew up her bubble gum.

"Leiko, she is Akage Kira…" Hiro turned to look at Akage. "Akage, she is Leiko Tanaka but we call her Gogo."

"Nice to meet you Leiko… eerrmm… Gogo" Akage said while bowing at her.

"Welcome to the nerd school!" She turned around and walked towards her station. Hiro just couldn't take his eyes out of her… _Oh my… she is so beautiful! I will go ahead and…_

"What is wrong with her?" Akage whispered to Hiro, afraid that the purple streaked girl might hear her.

"Oh don't… She is always that way, but once you know her…" Hiro chuckled. "She can be the most loyal friend you can find."

"So, what do we do now?" Akage asked a bit nervous.

"Well… We can take a look at Baymax and see how we could fit one of the upgrades we talked about previously. Then I don't know… I will be meeting my friends at the arcade… if you want to come with us you are more than welcome." Both started walking towards the office that was across the room.

"To the arcade?" Akage laughed, who could've thought that a guy that was already at school would go to the arcade.

"What?" Hiro asked, confusion painted in his face.

"You tell me! Why would you go to the arcade?"

"Hey, they sell the best pizza of the city there. IF you don't want to COME, it's up to you."

"Oooh I'll go… don't be too grumpy! I was just kidding, I love arcade games. The new ones are good but not that good."

"FINALLY! Someone that understands me! Come one… Let's go ahead and check the upgrades" Both walked into Hiro's office without noticing that a girl across the room was glaring at them.

It was getting late, all the people was going to their homes or somewhere else… who knows… The only ones that were left on the laboratory were Gogo, Hiro and Akage. Soon both, Hiro and Akage came out of the room laughing. This distracted Gogo who for a split of a second, what she saw, broke her heart in a million pieces. It's been a long time since Gogo heard that laugh. It warmed her heart, finally he is laughing again… but it was not with her and that just crushed more her chest.

"GOGO!" Hiro yelled from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" She turned around, and raised a brow, waiting for Hiro's question.

"Coming with us?" Hiro was bit nervous but he still wanted to be with Gogo.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the arcade to meet with the others?" Gogo asked confused.

"Yep! We are heading there right now! Would you like to come with us?" He was now trying to convince her. Gogo didn't like the idea to share time with that girl but she couldn't let down the others.

"Sure! Just give me one moment. Let me save all the files." Gogo said while typing quickly through the computer to finish some notes.

"Aaaand… Done! We better get moving! We don't want to be late." She got up from her chair, walked to her bicycle and rushed out of the building without saying a word.

"What is wrong with that woman?" Akage asked annoyed by the attitude of Gogo.

"Akage…" He turned around to look at the red haired girl. "This time it beats me…" He has never seen Gogo act that way, never.

The walk to the arcade was not long as the building was 4 blocks away from the SFIT. The 'couple' easily found the place, but it was partially empty, only a girl that was sitting at the end of the hall. The seats were covered in glossy red leather, the table had silver paint, the walls were light blue, the floor had checkered teals and on the far side of the building was the cafeteria.

"Look, there she is! Apparently we came a bit early!" Akage pointed at Gogo who was sitting alone. Her head was resting in her hand, and she was looking outside through the window.

"Come on! We can't leave her alone!" Hiro started walking towards her _My God! She looks so beautiful._

"Hi Gogo!" Hiro said while resting his hand on her shoulder.

"H… Hi…" She was holding something in her hand, Hiro was able to notice it, but never made up what it was. She put it in her pocket and shrugged the feeling of being surprised by the boy she loved. She reached for her other pocket and grabbed another cube of bubble gum, placed it into her mouth and started chewing.

"Hi Knucklehead!" She said while punching Hiro on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Could you please stop?" He was risking death but hurriedly placed a hand on Gogo's head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"NOO! What are you doing?" SHe loved the gesture, in fact, almost purred but she needed to keep her reputation some way.

"Payback!"

"PAYBACK…?" She glared at Hiro; Akage just took a couple of steps backward a little bit scared. "…I give you one opportunity to take back what you said!"

"Nope! Sorry!"

"Hiro!" She hissed at him.

"WHAT? You started it!"

"That's it!" Gogo stood up; Hiro didn't need a reason to think twice before running for his dear life. Soon they were chasing each other. Hiro knew that this was over for him; Gogo had more physical strength and stamina than him. People started to show up, which made harder for Hiro to run away from the infuriated girl. Soon he saw their friends show up and Akage was standing beside the entrance. She was giggling at the scene those two were pulling up in front of everybody.

"Guys!" Hiro yelled from the distance, all turned to see the kid that was in distress.

"Hiro! What's wrong?" HL stepped forward trying to get what was happening.

"HEEELP" He was laughing now, Gogo was getting closer.

"What the…" Fred said when she saw Gogo show up behind the boy with I-want-to-kill-you look on her face.

"Wasabi! Help! Gogo wants to kill me!" Hiro placed Wasabi between his face and Gogo's fist.

"Oh don't look at me, Gogo would kill me if I help you!"

"Good choice Wasabi, now MOVE!" She smirked at the scared boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa… wait a minute!" HL stepped forward

"Gogoooo."

"What?"

"We are in a crowded place; killing Hiro here will leave you with a bad reputation… Wait until we leave, then you can take him wherever you want, and perform any kind of medieval torture." HL was trying to bring Gogo to sense.

"Okay, saved by the people Hiro, but next time…" Gogo stormed to the table in which she was sitting before. Hiro just sighed heavily; his heart was threatening to explode in his chest.

"Thank you Honey Lemon!" Hiro said trying to catch his breath.

"Don't worry dear, but I can't promise she won't kill you next time." HL said while winking at Hiro. All of them were laughing at their two partners while walking towards the table that Gogo chose for everybody. Akage walked towards Hiro and placed a hand in his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Just… trying to catch my breath." He was panting heavily.

"You two would make such a good couple!" Akage said while laughing at Hiro, who just looked to the ground lost in thoughts, thinking how would be the world if they were truly a couple.

"No thanks! I wouldn't last a single day with her." Hiro chuckled, trying to hide his feelings. Akage Just laughed at his reaction.

"Oh by the way, how old are you?" Akage asked… curiosity flowed to her face.

"14! And you?" Hiro said standing up fully recovered.

"WHAT? 14? AND YOU ARE IN COLLEGE?" Akage jumped in surprise… The kid that was standing beside her was younger and was halfway through with the second year of college. She sighed heavily trying to regain control. Hiro laughed, for some reason, he was expecting that reaction.

"I'm 17"

Both started walking towards the table were everybody was already ordering their food. The walk felt long, the silence between them was too awkward. When they reached the table everybody looked up at the young kids intently.

"Hey guys! I would like to introduce you someone!" He motioned to Akage so she could get closer to the table.

"Hi" it was too weak, almost a whisper, she was too shy.

"They are Wasabi, Fred, and Aiko Miyazaki, but you can call her Honey Lemon" Hiro motioned to everybody who just nodded at the mention of their names.

"Guys, she is Akage Kira!"

"Hi Akage…!" HL stood up and gave a bone crushing hug to her. "…come, sit with us! There is always room for one more."

"Hi Akage!" Wasabi stretched his hand for a handshake which she gladly took his more polite approach.

 _Don't worry! They don't bite…_ Hiro whispered to Akage who only nodded at his statement. It was a beautiful evening. All of them were having a good time except Gogo.

"Gogo!" Hiro tried to get closer.

"WHAT?" She hissed at him.

"Gogo please… what is wrong?" He was worried sick for her but she was making things more difficult.

"NOTHING! I'M COMPLETELY FINE" She raised her voice and ignored him with the excuse of starting a game but she ran out of coins.

"Gogo, stop ignoring me… I'm trying my best for you to enjoy this…" He showed her where the group was. They were all laughing at Fred and Honey Lemon, who were on the ground after HL tripped on one of the cables.

"…Now tell me, what is…" He finally saw what she was trying to hide earlier. The necklace, she was wearing the necklace that he gave her for her birthday.

"Hiro?" Gogo realized that Hiro was staring at her, like that night.

"Psst… Hiro! Are you okay?" Hiro snapped at her words.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that! Could you please join us?" Hiro was begging now.

"Ok" Gogo surrendered but being with that girl was annoying her.

She was stealing her Hiro. All the night both girls were launching deadly glares at each other. One was jealous the other one annoyed. Hiro unwillingly, started a civil war.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys! How are you? so... another chapter to the count. I have to sat, this one was a little interesting to write, even though it came as a short one. I really hope you enjoy this one. Have a wonderful day!**

 **Until Saturday!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 14: Sorry**

Days went by, and the war was starting to take their first casualties. Gogo and Akage were having a hard time to work together. Hiro was in no man's land while the girls were trying to get his attention, and Gogo was losing. Don't get Hiro wrong, he still loved Gogo but the previous rejections made him think that Gogo, after all was not the one. And there she was, Akage was a beautiful girl who expressed more her feelings, but he just met her. It's been about two weeks and he just couldn't rush the subject towards her.

The trio was working in the lab. Fortunately for them, they were the only ones there because Gogo and Akage were fighting again. This was seriously affecting the team and Hiro's patience. They couldn't be together for five minutes.

"STOP!" Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs, the discussion was too heated that both girls never heard his scream.

"I SAID STOP!" He got up from his chair, his blood boiling like lava. Soon both girls lowered their heads as if they were being punished.

"Hiro…" Akage was interrupted by the boy.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW. COME ON GUYS! What is wrong with you? Five minutes… JUST FIVE MINUTES!" Hiro raised his voice. "That's all I'm asking…"

"Hiro…" This time it was Gogo but Hiro ignored her. She lowered her head to face the kid. His eyes were full of rage; in fact, this was the first time she had seen Hiro mad.

"This… This fights are useless!" Hiro said while Akage got closer to him.

 _Your fly is down_. Akage whispered, soon Hiro looked down and realized that all this time his zipper was indeed down.

"Whaaaat!" He turned around and pulled it back up, while the girls giggled. Hiro quickly gathered his strength and turned around again.

"What is wrong with you Gogo? I don't want to make you the source of the problem, but since Akage is here you've changed a lot. You are always glaring at her; you always shake your head in disapproval every time she says something…" His face changed and Gogo was able to notice it. Anger was no longer shown but rather concern and worry. Hiro got closer and grabbed Gogo's hand.

"Please tell me…" He was clutching Gogo's hand hard, as if trying to reassure she can trust in him. Gogo opened her mouth trying to say something, but closed it, she didn't have a clue on what was happening either.

"Okay then…" Hiro lowered his heand, released her hand and turned to look at Akage.

"Hiro…" Gogo called but…

"WHAT?" He snapped at her.

"What Gogo…" He lowered his voice. "What is happening that you are always fighting her?"

 _She is getting you_

"She has never treated you bad! Tell ME GOGO… WHAT IS WRONG?" Hiro was struggling to hold the tears that wanted to come streaming down his cheek. Gogo just lowered her head and remained silent until Hiro turned around again and walked towards his station. The two girls were left standing there, facing each other, trying to come up with a good excuse but Hiro talked again.

"If you excuse me, I can't work with this noise." Hiro grabbed his papers, the USB that was connected to one side of the computer, turned everything down and…

"OW"

 _Beep beep_

"Hi, I'm Baymax! Hi Hiro!"

"Hi buddy! We have to go! It's getting late and Aunt Cass is probably worrying about us!"

The robot nodded and walked beside Hiro to the door, but nobody noticed that he took his time to scan both of the girls. Hiro was now at the feet of the door.

"If you excuse me, I have to go!"

And soon the boy and the robot vanished in the darkness of the college.

 **GOGO**

 _What is happening with me? Hiro is right! I've been treating this girl worse than garbage… but why?_

 _I should say sorry…_

"Sorry…" Gogo said in a whisper.

Akage raised her head, she heard something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Excuse me?" She hissed at Gogo.

"Sorry… for everything, I've been a little edgy lately." Gogo said trying to resist a tear. Akage Was shocked, she was not expecting an apology from her.

GOGO never apologizes


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there guys! Another chapter to the count and this time, I'm really excited because of your reviews. Let's begin...**

 **1) fanficreviewer69: I know how you feel about the ending of chapter 14 but I wanted to leave like that because of the following reasoning GOGO IS SAYING SORRY. I'm not conveying that Gogo is a soulless girl but she is one of those that would do whatever it takes for the others to say sorry... NOT her.**

 **2) Guest: I hoe you actually read this. I know about the title... funny thing is that I realized until I read your comment. I was in a rush when I tried to publish my work so I never got the time to fix the title... sorry 'bout that...**

 **3) Thank you very much for your reviews and I really hope that you are liking the story... please continue reviewing so I can keep gettin quality content for all of you.**

 **Have a wonderful weekend.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 15: Let Him Go**

It was raining, the sky was gray, and the last few rays of the sunset could be seen in the distance. Rows and rows of houses with the same design were being showered. Nobody was on the streets besides a person riding a yellow bicycle. A thunder through the streets, the girl was desperate to be back home. She was crying, making the helmet uncomfortable to wear, so she took it out and adjusted it to her forearm. The rain wasn't helping and every minute under it were just destroying her bit by bit. Soon she started to cry.

 _AAAAAAAAAHHH_

A scream could be heard blocks away. She was lost, confused, this was the first time she felt something like this. A hand was reaching through her chest, and was trying to pull out her heart. What was it? Why does it feel that way? The girl finally got home; she hurried into her house not noticing that the bicycle was left on the ground in front of her garden. There was nobody there, slowly but surely this day was getting into her more each minute. She quickly went upstairs and took a shower. She wanted to keep moving but also wanted to stay as long as possible under the warm water that was pouring into her body.

 **GOGO**

 _What am I doing? Why did I react to her like that? She doesn't even know! Hiro… even Hiro doesn't know… I already rejected him two times… I broke his heart two times… right? RIGHT? Then… Why am I fighting over him? I could've told him... I could've told him I am in love of that raven hair, those brown eyes and... and..._

 _AAAAAAAAAHHH_

She started punching the wall opposite her. Rage took over her for being so stupid.

 _I…_

Punch

 _Just…_

Punch

 _Want…_

Punch

 _To know…_

Punch

 _Why…_

Punch

 _Am I…_

Punch

 _Jealous…_

 _Jealous? I can't be jealous…_ Her knuckles were hurting now. Soon she realized that punching the wall was not going to solve her problems. Jealous… that word kept repeating herself on her head, a word that she never though would come out of her lips. A word that meant so many things, things that she refused to accept.

 _I can't keep doing this…_

She was now fully dressed on her night gowns, sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, deep in her thoughts, trying to come up with a solution to her heart problem.

 _Okay Gogo… Woman up! Hiro will always be 4 years younger than me. Either I tell him I love him or I let him go. I CAN'T LET HIM GO! He is caring, strong and those eyes… STOP! I ALREADY TOLD HIM NO TWO TIMES! HE MIGHT STILL LOVE ME BUT… BUT… WHY IS HE FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME? He's 14 and I'm 19! It sounds so bad to be in a relationship like this. I just… can't._

She climbed to her bed and wrapped herself into her sheets. She reached for a black box that was lying on the table beside her bed, and opened it. There it was; the golden necklace the brown eyed boy gave her for her birthday, so long ago but it felt like yesterday.

 _I will have to let him go! What a coward._

The idea, the single thought of leaving the boy to another girl crushed her inside into a million pieces. Her mind started drifting away with the thought of surrendering while caressing the golden necklace with the purple heart. She despised herself, Leiko Tanaka… The great GOGO TOMAGO surrendering… that was definitely from another world.

 _At least, we can still be friends!_

She was defeated; tears were now flooding her pillow. She was scolding herself for ruining everything. Slowly she drifted to sleep, and clutched against her chest was the necklace that read I love you. Those three words have turned her world upside down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there guys! So... Chapter 16 already? this sure goes fast don't you think? I must say that I'm actually excited of the following chapters that you will end up reading. Now... we have some things to discuss but mostly will be with Kenny9x3**

 **1) I know what you mean with the self inflicted angst and all that stuff... I wanted to do it this way because you never feel good when you were close enough to be with the man/girl you love and then you see that special someone with other.**

 **2) Don't worry, this will have a happy ending... but it will be a long, tedious road.**

 **3) And hell no! I hate when some writers reach out to the age up and get them together thing... It's so annoying and it feels like a rush to make all things 'match' (you could say) Of course they will get older through time but not that significan... only if I do an epilogue or something... But I haven't thought of it yet...**

 **4) I guess you will have to read to know how all this will end up... don't you think?**

 **Don't worry guys! I still have a lot to show you, new enemies, new couples (Honey/Fred), and different angst XD.**

 **I just have one question.**

 **In the movie, it is stated that WASABI is actually a nickname... so... I was wondering... Do you agree if I actually go ahead and give the black teenager a name? Or do you want to keep it? Please, leave your answers on the comments (this will be performed further into the story because I just got a great idea to continue)**

 **Enjoy the reading...**

 **Chapter 16: I need Help**

 **GOGO**

 _1 Day…_

She woke up from bed with an _I Love You_ mark printed on her cheek. She got up from bed, went towards her bathroom and got shocked. Bags were under her eyes showing lack of sleep, her eyes were red and puffy for crying. She traced with her right hand her cheek with the printed I love you and let out a faint smile. She still had the golden necklace on her left hand. Not thinking it twice, she placed the golden _I love you_ around her neck. She caressed the purple heart and tear up a little.

 _I love you Hiro…_

 _2 Days…_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sky was clear and the sun was warm. The whole team agreed to meet in Lucky Cat's Café to plan out today's activities. She was riding her bike full speed through the streets. Late improvements to her mag-lev **(AN: short for magnetic levitation)** bike allowed her to shorten the time from 15min to 5min. It was difficult at the beginning but she got used to the speed, though she started to consider switching back to her old bicycle… Huge speed left so little windows to react, and there have been several moments she almost committed suicide or killed someone due to the great speed. In no time she arrived at the Café but soon, the morning was no longer pleasant.

She was the first to arrive or so she thought. There in the distance, Gogo could see through the glass a red haired girl sitting beside a brown eyed boy. Her heart flinched in pain; she felt weak and started gasping for air. She didn't want to come in, so she sat beside her bicycle and started "checking" it, but the truth is that she couldn't take her eyes away from the couple, and couldn't stop the hiss that came out from her mouth every time the girl placed a hand on Hiro.

 _5 Days…_

Days were going through like venom on her veins. The two of them were getting more distant from each other. They still talked, joked but not as before. It looked like everything went back as it used to be. No more cheesiness, no more stolen glances from each other… in a way; they were friends again but nothing more. Now it was all the way around. Gogo could see that Hiro stared into the red haired girl now that she started her robotics program.

 _Hey_

Gogo lifted her head from the computer with a smile.

"Yes Hi…" She stopped; Hiro was addressing Akage, who was the other way around the room. She lowered her head but couldn't avoid eavesdrop the conversation. He tilted her head a little so she could get a better hearing and also spy on them from the corner of her eye.

 _Hey Hiro! Good morning, how are you?_

 _Great thanks!_ Hiro was standing under the doorframe that led into Tadashi's office.

 _Do you need something?_

 _Come! I wanted to show you something._

 _Sure…_

Hiro motioned Akage to go in while he had a huge smile shinning upon his face.

 _Do you remember the upgrades we…_ The door was shut behind Hiro. Now all she could hear were hushed voices with laughs here and there. She wanted to get in the office and talk to him; she wanted to know what they were doing. She was holding the screwdriver so hard, that it left the brand printed in the palm of her hand. She was frustrated but soon, her attention went back to the office. No sound was coming from it, sudden silence was never good but this time was different. Her heart was hurting, all kind of images came bursting to her head, and imagination and jealousy were not helping.

 _THAT'S IT…_

She slammed her hands into her desk, got up and started walking towards Hiro's office. She stood there, in front of the door; her palms were shaking and sweating. Why was Gogo so nervous? One half of her wanted to know what those two were doing even if the answer would end up destroying her more. The other half wanted to tell Hiro how much she loved him. It went like that for what looked like forever. She raised her hand and reached for the door knob.

 _Woman Up GOGO! Just inhale…exhale._ She gave a long and hard sigh. Turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hey Hiro, I wanted to…" Both, Hiro and Akage were working on the computer and on the screen, a sketch of Baymax was being shown with several remarks. The panic attack Gogo got made her nervous and stare at the couple for a couple of seconds. "… oh… aaaaammm… I'll… I'll talk to you later, bye!"

Gogo closed the door behind her and stormed off the lab. Just in time, HL was making her way into the lab.

 **HONEY LEMON**

She was walking down the hall towards the doors that lead into the lab. Soon a huge burst of light came bursting through the doors while they got smashed into the walls. The speed junkie was mad but her eyes were struggling to contain the tears.

"Hey! Gogo! How are…" HL lifted her arms trying to hug her best friend/sister but Gogo walked past her as if she was a ghost. Honey was puzzled so she decided to walk into the lab to check with other people or whoever was there of the team to ask what happened.

She arrived rather quickly but the sight of the place just puzzled more the blond girl. Hiro was standing under the doorframe of his office with a worried look blasted on his face.

"What happened?" HL asked the boy.

"I don't have any idea" Both were as clueless and worried for their friend, but Hiro did have a hunch. He didn't want to believe what was coming to his mind, after all that had happened, the way she reacted; a puzzle that wanted to be solved was revealing the pieces one by one.

 _10 days…_

She was lying on her bed, lost, staring at the ceiling trying to get some sleep. Unfortunately the image of what she found after opening the door kept coming back to her head, and every time came worse than before. So many details, her imagination was adding to the mix horrible things. What if this…? What if… that? Her hands were over her chest caressing the necklace. She slowly drifted to sleep hoping that all that was happening was just a horrible nightmare.

 **HIRO**

Not so far away from our heroine, our hero was having, if not the same, a very similar trouble. It was hard to get some sleep for our genius, and all was because of what he saw few days ago. The look on Gogo's face felt like a spear that was sent to his heart and was slowly killing him but, the way she reacted was more confusing.

 _Why was Gogo so sad? Why did she storm out of the building like that? Does she really feel something for me? I… I… THIS IS SO CONFUSSING! But… Why? I love Akage now! Right? Why do I keep thinking of her…? Argh… I'll talk it with my pillow._ Hiro drifted to sleep rather easily and soon he was snoring.

 _14 days…_

Saturday morning was amazing, clear skies and a cold chill ran with the air. The whole team was walking down the street joking around having a good time. They were heading towards Fred's house, due to he was the one with the biggest backyard; it was the best place to do activities.

 _Ding Dong_

"Good evening master Frederick" Heathcliff came out through the front door gently holding the door for Fred and his friends to come in.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred yelled while doing a lame fist bump with the butler.

"Hi Heathcliff!" HL said while giving him a bone crushing hug… typical of Honey Lemon.

"Hi… aaaaammm… Heathcliff?" Akage said, quite amused from the sight. The house was huge, and gracefully gardened. She never thought that the school mascot, 'science enthusiast' was rich.

"Hi Heathcliff!" everybody said at the same time going through the front door. Baymax was left with Aunt Cass so he could provide her with help while Hiro was away.

"Come one guys! What is taking you so long?" Fred yelled from the corner of the hall trying to hurry the others.

"Freddy, you are the only one that is not carrying a bag! Why did you request all of us to come with extra clothes anyway?" HL asked picking up her heavy backpack.

"Oh you'll see!" Fred had a devious grin on his face… something was about to happen and hopefully his prank will work.

"Okay then, lead the way!" Wasabi said to the young man that was rushing them.

"Fred, where are your parents?" Akage asked the brown haired man.

"Oh, they are in our private island! They wanted to rest in a more soothing place." Fred Said goofing around.

It took some 5 minutes to arrive at the garden, Fred house was incredibly huge.

"Okay almost there!" Fred started running leaving the others behind

"Fred wait!" Gogo tried to get his attention but no answer came. They all sighed heavily and started following the path he took.

Fred kept running, he heard Gogo but this was no time for explanations. Everything was working according to the plan. He reached for the pocket on his shorts and took out a dragon walkie talkie.

"Gold Leader to red leader" Fred said with a smile, the walkie talkie made crackling sound.

 _Sigh… I read you Gold leader._

"Is everything ready?"

 _The ambush is ready! We are waiting for your… command._

"Thank you John! Gold Leader out!" **(AN: Okay… I do think that is kind of ridiculous to have only Heathcliff working alone in the mansion. There should be more butlers, a team in charge of the kitchen and another team in charge of cleaning, etc…)**

He ran through the door and found the 'assault squad' with huge buckets filled with water hiding behind a wall.

"Are you guys ready?" Fred said while leaning against the wall like a ninja ready to attack. All of the guys rolled their eyes at the silly prank he was pulling up. Sometimes it was annoying but all of it was out of the routine. Fred either, pulled pranks on them or his friends.

Soon the others came out through the door, a couple of waitresses were waiting for them, and it was all part of the plan.

"Thank you Amy, but please! Be careful! I have fragile things in there!" HL told the blond girl soon handled with care the bag and placed it on the table. Soon all the things were taken from them and were placed in plain sight to avoid suspicion.

"If you may follow me, Master Frederick has prepared you something… special." Amy started walking down a stone way, on both sides of it several types of flowers were planted giving a rush of color and all of it was covered by an oak pergola covered in vines. Akage was amazed while the others were used to it but…

Fred was having a hard time trying to hold a laugh.

"Okay guys, here they come! Get ready…" The butlers got in ready stances and started giggling at the situation… it was so silly for them.

"1…

2…

THREE" Fred yelled and soon the people that were with him poured the water buckets into the team. They were surprised, soaked in water. They were all dressed in sport gear because of Fred warnings, but they never though that something this scale would come up to them

"WATER WARS!" Fred pulled up a massive water gun and started shooting everybody. The servants handed the team other guns similar to the one Fred was using. The whole team took the guns and stared at Fred.

"Guys…" Hiro exclaimed looking at the squirt gun. "What about we all go against Fred?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Wasabi said charging the gun.

HL took her glasses. "I'm all about that!" struggling a little to lift the gun.

Gogo was already in a fighting stance waiting for Hiro's order.

"Time for a little payback…" Akage walked beside Hiro pulling up the gun to her shoulder.

"Guys… this is so not fair!" Fred started to back up from the death stares. "Aaaaammm John…. A little help here!"

All of them turned to see the butler, waiting for him to choose a side.

"Don't look at me _GOLD LEADER…_ This was your entire plan!"

"Good choice…" Hiro said with a hiss.

"ATTACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAH" They all screamed and lunged forward trying to get Fred while he ran for dear life.

It wasn't ward to catch Fred; he was so out of fitness. Wasabi was carrying the boy with one of his arms. Fred was crying for mercy, trying hard to escape from the grip of the muscled man. They got closer to the pool, making squishy sounds because of the bath Fred gave them.

"Any last words?" HL said with a smirk on her face, Fred lost all concentration and stared into the girl.

"Well then… Throw him into the pit!" HL commanded Wasabi, but secretly made a look to Gogo and Akage and both nodded.

"As you wish my queen." Wasabi lifted the fight boy and got ready to throw him to the pool but…

"NOW" HL screamed and soon Gogo and Akage pushed Wasabi and Fred to the pool while she started pouring water into Hiro's clueless face. Akage grabbed her gun from the grass and quickly showered HL.

"Hey… I thought you were on my team!"

"I changed side."

Meanwhile, Gogo was still laughing at the two guys that were in the pool looking at each other, both had been fooled. After a cruel battle they were too exhausted to continue. Fred showed them were where the changing rooms and it took a while to get back everybody together changed and dry. Fred had setup a table where they used to train with candles, silver ware and glass cups for drinks. On the other side of the huge concrete circle was a large table with a huge buffet with every kind of fancy food.

"Please…" Fred said while bowing to his friends. "I hope you like the food." Fred was smiling from ear to ear. Seeing the shocked faces from his friends just gave him a reason to be. They spent a wonderful moment, talking, joking, and making people choke on their food while laughing. Gogo couldn't stop looking at Hiro and Akage, the latter was getting sleepy. Fred got up from his chair and called for everybody.

"Why don't go inside, before it gets to cold?" Fred motioned to the entrance.

"Thanks Freddy!" HL gleamed to the boy, unknowingly, he got scarlet red cheeks.

"Thanks Nitwit!" Gogo punched Fred in his arm.

"Dude! This day was amazing! We should do this more frequently!" Wasabi said scratching the boys head with his fist.

"I'm all about that." Catching the phrase that HL mentioned earlier. "Thanks… Freddy." Akage said a little nervous.

"Oh don't worry!" Fred said with a smile reassuring the new girl that she was welcome.

"Come on Fred… Let's go and watch a movie!" Soon Akage, Hiro and Fred followed the others to his house.

"Let's call this a night boys! Thank you very much" Fred yelled to the butlers who only nodded and headed to their rooms.

They all went to the theater that Fred had in the basement.

"What about a Horror movie?" Fred asked yelling while going through the door. Everybody agreed so they went ahead and got comfortable. Hiro rushed and sat beside Akage for the whole movie, only earning himself glances from the speed junkie and some hugs and yells to his ear from the nerdy, red haired girl.

The movie finished and everybody got up to stretch their bodies besides two people that got sleep while watching everything.

"Awns, look at the new couple!" HL said while taking a picture of the two youngsters that were cuddling against each other.

 _Couple…_

 _Couple…_

 _Couple…_

The words from Honey Lemon kept repeating themselves on Gogo's head, but got distracted. Hiro was getting up…

"Who is your new girlfriend?" Fred asked Hiro.

"Wha?" everybody laughed except Gogo. Hiro's brain was still disconnected from his body.

"I said… Who is your new girlfriend?" Fred and Wasabi started giggling at the clueless boy.

"Wait what? She is not my…" Hiro got interrupted by what appeared to be a purr coming from the girl that was sleeping on Hiro's chest. Now both of the guys were laughing uncontrollably at the kid, waking up Akage.

"hmmm? Fwat happend?" Akage rubbed her eyes with her hands trying to clear her mind. It didn't take long for the girl to realize that she slept on Hiro's chest.

"Ooohh… I'm so sorry… I…" She got up and stepped away from Hiro blushing furiously.

"GUYS…" Hiro yelled, they have ruined the moment

"Oh Crap… RUN" Wasabi pushed Fred out of the way.

"Hey… don't leave me here!" Fred ran as fast as he could. Hiro ran after them seconds later, Akage was looking down ashamed, HL was laughing at everybody and Gogo… Well, Gogo was looking at the ground, a hand was on her chest, trying to convince herself that Hiro no longer loved her.

 _15 days…_

She woke up a little earlier than usual. She was now suffering every second at the situation with Hiro. She so wanted to be with him but she have lost the battle to Akage. She kept staring at the ceiling for what felt an eternity.

 _I need help… I can't believe I'm saying this…_

She sighed, stretched her arm and picked her phone, dialed and pasted her phone on her ear.

 _Hello_

 _"_ Good morning Honey Lemon." Gogo was really considering this.

 _Gogo heeey! Are you okay? You sound horrible!_

Well here goes nothing. "I need your help!"

 _I'm on my way there!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi there guys! So, another chapter is ready for all of you and this time we have a lot to discuss but first, I really appreciate all of you guys for reading my story. I know it might have some flaws but this is my first fanfic sooo please... be good! ;)**

 **1) Foxmorgoth: I'm really sorry... I just realized that what I wrote regarding the scan of the two girls was lost and I'm unable to find the info. So I will have to write all that part again. Please I beg your pardon but if you can please give me two days. I promise that by monday chapter 15 will be updated for you. And I also thank you for your opinion with Wasabi's name. Now... I rather pick a japanese name for the teenager as I feel that No-Ginger is his last name. Are you okay with it?**

 **2) HeroHearth: They WILL be a couple (maybe)... but you will have to wait. I get to play with your feelings first**

 **3) Heartless Demon Wolf: I know it seems a little of but I wanted to Portray Gogo as a girl with feelings. If you are able to notice, all throughout the story she is more reserved about her feelings when she is surrounded with her friends. Everybody has feelings and there is no feeling that powerful like love. It is hard to see that special someone with other person. And for the amms...**

 **I'm really sorry for that. I guess that my spanish side got a little into the story and I'll try my best to get rid of that. Despues de todo, el hecho de que soy de Guatemala hace que mi lenguaje natal sea** **español y pues... te podras imaginar lo dificil que es a veces escribir en ingles. jajajaja vas a tener que usar traductor Google para esto!**

 **AND YES I would like your help with the villian part but more ahead into the story. Just a heads up for all of you, I plan this thing to have at least 72 chapters, divided in two books sooooooo... Give me some time and when I get there, I will summon you to the challenge!**

 **4)** **Thanks for everything and I really hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 17: A Kiss**

 **HIRO**

Hiro woke up with a gleeful smile on his face. Early Sunday sunshine was hitting his face through the window. The memories from yesterday started to flood the kid that was still rolled like a burrito with his sheets. He was starting to untangle himself when suddenly the alarm started buzzing, busting his ears and scaring him soulless. He fell from the bed ironically between the bed and her desk.

"Yyiiiiaaaaaauuuuch!" Hiro fell over an action figure.

 _Beep Beep_

The famous beep announcing that the robot was activated echoed all over the house. The robot started waddling across the room and stood still beside Hiro's bed looking at him reluctantly on what the boy was doing.

"Hi Hiro! In a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" Baymax stood still blinking at the boy.

"Cero… Baymax just help me get…" Hiro stretched his arm and used the shelf from the desk as support. Unfortunately, in a _Déjà vu_ sense, his shelf broke and all the toys started falling into the boy.

"Aaaaw" His microbot robot fell on him.

"In a scale of 1 to 10 how would you…"

"Yiaauuuch" A metal action figure landed on his nose.

"In a scale of…"

"Ouch" A Godzilla fell backwards with all the spikes facing the boy.

"In a scale…"

"Argh!" A large metal death star landed on his forehead.

"In a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" the screen still flashed the colored smiley faces indicating the scale.

"Cero? Just… help me out!" Hiro stretched his arm so the robot could pull him up easier, and so the robot did. Hiro was on his feet again, rubbing his head because of the continuous banging the received from the toys.

"My sensors indicate that there is no major injury, only a slight cut in your right temple. Diagnosis: a bag full of ice to reduce pain." The robot said in a matter-of-factly tone to the boy.

 _What is happening over there?_

Hiro heard his aunt's scream and rushing through the stairs and soon the door was opened.

"Hiro… Honey, are you okay? I heard a lot of things crashing and…" Aunt Cass was all over Hiro, examining him closely, looking for an injury.

"I'm fine Aunt Cass! Just a cut in my forehead… That's all." Hiro said signaling the cut.

"Okay… You scared me for a second there."

"A bag full of ice and covered in a blanket is advisable" Baymax repeated his diagnosis. Aunt Cass nodded to the robot and rushed downstairs to get the ice.

 _Hiro! I have the bag but you have visitors!_

"TELL THEM I'M COMING!" Hiro rushed to his closet and pulled up a pair of shorts, his hoodie and his black converse. After dressing up he rushed downstairs hoping it was Akage, unfortunately for him it was not her but, his two brothers were sitting on a table drinking coffee. **(AN: I will say brothers taking into consideration that Hiro see the team more like a family.)**

"Hey guys, what a surprise to have you here a Sunday morning… and so early!" Hiro said with a smile. Both, Fred and Wasabi turned around and smiled to the kid.

"I know but we wanted to do something… more like a boy's hangout." Wasabi said patting Hiro's head.

"YEAH! We could go to the arcade and eat pizza, or go to the movies or something like that." Fred said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, 'bout that." Hiro scratched the back of his neck while the other two turned around and looked at the boy with concerned faces.

"Don't worry, nothing wrong have happened… yet…" He took a look around checking, be sure nobody was eavesdropping the conversation.

"I need to work on an upgrade for my suite. I realized that even though I always work with Baymax, if something happens to him I won't be able to defend myself, and brought me to this… Come! I want to show you something." Both Wasabi and Fred had a curious face but obeyed and started following Hiro. Soon they arrived to the garage and the boy motioned for them to sit on the couch that was on the edge of the room.

"So… do you remember what happened with Callaghan?" Hiro asked while looking for something.

"Please don't remember us what that man did to all of us!" Fred exclaimed with sudden rage. Wasabi just nodded at the question.

"I've been working on my microbots again." Both Wasabi and Fred gasped and quickly walked towards the boy, but got stopped by his sudden smile.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! What if something or rather someone bad gets their hands on them again? It would be Yokai all over again! BUT… this time I made the microbots different." Hiro placed the device on his head and controlled the microbots to do all kind of stuff. Both guys were amazed of course; it was actually a good invention and it could help a lot of people but if it fell on the wrong hands… (Well, you know the story).

"AND… what did you make that is different this time?" Wasabi asked towering above the boy, concerned because of the outcome those simple robots could bring to the city.

"They only work on me…" Hiro said nervous but with satisfaction.

"REALLY? Okay… let me try!" Fred ran up to Hiro who without hesitation, he handed the device and placed it on Fred's head. He tried with all his might but not one microbot moved.

"Ha!" Wasabi said hitting Hiro on the back. "I'm really proud of you Hiro, and I'm sure your brother would be too" Wasabi meant all the words he said but Hiro couldn't hold shed a tear.

"I know… I would like my brother to be here but… well, moving on!" Hiro returned to his cheer self. "Only I can control the microbots now." Hiro placed the neuro-transmitter on his head and started forming all kind of shapes with the bots. Wasabi still had his doubts but trusted in the kid…

"Hey guys!" The trio turned around to see a girl with red hair walking towards them but focusing all of her attention to the boy.

"Okay! We better go then!" Fred said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure… will it be the arcade or the movies?" Wasabi said tagging along to the roleplay.

 _Go get her tiger…_ Wasabi whispered into Hiro's ear. That only made him blush fiercely and made Wasabi giggle.

"Where are you…? I just got here! Where are you going?" Akage was confused at how the two grown mans were acting.

"We just came here to say hi to our little friend… See you later!" Fred said waving goodbye.

"Bye guys… Hey! Who are you calling little man?" Hiro said to Fred forming a fist with the microbots.

"Woah whoa! Wait there! Is just an expression!" Fred said raising both hands in defeat.

"That's what I thought!" Hiro took off the neuro-transmitter, while Akage just laughed at the two friends.

"You two always crack me up... What is that?" Hiro raised his head by the sudden strike of curiosity from Akage who kept staring at the tiara like piece of technology.

"Please don't tell me you wanted to be a princess?" Akage lifted the unknown thing closer to her eyes to have a look while laughing at Hiro.

"WHAT? NOOOO? I don't want to be a princess! This is a Neuro-Transmitter and it lets me control this things" Hiro motioned to the pile of black metallic robots that were lying lifeless on the floor.

"Really? Show me!" Akage clasped her hands in amazement.

"Sure!" Hiro placed the device on his head and soon started forming every kind of figures with the bots.

 _Oh look, a key, a goose, an arrow, a bow, a heart…. Wait a minute… a bow, arrow and a heart?_ Akage turned her head a little to have a glance at the boy who was blushing fiercely. Hiro turned around to avoid the look coming from the red haired girl.

"Hiro are you okay?" Akage knew that Hiro loved her but she wanted to hear it from the boy so she put the boy to the test.

"Yes, I'm okay!" Hiro turned around to face the girl that had this seductive look. He was lost in her eyes, the mix between green and blue was hypnotizing.

"Hiro… Hiro… HIRO!" Akage yelled bringing the brown eyed boy back to earth.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Akage asked with a smirk.

"Yes… I… I mean No… I wanted to show you something." Hiro tried to change the subject of conversation. Akage just sighed and nodded to the kid.

The two of them spent almost all day working and brainstorming ideas to upgrade Baymax. Akage, of course, didn't know that unconsciously she was helping Hiro with upgrades for the armor and other crucial new abilities for the marshmallow-like robot. It was getting late now… the few rays of sun that remained in the sky painted the whole earth with several shades of orange and some pink. Akage was sitting across the room in a couch with a soda in her hand, while Hiro was working on the computer adding some final touches to the upgrades discussed with Akage. Suddenly Hiro stopped typing and sighed heavily.

"Well… we are done here! There is nothing else to do! I really appreciate your help Akage, you are a genius!" Hiro said giving a thumbs up to the red haired girl but he was surprised at what the girl did next.

"Well thank you… Hiro Hamada" She had a weird smile on her face, she stood up and started walking towards the boy swaying her hips in a seductive manner. Hiro blushed fiercely and stared at the girl.

"Akage… _gulp…_ are… are you okay? You are acting a little weird." Hiro said trying to back up from the girl. She just kept walking as if she was being driven mad by an external force. Knees weak and heavy arms, he stood up and aimlessly started walking towards the girl. As if they were dancing, they carefully chose every step trying to get closer to each other. They were centimeters from each other now.

"Tell me Hiro, what do you feel about me?" Akage asked with a beautiful glow on her eyes.

"What I feel? I don't know how to answer to that question…" Hiro gulped, Akage was more beautiful than any other day. Her hair was shining with the poor light that was coming from the window on those last minutes of dawn. He just stared at her, lost in her eyes, trying to come up to his senses and tell everything to the girl.

"I… I don't know what to tell you! You are beautiful, intelligent, you care about me, you are funny, and you make me feel different… I know this is not the best way I could come up with the words but you…." He was stopped by Akage, who placed a finger on his lips shushing the boy.

"Shhhh… That's enough" Akage smiled to Hiro.

"Enough for whaaaa… mmmm" Akage pulled Hiro by his collar and smashed her lips into his.

His first kiss, some say that the first kiss is unforgettable, some say that sometimes the first is not actually the first. Hiro was kissing Akage but it felt weird, as if he was committing treason but why? He was kissing the girl he loved… right? He still felt like a part of him was missing. The couple separated from each other when air was needed. They were hypnotized, they were lost looking lovely into each other's eyes.

"Woah…" Hiro was shocked, breathing heavily like someone knocked the air out of him.

"Woah?" Akage raised her brow in a questioning manner.

"I mean… It was my first kiss…" Hiro cupped his hand in Akage's cheek, caressing her and loving the moment.

"Your first kiss? Really?" Akage was surprised by the confession.

"Yep… and now it's my turn to return the favor…" Hiro grabbed Akage by her waist and pulled the girl closer to him, fortunately both were the same height, and kissed the girl ferociously but the kiss was stopped by a sudden smash coming from the door that leads into the garage.

"HIRO I NEED…"

It was Gogo…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there guys! another chapter is ready for all of you and before hand I ask for all your forgiveness for what I'm about to show you (Because I already did it.) and I hope you enjoy this chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. We have a couple of things to discuss to let's get to it first.**

 **1) Foxmorgorth: I did reveal the contents of Baymax scan and I hope I did a good job and went over your expectations. I really thank you for your help as your idea fitted this chapter like a cherry to a cake. Hope not to dissapoint you.**

 **2) fanficreviewer69: I know and I'm sorry if it annoys you the constant back and forth, but I decided to make it that way so you could have and idea of the events of our characters day and how they all matched in the end. Please let me know if a part confused you so I can fix it and improve the way I'm writing this story. This few chapters will be a little more tricky for you but I hope you understand and enjoy.**

 **3) Isabella: Te prometo que continuare con la historia y llegare tan lejos como pueda. Gracias por leer este proyecto que me ha cautivado bastante. Te ruego que sigas leyendo y que comentes asi puedo hacer un trabajo que deleite tu imaginacion.**

 **This is a really long chapter but I Hope you enjoy and please, comment your opinions so I can improve my work.**

 **-DRON.**

 **Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End.**

 **HONEY LEMON**

 **7:30 AM**

She was coming out of the shower; it came to her mind to cut her hair a little bit shorter. Sometimes it took a hell lot of time to get ready because of her hair. Early Sunday morning sun was crashing through her window making everything glow in a light shade of ping because of how her room was painted. She was just coming out of the shower when suddenly her phone started to buzz. She hurriedly picked it up and saw Gogo's name patching through the screen.

 _Gogo? This early? Something should've happened to her…_

"Hello." HL answered still readying her hair

 _Good morning Honey Lemon…_ Gogo's voice was off, something definitely happened

"Gogo heeey! Are you okay? You sound horrible!" HL was trying to come up with different scenarios.

 _I need your help..._

 _Gogo needs my help? Ok this is worse than I thought_ "I'm on my way there!"

 _Okay… I'll be waiting for you then…_

She hung up the call, worried sick for her friend she forgot completely about her hair. She decided to be there fast so instead of high heels, a pair of snickers would work better, yellow leggings and a pink shirt. Gogo's house was not far from hers, it could take 15min walking. It could take less time but it was too early to wake up her mom and ask her for the car keys. She just ate a pancake, and started jogging towards Gogo's house.

 **GOGO**

 _Ding Dong_

 _It must be Honey Lemon… This is going to be way too weird._

Gogo rushed downstairs but hesitated seconds before opening the door. She has never been good with all of the feelings things, girl talks and all those things. How will she talk with HL? How will she pull up the matter to the conversation? She sighed heavily and stretched her hand to open the door.

 _Okay… here goes nothing._ Gogo opened the door to a panting Honey Lemon; her hands were on her knees trying to get more air.

"Good Morning Honey Lemon" Gogo tried to sound cheerful but her speech was somber and tired.

"Gogo! Heeey…" HL jumped into her friend giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Nice… to see you… too… Honey Lemon but… I can't… breathe!" Gogo said between gasps trying to snap the blond girl back to reality.

"Oh… I'm sorry" HL backed up immediately expecting a punch on her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain that always left her arm sore but nothing came. HL opened her eyes, and saw Gogo with a puzzled look staring at her.

"You are not going to punch me?" HL asked surprised.

"Why would I punch you? You haven't done anything yet." Gogo raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. HL just stared at the purple streaked hair girl, shocked by her attitude. This was way too wrong.

"So…" HL said trying to continue the conversation. "You said you needed help…" HL fixed her stare to the girl standing beside her. Gogo just lowered her head, trying to clear her mind.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Would… aaaaammm… Would you like to go to the mall?" Gogo said forcing a smile. HL was shocked, Gogo… The great Leiko Tanaka was asking Honey Lemon to go to the mall? This could be either apocalypse or Gogo was planning to kill the blond girl.

"Are you serious?" HL asked surprised to the speed junkie.

"Aaaaammm… yes? Why so surprised?" Gogo was trying to sound casual. She knew why HL was surprised but she really needed to be with her sis… she needed help desperately so why not try something different.

"After all this years I finally get to go with you to the mall!" HL jumped full of joy making Gogo giggle at her friend.

 _Well, this might not be as bad as I thought… who am I kidding? This will be a loooong day, but… all these years? OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE! This is the first time I agree to go only with her to the mall… I'm such a bad friend…_

 _"_ Gogo… pst Gogo… GOGO!" HL was waving a hand in front of Gogo's face trying to turn back into reality the girl.

"Hm? What?" Gogo was lost.

"I kinda lost you back there… SO, ready to go?" HL asked Gogo while opening the door.

"Not yet… first breakfast!" Gogo said turning around and started walking towards the kitchen. In the distance, you could hear HL stomach rumbling.

"Would you like some scrambled eggs?" Gogo asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes please! Sorry I just ate a pancake before I left my house… you got me worried for a moment." Gogo smiled and started cooking the eggs.

The smell of the eggs soon flooded the kitchen and the dining room. Scrambled eggs with tomatoes, onions and toasted bread made HL stare at the girl in the kitchen. In fact, this was the first time she had seen Gogo cook and it smelled good.

"Breakfast is ready!" Gogo called for HL who was sitting in the couch of the living room. She quickly stood up with her mouth literally dripping because of the smell. Gogo placed the plates on the table and without hesitating HL started devouring the eggs and the bread. After finished, HL just leaned back into the chair and stared at the girl sitting in front of her, noticing that she barely touched her food.

"Wow that was good! You are in the kitchen… I should come more frequently." HL tried to lift up the mood. Gogo only chuckled at the commentary.

"Thanks Honey Lemon…Shall we go to the mall then?" HL jumped from her chair with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes we shall" HL opened the door so Gogo could get out of the house, seconds later she closed the door behind her and followed her friend. The walk to the mall wasn't long but rather awkward. Gogo was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to listen HL every time she tried to start a conversation. Soon they arrived to the Mall. It was huge, a 4 story, L shaped building covered in blue windows that hid the inside from the outside. The tiles had different shades of brown, and were lighted by yellow lights. Trees were placed in random spots in all the building. In the far corner you could see the movie theater, the top floor was flooded with all kinds of restaurants and most of the stores were for clothes.

Gogo was literally dragged through every store. It was incredible how much time HL could spend looking from store to store.

"Come on Gogo! You have to try at least one dress!" HL was literally begging on her knees to Gogo, making her blush of embarrassment.

"Honey Lemon… You know I don't like to wear those kinds of things." Gogo crossed her arms and looked HL with an I'm-going-to-kill-you look, but HL countered with puppy eyes pleading to Gogo. The speed junkie rolled her eyes and agreed.

"Okay, but just one… ONE YOU HEAR ME?" Gogo huffed to the blond girl and made a bubble with her gum. HL suddenly had a white smile on her face.

"Roger that… Come on! I know a store that has several dresses that you would like… I PROMISE!" HL grabbed Gogo's hand and dragged the girl into a Liz Minelli store. The walls were painted white and a rose scent was running through the air. Several dresses of infinite amount of colors and designs were lined up in several rows. Gogo was amazed but so far not one had attracted her attention. HL dragged Gogo to a semi-circle couch and sat the girl in the middle. Gogo as usual was chewing gum and stared at the girl with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok…" HL sighed catching her breath. "Do you want me to look for a dress for you or you will go ahead and look for one by yourself?" HL asked with a smile on her face. Meanwhile Gogo was just trying to figure out how she got to this mess…

Time went by and the sun started to hide in the horizon painting the sky with several shades of orange.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE BUY FIVE DRESSES!" Gogo was both impressed and mad. Sure she had the money but she NEVER used these things.

"Oh come on Gogo! You look amazing! I don't understand why you don't dress that way. You could be the most beautiful girl in the whole college!" HL was trying her best for Gogo to see her reasoning. Gogo couldn't help but smile at the comment. Yes, she saw herself when testing the clothes and she had to admit that she looked good but it was just not her style.

"We better go back home!" Gogo said while popping a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I'm tired." Even though the blond girl was having a great time she was exhausted.

"Honey Lemon… Would…" sigh "Would you like to stay in my house tonight?" Gogo was struggling to say those words. It was just… She is just not this way. HL stopped, shocked at the question coming from her best friend.

 _What am I doing? Gogo… what is wrong with you? Get it together!_

"Are you serious? Are you really asking me to stay with you tonight?" HL was trying to make sure she heard the correct question from Gogo. While the speed junkie instead of turning around just nodded at the questions coming from the green eyed girl. Gogo just kept staring down, lost in her thoughts. HL got closer and placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Gogo… are you okay?" Now the blond was worried.

"We better get going… is getting late." Gogo shook off HL hand started walking in a rather fast pace.

"Hey WAIT! I'M CARRYING MORE THINGS THAN YOU!" HL tried to keep up with Gogo's pace but all the bags were just slowing her down. Gogo suddenly stopped, returning to reality, turned around and cursed under her breath for letting all these things happen to her.

"Let me help you with some things." Gogo grabbed some of the bags from the blond girl and started walking in a steadier pace.

"What is wrong with you Gogo?" HL crouched a little so she could be at the same eye level of the brown eyed girl. Gogo just ignored the question and started climbing the stairs to the front door of her house. Soon both entered the house, and now that they were on a more private environment HL extended her arm, grabbed the speed junkie by her shoulder, turned her around and forced Gogo to look at her.

"GOGO! THIS IS NOT YOU! YOU NEVER IGNORE A QUESTION! YOU NEVER RUN AWAY!" HL lowered her voice to a more soothing one. "Tell me sis…

 _Sis? She called me sis?_

…What is happening? You can trust me, and I know you know it!" HL stared at Gogo waiting for an answer but she wasn't prepared of what came that moment. Gogo suddenly busted into tears and started crying on HL shoulder, while the blond girl just stroked her hair soothing her friend. It took five minutes for Gogo to get a hold of herself but then she went into a rampage against herself.

 **HONEY LEMON**

The blond girl sat down on the couch while looking intently at the speed junkie who was going back and forth, huffing and puffing. HL just was puzzled, what was happening in that girls head.

"I don't know what to do Honey Lemon!" HL came back to the real world and frowned at Gogo.

"Why him…" HL lost it, she knew now; it was simple but at the same time a really difficult situation.

"Honey… Honey… HONEY LEMON!" HL snapped back to reality.

"Are you even hearing what I'm telling you?" Gogo was frustrated now.

"Yes, I understand very well what is going through your head." HL lowered her head now, all the memories of that special someone came back to her mind.

"You do? How? I've never seen you struggle like this! How do you do it?" Gogo was begging HL now.

"You never saw me struggle because it was already too late." HL shed a tear and raised her head to stare at the speed junkie. Gogo stopped on her tracks and glanced at the blond girl who suddenly looked older, as if her youth abandoned her. Gogo was being so selfish that unconsciously she hurt her best friend.

"Honey Lemon… I… I'm sorry… I didn't know!" Gogo tried to get closer but HL raised her hand signaling to stop where she was. HL just sighed, raised her head again and with a smile she focused completely on Gogo again.

"Let me help you with your boy!" Gogo pleaded.

"I already told you Gogo, it's too late now." HL lowered her head again.

"It's never late for those things! It's the only thing I can do to repay what you are doing for me right now" Gogo was trying hard to return a smile to the always cheerful girl.

"You don't understand…" HL was cut by Gogo's sudden raised boy.

"THEN EXPLAIN ME WHAT…" HL stood up and glared at the shorter girl standing beside her.

"HE IS DEAD." She sat down again trying to get a hold of herself and avoid breaking into tears.

 _Tadashi is dead… I was so weak, I never told him. Now, I carry that burden with me… I love you._

"Tadashi…" Gogo only whispered while HL nodded. Soon everything was clear, how HL acted towards Tadashi, how she always smiled to him, how devastated she was when he died. After several minutes of an awkward silence HL spoke again.

"Enough of me… Now tell me, who is the lucky boy?" HL suddenly returned with a smile and tried to figure Gogo's puzzle.

"Tadashi's brother…" Gogo blushed fiercely while HL had her eyes open in shock.

"Lo sabía!" HL exclaimed leaving Gogo puzzled.

"What? Honey Lemon… How many times do I have to tell you that I don't understand Spanish?" Gogo reproached the blond girl. **(AN: Remember that Honey Lemon has some Latino characteristics. You can see it on the movie but is subtle.)**

"Sorry… I just said that I knew it…"

 **GOGO**

 _She knew it? What? How? Am I that obvious? I… I…_

"WHAT? HOW?" Gogo was furious.

"Let's be honest. It took me a while to decipher you two, though you were more difficult than Hiro" HL placed a hand on her chin in a thinking manner. "How he acted when he was around you, I also saw the upgrades he did to your armor" HL could see how Gogo glanced at the backpack that was sitting beside the door, it was a good guess that her armor was stuffed there.

"AND…" HL raised her voice and one hand as if stating a very important fact. "The necklace you are wearing right now… I've seen you that you are always placing a hand over your chest and caress the golden necklace… by the way, that necklace is beautiful!" Gogo blushed. She was so caught by her friend that HL just giggled at her.

"You got it bad for him… don't you?" Gogo turned around giving her back to the blondie and just nodded while placing her hands again over her chest, covering the necklace.

"See, you are doing it again!" HL now was teasing her friend.

"Do what?" Gogo turned around still with her hands on her chest. HL just raised a brow questioning, without saying a word, the obvious. It took a couple of seconds for Gogo to realize what she was doing and in a rush she lowered her hands to her sides.

"I don't know what to do Aiko. He is cute, caring, lovely, the way he looks at me, the smile… but he is four years younger than me…" Gogo was cut off by HL.

"WHAT? Just because he is 4 years younger than you? Leiko Tanaka…" This was somehow surprising and disappointing at the same time. "Do you love him?"

"It's not that simple Honey Lemon." Gogo wanted to stop the conversation.

"Oh yes it is… Leiko Tanaka, I'm going to ask one more time. Do you love him?" HL raised her voice catching Gogo off guard.

"YES! Yes… I love him so bad that it hurts!" Gogo fell to her knees, suddenly she felt weak and out of air.

"Okay then…" HL stood up and helped Gogo to stand up again. "Gogo look, you already said it. He is cute, caring, lovely, the way he looks at you, the smile. He makes you go crazy; Hiro will always be four years younger than you for the rest of your life. If you don't talk right now, you will lose him and I'm talking from experience." HL hugged Gogo trying to soothe the girl and make her see the reason behind her words.

"I guess you are right." Gogo was defeated but in a good way. How HL explained everything was so simple and logic that made her feel stupid after all that happened. Suddenly she felt relief and her heart started rushing trying to blow the girl into a million pieces.

"Then… what are you waiting for?" HL asked with a cheerful voice, while Gogo grabbed the backpack.

"Waiting for what?" Gogo asked puzzled but afraid, she kind of knew what HL was referring to.

"Oh Gogo… Come on! You've waited so long for this." And amazingly, after all of today's activities HL grabbed Gogo's hand and carried the girl out to the streets with such energy that amazed Gogo.

"Oh no… I'm not going to tell him!" Gogo crossed her arms over her chest, adjusted the backpack to her shoulders and popped a bubble.

"Either you tell him… or… I tell him!" HL dared the girl.

"Don't you dare Honey Lemon?" Gogo got in a fighting stance.

"Watch me!" HL started to run hoping that Gogo would start following her.

"NO WAIT!" HL plan worked… now she was being followed by the speed junkie.

 **HONEY LEMON**

They were jogging towards Lucky Cat's Café. Finally, Gogo will tell Hiro she loves him. HL was ahead of her, she took a glance back and Gogo was trying to keep up but the backpack with the armor was slowing her down. Gogo was running with a smile from ear to ear, happy, nervous, afraid… It's not that easy to tell your crush you love him.

 _Almost there_

It was fortunate for HL to be with a pair of snickers. Walking through the streets in high heels was a suicide attempt. Soon they arrived at the Café…

"Hi Aunt Cass!" HL exclaimed with her high pitch voice busting through the door.

"Hi there!" Gogo entered after, catching her breath, her legs were trembling, she was just too nervous.

"Whoa hold on there… Are you okay?" Aunt Cass stopped attending clients and got closer to her 'daughters'. Grabbed the backpack from her and placed it beside the counter.

"Yeah, we just need to talk with Hiro, it's really important." HL said a little rushed.

"Sure! He is in the garage." Aunt Cass pointed to the hallway that was beside the kitchen.

"Thank you very much Auntie… Gogo Come on!" HL was trying to make Gogo move faster.

"SEE YA AUNT CASS!" HL screamed while pulling Gogo along the corridor.

"What is wrong with those girls?" Aunt Cass just shook her head and returned to the customers.

 _We are almost there! Oh joy! Lucky Gogo! Hiro is just a great boy… He is the perfect couple for her._

HL reached for the door and opened it…

 _Oh no…_

 **GOGO**

She was way back, trying to calm herself, Hiro was the one and she will confess to him tonight. Suddenly all the memories started rushing back, the pecks on her cheeks, the necklace that was hanging on her chest. She had a beautiful glow on her eyes, it was hope, hope that the boy would still feel something for her. She started walking towards the door where HL was clutching a hand to her mouth.

"What?" She asked curious to know what was happening beyond that door.

"HONEY LEMON, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" She raised her voice and was able to get the attention from the blond girl.

"You don't want to see this!"

"Pfff… We came here just to head back? Nuh – uh… I'm not running away this time" She gathered all the courage from her body.

"No… GOGO STOP!" HL tried to stop her but it was too late.

"HIRO I NEED…" She stopped; a tear was streaming down her cheek. It was too late, there he was. Hiro was kissing another girl. Hiro was kissing Akage.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I know! all of this was meant to be on one chapter but for some reason was not letting me save a chapter no longer than 3800 words. So after struggling to put everything together for 3 hours, I gave up and now here it is... Hahaha sorry if it confused you how last thing ended.**

 **The Beginning of the End (continued)**

"Gogo?"

She was just standing there, hands to her sides clutched into fists, trying to hold back the tears. They were all in shock, nobody wanted to move. Hiro was still clutching Akage, Gogo was lost completely and HL was just standing there holding the door open.

"Gogo…" Hiro let go of Akage and tried to walk towards the brown eyed girl, but Gogo backed up.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hiro's voice shook Gogo more. She could sense that he was worried because of the way she was acting but also cautious on his speech.

"No… nothing… sorry to interrupt you…" Gogo raised her head with a fake smile to face the boy that was staring at her trying to figure out what was happening.

"Gogo, talk to me please!" Hiro tried to get closer but Gogo just backed up more and more. In the blink of an eye she turned around and ran away crying.

"GOGO WAIT!" Hiro stretched his arm as if trying to get a hold of the speed junkie but it was futile. HL was just shocked, in a way, Gogo just went through the same things that she did. With the only difference that Hiro was still alive. Hiro turned around and kissed Akage in the forehead.

 **(AN: Hey guys! Everybody say thanks to foxmorgoth because of this part… He gave such a great idea and I truly believe that this fitted the story very well. I personally thank you… now… KEEP READING!)**

"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Hiro asked himself amused by the things that he just saw but a blond girl was able to hear him.

"Really?" Asked an annoyed HL.

"What?" Hiro snapped.

"You saw her already… and you still ask what is wrong with her?" HL got closer to Hiro, now, she was pissed.

"What am I supposed to do if she doesn't talk to me?" Hiro countered with a little snarl.

"Because you already know what is happening to her!" HL started walking to the boy. Suddenly, Hiro remembered everything to well.

 _Flashback_

"I can't believe those two! I just can't!" Hiro's yelled could be heard five miles in the distance.

The day was coming to its end. The sky was being colored by a soft orange and some pink and the cloud shadows

"I sense a signal of distress. Is it because of the two girl's feelings?" Baymax said with his calm tone.

"WAIT… DID YOU SCANNED THEM?" Hiro asked scared and a little impressed.

"I sensed tension between the two girls and proceeded to get their emotional status to know the best treatment." Baymax said matter-of-factly.

"How many times have I told you to scan people only if they give you consent?" Hiro said a little annoyed but a voice inside his head was urging to know what was happening on their heads.

"Leiko Tanaka's scan showed sadness and weakness but she was also showing love…" The robot stated as Hiro just stood there shocked.

 _Sadness? Weakness? That is not like Gogo! But love?_ Hiro at some extent knew why but why? There was no reason for Gogo to show love on his scans if she never declared anything to the boy

"…and Akage's scan showed love but she also felt challenged." The robot finished stating the current status of the girls.

 _Challenged? Could Akage feel the same thing that Gogo towards me?_

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO CONFUSSING?" Hiro yelled earning some odd looks of several people.

"I sense the same feelings coming from you!" Baymax stated.

"DID YOU JUST SCANNED ME?" Hiro was mad now.

"You are my patient! I want to help!" The innocent robot exclaimed earning a kind look from the boy.

"Just… walk… I will check your programming again once we are at home." Hiro started walking, literally fuming but that wasn't as important as he tried to decipher the words coming from the robot.

 _End of flashback._

HL kept walking to the boy that was standing in front of her ready to slap the common sense out of him but…

"STOP…!" Hiro came back to reality. "You also have to understand. I told her two times that I loved her and she ditched me out. I'm not an emotionless guy but if she didn't want to be with me. Then why is she reacting that way?" Hiro reasoned with HL.

The boy had a point. HL stopped walking and lowered her hand trying to come up with something but stayed quiet. Hiro sighed and turned around to face Akage.

"I'll be right back hun… Gogo, as you can see, can be a little confusing" Hiro said in a joking manner, while Akage just smiled at him while cupping her hand on Hiro's cheek.

"You don't have to tell me that twice. Go and talk to her, I'll be waiting for you." Without thinking it twice he kissed Akage on the cheek and ran for Gogo.

"Aunt Cass…" Hiro yelled scaring the brown haired woman. "Where is GOGO?" Hiro was scared now; Gogo could be a little bit stubborn some times.

"I don't know, I tried to stop her but she kept running… By the way, why was she crying?" Aunt Cass asked the boy that made his run to the front door.

"I don't know! I'll tell you later! I have to find her first!" Hiro yelled through the window running towards Gogo's house as a first hunch.

"Hiro please be careful!" She yelled bit too late, he was long gone. She got scared too, Hiro was the only family she had left.

Gogo couldn't be found anywhere, now he was really scared. While walking through the streets he saw one of the wristwatches he forged for the team so all of them could stay in contact. It was a well thought device, at simple view it was a simple watch but it had installed a GPS and a communication device. Hiro pressed a button on his wristwatch signaling for everybody that there was trouble.

"Yes?" They all said at the same time.

"Guys, something happened to Gogo! I've found her watch lying on the ground. Suit up and start the search. Everybody mark my position and start the search from here…"

All of them were shocked, and Hiro couldn't help but think that all was his fault, but they all nodded at the instructions.

"…and Honey Lemon, bring Baymax with you with my and Gogo's armor please!" HL just nodded at the command and logged off.

They all disconnected immediately while Hiro was still on the streets looking for her but he didn't have to search so long. There she was, sitting on the ground beside a tree, with her legs clutched to her chest sobbing.

 **GOGO**

She started running away from the garage, through the corridor to her backpack. She decided to go to the training ground of SFIT and with her gloves and mag-lev disks let some rage out. Throwing her disks into the targets in the Archery Range seemed a good idea.

"Honey are you okay?" Aunt Cass asked to the girl that was on the verge of crying. Gogo just looked at her and nodded slowly. Soon she ran away from the building. She couldn't hold it anymore and decided to let all the rage and sadness escape the dungeon of her heart.

 _Why me? I am so stupid! I should've talked with Honey Lemon before… I should've stayed with Hiro that night he tried to kiss me… I SHOULD'VE KISSED HIM! I… I…_

 _Yes…_

Gogo stopped dead on her tracks. She was able to hear another voice on her head. She decided that finally, she was going mad, all these bottled up emotion was coming to strike her hard.

 _Let me in…_ The voice could be heard again, luring Gogo into madness.

 _Shut up…!_ She sat down, her knees to her chest, her head in her hands.

 _I'm so sorry Hiro, all of this, this is my fault… I could be in your arms. I love you…_ She grabbed the necklace and started crying.

 _Are you mine?_ The voice came up again, hissing like a snake ready for prey, lust for blood.

 _I am yours!_ Gogo lost the fight, her eyes now were flashing red.

 _Yes._

 **HIRO**

"Gogo?" Hiro asked. The girl that was sitting on the ground just moved her head to see the boy wit the corner of her eye, but remained silent.

"Gogo is it you?" Hiro got closer and closer but no word came out of the figure in front of him.

"Please go away!" Now Hiro recognized her, it was definitely Gogo but he wanted to talk with her.

"Please Gogo, talk to me!" Hiro placed a hand on the girls shoulder but he was thrown to the floor.

"I said… GO AWAY!" Her voice now had a weird echo and her eyes were flashing red.

"What the…" Hiro was interrupted by a shadow that came out from a tree.

There he was, Jackson Day was back and now he was controlling Gogo.


	20. Chapter 20

**So... Re upload! I'm sorry for mixing up everything so you get a double treat this day. Here is Chapter 19.**

 **Chapter 19: Fight!**

"YOU!" Hiro hissed at the hooded man, angry, his blood boiling like lava. Unfortunately for him he wasn't carrying his armor but for some reason Gogo was wearing her disks on her hands. She was standing there like a puppet waiting for the puppeteer to move the strings and jump into action. Her eyes were glowing red blood but at the same time she was crying.

"LET… HER… GO!" Hiro stood up like a lightning bolt and waved a hand in front of Gogo but nothing, not even a blink.

"Gogo… can you hear me?" He stood in front of her but again… nothing.

"She is no longer your friend _Hiro!"_ The way Corruptor said his name was horrible.

 _Gogo… he never loved you, now he has someone else to love, you are worthless to him_. The voice inside Gogo could be heard again. Gogo shook her head bringing the attention of the boy.

"Gogo please! Say something!" Gogo never moved; Hiro was panicking now, the glowing crimson red eyes only blinked.

" _Hah! She will never talk to you again Hiro. And here I was thinking that you, Hiro Hamada, were a better friend and a better person."_ Corruptor's voice had a demonic echo that could be heard on the entire park.

"I... SAID… SHUT… UP" Hiro started to run towards the gray skinned man, who hid behind a tree.

He was getting closer to the tree, desperate to find the man that was torturing his friend. Closer and closer but then a yellow disk brushed his ear and got impaled into the tree. He stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Gogo attacked me? What is happening? Who is this man?_ Soon memories of the day he woke up at the hospital so long ago came back to his head.

* _Flashback_

Hiro was half sleep on his bed, recovering from the hit on his head. He could barely move and see but he could hear, and in the background Gogo was apparently talking with Wasabi.

 _"Tell me, what happened that night?"_

 _"I don't know, I can barely remember."_

 _"Come on, there has to be something that could help us find that man."_

What man? What happened? Hiro was trying his best to remain awake and get as much information as possible.

" _I only remember a man in a hat and what looked like a rain coat. His skin… for some reason his skin was grey, and Hiro…"_

Gogo was sobbing; the memory was too much to bear.

 _"Gogo take it easy, we need you to remember…"_

 _"Right…"_

 _"Hiro… what?"_

 _"Hiro's eyes were glowing, in a crimson red, full of anger, he lost control of himself. The man mentioned something about controlling him. How? I don't know, but Hiro felt like he was a puppet and this… Corruptor… was the puppeteer."_

A puppet? Hiro was struggling to hear more but the headache came back. Everything started to fade and soon he was knocked out.

* _end of flashback_

He was standing still; apparently this was the man that caused Gogo and him to be at the hospital. Hiro turned around to see Gogo but the sight was far more depressing. She was walking towards him, anger in her eyes and walking menacingly.

 _"Come here!"_ Now Gogo's voice had an echo to it.

"Gogo please! It's me! HIRO!" Hiro got closer to her; trying his best to get Gogo back to reality, but an evil laugh could be heard in the background.

 _"HAHAHAHA what are you trying to do? Can't you see that now she hates you?"_

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Hiro had his hand to his sides clutched into fists.

" _Oh I assure you, this will be the last time!"_ Hiro for some reason could hear the voice closer to him. He tried to spot the man but soon realized that the voice was coming from Gogo. Hiro reached for Gogo and placed both hands on her shoulders trying to get some sense on the speed junkie. Gogo closed her eyes, grabbed Hiro's arms and lowered them. It was so graceful the way she did it that Hiro never expected the next move.

 _Whack_

The sound could be heard through the whole park. Gogo smacked Hiro and sent him flying a couple of meters to the ground. She activated her attraction magnet on her glove and soon the disk that was buried into the tree freed itself and attached again to the yellow glove on her hand. Hiro started crawling away from the girl while she just walked aimlessly towards him. Her only focus was the boy on the ground. Gogo raised her arm to gain momentum and sent the one of her disks flying towards Hiro. He, amazingly, was able to dodge the incoming shot but his surroundings were not playing to his favor.

Now his back was against a tree, unable to retreat and Gogo was too close to make a run for it to either side.

"Gogo please, it's me! Your friend!" Hiro was desperate to bring back Gogo.

" _YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!"_ Gogo hissed at the boy while she prepared another swing.

"You leave me no choice then…" Hiro smoothly placed his hands in a way that will help him spring and tackle Gogo down to the ground.

All was clear now; his brain was acting at full capacity. His only option was to attack, defend himself without hurting Gogo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi there guys! So... Now I really hope you enjoy the following chapters as they are my first attempt at a macro event... (or whatever you want to call it.) so here it is now, I just have one question..**

 **Are you ready for this?**

 **Chapter 20: Chaos.**

The light of late afternoon was going through the curtains of the little apartment. Lights were turned on signaling the beginning of the night. A large broad man could be seen leaning into the table. Several papers were spread all over; designs and measurements were written all over the possible white spaces. Right beside the table was a trashcan full of paper balls with all the fails of the broad man.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep._

 **WASABI**

 _Seriously? I need to study for my finals and those guys decide to do something bad! I swear… one of these days I will… I…_ Wasabi pressed a button that was hidden in the design of his watch and a hologram with the face of HL, Fred and Hiro showed up leaving a blank triangle for the missing speed junkie.

"Yes?" He, Fred and HL said at the same time.

"Guys, something happened to Gogo!" Hiro raised his hand and showed the silver watch. "I've found her watch lying on the ground. Suit up and start the search. Everybody mark my position and start from here…" A set of coordinates patched through the board showing Hiro's position. He was two blocks away from the park.

 _What? Gogo is missing? OK… NOW THEY'VE CROSSED THE LINE._ "No one… NO ONE TOUCHES MY FAMILY!" Wasabi never thought it twice. He sprinted to the basement of the building.

The room was dark, full of boxes, spider webs and one or two things not worth mentioning. The door was opened by a brown eyed man with a flashlight. The whole place was writhing with large amounts of dust, but right over a corner of the room, surprisingly everything was clean. The young man moved the crates revealing a concealed compartment. He pressed a hidden button and suddenly all the room lighted up in a blue light. A green armor was arranged and ready to be used.

Wasabi, without hesitation, dressed into his armor, closed the door and tested his blades. Again, the whole room lighted up but this time it was a green light. They were going to pay if someone touched a single hair of Gogo.

"Hell, it's about time!" He pressed another button and a door opened leading to the streets. He started jogging through the streets with a hoodie; he didn't want to give himself away not knowing what they were facing.

 _Beep, Beep_

"Guys let's get together at the coordinates that Hiro sent! I already have Baymax with me and also Hiro and Gogo's armor." HL face was being shown through a Hologram.

"Good idea Honey Lemon! See ya there! Super…" His transmission was cut midsentence.

"Are you okay?" Wasabi asked to the blondie that was still connected to the communication. HL was blushing and lost in her thoughts.

"Aaaaammm Honey Lemon… HONEY LEMON?"

"Hum? Uh? What happened?" HL was completely lost, staring at the communicator.

"You like Fred do you?" Wasabi asked, teasing his partner.

"WHAT? NOOOO? I… I…" HL was blushing fiercely, and now she was red like a tomato.

"I got ya Honey Lemon!" Teasing HL was the best gift the world could give him.

"Wasabi I swear… If you continue with these I'm going to freeze you into Fred's room for a month!" Wasabi stopped dead… being stuck in Fred's room… for a month? That was going over the boundaries!

"I know you wouldn't do THAT!" Wasabi tried to calm down the girl.

"Wanna bet?" HL pulled up a blue orb and threw it to a lamp post, immediately it turned blue and started melting… wasabi only gulped.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY… we don't have to get to those levels!" Wasabi surrendered.

"That's what I thought… NOW, I'm bringing Baymax with me! Please hurry okay!" HL pleaded to the most skilled man of the team on hand to hand combat.

"Don't worry Honey Lemon! We are going to find her! I swear!" Wasabi wanted her friend to focus and to be brave. Fear could cause several troubles during a battle.

"Thanks Wasabi! See you at the rendezvous point."

"Roger." Wasabi winked at HL and cut off the transmission. He decided to fast walk towards the location as a low impact exercise. The sky was fully covered in clouds making the night darker. It took a while but finally he arrived at the coordinates set by Hiro. He for some reason felt someone was following him. He turned around but nothing, this was pointing to be a really long night. He shrugged the thought off when in the distance he could hear HL's laugh. He leaned against a corner of a building and decided to stop and listen at the conversation.

 _Baymax… scan him!_ HL ordered the robot.

 _Baymax don't..._ Fred exclaimed but too late.

 _Scan complete._ Baymax stared at the boy that was covering his face.

 _Brain activity has increased and dopamine levels are high. Diagnosis: Love…_

 _What?_ HL stopped laughing and stared at the robot wanting to know more.

 _What?_ Fred was paralyzed and panicking, thankfully his suite hid most of his reaction.

"What?" Wasabi's voice echoed along the streets.

"Wasabi! We heard you!" HL crossed her arms over her chest and pulled up a blue orb from her purse.

"OKAY… okay! There is no need for those things Honey Lemon!"

 _Crash…_ A loud sound was heard coming from the same corner Wasabi appeared.

By instinct, Wasabi took of his hoodie, adjusted his goggles, communicator and ignited his blades. Ready for combat but HL stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Wasabi stop!" Wasabi just turned his head to see the girl from the corner of his eye.

"We have more important things to do." Wasabi nodded to HL refocusing into finding where the hell Gogo was.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

All of the watches flashed, but they didn't have enough time to pull up their wrists when suddenly…

 _Guys! I need help over here!_ It was Hiro and he sounded like out of breath.

 _Crash…_ And the transmission was cut… The screen flashed black where Hiro's face was supposed to be showed up.

"Move, move, move!" Wasabi started running but stopped.

"Aaaaammm Baymax… Do you have Hiro's last location?" The three of them turned to the armored robot with puzzled looks. The robot's eyes flashed white while looking for the information. Even though it just took several seconds, for the whole team it felt like hours.

"His last registered location was at the park, near the bridge." Baymax lowered his head to look at every one while they nodded.

 _Crash…_ Another bang was heard, but this time it was closer. Wasabi, annoyed, ignited his blades again and turned around in a threatening manner.

"THAT'S IT! WHOEVER IS DOWN THERE, SHOW YOURSELF! DON'T MAKE ME USE THESE THINGS ON YOU!"

 _MEEOOOW…_ A cat could be seen running through the street.

"You see! It was nothing!" HL grabbed his partner shoulder again.

"Guys come on! Hiro need our help!" Fred hurried both of his teammates and started jogging to the park.

The closer they got to it, the more people started to appear. After all it was not that late. Couples and several groups of friends were walking and hanging around. The park was full of white trees with rose colored flowers, it was light by several lamp posts that signaled also all the rocky ways into and out of the park.

"I thought this place was empty!" Fred exclaimed pushing people because of his large suite.

"There is no way we are getting into a fight with all these people here!" Wasabi got into a fighting stance; his senses shot up and started to analyze his surroundings.

"We'll have to flush them out… but how?" HL started to brain storm but her train of thoughts was stopped by Baymax. They were starting to attract attention and also surrounded by people.

 _Look! It's Big Hero 6!_

 _Mommy! Look at that robot!_

 _Hi handsome!_ A group of girls said in a choir to Wasabi.

The entire city knew who they were… well… the team of course. They have saved several lives during these past years, and weren't aware of how grateful people was for their existence.

"Perhaps I may be able to help." Baymax lifted his arm.

"How?" HL asked getting worried of the mob.

"Hiro installed a speaker in my chest for these kinds of occasions." The three of them were shocked. Hiro, after the creation of the team, was always working on upgrades, but they never thought of these kinds of upgrades. Not thinking it twice, HL jumped into Baymax back.

"Do something Honey Lemon!" Fred said while being surrounded by fans restraining his mobility.

"WE HAVE TO FIND GOGO!" Fred was being surrounded by the mob too. They were getting desperate, Hiro needed help, Gogo was missing, and they were being surrounded. Nothing of these promised good fortune for the team.

"People! We need you to clear out this place! It's not …

 _Watch out…_

A yell could be heard in the distance, Hiro was running from something but nothing was clear with the large amount of people. Then, out of nowhere, something hit HL down of Baymax landing face forward to the ground. A crack could be heard, fortunately, it was HL's helmet. All the people crouched and started to panic. The sight of Wasabi igniting his blades and illuminating the circle in a greenish light scared them more.

"Move!" Wasabi screamed bringing everybody back to their senses. Yells and screams started to fill the environment. It was every man by itself in the blink of an eye. Gogo out of nowhere appeared in front of all the team but she was facing the boy, ready to strike.

"Gogo? I thought you were…" HL was cut off by Hiro.

 _Aaaaammm guys… Get away from Baymax now._

All of them had puzzled looks on their faces. They turned around and a man, dressed as a cop with flashing red eyes **(AN: Remember chapter 5! Muahahaha! Tying loose ends.)** Had opened Baymax compartment where the chips were contained. The green chip signaling the one made by Tadashi and a red one with a gray skull painted on it signaling the one made by Hiro for combat skills. The man slowly raised his hand and took out the green chip from the slot. He closed the compartment, stared at the green chip in his hand and then he threw it to the pond. Useless, there was nothing the team could do to stop the soon to be, war.

What was happening? In the blink of an eye their world was being turned upside down. Like a slow motion movie they saw everything happen. Those few seconds that felt like an eternity, nobody moved, memories of the first day they came together as a team. The brutality of how Baymax reacted when Hiro took out the green chip out of the robot. One thing was different though, there was no green chip to put back.

 _NOW! NOW! NOW! GEY AWAY FROM THAT ROBOT!_

"Go for the Kid!" The voice that came from the man had lust for blood, writhing, loaded of hate.

The team jumped away from the robot, but once they landed they stayed still. They were shocked by the words, Gogo red eyes literally trying to bite Hiro's arm off and now Baymax who was preparing his rocket fist.

"Let the robot finish the job." The hideous voice came again from the police officer. Gogo just nodded and stood like a soldier. Nice and steady waiting for orders, without taking her eyes from the kid.

"Gogo please!" Hiro knew what was about to happen, no more running, no more escaping plans. He was cornered and now he would end up leaving Aunt Cass alone. He closed his eyes while the sound from the rocket fist from Baymax announced he was ready to kill.

 _BOOM_

 _WATCH OUT!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Please! Keep this question in your head! What caused those sounds when Wasabi was walking through the streets?**

 **Chapter 21: Unexpected Loss**

 **AKAGE**

"I'll be right back hun… She, as you can see, can be a little confusing" Hiro said in a joking manner, while Akage just smiled at him while cupping her hand on Hiro's cheek.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Go and talk to her, I'll be waiting for you." Without putting so much thought, he kissed Akage on the cheek and ran for Gogo.

 _Gogo wait!_ She heard HL called for her friend, those two were like bread and butter. Akage was left alone in the garage.

Akage just huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and slumped into the couch, mad and dreamy. She never got the opportunity to tell Hiro that it was also her first kiss. She sat there looking at the hologram coming from the computer caressing her cheek, longing for another kiss from the 15 year old boy. Time went by and she was starting to worry.

 _Where is he? Why does it take so long just to pursue someone and talk?_

In fact, it was her own desperation for being separated from the boy she loved, so early into the relationship. Also the fact that she knew that it has only been 10 minutes since the boy ran through the door.

 _What time is it?_ She reached for her phone and looked at the screen. _6:30 PM?_ She was shocked; she literally spent all day with Hiro and started to realize that those few rays of sun were giving the welcome to the moon.

 _I'll go better to the café area! It should be warmer inside._

Akage put on her sweater and grabbed her backpack and started walking through the corridor. It wasn't long enough for her to hear the incoming voices from the people that was eating or having a good time with their friends. Akage just sighed heavily at the sight of a couple that was sitting in a corner, drinking a coffee and enjoying each other company.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Aunt Cass appeared from behind scaring Akage and calling all the attention of the place.

"Oh… it's you… Aaaaammm Sorry! I'm fine Ms. Hamada! Could you please tell Hiro when he comes back that I left the notes of our work at his desk please?" Akage said while taking the closest seat to the counter.

"Don't worry Akage, I will tell him as soon as he gets back!" Aunt Cass said while taking notes to avoid forgetting the favor.

"By the way…" Akage cleared her throat. "Do you know where Hiro is? It's been a while…" Akage trailed off looking at the front door. The bell rang but the one that was entering the store wasn't Hiro. Akage just lowered her head and stared into the table, wondering where the boy was.

"Don't worry sweetie! I'm sure he is okay and…" Aunt Cass was interrupted by Akage.

"How do you know?" Akage asked with a slight tone of worry. Aunt Cass got the hint but she shrugged it off immediately. At some point she still believed that Hiro was too young to be in a relationship.

"Those two… Hiro and Gogo?" Akage nodded "They are always trying to see how to tease each other, but they are good friends, and I sure know that they care for each other. The same story goes for the others, they are like a family and they will put everything on the line to protect each other. So… don't worry. Instead, why don't you head back home before it gets too late?" Akage fell for the motherly tone coming from the brown haired woman, calming her nerves and relaxing her body.

"Okay…" Akage sighed. "Well then… see you tomorrow Ms. Hamada." Akage waved good bye and reached for the door knob but was stopped by Aunt Cass's voice.

"Sweetie, call me Aunt Cass kay?" Aunt Cass waved good bye too but with a smile that could soothe everyone into a dreamless sleep.

"Bye… Aunt Cass!" Akage answered with an awkward tone on her voice, she got out of the store but far away she heard some words from the woman.

 _Welcome to the family…_

 _Welcome to the family…_

 _Welcome to the family…_

 _Family?_ The words were repeating in her head for some reason. Why though? Now every thought opened in her mind. The way how the group treated her, how they teased each other, every laugh and tear. These were her friends and they cared for each other. For some reason, she couldn't understand, a tear streamed down her cheek. With a smile pasted on her face, she cleaned the tear with the sleeve of her red turtle neck sweater. Suddenly she saw a broad man walking through the street, his face was hidden by a green hoodie and he was talking to a hologram.

 _OKAY, OKAY, OKAY… we don't have to get to those levels!_

That voice… she for some reason could recognize the voice but not the owner. Why so much secrecy? So Akage decided to take a 'shortcut' and walked behind the figure with a reasonable distance. She tried to overhear the conversation but nothing; she was still too far away from the man. Suddenly the man stopped and turned around. Luckily for Akage, right beside her were some stairs leading to an entrance of an apartment complex. She quickly ducked trying her best to avoid any kind of noise that could give her away.

She heard the man grunt and then continued his walk through the streets. It was also fortunate that it was already night time and the sky was covered in clouds. The darkness was giving her so many ways of concealment. She kept following the man for what felt like several minutes, but for some reason today's night was taking it's time to go through. Soon the man stopped again covering his body against the corner of a building. Akage instinctively ducked out of sight but taking advantage of the night, she perked up a little to watch at the hooded man.

It wasn't long enough for her to pick up the laughs in the background. It was the same story as the guy that was hiding in the corner.

 _Who are they? Why do I seem to recognize the voices but I can't come up with who they are?_

Unknowingly, all of that was also work coming from Hiro. He decided to install a small device that would distort somewhat their voices so no one close to them could pick up who was behind the mask.

 _What?_

Akage heard the word coming from the man stopping her train of though. She ducked again thinking that the man had seen her. She was prepared to start running but nothing came. She stood up again to take a glance at the man but he was no longer there. He was walking to the mysterious figures that were walking through the streets. She decided to make a run for it to the corner where the man was hiding. Taking a look around before doing something thumb and once she made sure the coasts were clear, she sprinted towards the corner. The red haired girl was almost there but tripped and landed in a tower of boxes that were neatly organized to one side of a garage door. The noise that came out of it was enough for the man to turn around again and look at the corner.

Akage got closer to the corner and saw that the man no longer had his hoodie, but now he was in a fighting stance with two blades lighting the streets in a green light. Now she could see clearly the figures. A huge Robot with a red armor, the helmet was covering the 'face with a black shaded glass. A tall girl, her hair in a ponytail, dressed in a purple armor. A shorter guy in his dragon suite, all of them were standing in a circle as if waiting for someone to arrive.

 _Big Hero 6!_

Akage's hamster started working, now she recognized all of the armored team members. She was surprised to be so close to her heroes. They have saved her not long ago from an apartment building that was on fire. She almost jumped out to greet them and say thanks but they started running towards the park. Akage decided to follow them, something was off though. Why was she able to sense or even recognize the voices but not the faces they belonged to? Now, with determination but cautious, she also sprinted, following them but with a respectful distance. If something blew she didn't want to get tangled in the fire.

They were getting closer to the park now, and as it was expected, more people started to appear around of the team, but Akage tripped again. Fortunately she reacted in time and fell shoulder first into a trash container.

 _THAT'S IT! WHOEVER IS DOWN THERE, SHOW YOURSELF! DON'T MAKE ME USE THESE THINGS ON YOU!_

"Crap!" She got scared; nobody wanted to be hurt by green plasma blades. Akage hurriedly started looking for someone or something to help her attract the attention of the team somewhere else. She apparently was in a sort of lucky night. Right below the container was a black cat; he was apparently sleeping curled into a ball.

"Sorry to bother you kitty but I need your help!" Akage said in a soothing voice, the cat just tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on, I know you can move! Please!" Akage tried again but no response. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the man dressed in green armor was starting to get closer. Now, panicking, she grabbed a little stone from the ground and stared menacingly to the cat.

"Move damn cat!"

 _MEEOOOW_

It worked! She had thrown the stone at the cat's belly and now he was running through the street looking for another place to sleep.

 _You see! It was nothing!_

She heard the girl say to the man. He quickly hid his blades and started walking into the park. Akage leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh… saved by a cat, who would've thought. She waited until the team walked into the park to move again and keep following their trail. Because of the park and the light that was coming from it because of the large amount of lamp posts, darkness was no longer her best ally for concealment. But, there was another advantage. The genius that decided to build a wall, a rather small wall but still a wall surrounding the park, was giving Akage more than enough to remain hidden.

 _Look! It's Big Hero 6!_

 _Mommy! Look at that robot!_

She peeked up the wall and could see that the group was being mobbed, mostly by civilians, but apparently a police officer was able to make his way to the front.

 _Do something Honey Lemon!_

 _WE HAVE TO FIND GOGO!_

She heard the voices and now everything was clearer but… If Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and Gogo…

 _Oh no! That means…_ As if on cue, she heard her lover's voice…

 _WATCH OUT!_

She was not paying attention at the situation in front of her. Suddenly screams, people running everywhere. Akage refocused but everything was chaos. HL was on the ground, Wasabi ignited his blades and Fred scratched his 'nails' into the ground to add sharpness. Gogo suddenly appeared in front of everyone but her eyes were blazing red. Akage decided to move to the other side of the entrance to be closer to Hiro, but then…

 _Aaaaammm guys… Get away from Baymax now._

She could see why… The police officer that she saw before getting into the mob was touching something on Baymax chest. She couldn't make what was that thing but certainly was green, and by the look on the other faces, it was not good.

 _NOW! NOW! NOW! GEY AWAY FROM THAT ROBOT!_

Akage was confused, all of the team jumped away but they were static as stone. Isn't Baymax part of the team? More shockingly was to know that Hiro was part of Big Hero 6. Ironically he was her hero now, but the look on Hiro's face was of defeat. Now she recalled all the recorded battles. Everybody on the team had something except Hiro. Worry took over her, she just got him in her life, and there was no way they will take him away.

 _Go for the kid…_

Akage was frozen to her place. That voice, so hideous, so venomous, it made her shiver and she cowered under the wall. She gathered all the courage she could but the sight was truly discouraging. Gogo's red eyes were looking at Hiro like a tiger ready to attack her prey, her breathing was hard and she was showered in madness. The police officer was calmer but the voice came from him and that scared Akage more. She looked up and now Baymax eyes were also red, the trio was looking for blood and for some reason all of them were against Hiro. The time was going so slow, every second felt like a year and there was nothing she could do.

 _Let the robot finish the job._

That voice again but this time Gogo relaxed her position but her eyes were still on her prize.

 _Gogo please!_

Hiro's broken voice made Akage wake up. Her love was in danger and she is just going to stand and watch? Hell no! Akage jumped up the wall and ran towards Hiro. She saw him, defeated; he had closed his eyes expecting the hit. Akage ran as fast as she could to get to the boy that was standing in the middle of a stone passageway.

 _Boom_

She heard it… seconds turned into milliseconds. She ran what felt like a marathon.

"WATCH OUT!"

Akage pushed Hiro out of harm's way but it was too late for her. She received the rocket fist blow but not completely. The metallic fist kept flying until it smashed into a store that was sitting all the other way of the park while Akage was slammed against the floor because of the rebound. Her left arm and leg bones were broken including a couple of ribs. She was coughing blood, desperately to breathe and calling for Hiro.

"Hirooo…" Her voice came up more like a whisper than a yell. Hiro was still recovering from the hit he received from the girl.

"Akage? AKAGE NOOOO!" He recovered and sat on Akage's side trying to comfort the dying girl.

"Are you okay?" Akage asked slowly vanishing from the world.

"Yes I'm okay! You will be okay… I swear… just… Hold on a little longer." Hiro was struggling to talk between sobs. He ran his hands all over her, desperation taking over him. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do to help. Baymax went rogue, Gogo was being possessed, and his friends were all in shock. He held her head closer to his chest, brushed the hair of her face and stared into the green-blue mixed eyes.

"I love you!" Akage said coughing more blood.

"Shh, don't talk… don't waste your energy." Hiro was caressing her cheek, trying his best to get as much of her as possible. He leaned down and kissed Akage into a full passionate kiss. The taste of blood soon became noticeable on Hiro's mouth and he started to cry.

"Akage no… I… can't… not you… please…" Hiro was stopped by Akage's hand who was cupping Hiro's cheek.

"Hi-Hiro p-please d-don't c-cry!" Akage was looking at him with a smile on her face. Hiro then felt his clothes damp with blood. She was losing too much, and now time was against her.

"Hiro." Hiro lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Shh, I told you not to talk; we can talk about this tomorrow okay?" Hiro was trying his best to remain hopeful.

"Y-you know… _cough…_ That o-one…" Akage started to slow down.

"That one what? Akage please!" Hiro was clutching her harder.

"That o-one was… a-also my… f-first k-kiss" Akage faded away and fell limp on Hiro's arms.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOO!... no please no! Akage… Akage! Please don't" The entire park was filled by a blood curling scream coming from the boy. He was crying profusely, punching the ground but still holding her body. Soon he heard a long forgotten voice.

 _Fall, come to me! Let me release you from the pain._ The voice of corruptor was flooding in


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi there guys! So I have another chapter for all of you and I must say, the last few reviews I've got are rather amazing and constructive. I really appreciate the support of all of you guys. So... we have some things to discuss. Let's get to it first.**

 **1) HiroHearth: First of all thanks for reading. Now to answer your questions I'm reading word by word the last few chapters to see if I can find the 'few years' error and fix it. The time span for this story is actually between two months and two months half... I really need to fix that... so... sorry I guess.**

 **I agree about what you said about Gogo... it was a little overdramatic so I took liberty to change the choice of words there.**

 **2) Foxmorgorth: Ooooh unfortunately I can't tell what I have prepared for you sooo... I know you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 22: Baymax Down**

Apparently this was it. The end of Big Hero 6 will be handed by one of their own members and a suicidal bastard dressed as cop. Seconds turned into hours, the streets now were empty, and the whole team was shocked. Baymax and Gogo were standing as if nothing has happened, but Gogo was laughing with a psychotic smile on her face. The cop was now rendered unconscious because of Honey Lemon. The sky was being hidden by the clouds, and apparently, the only things with life were the cherry blossom trees dancing with the air.

Hiro laid on the floor. Kneeling before Akage while clutching her lifeless body against his chest, dampening his shirt and shorts with blood. Sobbing and cursing under his breath, he wasn't ready for any of this. The team, after losing precious seconds, instinctively moved and stood beside Hiro, waiting and watching with death glares for a move.

"Hiro!" Fred tried to get the boy's attention but nothing.

 _Come on Hiro… I know you want to fall. Please! Let me relieve your anger! HAHAHAHA!_

The voice was cold and lacked emotion.

"Hiro…" Wasabi's voice was more comforting than Freddy's but he was lost.

"Hiro please! We need you right…" HL was interrupted. For some reason Hiro was only responding to HL's words.

"Honey Lemon… _Sniff…_ my… _Sniff…_ my helmet please!" Hiro said only extending his arm towards HL but never turned around to look at his teammates.

"Sure! Let me… Here you…" Again was interrupted by the sudden move of the boy who took the helmet by the force. Not thinking it twice, he placed his blue helmet and waited. It only took a couple of Seconds but they seemed minutes, a mass of blackness was moving towards them with an amazing speed. Fred and Wasabi chuckled, with these they will balance the scale of more so, turn the tides to their favor. It took a while to HL to realize that these black mass were microbots, and that those things were being controlled by the boy in the blue helmet.

"Let's get in on baby!" Fred said getting in a fighting stand.

"Ha, they won't know what kicked them!" Wasabi said in response by igniting his blades ready for Hiro's orders. HL just stood there with a blank face, their enemies tonight weren't some punks trying to steal a bank… They were friends! Family!

They were waiting for the microbots but the only thing that happened was that Hiro used them to engulf himself and Akage in a large 'cocoon' like shield.

"What the… HIRO!" Fred yelled punching the black orb. "Hiro we need your help!" Fred said while punching.

"Yeah man! Dude, we need you here!" Wasabi said hiding his blades and punching the black mass.

"Leave… Me… Alone!" Hiro yelled from inside the black orb.

HL snapped back to reality because of the sounds coming from the boy's punching the shield.

"Guys!" HL called for the other two. They backed down immediately, the look of HL was somber and full of pain. She was the only one of the team who understood how it feels to lose that special someone to death. She walked slowly to the cocoon, placed her hands on it and pressed her ear to listen what was happening in there, but only muffled sounds could be heard.

 **HIRO**

 _Hiro! Can you hear me?_

The voice that could be heard was coming from a girl. Hiro was just kneeling on the ground, stroking the silky hair of the fallen girl. Her eyelids were close, her body was cold now, and most of the blood was dry. Except the one that was in between the warm body of Hiro and the girl. His tears were dampening the girls face, washing away all sign that blood was once there.

 _Hiro?_

The voice came again, Hiro with eyes full of hope, thought it was Akage.

"Akage is it you? I thought for a moment that…"

 _Hiro! Please listen to me!_

"Ooooh" He lowered his face again. The voice belonged to HL who was desperately trying to get his attention.

 _Hiro please! I know how you are feeling…_

"GO AWAY!" Hiro yelled with all his might and unconsciously covering Akage's ears.

 _You know well that we can't go away. We still have to stop this madness._

"I SAID GO AWAY… Please…" The please came out as a whimper. "Just let me alone with her for a moment." Hiro said letting more tears drop into the girl's face.

 _I already told you Hiro, we can't go away so please listen…_

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Hiro hissed at HL. "What do you know about loss? You are the only child, both of your parents are alive, you have cousins, aunts, uncles…" Hiro trailed off. "What do you know about losing the person you love?" Hiro was grinding his teeth against each other with pure rage.

 _They don't know anything about you… but I do! Please! Let me help you carry your burden._

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Hiro placed his head between his two hands and twitched in pain as a headache started to punch Hiro back and forth.

 _I know how does it feels to lose the one you love Hiro._

HL's voice was far more soothing but Hiro was into a desperation mode.

"Then tell me! Enlighten me Honey Lemon… How do you know what does it feels like to lose someone you love?" Hiro was lost, hoping that all of this was just a horrible nightmare that felt real.

 _I loved your brother…_

Hiro's eyes widened in shock. His brother? Did she really…? She could've been the best and most amazing pair for Tadashi. Unconsciously all the memories of his brother started to flow through Hiro's head. Even though most of them were beautiful and hilarious, he felt weak when he let his brother run into the building gulfed fire. The explosion, his cap, those awful days, everybody dressed in black while putting Tadashi's burned body under 6 feet of dirt. Hiro started to cry even more…

 _Oh Tadashi… I wish you could be here helping me figure out all of this._

 _Hiro… let me help you take away your pain!_

 _Yes please!_ He was out now, so many dreadful things in less than a year, he desperately wanted all to fade away. Not even sleep could bring Hiro that relief, for all he could conceive were nightmares and sleepless nights.

 _Then let me in!_

 _Thank you!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA._ The voice laughed in a maniacal manner and took over Hiro. The boy stood up, letting the frail body of the girl fall to the floor and got into a fighting stance.

 **HONEY LEMON**

"I loved your brother…" HL couldn't stop the tear that was now rolling down her cheek. The other two members of the team were shocked. Nobody knew that HL once loved Tadashi, but that also explained why she was devastated when he parted.

She lifted her head and took a look at their 'foes'. It was literally an easy fight. Gogo, while being the fittest of the team, was only wearing her gloves and her mag-lev disks. Far more threatening was Baymax of course, but his bulky and broad design made him a little slow and easy to dodge in open spaces. Though, he was stronger and capable of huge destruction with the rocket fists.

Seconds after her confession the cocoon in which Hiro was guarding her beloved collapsed.

"Hiro!" The three of them yelled relieved, now they could take their enemies with balanced scales. Unfortunately for them, Hiro had something different, his eyes were also flashing with red blood eyes.

"You too?" Fred exclaimed and backed out from the boy. They were aware of the danger microbots could pose when they are being handled by wrong hands, but surprisingly enough, Hiro's actions shocked them more. Even though the movements were fast, Hiro gently pushed away the team and got ready to fight.

" _YOU!"_ Hiro hissed at Gogo, trying to unnerve the speed junkie. She just stood there acting like she suddenly became deaf.

 _"Hi Hiro!"_ She hissed back, with an evil smile. " _How does it feels? Tell me how does it feel to be alone?"_

Hiro raised a brow in a questioning manner… alone? He was never completely alone but he got the question.

 _"Let me tell you…"_ Gogo started walking, swaying her hips in a rather seductive manner. _"YOU DID THE SAME TO ME!"_ Abruptly, she made a swing with her arm and launched a disk at the boy but got blocked easily by a shield of little metal robots.

 _"Please Gogo, lighten my mind! When did I leave you completely alone?"_ Hiro's face changed, for some reason, his eyes were still flashing red but he was not showing any kind of anger.

 _"You cared more for her than me! You left me alone left me with dreams that will never be fulfilled. You…"_ Gogo was interrupted by the other possessed boy.

 _"All this time I always cared for you Gogo. You were the one that left me… remember? You denied me two times! What was I supposed to do?"_ Hiro was trying to let the girl see or well… hear his words as a whole but the way she reacted was a whole other story.

 _"Don't… you… dare… to interrupt ME… WHEN I'M TALKING!"_ Gogo yelled at the top of his lungs and launched another disk at the boy in the blue helmet. Again, the disk was blocked but now Hiro was full of rage.

 _"Don't ignore my question…!"_ Hiro lowered his shield so he could see the smiling Gogo. _"What was I supposed to do? And now… because of you… AKAGE…IS… DEAD!"_ Hiro sent an attack at Gogo but she dodged it easily.

" _Attack the boy!"_ This wasn't Gogo's voice; instead it came out a cold male voice drowned in madness.

Baymax obeyed the order and readied one of his rocket fists. Hiro fortunately was able to hear the robot getting ready to launch the attack. With his senses fired up because of the adrenaline, he easily dodged the incoming projectile by doing a backflip and landed gracefully on the lawn. Finally, the training with Gogo was paying off big time. Soon the others were able to reach Hiro, if he was able to hear them; they agreed to at least help Hiro win the fight.

"What about we go for Gogo and you take Baymax?" Wasabi asked clearly scared at the robot's look. Hiro lost because of the powers from corruptor nodded slowly at the suggestion. Hiro absent mindedly knew that with the help of the microbots he was more than capable to bring Baymax down.

"Are you ready guys?" Fred asked trying to knowledge what they were about to do.

"I… I… I think so!?" HL tried to gather all her courage, seeing Gogo like that shook her to the core. The blood thirst she had with those red eyes was unnerving.

"Easy there Honey Lemon… we are not going to harm her, but we still have to stop her, and find a way to wash out the influence of whoever is controlling them out of their bodies." Wasabi said while placing a hand on her shoulder reassuring he was there.

"I know we are not going to harm her Wasabi, but she is still a friend… my best friend… I seeing her like this… I've never seen Gogo so mad, breathing heavily, literally spitting because of the rage."

"Honey Lemon…" Fred called her. "We still have to stop her if we want to help her." Fred grabbed HL's hand which made her blush, but he was right. She nodded and got on a fighting stance.

"Okay then… Ready?" Fred said pulling down the 'mask' of his suite. All of them stood on a line more than ready.

"Let's do this!" Wasabi said but he kept the blades deactivated. Gogo was an important member of the team and he didn't want to slice her in two.

"Hiro?" HL asked, but the boy just stood there like a zombie, showing no thoughts or emotions.

"Well… Let's go…" Wasabi and HL started running towards Gogo, while Fred jumped above the tree line to the other side trying to corner Gogo.

The girl with the yellow gloves only smirked and waited patiently for them to come at her. She saw all of their moves and only made a broader smile. She ran into the mini cherry blossom forest, in there the real threat would be Wasabi. Fred would not have movement freedom and HL will have to calculate more her shots to get her. Unfortunately for our team, they followed her without thinking that, even though this could be a 3v1 she will have the tactical advantage.

Hiro just stood there, frozen and glued to the ground. The Robot was staring at him with red flashing eyes. Both were waiting patiently for their opponent move.

"Baymax…" Hiro tried to reach for him, but without the green chip, the caring robot was gone. Baymax just lifted his arm and shot a fist at the boy who dodged it easily.

 _"Attack the boy…"_

Baymax kept walking at the boy launching his other fist.

"You asked for it." Hiro was filled with rage again and if a kind of fiction movie, he moved his hands in a fashion to order the microbots. He was making the robot to retreat step by step. Launching an infinite amount of attacks with several spikes made by the bots, but the red chip was making its job. He was able to block most of the attacks but he was being cornered. Soon Baymax saw the opportunity and launched another fist at Hiro. Hiro lifted a shield with the bots but the hit was too hard. He was sent flying several meters backwards because of the momentum of the hit.

Hiro sat on the ground and soon he felt pain flow through his body. He didn't break anything and there was no blood, so he stood up relieved. He heard in the distance Baymax walking towards him.

"Please Baymax…"

The robot kept walking and shot another fist at the boy. He was able to dodge it but his helmet was damaged, and the command of the microbots was lost for the moment. Hiro took off his helmet and hurriedly started to work on the chipset for the neuro-transmitter.

"Listen to me buddy…"

Baymax was oblivious to Hiro's words. The robot lifted his arm again and shot his fist missing just by millimeters.

"Stop!"

But Baymax kept walking and throwing punches at the boy. Hiro was cornered but suddenly a blue light shone inside the helmet. Hiro without thinking it twice, put on his helmet and with a sudden hit on the chest of the robot, he sent him flying several meters away. The robot landed between two trash containers and the concrete crunched and broke in several pieces due to the heaviness of the red armor.

 _"I said… STOP!"_

Hiro hissed at the robot that was standing up after the hit of his chest. Even though his eyes were flashing red, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hiro sent another attack and immobilized the robot by his arms and legs.

 _"You…"_ Hiro jumped on the chest of the robot, and with the microbots he made two daggers to attack the robot.

" _You were supposed to help me!"_ A dagger struck the chest armor of the Robot. Baymax was trying to shake off Hiro's lock but the boy kept reinforcing the microbots.

 _"You were supposed to be my friend!"_ A tear escaped Hiro's face while another dagger was sent to the chest armor.

 _"You were supposed to defend me!"_

Another attack.

 _"You were supposed to be my shield!"_

Another.

 _"I thought you cared!"_

Another attack… but this time, the robot's armor cracked.

 _"And Now…"_

This time, several pieces of the chest plate fell to the ground, but the armor was not entirely destroyed.

 _"AND NOW…"_ Hiro repeated full of rage. This time, instead of sending another attack to Baymax, he started to lift up the remaining cracked pieces with his bare hands. Huffing and puffing, he wanted to destroy the robot by himself. Now the chest armor was completely shredded.

 _"BECAUSE OF YOU…!"_ Hiro was now trying to take out the cover of the chips.

 _"AKAGE…"_ Hiro lifted his hand and form another dagger with the bots.

 _"IS DEAD!"_ He sent the dagger towards the white box and destroyed with one blow. Baymax suddenly disconnected and lay motionless on the ground.

 _"DEAD!"_ Hiro kept hitting the robot tirelessly with the bots.

 _"DEAD!"_ Hiro pierced the balloon and started destroying the exo-skeleton.

 _"Dead…"_ Hiro stopped and started crying above the robot's destroyed armor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Looking For Corruptor**

The city was now embraced on the dark of night. People was starting to file into their houses, lights were being turned off. The turbines on the sky were the only things still working tirelessly to provide energy to the city. Even though most of the city was entirely dark, only the streets and a huge square were light up by the lamp posts, but from that square, several lights could be seen flashing endlessly.

The park was turned into a battle field. Figures could be seen running through the forest. Rain was pouring, and the thunder flashes gave little glimpses to the two sides. Swift movements here and there, explosions of different colors, the mini forest was filled with different kinds of color foams. The dark figures were always on the move but one of them was faster than the others. The tight space created by the trees restricted most of the movement and created more obstacles, making difficult to get a clear shot. Suddenly everybody stopped, the few flashes from the thunder were helping but one figure was missing.

 **FRED**

"Where is she?" Fred asked through the communicator panting, exhausted, even though his suite was made to avoid an intrusion of any kind of substance, the rain was making difficult for air to get in.

"I… I don't…" Wasabi bent down trying to catch his breath. "I don't know man! I never thought that Gogo was capable of doing all of those acrobat things." Wasabi was covered in mud and his clothes were soaked in water.

"We have to find her and fast! We already know that her main target is Hiro. IF we don't stop her…"

 _SMACK_

HL was interrupted by a figure that fell from a tree. The punch was directed to the already weakened side of the helmet. The figure took advantage of the hit proportioned earlier when she was on Baymax back.

"Honey Lemon NOOO!" Wasabi yelled but he was caught by the same figure. A kick on his belly and then a punch on the face rendered him unconscious too. The hits were too precise and well thought. Now it came to mind that probably she was up in the trees watching them and calculating the best strike.

Fred was now alone, his teammates were on the ground, still breathing though. He was turning in circles trying to spot his possessed friend but he needed more space. The trees were placed too tight against each other and his suit was making movement difficult. Soon he started running to the place he came from. Panting and desperately searching an open space so he could fight properly.

He was following a rocky path, he could hear behind him a shuffling sound, the figure was following him. In the distance, like the light at the end of the tunnel, the path ended and it lead to the exact same place everything began. To his left laid the lifeless body of the red haired girl, now completely washed fromthe blood because of the rain, and to his right was Hiro crying above what once was a robot. Fred could see several pieces of the robot all over the rocky street.

"Hiro…?" He was distracted; the blurry figure caught up to him and landed on his back. Fred was slammed hard into the street. He was not unconscious but he was barely disoriented. He made no movement trying to make the figure above him believe that he was also knocked out. Soon he sensed the weight lifting up from his back but he was pinned, if he dared to move, a gruesome hit was assured.

He then saw the figure start moving towards the crying boy. Gogo was furious, the red eyes gave her away, but Hiro also had red eyes. Why the power of corruptor was affecting them differently? Hiro could make plans and for some reason also knowledge his friends, but Gogo was completely lost, driven by rage. She placed a foot in front of the other and then she bent her arm backwards trying to gain momentum so she could hit the boy and render him unconscious.

"HIROOOO!" Fred's yell made the girl stutter and lose concentration. She was able to send the disk towards the boy but he dodged it easily. The girl turned around and snarled at the man dressed in a dragon suite. She got closer to Fred and in the same fashion as Wasabi, a kick on his belly then a punch on his head. Soon everything went black.

* _Dream Sequence_

Fred's house was literally sparkling with the light of the sun. The house was huge and a man could be seen on the backyard. People dressed in black were walking here and there, cleaning and making sure everything was in order for his employer. It was plain midday and the sky

Fred was sitting calmly on a bench near the pool drinking pink lemonade. This was the perfect day to relax but out of nowhere HL was coming from the main door towards Fred.

"Hi there!" Fred said while getting to his feet so he could greet the blond girl properly!

"FRED!" HL jumped in joy and started running towards him. The boy just watched, puzzled because of her attitude.

"FRED!"

" _FRED!"_

 _Fred!_

 _Freddy!_

* _End of dream sequence._

"FREDDYYY!" Fred woke up to two persons looking at him with worried faces. Drowsiness and a slight pain on his chest were keeping him on the ground.

"FRED DUDE! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Fred slowly opened his eyes and now he could see clearly the scene on the part. Trees were knocked down, HL's cheek was bruised, Wasabi had a cut on his right cheek and a crack could be seen in the middle of his chest armor. In the background he could see Gogo and Hiro sparring but Gogo this time was dressed in her armor. Yellow blurs could be seen flying back and forth while some spikes made by the microbots were sent towards the girl. Both combatants fitness was incredible, Fred was aware that Hiro was training with Gogo in case something happened to Baymax and there was no one by his side. He needed to defend himself and now, Hiro was almost at the same level that her.

"Wow… those two are really handing to each other!" Fred said amused and scared soulless. The fighting potential of his both friends was incredible.

"That's why we need to move!" HL said while helping his friend to get up from the cold ground.

"Move where? We still have to stop Gogo and she outclassed us with the only help of her hand disks… and we were WITH OUT ARMORS!" Fred exclaimed to his friends while the other two just lowered their heads in defeat but Wasabi soon recovered.

"Yeah we know…! I really don't know how to explain this Fred, but it seems that this power is affecting more Gogo than Hiro. Gogo for some reason when we try to talk to her it seems that we are ghosts, but Hiro had acknowledged us two times already and even nodded. I don't know how it works but Hiro, in a way, is still with us but in a more maniacal way." Wasabi tried to explain to Fred as clear as possible. Surprisingly enough the comic lover was able to understand everything and quickly got to his feet, ready to jump into action.

"Okay then… so we have to look for a man, probably with red glowing eyes and bring him down?" Fred said still a little confused.

"In theory… yes!" HL said with a slight tone of defeat.

"It could be anybody! If you haven't noticed, we are surrounded by really big buildings! This man… Corruptor… could be in any of them!" Fred was desperate and lost; this day has gradually gone to hell.

"I know…!" HL answered with a tear streaming down her cheek. "…but we have to try! If we don't do anything to stop them, I swear they will end up killing themselves!" Both, Fred and Wasabi nodded at the blond girl and stared into the darkness of the sky.

"Okay… any plan?" Fred asked but didn't address any of his two friends.

"Fred… I need you on the rooftops… Hopefully you will be able to, at least, see someone on the streets. There shouldn't be that much people here since we scared them when all of this hell broke loose!" Fred quickly turned around and jumped towards one of the closer rooftops. He continued jumping until he got to the highest building nearby.

 _Do you see anything?_

HL's voice was heard through the communicator.

"Nope… nothing yet! I only see the two of them fighting each other down there. You were right! They are really going to kill each other! We have to hurry!" Fred was amazed, the comic lover being how he is, was amazed and scared of what was going on before him. Corruptor's powers were amazing, the ability to control another's mind was cool, but he hated that those powers only exalted the wrongs of the people.

"Nothing Here!" Wasabi was heard through the communicator too. Fred just sighed heavily in sign of frustration. One friend was already dead, the robot was shredded, Hiro and Gogo were trying to kill each other, and corruptor was nowhere to be seen.

 _Crack_

Suddenly one of the taller trees was going down. Cracking branches and a huge boom could be heard when the tree gave up and fell to the ground.

 _Guys, we have to hurry up!_ HL was desperate now and Fred was able to see it. A purple dot, far in the distance was moving faster through the streets, trying to find the man responsible of this hell.

 _I found him._ Wasabi's voice patched through the communicator. Fred was shocked, finally they were able to find him but they still had to catch that man.

 _I found him_

 _I found him_

 _I found him_

Those words kept repeating themselves in Fred's head. He couldn't move, for some reason, his brain and legs were not functioning properly.

 _Fred, Honey Lemon! Can you read me?_ Wasabi's voice was distant to the comic lover boy. Hiro was looking at him. The boy was standing his ground but for some reason turned to look at the dragon suited man. The red eyed boy was staring at him, like he was probing his soul but also pleading for help.

 _Fred!_

Fred just stood there, scared because of what just happened.

 _Fred_

Fred snapped back to reality. His senses fired up again and now he was fully functional. The sky was dark, not a single moon ray was going through the clouds. It was raining… no, pouring, God for some reason decided to flood the entire city.

 _FRED!_

Wasabi's yell made Fred's ear buzz because of the sudden spike of noise.

"I'm sorry! I lost communication with you for a moment there…" Fred lied while jumped to a lower building.

 _We've found him, Honey Lemon and I are in pursuit, but we need your help!_

"I'm on my way!" Fred was trying his best to go down but his bulky suite made things a little more difficult.

 _Guys help me!_

HL's voice was heard all through the dragon's suite. Suddenly, Fred stopped; this was the first time he heard her voice drowned in panic. Fred got closer to the border and in the distance he could barely make the figures. A man dressed as a cop with flashing red eyes was holding HL. Not so far from the couple there was another man but this one had two flashing plasma blades, literally vaporizing every drop of water that fell on them. They were talking but Fred's communicator was off and they were too far away to hear them, not including that the rain was already making visibility almost impossible.

He rushed forward, jumping from building to building, trying to get as low as possible. He stopped again and got closer to the edge, apparently HL and Wasabi's move was successful. The cop was unconscious again and HL was free to keep the pursuit but with those seconds lost, probably corruptor had found another hiding place. Fred tried his best to analyze the situation, his two friends were still battling but the park was severely damaged, but in the distance another figure was walking through the park.

 _This is it! That bastard is going to pay!_

Fred, with no hesitation, jumped down the last building and started running towards the point where he saw the man.

"Guys! I know where he is! Please hurry up!" Fred said through the communicator but never stopped. He had one goal, and now he was close to success.

 _I see you! Please stop that bastard!_ HL's voice was now full of rage but it was understandable. She literally wanted to kill the man. The comic lover got closer and now could make the features of the man. Gray skin, a devious smile, his eyes red, and he was laughing at the two who were fighting to death.

Fred started walking but he stepped on a branch, the cracking sound gave him away. Now that he was spotted, corruptor started running away. Suddenly HL jumped in front of him and shot one of her Chem-balls to the man. The man seemed prepared; he dodged easily and threw a large wooden boulder to the girl. It got HL in the helmet, making her fall to the mud. Wasabi appeared on the other side but barely missed. Fred just kept running, ignoring HL who was lying on the ground but just starting to rise and Wasabi was already in pursuit.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" Fred yelled, desperately trying to catch the man. Corruptor just turned his head and smirked at Fred. That was it, that smirk lighted the fuse on Fred's heart. Fred jumped as highas he could and got above the figure. The circle on Fred's chest ignited and prepared the mix for the flamethrower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Fred yelled with all his might and skillfully drew a circle of fire around the man scorching the earth. Corruptor turned around and prepared to run but in timely manner, Wasabi and HL appeared from the destroyed forest. Corruptor was desperately trying to see an escape route but he was in the open, not close enough to a tree, and he had a weapon to defend himself.

"I wouldn't move if I were you!" HL snarled at the man. Corruptor was scared now, cornered like a rat.

"Honey Lemon… calm down please…" Wasabi was interrupted by the deathly glare coming from the green colored eyes girl.

"Don't tell me to calm down Wasabi… Now, give me your glove!" HL extended her hand but never took her view from the gray skinned man.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"okay, okay, okay!" Wasabi scared, took off his glove and handed it to the blond girl. Now with her hand in the glove she started walking towards the man who just stared at her.

"Now… I don't want to be rude but…"

 _PUNCH_

HL punched the man so hard in the face that a crack was heard. It was unexpected, nobody thought that HL was able to hand such powerful blows. Corruptor was thrown to the ground due to the momentum of the punch. He started crawling away from the blond girl but she quickly caught up.

"This is for my friends!"

 _Punch_

Another crack could be heard and Corruptor was knocked unconscious.

"Note to self… Never make Honey Lemon angry." Wasabi said in a loud voice, HL just chuckled and Fred let out a sigh of relief.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! Chapter 24 is here for you! I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thank you very much for reading every word of my first attempt at a fanfiction story. I know there are some flaws here and there but I must say, I'm really enjoying this. have a great day/night.**

 **Chapter 24: Back to Reality**

A figure could be seen bent down over a red mass of metal. Scraps of metal pieces and chips were all over the place. He took off his helmet because of the tears coming down from his eyes. His hands were clenched in fists, red eyes, full of anger and hate. The boy wanted to keep tearing down the armor of the robot but it was useless. Only the torso and the legs remained untouched. The microbots were on the ground lying without purpose. A blue helmet could be seen also on the ground beside the legs of the robot, lights flashing and showing stats of the field.

 **HIRO**

 _Hirooo!_

The yell came from the entrance of the park, which snapped the boy back to the world. He turned around and saw Gogo ready to strike. The disk flew right at him barely missing his chest. Hiro was using the leg of the destroyed robot as cover but nothing came after the failed attempt to hit him. He raised his head a little so he could sight his attacker, and as in cue, Gogo was giving a powerful blow to the man in the dragon suite. Hiro saw that the body of the man in the suite wasn't moving but clearly, he wasn't dead.

Then, something unexpected, Gogo turned her head and picked up something from the floor. Hiro couldn't make out what it was, he just saw the girl bent down and started dressing in something. As lighting, realization struck Hiro hard; memories flooded his mind while recalling last actions. Before the start of the battle, HL was carrying both armor's on her arms but she dropped them beside Akage's body. Soon, the purple streaked girl turned around and saw that she was wearing a pair of yellow 'boots' with what looked like skate rollers. She had a wide smile, this will make easier to take down the boy that 'betrayed' her.

" _Oooh Hirooo! Where are you Hiro?"_ Gogo started to walk towards the last sighting of the boy. Gogo's voice had this weird echo to it and a disgusting hiss was added to it.

Both were being controlled. Corruptor's powers made them more dangerous and more prone to violence. Hiro was grinding his teeth; the voice of Gogo was making things worse.

 _"Look what I found!"_ Gogo said in a loud voice catching the attention of the brown eyed boy. Hiro turned around and saw Gogo crouched beside Akage, her eyes examining the girl viciously.

 _"You know… I would've been able to protect you better than her!_ " Gogo said still looking at the lifeless girl. The fuse had been set; everything was ready to set the powder on fire. Gogo started touching Akage's face.

 _"She was clearly not for you!"_ Gogo said still touching Akage's face. Hiro was disgusted by Gogo, he wanted to kill the girl, tear her to pieces the same way she did his heart.

 _"At least she is DEAD…"_ Hiro heard that Gogo purposely said the word louder. "… _Now you will be mine! And only mine."_ The fuse was set on fire. Hiro rushed to the helmet that was lying beside him and with the help of his microbots, rushed towards Gogo's position. Seconds turned into hours but he was getting closer.

 _"You hear me? You are mine my love!"_

Hiro wanted to be faster but the distance seemed infinite.

 _"Why can't you love me the same way you loved this useless…"_ Gogo was interrupted by the boy.

" _AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs. The hit was too fast; Gogo didn't have a chance to react and therefore received a clean punch on her back which sent her flying a couple of meters.

 _"There you are!"_ No pain was heard from her voice, she just smiled wider when Hiro revealed his position.

" _So cute…!"_ Gogo said while getting up to her feet. "… _The hero is_ c _oming to help his damsel in distress!"_ Gogo said in a mocking manner with a gleeful smile and resting her hand against her cheek.

 _"SH- Shut up! This is between YOU AND ME!"_ Hiro hissed at the girl in the yellow armor. Suddenly it started to rain; Hiro instinctively tried to protect Akage's body but was stopped by a yellow blur.

" _Nuh-uh… This is between you and me… REMEMBER!"_ Gogo said while looking at Hiro with a seductive smile. Hiro just clenched his teeth and stared at the girl, but he got distracted. Gogo's suite was made in a way that after every shot, the disk will return to the magnet on her glove. The yellow disk impacted Hiro on his knee and sent him into a backflip, slamming the boy face down to the concrete floor.

 _Ugh…_

Hiro shook his head and tried to get up but the hit was too hard that it took a while for the pain to recede. Hiro was starting to regain composure but Gogo with her rollers was too fast, dashing through the concrete floor, she started to get closer to the boy. His senses fired up; in seconds, Hiro quickly rolled in the ground and made a motion with his hand. A mass of microbots shot up and got the girl by surprise on the chest, sending Gogo to the floor several meters away from her prize. She got to her feet and just chuckled at the boy.

" _You know…"_ Gogo raised a hand. _"This…"_ Gogo knocked her chest armor. " _Thanks for loving me! These reinforcements are amazing!"_ Gogo laughed at the boy who was standing there, ready to fight.

 _"Stop! I don't love you!"_ Hiro snarled at the girl that was smiling at him.

 _"Then I'm going to make you love me!"_ She rushed forward, towards the boy and ready to knock some sense into him.

" _Never!"_ Hiro started to send spikes against the girl in what looked like a retractable arm. One the spike reached the desired distance, it retracted back, so there was no need to send some microbots flying everywhere.

Gogo dodged them easily, as if she had practiced several times against these attacks. It was her turn now; skillfully she jumped into the air and making a pirouette to gain momentum, shot a disk at the boy. Hiro reacted accordingly and with the help of the microbots he raised a 'shield' and blocked the attack but never noticed that Gogo also sent her other disk towards him. It was too late when Hiro noticed the incoming blow. The disk got his right shoulder leaving a deep cut on it. Soon, Hiro felt a hot liquid coming through the gash on his arm. Gogo laughed and went into the already destroyed forest.

Hiro followed her with great speed thanks to the microbots but he knew why she came here. The more obstacles between Gogo and Hiro, the harder would be for him to hit her. Unfortunately, the same strategy never works the same way twice. Hiro instinctively sent several daggers to the air and through the branches of the cherry blossom trees.

 _CRACK_

Gogo fell from a branch, one of the spikes from Hiro impaled her left shoulder armor. It wasn't a serious blow but the part that got hit fell down to the ground.

" _I thought you were smarter Gogo… What happened?"_ It was Hiro's time to laugh at the girl. She was still trying to recover from the blow but his laugh was just placing gas on the fire.

Hiro and Gogo's eyes started to burn brighter, both snarling at each other like dogs with thirst of blood. Gogo got to her feet again and looked at Hiro with a lost smile.

" _And you…?"_ Gogo looked at Hiro with a crazy smile. _"You weren't smart enough to save Akage… What happened?"_ She said raising a brow with a devious smile. Hiro's eyes glowed stronger, hands clenched in fists and he was grinding his teeth so hard that it was hurting him.

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Hiro yelled at top of his lungs and extended his hands sending spike after spike to the girl.

" _I…"_ Hiro raised himself with the microbots sending several spikes to the girl but she was able to dodge them.

" _Loved her…!"_ Now that he was higher he had a better view but Gogo was still able to dodge all of the incoming strikes. It kept going like these for several seconds, Hiro was not giving an inch for Gogo to recover and send a strike of her own. Hiro kept leading Gogo to the Center of the park in which a tall tree was proudly standing. Gogo suddenly saw herself cornered, and then Hiro appeared in the distance carried by the microbots with a lunatic grin. He motioned with his arms and formed a giant spike, ready to send the girl into oblivion. Gogo was just standing there, waiting for the blow, as if the pain was welcome to her body.

It was pouring; both of the teenagers were covered in mud. Cuts and scratches could be seen on their bodies. Blood was coming down from Hiro's right shoulder, while Gogo had half of her armor was shredded. Their clothes were torn, leaving bare skin to the cold rain coming from the sky. It was getting harder to see by the minute, and Hiro was losing his chance to hit the yellow armored girl.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ Gogo asked trying to get the attention of the boy through the rain.

" _Oooh Gogo… I'm just trying to enjoy the moment."_ And in the blink of an eye, Hiro sent a huge round 'punch' at Gogo but Hiro's hesitation gave her the moment to recover some air. She jumped out of the way and just watched as the long 'spike' of microbots shattered the tree that was behind her.

 _CRACK_

The impact was so strong that it sent some pieces of wood into the air, some ended up piercing Gogo's uncovered left arm. The once proud standing tree was falling down because of the blow. Hiro, noticing the damage, used the microbots to get out of the way to an opening so he could spot if Gogo was out of the forest. Dust, pieces of several branches and huge balls of mud were sent everywhere and like a huge explosion, the tree fell to the ground. Hiro kept looking over the horizon trying to spot the girl but nothing, the heavy rain was making difficult to barely see 10 meters away from you.

Then Hiro looked up, even under the rain he was able to make a figure on top of the buildings. The figure was blurry at the beginning but by focusing a little bit more he was able to make out a tail and huge arms with claws. They kept staring at each other for several seconds, but then the figure started moving faster. Something caught the attention of the 'dragon', Hiro looked down and…

 _CRACK_

Hiro was distracted; a yellow blur was coming to him. The disk hit him right in the chest.

 _CRACK_

Hiro suddenly coughed blood. Apparently the disk broke one of his ribs. Now he was on his knees trying to ease the pain but it only shot his anger more towards the girl.

" _So weak! I thought you could do more Hiro…"_ Gogo came out of the tree line but just stood on the edge. She wasn't going to give up the strategic value that the trees were giving her.

" _WEAK?"_ Hiro coughed and a splat of blood was sent to the ground. " _I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU… I'M NOT… WEAK!"_ Hiro motioning with a punch sent a spike towards the girl.

Gogo just grinned and easily dodged the shot, making it to hit a tree. But Hiro had a grin on his face too, Gogo was clueless but soon Hiro extended the palm of his hand. In matter of seconds, the spike that was sent towards her created more spikes that were sent in every way. Some were able to harm Gogo, tearing up more her leggings and leaving deep cuts were blood started to come out. **(AN: Look it like a rose! The stem is the original spike; the thorns on the stem are the other spikes… I hope you get the idea.)**

 _"Argh… I have to admit…"_ Gogo also knelt on the ground looking at her leg, quickly examining it. " _That was a good one!"_ She flinched because of the pain but her red eyes were indicating she wanted more.

" _Come on Hiro! Is that the best you can do?"_ Gogo was on her feet again, snarling at the boy. _"If you can barely protect yourself, how did you expect to protect the girl you loved?"_ Gogo said pointing at Akage's body. Hiro's eyes suddenly glowed brighter and turned to look at the girl in HALF yellow armor.

" _I…"_ Hiro regained control of the microbots and started moving towards Gogo.

" _Will…"_ Hiro gained speed, while Gogo just smiled but got into a fighting stance.

 _"Make you…"_ Hiro raised one of his hands as if gaining momentum. Right behind him a large column of microbots formed, ready to attack

 _"PAY!"_ Hiro sent his arm forward, the large spike formed by microbots went towards Gogo but a new trick appeared in front of her. Like a fork several spikes were formed from the tip of the original one, creating a 'shower' of spikes. He barely missed Gogo but he was able to create a scar than ran all along her right leg.

She stopped behind a tree to take quick look to her leg but Hiro was not going to give her a break. Immediately, the tree was cut in half effortlessly by the bots revealing her position. She quickly turned around and with a fast swing sent her disk towards the boy, but the shot was lame. Hiro was able to stop the disk with his bare hand. He looked at her raising a brow in a questioning manner and glanced at the disk. Without thinking it twice, he broke the disk in half and dropped it to the ground.

 _"What is happening Gogo? Getting a little tired?"_ Hiro exclaimed while taking a look at the girl. Indeed she was getting tired. She had fought the other three members of the team, and now she had spent several minutes sparring against the boy.

Unlike Hiro, she had been using her body to fight against all of them, while Hiro was only using his mind. And the rain wasn't helping her either, with most of the rocky ways flooded with water and the mini forest of cherry blossom trees was now filled with small pits of mud. Her rollers were useless at this point, so she bent down and took off her disks but left her boots on. Hiro frowned at the beginning but he saw the reason of it, the mud and the rain will only slow her down. He missed the chance to hit Gogo while detaching her disks, mostly because of the shock of seeing the girl discard the only item that would help her against him.

 _"What a shame…"_ Gogo said while standing up. _"I could've saved myself along with you…"_ She turned around and locked sights with the red eyed boy. _"But you chose her…!"_ Gogo flashed a smile to the boy while point at the lifeless body of Akage.

 _"AAAAAHH!"_ Hiro yelled and charged towards the brown eyed girl. Despite her tiredness, she easily dodged the first strikes that came from the boy, but her body was too exhausted. Her senses lowered, her movements slowed down and every jump sent a pain through her body. Soon she stopped behind a tree; one hand was on her knee while the other was supporting her weight on the trunk of it.

 **ugh... Sometimes I hate this with all my heart! So guys... I'm struggling again to place the whole chapter into one so please go ahead and read the next one too! Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

Her body, sensing she had stopped, made Gogo puke. She was asking too much from her body but the anger kept her moving. Suddenly a spike landed right behind her launching her forwards and causing her to fall face first into the mud. She quickly recovered but another spike, barely missing her, toppled her to the ground.

 _"I loved you…!"_ Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs while sending spikes relentlessly against the girl.

 _"But you ran away…!"_ Hiro kept yelling; Gogo dodged a couple more spikes but when she landed on the ground a cramp got her left leg.

 _"And now…"_ Hiro yelled again; Gogo was struggling now to remain standing. She luckily dodged another couple of blows but she fell to the ground and was immobilized.

 _"You killed the girl I love…!"_ Hiro trapped Gogo in what looked like a jail. Several columns of microbots were surrounding her leaving no escape.

 _"Just for REVENGE! GOGO TELL ME…"_ With the help of the microbots he raised himself high enough for Gogo to catch a glance at the boy. She was barely standing, limping on one foot and trying to run away but the 'bars' wouldn't budge. Her body was too strained, and barely damaged.

 _"TELL ME…!"_ With the help of the microbots, he launched himself into the rain and into Gogo. He crashed into her sending both bodies to the ground. He ignored the pain coming from his broken rib. All of his attention was into the girl that now was pinned to the ground at the mercy of his power.

 _"WHAT AM I MISSING?"_ He yelled into her face. Hiro took his helmet off and stared into the red eyes of the purple streaked girl that was caked in mud. The microbots fell to the ground because the connection to their commander was lost. Gogo saw this but she was too weak to continue.

 _"Why I wasn't enough for you?"_ Hiro grabbed the girl shoulders and slammed her body to the ground.

 _"Tell me…"_ A tear came down his cheek but the rain washed it immediately. Gogo opened her still flashing red eyes, and looked at the boy with a devious smile.

 _"You were never enough for me!"_ Gogo smiled and laughed at the boy that had her pinned to the ground.

 _"THAT'S IT!"_ He lifted his hand clenched in a fist ready to punch the girl that was laughing uncontrollably. He was about to punch the girl but…

Both Gogo and Hiro's eyes stopped flashing red. Suddenly they became aware of the pain that was coming from their bodies. They looked at each other, faces flinching in pain but the sight was nowhere near cheerful.

Gogo had his left cheek bruised and swollen. The right cheek had a deep cut, blood was coming down. Her hair was caked in mud and the purple streaks were nowhere to be seen. Her clothes were severely damaged; several cuts could be seen as well some spots of skin were left to bear with the cold. Some pieces of clothes were barely hanging to her original form and they were entirely brown because of the mud. Half of her chest armor was shredded; only one disk remained attached to her left glove… in resume, she looked fatal.

Hiro, in a way, looked better but when you looked at him the sight sent another story. Blood was coming down from his right shoulder, the lower right side of his chest and his left leg. He was literally bathed in blood, although most of it came from the interaction with Akage. Because of the help from his microbots he was able to stay out of the mud most of the battle. Still, some chunks of clothes were barely hanging to the original piece.

"Gogo!" He realized that he was on top the girl.

"Hiro?" She barely opened her eyes; the last thing she remembered was being below a cherry blossom tree crying because Hiro was kissing the red haired girl.

 _Cough_

Hiro coughed blood right beside the girl, his face winced in pain. A hand was on his mouth trying to see why there was so much liquid on it, and then he realized it was blood. He tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot through his body, Hiro used his other hand and placed it on the lower part of his chest soaking it in blood.

"HIRO!" Gogo opened her eyes when she saw the bloody kid on top of her.

"What the hell happened here?" Still on the ground, she turned her head to all sides and the only thing that came into view was destruction.

The once soothing and beautiful park was in ruins. Barely half of the trees that were planted remained standing and those that were still standing were severely damaged. Several amounts of color foams could be seen all over the place, which spelled work of HL. Sparks were jumping here and there because of the lamp posts that were destroyed.

"What the…" She took a look at herself and realized the damage then, the pain came. She could barely see with her right eye for it was swollen. She felt the hot blood coming down her cheek, legs and left shoulder. She couldn't move, tiredness finally asked for the bill. It suddenly stopped raining, but the sky was still covered in clouds.

"GUYS!" With what little energy they had left, both turned their heads and saw the unthinkable. HL was running towards them, limping because her right leg was hurt. Behind her protective glass of the helmet you could see a bruised cheek and a cut on her right arm, but nothing serious. Wasabi was the best looking of all, the master of martial arts just had a little scratch on his left cheek but nothing so serious. Then Fred, looking at all angles expecting an attack.

The dragon suited man was the most fortunate of all because of his suite. The dragon suite protected Fred from the rain and the mud, but when he lifted his mask everybody could see a bloody nose and a bruised eye.

"Guys! What the… _ungh..._ hell happened?" Gogo was scared, seeing her friends like these ignited her rage. Nobody touched her family without paying the price. Then everybody looked at each other, then at Gogo and backed out because they sensed she was mad. Knowing by what just happened, the team thought that she was still possessed.

"What?" Gogo asked with a worried tone. She was still lying on the ground, bathed by mud.

"Who…" Her face winced in pain. "Who did this?" They all looked at each other; daring one another as who should be the one to tell her that she did all of this.

Wasabi just sighed heavily and took a step forward. "You did!" Wasabi answered her question in a depressive tone.

"WHAT?" She tried to sit up but the pain immediately shot her back to the ground. Besides, Hiro was still on top of her.

"NO, NO, NO… you shouldn't move Gogo… let me…" Hiro wanted to move but he could barely crawl on his knees. The broken rib was limiting his movement to zero.

"Guys…turn around…!" HL said while getting closer to Gogo, Fred and Wasabi turned around but Hiro couldn't. HL took a quick glance at the buy and sighed. "Hiro, can I trust you will keep your eyes closed?" Hiro nodded and closed his eyes to avoid looking at Gogo. HL knelt beside the speed junkie and took off the remainders of her chest armor. She was still on her civilian clothes; fortunately for her, her clothes never fell off during the fight. HL cautiously examined her friend's body.

"Fortunately, no major injuries, just a couple of deep cuts on your legs, left arm and right cheek… Gogo, can you move?" HL said while covering Gogo again with the remainders of her clothes. Fortunately they weren't THAT bad.

"I… I think I can…" Gogo was too tired but she would never give up.

"You can turn around again!" Fred and Wasabi turned around while Hiro opened his eyes again, while HL was helping Gogo to get to her feet.

"What happened to Baymax?" Gogo asked still lost.

"He… he is destroyed." Fred answered to the girl. Both Gogo and Hiro were shocked at the news. Hiro tried to stand up but the pain sent him back to his knees. He stretched his right arm to support his body while the other was holding the lower part of his chest. He started to cough and out of nowhere a large splat of blood was on the ground.

"HIRO!" All the team yelled but only Fred closed in to help him because HL was helping Gogo and Wasabi was literally dragging Corruptor.

"Come on man! I don't want you dead…" Fred said unconsciously as a joke but…

 _DEAD…_

 _DEAD…_

 _DEAD…_

"AKAGE!" He shook of Fred's arms but immediately fell to the ground. All of the team was shocked but they knew why. He started coughing blood uncontrollably because of the strain he was giving to his body. He slowly but surely made it to his helmet, placed it on again and commanded the microbots to lift him and carry him all the way back to the fallen girl.

"What… _argh…_ What happened… to Akage?" Gogo asked worried for Hiro.

"Akage… She is dead." HL said with a dreadful look on her eyes, her cheery side abandoned her completely.

"WHAT? HOW?" A tear was coming down Gogo's cheek. What happened? Why she couldn't remember anything? Why her friends were beaten up? Who Killed Akage? Who destroyed the entire park?

 _Noooooooo!_

"That… was… Hiro…" Gogo gasped barely able to speak.

"Fred… Gogo is too heavy for me! Could you please carry her for me?" HL said struggling to remain standing. Promptly Fred reached for the other arm of Gogo; HL left Gogo to him and quickly sprinted towards the direction of Hiro's yell.

"Guys please! Tell me what happened! I don't care about the answers! I want to know… I don't remember anything." Gogo pleaded to her two friends, they just sighed heavily but both knew that it was only fair for Gogo to know the hell that broke loose on the park.

"Sooo… Long story short…

 **HONEY LEMON**

She was running in between all the mud, fallen trees and several destroyed microbots.

 _Poor Hiro… I can't believe this happened the same night he got his first kiss…_

HL started to tear up while running towards the injured boy. She, in a few moments, was able to get to the clearing and started looking for the boy. It didn't take long for the blond girl to find the boy. He was right under a lamp post; his shadow was hiding a more gruesome look. He was clutching Akage's body to him with dear life, wishing all of this was just a nightmare. HL just knelt beside the boy and hugged him, slowly stroking his hair and his shoulder, whispering soothing words to hopefully calm the boy. Soon the rest of the team came out of the forest. Without the rain, the sight was more distorted and looked like a war was waged on the once cheerful park. The three of them got closer to where Hiro and HL were kneeling down, but Gogo was different. Her eyes suddenly had a glare so unrealistic, as if she had grown 40 years in 2 minutes. The once proud and young eyes were dead and no more cheer thoughts came out of them.

"Here…" Hiro said to Gogo while using the microbots to reach for the girl's helmet.

"Please put it on… I don't want to blow your identity." Even in this chaos, Hiro was worried for the team. It brought everybody a faint smile which disappeared because of the situation.

 **WASABI**

The team looked devastated. Baymax laid destroyed to their right. Most of the rain washed out the destroyed chips but the bigger boulders that weren't touched remained in their place. A blood trail could be seen on the ground, because of Akage's bleeding and the rain. Everyone was down, they needed to rest and forget this hell of a night.

Wasabi promptly reached for a communication device that was hanging on his belt and dialed the emergency signal. It took a while to get an answer but suddenly a voice patched through the communicator.

 _Hello!_

"We have a code red…"

Everybody went silent. Code red never meant good and that the team needed help.

On the other side of the city was a large white building. A light was turned on in the highest floor. The room was big, adorned with wooden walls and paintings of the city. In the middle of the room there was a large oaken table in which several people dressed elegantly were sitting discussing several issues. On the corner sat a white man with blue eyes, to his right a tall woman wearing glasses with brown eyes were listening the discussion before him.

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

The beep could be heard all around the room. The assistant gasped, while all the business men fell shut. The white man stood up from his chair, adjusted his gray suit and his matching tie. He cleared his voice to get the attention of everyone.

"Okay, I'm really sorry but we will have to postpone this meeting until further announcement."

"But…" A bald man sitting on the other end tried to argue but he only received a death stare.

"I will remain in contact with all of you. If you could please leave the room…" The man motioned to the exit door. "I have personal matters to attend."

A small chatter broke up between all the associates sitting on the large wooden room but nobody argued. After all, he was the owner of the company. The room promptly cleared up and only the man and his assistant remained.

"Silence…"

 _Beep._

In matter of seconds the room turned soundproof in case of outsiders trying to eavesdrop the conversation.

"Hello…?"

 _We have a code red._

"Understood."

 **ALISTAIR KREI**

Krei knew very well what was the plan he had formed with Big Hero 6 since they saved his life and the company he so worked for to see it grow. He owed it to them and he agreed to be an external associate to the team. Offering help, technology and manpower in case they needed it.

"Miko… You know what to do." He turned around to his assistant who only nodded at the command.

She reached for an especial communicator that was hidden on a book shelf on the far corner of the building. The sight of the city was beautiful; the sky started to clear and now was barely starting to be showered by the light of the moon.

"Hello commander… We have a code red." Miko was also aware of the words meaning. Soon, she started to wonder where the hell broke up for the team to request assistance. Alistair Krei turned around and looked through the window wondering about the same question.

 _Don't worry guys! Help is on the way._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 25: Aftermath**

The team was resting beside the destroyed body of the robot except Hiro, who was still kneeling with Akage's body in his hands. All of them were tired, severely injured, mourning their friend loss and looking at Hiro hopeless eyes. Gogo was a whole another story, she was resting her head on HL's shoulder, sobbing. Fred told her everything, every detail, her words, what and how everything happened. The single thought of her doing any kind of damage to the team was a nightmare. It burned her heart more to know that every injury Hiro had, the broken rib, the cuts and bruised face was all her fault.

Hiro could barely move. The pain coming from his chest was clouded by a stronger pain. Looking at Akage's limp body was the only thing keeping him awake. Baymax was destroyed, his best friend was torn to pieces by his own hands, and his first love was dead. This day was cursed; it seemed too good to be true at the beginning.

They spent several minutes sitting there, mourning and trying to hold the pain coming from the injuries.

"LOOK!" Fred stood up and pointed at several blinking lights on the sky.

"Finally!" HL said with a relief tone on her voice, Wasabi stood up to and turned around to HL.

"Honey lemon… Could you please… or rather… is there a way you could aaammm…" Wasabi was trying to come up with the word but failed at it. HL just stared at the large, broad man standing in front of her giggling.

"Sorry… is there a way you could wrap this man in a kind of bag but resistant enough for me to carry him?" Wasabi tried to explain the best way to HL his idea.

"Yes I can… give me one sec." HL grabbed her purse and checked at the periodic table. Trying to come up with the best combination of chemicals to prepare the formula and then apply it to the responsible of the destruction.

"I got it!" HL exclaimed and started pressing the buttons so fast that Wasabi wasn't able to make out the elements used for the formula. In matter of seconds HL was standing with a red-orange orb.

"Ok… give some space." Without hesitating, Wasabi nodded at the blond girl and moved away from the unconscious body of Jackson Day. HL walked towards the man swiftly and threw the orb right at his belly. The body quickly got embraced in a red-orange cover that made this... corruptor look like a gummy bear.

"He looks so funny!" Fred said giggling at the colorful sight, which made all four laughed at the man.

"OUCH…" Even though Gogo was sitting on the floor leaning on Baymax leg, laughing brought too much pain. HL rushed back to her friend and stared at her. Gogo looked so bad that it was a miracle that she was still conscious.

"Are you okay sis?" HL kneeled beside Gogo and started proving her injuries.

 _Sis… after all this, she still call me sis?_

A tear rolled down Gogo's eye, then she felt HL's thumb wipe her tear.

"Tell me Leiko… are you okay?" Gogo's name was only used when things were serious.

"I am okay Aiko… I'm just glad that I have friends like you!" Gogo genuinely smiled, and it also brought a smile to HL' face.

"Take…" HL pressed several buttons on her purse and from it, came out a purple orb. HL pressed the orb against Gogo's shoulder and in queue, a smoothing coldness could be felt on it, relaxing Gogo and relieving the pain.

"T-thank you Honey Lemon!" Gogo exclaimed and looked at the sky. The lights that Fred signaled where getting closer.

In matter of seconds, three CH-47 Chinook carriers painted in black and modified to be completely silent appeared in the sky. Two of them landed on separate buildings near the park but never turned off the engine. The third one, due to the damage caused to the park, was able to land in front of the team. A team mostly composed by guards armed with rifles for protection disembarked from the large chopper, followed by a team dressed in white with medical equipment

"Move, Move, Move! WE HAVE 10 MINUTES PEOPLE!" A tall, broad man with black glasses and half of his face covered by a red bandana ordered his team. All of them were wearing a black suit but in the right shoulder was a BH6 logo printed in red.

 ** _10 min_**

Promptly, the team got surrounded by the soldiers. They were nervous because this was the first time they called for help and it took only 5 min for the response team to arrive and quickly secure a perimeter for them. The medical team got to them and with several scanners they checked for serious injuries.

"These four are stable!" A blond woman said to her chief. A man appeared beside her, blue eyes, brown hair and rather old. He was wearing a pair of glasses while checked the data collected by the scanners.

"Good, they can go in the second chopper…" The man returned the tablet to the blond girl who only nodded.

"Alexi…" A tall white man with blond hair stood up and got closer to him. "Have the team checked the other two?"

"Miss. Tanaka is being checked right now but we can't find the boy." The man with the blue eyes frowned at him because of the answer but dismissed him immediately. He raised his head surveying the area trying to spot the boy.

"She is severely injured sir! She already lost a lot of blood! Her blood pressure is low! Her right wrist is broken and her body has been pierced by several wood splinters." A black haired man said through his mask to the chief.

"Okay then… she is coming with us… SHIMIZU, FUJITA!" Two women, that just finished their analysis on HL, turned around ready for orders.

"Take Gogo to the chopper quick and apply one dose of morphine!" The two women nodded and quickly carried Gogo to the chopper that landed right in front of them.

 ** _8 min_**

"There he is!" Another member of the medical team exclaimed. The red haired girl pointed at a boy that was kneeling on the floor holding in his arms another person.

"Quick! Go check those two!" The blue eyed man ordered to his two assistants. They quickly grabbed their medical kits and rushed towards the boy. The commander soon spotted the boy.

"SATOU, YOSHIDA, MORI!" The commander yelled to his soldiers.

"Sir!" The three of them answered and rushed to the man.

"Take care of them!" He pointed at the boy and the sprinting team of medics.

"Yes sir!" The three saluted and without questions they also sprinted towards the boy.

Hiro was trying to refuse with all his might that all of this happened. This was just another nightmare and soon he will wake up on his bed, ready for another day. The calm nigh was suddenly filled with the sound of boots against the concrete floor, getting closer and closer. He raised his head and saw everything. Two choppers had landed on different buildings but the engines were still running. A chopper landed in front of the team but this one had the engine down. A white light was coming from it and suddenly the park was crowded.

 _We have a code red!_

 _We have a code red!_

 _We have a code red!_

The words still echoed in his head. This was the first time he saw the scene, and he had to admit, it was quite impressive. The whole team never thought that Alistair Krei would agree to offer help. He always repeated to them how grateful he was for saving his life and his company from Callaghan. And He willingly accepted to be an indirect member of the team by providing support through technology and manpower. Hiro was no longer reacting to exterior stimulations. The pain coming from his chest was pounding the boy too hard, staring at the ground with a lost look and holding the body of his beloved tight against his chest.

 _Move!_

 _Move!_

He raised his head again and now, like a duet of angels, the people that was wearing white clothes closed in and kneeled beside the boy.

 _Mr. Hamada!_ Hiro heard a distant voice but never moved.

 _Mr. Hamada!_ Hiro kept staring at the floor as if looking for something.

 _HIRO HAMADA!_ Hiro turned his head to the right and took a glance at the man that was talking to him but didn't answer.

 _Quick! I need water!_

 ** _5 min_**

Hiro could see, through the corner of his eye, another hand stretched out with a bottle of water.

 _Please Mr. Hamada, I need you to drink some! You are suffering from dehydration._

Hiro obediently opened his mouth and drank half of the bottle. The cold liquid felt soothing at the beginning but suddenly the anesthesia that Hiro's body self-applied lifted immediately. Hiro fell to the ground screaming, the pain was unbearable. He could suddenly feel all his injuries. His left arm felt like a concrete block, too heavy to lift. His right cheek felt was so swollen it felt as if someone exchanged half of his face with a soccer ball. He could see that both medics eyed each other. The look they exchanged was bad. The man to his right pressed a button on his left arm and suddenly a red light started blinking on the suits of all the medical team members.

All of the medics saw the flashing red light on their right arms and lowered their heads in disappointment. The team was able to notice their reactions but they hurriedly resumed their work

 _What is it?_

A gentle voice patched through the communicator of the man.

"We have a fatality." The man said with a cold voice, trying to sound as professional as possible.

A sigh could be heard through the speaker.

 _What about The boy?_

"He needs immediate medical attention. Two ribs are broken, his right arm has deep cuts and he had lost too much blood." The man had green eyes and white skin, blond hair and taller than most of the team.

 _Get him to the chopper now! We have to get him and Ms. Tomago to the HQ fast!_

"Yes sir!" The man cut communications and focused on the boy.

"Soldier!" The man called for one of the guards who only turned around ready for any order.

"We need a stretcher to carry the boy! Could you please head to the chopper and fetch one?" The soldier nodded and sprinted to the machine.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" The other medic exclaimed while pulling out from the box a green spray.

"Good idea Tanaka! Quick apply the gel here… here… and here." The blond man signaled to the woman. Hiro immediately felt a cold substance on the lower part of his chest, right shoulder and left cheek. He felt a slight relief but he was still awake. Both medics were impressed! How could a boy that was barely 14 years old, stay awake with such injuries? They started to place clean bandages on Hiro's shoulder.

"We need that stretcher now! This kid has lost a lot of blood!"

 ** _3 min_**

As in cue, the soldier reappeared with another medic and they were carrying the so long waited stretcher.

"Place the stretcher here! We need to move him nice and slow." The soldier and the other medic leaned down with the stretcher and got ready for the operation. Hiro never felt a thing while they moved to the cushioned bed.

He was gently carried into the chopper, still awake, he realized how well equipped was the aircraft. The chopper was glowing white and it was filled with all the things necessary to keep someone in critical condition long enough to get back to HQ. The original seats on the far end were replaced with drawers filled with all kinds of medicine, and beside those drawers was another station but the curtains were pulled to avoid curious looks.

 _She collapsed_

"She collapsed?" it came out more like a whisper but those words were enough for Hiro to try his best and turn his head to the left. The engine of the chopper started. A medic came out of the station with a pair of yellow boots and another pair of yellow gloves covered in mud. Hiro was trying his best to raise himself to have a better look but the medic spotted him. The man covered in mud and blood got closer to the boy and lowered him again into the bed.

"Don't worry… she will be okay! I promise!" The mysterious man tried to assure the boy that they were in good hands.

"But…" Hiro tried to sit again but the grip of the man was too strong.

"You need to rest…!" The medic opened a drawer that was beside Hiro's bed and pulled out a needle and dosed the boy with morphine to ease the pain.

"This will help you…" Hiro started to fade, the pain was unbearable. Through the corner of his eyes he saw three more members of the med team get on board with several soldiers. They started to raise, the choppers that were on the roofs started to move. Another landed on the park and picked up the rest of the team and the armed men. The third chopper landed, now that the ramp was almost closed Hiro just saw a glimpse, a team got out of the chopper and headed towards the destroyed robot while another group headed towards Akage.

 _THUMP_

The door of the chopper closed completely, Hiro turned to look and the white ceiling. A group of medics rushed towards the boy, a beep was heard on the background but Hiro's brain was not working at full capacity.

 _Blood pressure dropped._

Hiro kept staring at the roof of the machine.

 _His heart is slowing._

The only thing Hiro could hear now was the swift movement of the aircraft in the air.

 _Quick! Get the defibri…_

Hiro faded into darkness…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 26: A letter**

 _3 days later…_

"WAIT!"

"I'm sorry Hiro… but I have to go!"

"No please! What am I going to do if you are not here?"

"Don't give up…" the words were heard more like a whisper.

"Akage wait!" The girl started to walk away

"AKAGE!" Hiro woke up in a large white room. The light was blinding him so it took a moment for the boy to regain sight. He went back to his bed and leaned down for a while. He was covered in bandages, his left arm was completely immobilized and his torso was wrapped in several layers of them.

"Whoa…! Slow down boy! You don't want to open your stitches." Hiro got scared by a woman that was sitting beside his bed taking notes and checking the stats showing on the machine. Suddenly his sight cleared completely, the lights installed on the roof were white but the room was another story. The walls were painted in beige, the floor was covered by a brown carpet, and the room was large enough to have a mini living room.

A small table with a glass top was surrounded by two single sofas and another large one which matched the color of the wall. To Hiro's left was the entrance, a large wooden door was blocking the way, and opposite Hiro there was a large window that stretched all along the room with a beautiful sight to the city. They were definitely at the HQ

"You've been here for three days…" the woman was interrupted by the boy.

"Three…" Hiro tried to sit but an acute pain could be felt on his lower chest, with a sigh of defeat, he slumped back on the bed and turned his head left. The woman was giggling at the boy's stubbornness but he was a hero, he is supposed to fight, to never give up until all the options had run down, and he saved her life.

"… _argh…_ Three days?"

"Yes… don't worry, your friends are okay! They will be able to visit you but you need to rest for now. Now, please lean back on the bed please! I need to check your stitches… hopefully you haven't opened them again." The woman stood up and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. Hiro did as requested, wincing in pain but he felt way better than that hell of a night. He felt her cold hands run through his body.

"Oooooh… so cold…! Sorry…" Hiro said while shivering.

"I know… there is no need to apologize, everything is okay with your wound. Please rest, I will inform the rest of the team that you are awake and recovering. They will be allowed to be with you until tomorrow… okay?" The woman sent a death stare at the boy, but Hiro understood very well so he just nodded and fell asleep again.

 _4 days_

Hiro woke to the same room but with a more pleasant feeling. Voices could be heard on the background but he was still waking up. Unfortunately, due to the operation he couldn't move his entire body, only arms and head.

"Is it you guys?" Hiro asked cautiously, he was still trying to get out of the grogginess and couldn't make the owners of the voices.

"HIRO!" Relief flooded through the boy's body. He never thought that listening to the blond girl voice could bring such a relief.

"Honey Lemon… is it you?" Hiro wasn't sure yet, he was too dizzy to know what was actually happening.

"Yes it is me Hiro!" Then a white skinned face with green eyes and blond hair appeared right beside the bed. Hiro unconsciously smiled, swiftly, Fred and Wasabi followed but didn't say a word. They knew that the boy still needed to rest and the noise would not be pleasant. Hiro was delighted but there was something different.

"GUYS! Your faces! What happened? How come you healed so fast?" Hiro was amazed, not a single scratch could be seen on his family's faces.

"Amazing isn't it!" Fred exclaimed with a rather loud voice.

"Who could've thought? When we arrived here Gogo and you needed immediate medical attention. Before we got picked up HL used a combination to relief Gogo from the pain and accelerates the healing process. When Alistair Krei saw the effects of the solution, he immediately requested HL to generate another sample and started to work on a machine that could amplify the results." Fred took a pause to check if Hiro was following. The boy just nodded and continued listening.

"It took the Krei tech team two days to complete the healer. Hence our faces! Not a single scratch." Fred said with proud in his voice while lifting a fist in the air as a sign of victory, then eyed HL as if trying to get her approval. She just giggled and continued caressing Hiro's forehead.

"Speaking of Gogo… where is she…?" Hiro's voice suddenly flooded with preoccupation. "Please tell me she is okay! PLEASE…" Even though a tear started to roll down Hiro's cheek, the three of them smiled, HL wiped Hiro's tear and a faint grunt could be heard in the distance.

"Gogo is that you?" Hiro asked concerned. The steps were getting louder and closer.

"Please…" Hiro got interrupted by the purple streaked girl.

"It's me knucklehead!" Gogo said popping a bubble with her gum, but she stopped chewing because of the look on Hiro's eyes. HL instinctively made room for Gogo so she could get closer. Hiro reached for the once broken wrist but everything was right, her face completely fixed, Only her shoulder was wrapped on bandages because that was the part that received most of the hits.

"You look… I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I caused all those injuries to you… I… I… I could've killed you." Hiro was afraid of himself after everybody told the boy what happened and what he did. The faint words he heard before fading away and the sight of a bloody yellow glove, he was worried for his friend.

"Shh… don't worry Hiro! It wasn't your fault. I also caused your fractured rib, please forgive me too… I was closer than you were to kill each other." Gogo said with a smile on her face… Finally the two friends returned. Hiro and Gogo nodded to each other in agreement.

"What happened with corruptor?" Hiro wanted to kill the man but also see how he got his powers and why they reacted that way. All the team looked at each other, and then kept staring at HL. The blond girl gave a profound sigh and got closer to Hiro's bed.

"Remember when we saved the man from the burning pharmacy?" Fred asked while Hiro only nodded.

"Do you remember also that I took samples of his skin seconds before you left to the hospital?" HL asked again… Hiro nodded again.

"The samples contained a heavy mix of a compound that the pharmacy was working on to treat people with mental disorders. For some reason that I can't understand, I'm guessing that the extreme heat and untested mix created a chemical reaction that caused Jackson Day's skin turn gray and caused him to be able to at will emit a pheromone through his skin that causes the more evolved parts of the brain of his target to shut down which allows for mind control, in a fashion and prevents a person from not acting on his or her most base instincts, while causing short term amnesia of the time of the expose to when it dissipates, which is two hours... give or take." HL said every word as if she was reading from a paper.

"Is there a way you can reverse the effects?" Hiro was curious but also mad because of the man's actions.

"Honey Lemon has made several formulas but we haven't tested them yet." Gogo answered the boy that was lying on the bed, covered in bandages.

"And why you haven't tested on that… _man!"_ Hiro hissed the last word; his name was not worthy enough to come out from his mouth.

"Because he is under medical treatment… I know that man gave us a hell of a night but our mission is to save lives not kill. Once he is recovered we will start the tests with the formulas Honey Lemon produced. As for you…" Wasabi stared at the young boy. "…right now you will receive the same treatment we got with the machine created by Honey Lemon and Krei." Wasabi explained the boy as detailed as possible.

"We will go to get our breakfast while you go into the healing lab. Please… Don't do anything stupid!" Gogo said while turning around and walked to the door.

"Yeah! See you later bro!" Fred said while bro-fisting Hiro.

"See you later dude!" Wasabi waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Hiro!" HL said leaning down and giving the boy a heartwarming hug.

Hiro remained still, lying on the bed, waiting for the medics to come through the door and take him to the miraculous machine. As if the medics were reading his mind, a 5 member team reached for the boy and started carrying him over to the healing station. Due to the anesthesia he dozed off and everything went black.

 **GOGO**

 _4 hours later_

The team was in the dining hall, waiting patiently for the black haired boy to make his appearance through the door. Only the clatter of plates and small chats here and there could be heard on the large room. The floor was covered in tiles with a weird mix of brown and white. Round wooded tables were set with yellow tablecloths all over the place in a neat arrangement. The HQ was placed on the island where they got their first battle against Callaghan. It had a good space, the fence all around the island had a quarantine banner and it provided a good cover to the large building. The whole based used recyclable energy, and it only required a team of 300 people to keep it running.

Suddenly the doors that lead into the dining hall were opened.

"GUYS!" A yell echoed through the room. The whole team turned around battle ready, some of the people that were taking their lunch were soldiers, so they also turned around and got ready for anything.

"Whoa… Whoa… easy there, it's me!" Hiro said with a gleeful smile pasted to his face.

"HIROOO!" as always, the first one to shoot through everything was HL. She jogged towards the boy and lifted him into the air with a bone crushing hug.

"Hiro! You are here! Yaaaaay… We've missed you!" HL said while circling around with the boy in her arms.

"I'm also happy to see you Honey Lemon but please… I just recovered… I don't want to worsen my wounds." Hiro said while hugging the blond girl.

"Oh yes… Sorry! I guess I was too excited." HL immediately stopped and placed the boy back on the ground.

"Dude! You look amazing!" Fred said and both Hiro and the young man made a bro-fist.

"Nice to see you patched up man!" Wasabi said towards the boy extending a hand for a salute. Hiro nodded and saluted the broad man.

"Hi Knucklehead!" Gogo punched Hiro on the arm that was okay.

"Ouch! Hey… What was that for? I just recovered!" Hiro said while caressing his sore arm because of the punch.

"Woman Up already!" Gogo said winking at the boy. Then, her movements made something sparkle on her chest. Hiro took a closer look and realized that she was wearing the golden necklace he gave her long time ago.

"Hey… You never told me if you liked the necklace!" Hiro said with a smile on his face. Gogo blushed and placed a hand over her chest trying to cover what was already spotted.

"Well… if I never liked it… Would I be wearing it right now?" Gogo asked the boy with a challenging voice.

"Well… true!" Hiro was defeated by a simple answer.

"Now what?" Hiro asked to the team which made everybody look at each other… no one had thought about leaving the place right away.

"Now you head back home!" A voice came out of the hall were the doors remained open. Alistair Krei appeared wearing a grey suit with matching pants, black shoes, a light blue t-shirt and a blue tie.

"Home? We still have to try the solutions that Honey Lemon created!" Hiro was taken back but he kept staring at the tall blond man.

"Don't worry boy… we already tested the chemicals with the rest of your team. And I assure you… that man has been healed completely." Alistair Krei crouched so he could be the same eye level of the boy.

"Really…?" A sense of relief flooded through the boy's body. "Guys… is this true?" Hiro turned around to see HL waiting for a response.

"It is true… we were able to reverse the effects of the explosion." All of the team smiled, they all felt the same way. The man that gave them hell will no longer create more troubles.

"And don't worry, we used the covers that you recorded previously and all your families think that you are in Fred's house! A chopper is getting ready for you as we speak… I just want to show you something." Krei had a wide smile, obviously happy because of the surprise he had stored for them.

"Well then… if everything is clear… what do you want to show us?" Wasabi asked with a curious look.

"Oh… you will have to follow me if you want to know." Krei folded his arms over his chest and challenged the team.

"Well then… What are we waiting for?" Gogo stepped forward while popping a bubble with her gum.

"Sure… I'm not waiting for anybody!" Hiro stepped forward and winked at Gogo. She just chuckled and kept chewing gum.

All the team nodded and kept staring at the blond man. He also nodded and motioned them to follow him. The first time they were here, the facilities were abandoned and mostly destroyed with Wasabi's blades as only source of light. Right, left, right again, long hallways bathed in white light.

"I've prepared you a little something. I understand that this is the first time you required further assistance in saving the city and that most of this project was left to my own bearings... So as to pay mi debt for saving my life, my company and accepting me as an indirect member of Big Hero 6…" Alistair Krei turned around to face the team while they just stared waiting for the man to finish.

"Take a look at this…" Krei extended his right arm and opened the door that was to his right.

 _SWOOSH_

The door opened and the team entered without a question. They were able to recognize the room immediately. This room was the one used for the Silent Sparrow project. They cleaned all the rubble and left a big open space. The room had a running track, target practice, an obstacle course and everything you could imagine to strain the abilities of each member. But there was a special section. To one side of the room there were 5 capsules, all glowing with different color signaling each member's armor.

 _BEEP_

Krei pressed a button on the wall and the capsules opened and the armors were shown to each one of them. The design wasn't changed but instead of being of carbon fiber somehow Krei was able to get his hands on the most powerful metal of the world… _Vibranium_. **(AN: remember… marvel universe!)**

"Is this seriously…" Hiro was amazed.

"Yes…" Krei nodded.

"and the…" Hiro was speechless.

"Yes…" Krei nodded with a smile. "Your armors are now made of Vibranium."

They were excited but ushered out right away. Krei was right, they needed rest. Immediately a chopper was prepared for them and each of them was taken to their homes.

 **HIRO**

Hiro was landed near his house on a deserted area to avoid being spotted by curious eyes. The helicopters also had retrospective panels, during the day, the chopper was cloaked. This was a day of surprises to BH6. The work Krei did for them at HQ was exceptional, and now their bodies were more than protected with the new material. They even used the old control room used for the Project Silent Sparrow to gather info about their training and results of their performance.

"Hiroooo!" Hiro had barely one foot in the store and Aunt Cass was already over him, giving hugs and kissing the boy in the forehead.

"Aunt Cass… hahahaha… Aunt Cass please!" Hiro was trying to struggle but Cass Hamada's grip was too strong.

"I won't stop! You stayed with Freddy for a week! Now you will have to bear with me!" She stopped kissing the boy but kept hugging him breathless.

"Aunt… I can't breathe!" Hiro was being choked to death by his 'mom'.

"Okay… okay!" She left the boy to his bearings with a huge smile.

"Tell me… How was your stay with Freddy? How is it going with college? How…" She got interrupted by Hiro. He loved her spirit but hated the idea to lie to her.

"Look Aunt Cass… I'm really tired! We can talk later… please?" Hiro was indeed tired but he needed to come up with ideas so he doesn't blow up their covers.

"Don't worry sweetie! I'll make for dinner those spicy chicken wings you like!" Aunt Cass said while turning around and started walking back into the kitchen. Hiro also turned around and started walking towards the stair but Aunt Cass called for him.

"HIRO WAIT!" She rushed out of the kitchen, scaring a couple of customers.

"Yes auntie?" Hiro had his right foot already on the first step of the stairs.

"I totally forgot…. Akage, the last time she was here, said that she left a note on your desk." Aunt Cass said with a smile, oblivious at what happened several days ago.

"Ooooh… Thanks! I'll check that right away!" Hiro started walking towards the garage. He has been trying so hard to forget the girl. The sole memory was painful, his first love, was taken from him the first day. What could the letter say? The walk towards the garage was painful, all the things he could think was the girl that he loved. He walked into the garage with red eyes, at the verge of crying.

 _Ok… Aunt Cass said that the letter was left at my desk._

The garage was a mess. Nothing had been moved since that night. Hiro started to walk towards the far right corner where his desk was placed. Photos were attached to the wall with each of his friends and in the center was a picture with Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass. The desk was full of mislabeled papers but neatly arranged to the right was a purple envelope with a wax stamp. The card was being supported by the computer screen which made it easy to spot.

 _I don't want to open it… I don't…_

The smell coming from the card had Akage's perfume.

 _Why me? My parents… my brother… my first love…_

Hiro was caressing the card, afraid of the breakdown that he will surely suffer while reading the content. Slowly, he removed the stamp and opened the letter. A white paper was inside; all the words were written in calligraphy with purple ink. He unfolded the letter and started reading.

.

.

.

 _Dear Hiro._

 _Even though I met you just a couple of months ago, since the beginning I felt something different. The very first day, you treated me so gentle and with such care. I CRASHED INTO YOU WITH A TON OF BOOKS! You had the right to be mad, scold me, leave me there with all the books on the ground but you decided to help. You have such a gentle heart, and I was grateful I got to know you. Now… I'm not saying that your presence is no longer pleasant but as time went by, I realized that your charm was slowly getting into me. After tonight's revelation, it came to my mind that I wasn't in love with you. What I had was infatuation and now there is no escape._

 _Your first kiss? Mine too… sorry but I was too shocked at the moment. You made me fall so hard! I'm here sitting on a blue couch, caressing the last place your lips touched. Caressing a picture with your face and counting every second to see you again._

 _My love for you is madness, and is driving me crazy that you are not with me at this moment, even though you left five minutes ago. I've come to realize that I found my knight in shining armor, my love, my prince, my other half… My hero…! Sorry! I needed to do that!_

 _Black is the color of my true love hair._

 _With love_

 _Akage Kira_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nobody knew what would happen that night. No one knew that Akage would die, Hiro and Gogo would almost kill each other, Baymax would end up destroyed and the park reduced to ashes. 2 hours… Hiro was in a relationship for 2 hours.

Hiro was holding the letter with his two hands. Soon, tears started to flow from his eyes. He quickly folded the letter to avoid dampening the ink with the salty liquid. Hiro suddenly felt weak, so he reached for the blue couch that was conveniently right beside him and fell into it.

The couch deflated due to Hiro's body but the air that came from it only sent Hiro another slap on the face. That corner of the room suddenly was flooded with Akage's perfume. Hiro felt it… the scent was pleasant as if Akage was sending hugs to him saying that everything will be okay. The boy was destroyed now. He leaned forward, his elbows against his knees while his head was resting in his hands and started crying bitterly.

As in queue, Aunt Cass entered the room with a gleeful smile but dropped it immediately.

"HONEY!" Aunt Cass forgot all the things she was doing, placed the silver plate on the closes desk and rushed towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Cass sat beside the boy and started stroking his back.

"n-n-nooo" Hiro couldn't talk. His heart was broken into eight millions of pieces.

"What happened?" Aunt Cass asked the boy while saying soothing words to calm him down.

"A… _sniff_ … A… _Sniff…_ a-Akage… i-is… de-dead..." Hiro went into a steadier sob, leaned into his beloved aunt shoulder and cried himself to sleep.

 **AUNT CASS**

The boy was sleeping profusely on her lap. Fortunately for her, it was Sunday and right before she headed towards the garage she left the store closed. It was already dark but she never dared to move because the boy needed her.

 _Why was Hiro crying so hard?_

She kept glancing at the boy. No more tears were coming out of his eyes but it left them puffy. She was stroking Hiro's hair when she saw a pink glimpse coming from the boy's desk. She tried to reach cautiously the letter to avoid waking the boy. It was a letter that had a wax stamp. She didn't want to be nosy but she needed to know. She read carefully every word written in calligraphy, and soon she also started to melt down.

 _I'm so sorry Hiro…_

She carefully lifted the boy and left him on the couch. Her leg was sore and she was too tired to continue. She closed the door of the garage and left to her room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 27: Confusing Funeral**

 **AUNT CASS**

She woke up early so she could prepare a special breakfast for Hiro. It was his birthday after all. She carefully sneaked downstairs to avoid waking the boy that was on the garage, probably, still asleep. She walked to the door that lead to the garage, carefully opened it but the boy was nowhere to be seen. So she hurriedly went upstairs again and slowly peeked through the boy's room. With a heavy sigh, she went downstairs again calmer, now that she knew that the boy was snoring under the sheets of his bed. She normally wakes up late on Sundays but after yesterday's revelations, she decided that making a special treat to her 'son' would be the best choice.

She went to the counter and grabbed her phone. She took out a paper from the right pocket of her pants that had several phone numbers printed on it. She started dialing one by one each of the phones that Hiro wrote earlier that week.

"Hello!" She said carefully, she had never spoke personally with either of the team

 _Good Morning!_

"Fred right?" The voice sounded so different through the phone that she doubted Hiro got the correct phone written.

 _Yes… who am I speaking with?_

"Freddy!" sigh. "It's me… Aunt Cass!" She was relieved… this was more difficult than it sounded.

 _Hey! What happened?_ The voice of the young man sounded worried. She never talked with them through the phone, guessing… something really bad happened.

"OOOH Don't worry sweetie! Nothing bad has happened here. Today is Hiro's birthday! And I was wondering if you could come over to prepare something for that knucklehead!"

 _Sure! I'll be there in a moment!_

"Okay see you in…" Fred hung up. She kept staring at the phone with a smile. Fred was always excited when it came to do something with his friends. The woman just sighed.

"One down… Three to go." She muttered to herself and started dialing another number.

 _Hello!_ This one was a cheery voice, definitely HL

"Good morning… With Aiko Miyazaki?" The voice was undoubtedly HL but she still was cautious.

 _Yes I am… Who am I speaking with?_

"Hi sweetie! It's me, Aunt Cass! Sorry if I scared you! I was wondering… As today is Hiro's birthday, would you be able to tag along and help me do something before he wakes up?" She was trying hard to catch her breath.

 _Are you serious? Of course I'm going to be there! YAAAAAY!_

HL scream made Aunt Cass pull away from the phone for a couple of seconds.

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hiro!_

"Honey…" She was trying her best to calm the blond girl but it was futile. When HL is excited, no one is able to stop her.

 _Y no le he comprado nada!_

"Honey…" The woman raised her voice to get the attention of the girl.

 _Y ahora que voy a hacer?_

"AIKO MIYAZAKI!" Aunt Cass almost yelled, but she tried to hold it, mostly because Hiro was still sleeping.

 _Si…? Ooh… I mean… yes…?_

"Remember that I don't understand Spanish sweetie!" Aunt Cass had that motherly tone again. HL was so cheery that it always brought a smile to the older woman.

 _I'm so sorry… I guess I was too excited._

"Don't worry… See you later then!" She still needed to call two more members of the team.

 _Count on it!_ HL hung up.

 _Two down… two to go!_ Aunt Cass raised her phone again and started dialing.

 _Hello?_

The voice that patched through the microphone was luckily recognizable.

"WASABI! Good morning sweetie! How are you?" Aunt Cass said happily through the phone.

 _Aunt Cass? Hey… Good morning! I'm great… is there something wrong?_

"No…no no no, not at all. Today is Hiro's birthday… and I was wondering if you are able to come over like… right now! So we can prepare something to that knucklehead." Aunt Cass said with a rather lower voice. Wasabi giggled at the happiness radiating from the brown haired woman.

 _Of course I will. I'll be there in a moment._

"Thank you sweetie! Hurry up! I want to do this before the boy wakes up. It is still too early but we have to be fast." Aunt Cass had a determined voice, like if she was ready for battle.

 _Don't worry…! I'll be there in a moment._ Wasabi hung up the call.

 _Ok… Last One._ Aunt Cass, like some kind of weird repetition, she raised the phone again and started dialing.

 _Good morning!_ The voice came out with a slight rudeness to it, but that is just how Leiko is.

"Good morning Leiko! It's Aunt Cass." The woman enjoyed talking with her daughter but it was kind of frustrating how tomboyish the girl could be.

 _Hi Aunt Cass!_ The voice drastically changed to a more emotional state. _Is there something wrong?_

"Why does everybody keep asking what happened?" She was a little annoyed now.

 _To be honest...? This is the first time I receive a call from you. I would assume something happened, to you or Hiro._ The matter-of-fact tone on Gogo's voice made Aunt Cass reconsider the team question. It was indeed true; this was definitely the first time she personally called each of them.

"Don't worry honey, nothing happened… Today is Hiro's birthday and I was wondering if you could come along to prepare something to that boy." Her smile returned to her face and patiently waited for the purple streaked girl's answer.

 _I'm sorry Aunt Cass but I need to work on my college project. I'm afraid that I'm falling behind on some classes._

"Oooh I see… Don't worry… Studies always go first! Good luck with your project… Although I believe you don't need it. You are just too good at it." Aunt Cass tried to encourage her daughter.

 _Thank you Auntie! Have a nice day!_

"You too sweetie!" Aunt Cass hanged up. It was unfortunate but it was more important her college studies.

It was fortunate for the older woman that most of Hiro's friends lived nearby. She went to the kitchen and started the preparation of a cake and some cookies. Merely 20 minutes later, the bell of the front door echoed through the whole store. She took off her apron and rushed to the entrance.

"Hey there! Glad to have you here guys! So…" Aunt Cass motioned to the trio to come closer.

"Honey Lemon…" The woman raised her head and glanced at the half Japanese-Latina girl with a gleeful smile.

"I need your help in the kitchen… I'm halfway through the cake and breakfast."

"Guys, I need you to help in decoration!" The two boys looked at each other with confused looks.

"Aaaaammm… excuse me Aunt Cass, but actually, Wasabi is better in the kitchen than me." HL exclaimed taking a look at Wasabi. The brown haired man blushed at the statement and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Really…?" Aunt Cass turned her head towards Wasabi and stared at the man. "But I've never seen you cook anything!" The woman was surprised by the news. **(AN: And I guess you too! I took that fact from the comic. In the BH6 comics wasabi was a chef. Obviously there is no need to mention that he is good in martial arts.)**

"I'm sorry, but I only cook when I'm in my apartment." Wasabi said with embarrassment flooding his face.

"Well then… Honey Lemon, in that case, could you please help Fred with the decoration?" Aunt Cass changed HL tasks.

"Of course I will…" Both, Fred and HL looked at each other and slightly blushed. Aunt Cass noticed the strange exchange between the two of them and giggled, which brought the whole team back to reality.

"Where is Gogo?" Wasabi asked trying to lift the awkward moment.

"I called her but she told me that she was behind on some works for college and that all the time was needed to finish the project. Unfortunately, she will not be here with us…" All of them lowered their heads but they understood what meant college for the speed junkie, so nobody complained about it.

"Let's go… let's go! We don't have the whole morning… although, that boy could sleep the whole day." Everybody laughed and Aunt Cass comments of the boy.

They all parted from the mini circle they formed and started doing their tasks. Surprisingly enough, Wasabi worked skillfully at the kitchen. With an amazing speed he prepared the scrambled eggs and prepared the French toasts.

"Wooow… You are indeed good at it!" Aunt Cass was genuinely impressed by the man's skill. Wasabi only blushed at her comment.

"You know… if you someday need a job, you could come here and work as a chef…" She got closer to the boy and patted his shoulder. "… A couple of extra hands are always welcome here." Wasabi was really flattered by the reviews of his persona.

"Thank you Aunt Cass but, even though I did learn how to cook. I only like to cook for my friends and family..." Wasabi saw the disappointed look on Aunt Cass face. "…but if you need help I will gladly work for you whenever I can… okay?" Wasabi gave thumbs up to Aunt Cass and both smiled.

"I'm almost done here…" Wasabi continued the conversation. "…Why don't you go ahead and take a look at what those two have done so far." Aunt Cass gave a relief sigh, took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen. The room was beautifully adorned with balloons rolling on the floor and a huge banner hanging from the ceiling with a yellow happy birthday nut something caught her eyes. Even though Fred and HL were on opposite sides, they were staring at each other with a clear blush on their cheeks.

"Love is in the air!" Aunt Cass sang with a rather loud voice, snapping both of them back to the world. Both of their faces turned literally into tomatoes while they tried to hide their burning faces. Aunt Cass giggled at both of them but suddenly, steps could be heard on the second floor.

"Oh gosh… Quick… Close all the blinds." With a swift movement the three of them ran to the windows and lowered the blinds of the store.

"Oh god… I can't see a thing!" HL was trying to get to the center of the store but she kept crashing through the chairs.

"For the mother of megazord… Could somebody turn on the lights at least? I don't have night…

 _Ouch/aaargh_

Aunt Cass reached for the lights but the scene was far more pleasant. HL and Fred bumped into each other, causing HL to fall on Fred chest. Both were blushing furiously and Aunt Cass just stared at them with a huge smile. Wasabi promptly walked out of the kitchen and stood shocked at the scene.

 _Click._

A white light flashed through the whole room, snapping the two lovers back to the world… again.

"Dude… Are you serious?" Fred turned his head and stared at Wasabi.

"Oooh… No one is going to save you from this…" Wasabi was cut off by the blondie. She turned her head and with a death stare she menaced the man that was holding his phone. Wasabi gulped and quickly erased the picture of the 'couple'.

"Okay okay… I erased the picture! Please… don't freeze me to Fred's room for a week!" Wasabi said with a scared voice.

"I can't promise that!" HL answered with a smile on her face… He was soo doomed. Suddenly, the steps could be heard coming from the stairs that led to the ground floor.

"Quick…" Aunt Cass turned off the lights. A shadow could be seen coming from the stairs and it peeked up through the entrance that was separating the dining room and a little living room.

 _Why is it so dark?_ Hiro started touching the wall looking for the switch to turn on the lights, but was beaten by Aunt Cass. The lights turned on blinding the poor boy for a couple of seconds.

"HAPPY BIRTH…" All of them screamed at the same time but Hiro's face turned the atmosphere upside down. The boy was still dressed on his pajamas and was walking like a zombie. His eyes were red and puffy, bags were under his eyes, and he suddenly felt like an older version of Hiro.

"Honey… Are you okay?" The first to step up was Aunt Cass, while the other three already knew what was happening with the boy.

"Today is Akage's burial..." Hiro's voice was raspy and monotone.

Hiro had an emotionless face, and you couldn't tell if he was angry or happy.

"…And I would like to go." Hiro said while staring at the floor.

"Hiro… You…" Fred stepped forward but HL stopped him. The comic lover turned around to look at the blond girl but she also had the same look.

"Don't worry Hiro… I'll go with you!" HL said stepping forwards and embracing the kid. She knew very well how it feels to lose the person you loved.

"All of us will go with you…" She turned around and launched a death stare at the two boys. They were bad at feelings but their friend needed help.

"Okay then…" Aunt Cass said placing a silver plate over the marble counter. "…We'll meet here again in two hours… but first, you kids are going to take your breakfast. They all agreed to the plan, took their seats and started eating the food that was carefully prepared by Wasabi and Aunt Cass.

As previously accorded, the whole team was back in the store dressed up for the funeral. Fred, of course, came with Heathcliff and his limousine. All of them accepted to ride the limo to the San Fransokyo cemetery. As expected, the car was screaming luxury. Leather couches were on the right side of the automobile forming a half moon. In the center you could find a mini bar but instead of alcoholic beverages there was a large amount of different types of sodas and the cabinets were filled with candies and comics.

"Are you serious?" Wasabi asked after seeing the contents of the drawers.

"What? Don't tell me that you hate gummy bears." Fred said with his arms crossed over his chest raising a brow at Wasabi. All of them started laughing at Fred except Hiro, of course, no one expected to find a limousine stockpiled with candies and sodas.

 **(AN: I beg your pardon everybody but this was a rather difficult part to write… mostly because of the feels but also because San Fransokyo is like a weird mix between the U.S. and Japan but with more advanced technology. I hope my imagination and my words are able to take you into the city.**

 **HIRO**

Hiro leaned against the soft leather couch and drifted off while looking through the window. It was a lovely Sunday morning. The streets were busy with people walking trying to enjoy the time with their families. The city decided to shine on all its glory that morning. The colors were vivid and people had smiles on their faces. Rows and rows of houses were passed until the car was stopped by a red light.

Hiro kept looking through the window and on the other side of the street was a couple. They were standing, looking at each other but the man looked like Hiro and the girl was Akage. The girl was caressing the boy's cheek while he stroked the gleaming red hair. They were about to kiss when a trolley obstructed the sight of the scene. He glared at the trolley but when he raised his head, another couple was sitting on the last seat with a window facing his side. The man was handing the brown haired girl a beautiful yellow rose, both were blushing when the trolley moved again. Hiro looked at the same spot where the couple was about to kiss but no one was there. Nobody noticed them; they were just hallucinations of his mind desires.

Soon, the landscape slowly started to change from a more rusty Japanese aspect to a more modern sight. The traditional houses were replaced by huge buildings that were covered in blue windows. Promotional banners were all over the place announcing some cologne or a new fancy creation. Some places were more crowded than others but that was just added to the fact of Sundays.

The car stopped again because of another red light. Right above them was the railroad and as in cue, the bullet train passed through bringing a loud roar that instantly muted every other sound. Time slowed on Hiro's head. Right in front of him a couple was walking along the sidewalk eating ice-cream. The man, a tall blond man with blue eyes was hugging the girl.

The girl, a rather short Asian girl with short black hair and brown eyes was enjoying the embrace. The couple stopped two cars in front of them and prepared to cross the street but unfortunately the light turned green. The couple just stood there not bothering about what just happened. Hiro blinked several times trying to see if this was another hallucination. The girl looked like Gogo but a relief was felt all through his body when he realized that he mistook his friend.

The road towards the cemetery park was long, and now, the landscape changed again. The city was left behind and now they were surrounded by a forest. Hiro kept looking through the window with teary eyes. The road was under an arc created by the trees, it made a notion that the street was a long green hallway. Once they arrived to the end of the hall it could be seen a huge, white stone arc and under it a black gate beautifully sculpted. That's when Hiro came back to reality. He still kept looking through the glass but decided to eavesdrop the conversation of his companions.

 _By the way… where is Gogo?_ Wasabi asked.

 _She said that she needed to work on her college project because she was falling behind._ Aunt Cass answered.

 _Are you serious? She… Falling behind? That's so not her._ Fred was clearly amused by the fact that one of the most applied students was falling behind.

 _Finally… we are here._ HL exclaimed with a voice void of emotion.

"Hiro… Honey…!" Aunt Cass started to shake the boy. Hiro was aware that they arrived but he was having difficulties to move. "It's time!" Hiro turned around and the door was opened by Heathcliff.


	30. Chapter 30

They got out of the car and instinctively Heathcliff closed the limo. Due to the openness of the site, the smash of the door against the car felt like the place was completely empty. Heathcliff parked the Limo right in front of a half circle wall. Stairs could be seen on both sides leading to a temple and in the middle of the 'structure' there was a large cherry blossom tree welcoming all the people. The temple was a traditional but rather rusty building. It had ancient scripts on the pillars.

All the changes were made to the inside of the building. It was huge and it was mostly used as a cafeteria. The room was lighted by several paper lamps with a golden light. The walls were beige and were also covered by a few pieces of artwork. In the middle of the room was, protected by four glass panels, a Samurai armor with the name of the founder.

They continued walking, admiring the welcoming feeling that the building was giving them. Once they were on the other side of the building, they were greeted by a far more pleasant view. A rather large lake was in front of them and a stone 'road' was built surrounding it. On the other side, you could see a statue surrounded by white trees.

They started to walk towards the cemetery area. They were totally surrounded by nature, and along the stone road several red Torii's were built with the names of some of the deceased. It was a peaceful scene for such a gloomy place. Soon after, they arrived at a clearing where all the headstones were built. A plank of concrete was at the bottom, on top of it a huge cube of stone was perfectly aligned and on top of it a rectangle shaped stone was vertically placed with the name of the person.

It was easy to spot the burial place for Akage. Over the green and gray area there was a mass of people dressed in black, congregating around in a large rectangle area. Hiro was the first one to start walking towards the mass of people; the other ones just stared at the boy who was walking aimlessly. Each step felt like heavier than the previous. He kept passing rows and rows of tombstones. His eyes were completely fixed into a large boulder of flowers that were lying beside a wooden coffin.

He was able to find some free chairs for him and the rest of the team far in the back of the crowd but for some reason, you could get a perfect view at the flower arrangement and a picture of the girl. He motioned for the rest of the team to come and have a sit. They all sat but never said a word; unconsciously they knew that if Hiro started a little talk, he would end up breaking down and cry. He kept staring at the picture of the girl, those eyes and that smiled just ended up piercing the boy's heart. He lowered his head, looked to the ground and silently started crying

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, decades, centuries, millenniums who knows… Time lost its meaning to the boy. Hiro kept his head down, afraid to look up and see that beautiful face again. He was staring at the ground with a pained look, his tears had dried, nothing but emptiness was within the birthday boy. It was plain midday, and the heat was starting to be felt but luckily, they were starting the cold months so it felt welcome. People were crying here and there, in the background someone was saying some words honoring the red haired girl. The day felt so slow, each minute decided to turn into an hour.

Soon, everybody stood up and stared at the wooden coffin. Everybody filed a human column and started walking beside the coffin, giving their respects to the girl, after so, everybody returned to their place. Hiro felt he wanted to leave, with a half turn to his head, he stared at the garden. For a cemetery, the way it was set sent a feeling of relief and peace. Then cries started again taking the attention of the boy.

"Just let me see her one more time… please!" The woman apparently was Akage's mother. Her cries were bitter and sorrow invaded the crowd, for they knew what was coming next.

 _Sorry… I'm so sorry._

Hiro started to tear up.

 _I killed her. It was my fault, and there was nothing I could do._

Hiro's legs felt weak, strength was leaving his body.

 _Why her? She still has friends, parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, cousins… I only have Aunt Cass!_

Air started blowing against the group of people. The older ones started to leave to avoid sickness. Soon after, they started to lower the coffin. Hiro felt a dagger go through his heart. Time super slowed; that feeling came back again, it was a Deja vu. The void left by a person you so loved and never going to see again invaded Hiro. Lower and lower… Why the person that was operating the lever wasn't going faster? Hiro was living the moment in slow motion, apparently each second decided to turn into a millennium.

Hiro turned to look at the people that was sitting and saw the rest of the team with their heads lowered. Only they knew how the red haired girl died. He glanced at the coffin and barely was half in and out when suddenly

 _Thump._

All the people stared dead on their seat.

 _Thump, thump._

The team stood up launching several glanced at Hiro and the coffin; the four of them were confused on what was happening.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

The hits were frenetic, as if someone was trying to get out of their cage. The person handling the lever got scared as hell and started running. The coffin fell 6 feet underground mercilessly.

 _HELP!_

It was Akage's voice. Hiro raised his head and stared at the rest of the team. Everybody was looking at the hole right in front of them

 _HEEELP!_

Hiro instinctively sprinted to the hole and lunged himself to the ground.

 _IS SOMEBOBY THERE! ANYBOBY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"HOLD ON!"

 _Heeel… Hiro? Is it you?_

That sweet voice… Hearing again the voice of the girl broke the heart of Hiro.

"Akage… I can't reach you… you need to find a way to get higher!" Hiro said with sudden happiness. His hands were trembling, he was anxious to have the girl on his arms again.

"Roger…" Akage managed to free herself from the coffin but she was standing on the inside of the wooden structure.

She started to look all around to find a way to climb up but the sides were too smooth and there were no roots to use for support. Then an idea… She closed the panel that would cover her face and used it as a stair. She climbed onto it and used the other open panel as another stair. As if both of them were connected, Hiro jumped to the other side and leaned down again extending his hand. Akage carefully turned around to face the other earth wall. This gave to the red haired girl enough space to jump.

The girl bent down to get as much force as possible to make the highest jump. Both, Hiro and Akage prepared themselves.

"At the count of three!" Hiro said clearly rushed to get the girl out of that place.

"Ok… Ready?" Akage looked up to the boy and she felt the same anxiety as Hiro.

"1…

"2…

"3…" Both said at the same time.

Akage jumped to the air and skillfully got Hiro's hand. The grip on her hand handed by the boy was strong but she wanted to be out of there. Hiro started to pull while the girl started to use the earthy walls to climb and lift up the work from the boy's shoulders. In matter of seconds, the heat of the sun bathed the girl's hand. She used the corner of the cut to use as support while Hiro shifted his grip from the hand to the arm of the girl.

"Come on honey…" Hiro whispered to the red haired girl. She blushed but now wasn't the time for it.

"Please get out of there…" Hiro was trying his best to help the girl out while trying to hold back the tears.

Promptly, the girl was out of the whole and stood up to brush her clothes from the dirt. Hiro also stood up from the ground but turned to look at the girl standing beside him. Without hesitation, he rushed a hug to her while the girl hugged him back.

"P-Please…" Hiro said between sobs.

"Sssh… I know…" Akage was also crying on Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't leave me again…" Hiro was giving Akage a bone crushing hug. The hair, her soft and warm skin, her perfume, her breathing, her eyes… She was alive again! And now he would do whatever it takes to take care of the girl.

"I'm so sorry… but I needed to save you!" Akage stopped the hug but never parted from the boy. She locked sights with the brown eyed boy and looked with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry… it's all in the past." Hiro cupped both of his hands on the girls face and kissed the girl passionately. Both forgot completely about the crowd that was looking at them with shocked faces.

What the hell just happened?


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Happy holidays to all of you! I wish you enjoyed christmas and enjoyed your time with your families and friends. Chapter 28 is here!**

 **Please don't get confused on how the chapter system works with Fanfiction... I don't know why I keep struggling everytime I try to upload a chapter longer than 4,000 words...** ** _sigh..._**

 **Chapter 28: Checkmate**

 **UNKNOWN**

 _RING_

The sound of a cell phone echoed through the entire house. The house was mostly dark because the curtains were closed except for a room, where a person was still sleeping soundly.

 _RING_

A black hand got extended towards the small table that was beside the bed and took a pair of glasses. The dark room only permitted the glare of the phone to be seen through its veil. The figure that was sleeping soundly sat on the bed and glared at the phone on the table. The two hands reached for the eyes and rubbed them to try and fight the grogginess. The figure took the phone and glanced at the number that was patching through the screen.

 _RING_

The figure recognized the phone number too well. It never meant good things but if the person didn't pick the call it would mean death.

"Good morning?"

 _Hi_

"You do realize what time is it…."

 _No… and I don't care! I have a task for you._

With a grunt, the figure got up from the bed and walked to a table that was previously placed in the middle of the room.

"What do you want me to do?" The figure knew that the question was obvious but the powers that were embodied by the person had several applications.

 _Here…_

Suddenly a picture patched through the screen placed on the wall opposite the bed. It was the picture of a girl with red hair, white tanned skin and light pink lips. The person only frowned at the picture, and started to sort through the files sent by the person on the other side of the line.

 _I need her back alive because I'm not done yet with that boy. Unfortunately Corruptor never achieved his goal and I know you won't fail me._

The person gulped and started shaking. Failure to this man meant certain death but the pay was good. The figure sighed heavily and raised the phone again.

"Deal."

 _Great… Expect the deposit later today. Remember, I want that girl alive... Do not show HER until the time is right. I will let you know when…_

The person hung up the phone while the figure started working. Her…? The person walked to a wooden furniture that had the same height of the room. With the help of a ladder, it reached for a flask of glass that had a name written in a weird language. Her…? Now the figure knew what the voice was talking about. The figure walked back to the round table at the center of the room and emptied the flask on the surface. The eyes of the person glowed white and a weird orange glow erupted from the hands. The dust previously poured on the table also glowed orange.

The room suddenly got darker letting only the light from the ritual burst through the entire room. Suddenly, from the liquid, an orange orb appeared with what looked like flames over it. The figure only smiled and left the orb hovering over the table. Then the figure showed the picture of the red haired girl and, like a living being, it shot out of the room through the window and headed towards its target.

"Big Hero 6 will not know what hit them…"

 **GOGO**

The purple streaked girl was sleeping soundly, enjoying every second that made early Sunday amazing. Unfortunately that feeling would not last long.

 _Ring_

Gogo woke up by the sound of her phone but she refused to pick up the call.

 _Ring_

She picked up a pillow and placed it over her head trying to muffle the sound coming from the device.

 _Ring._

She internally yelled swearing that she will find the person that is calling her this early and kill him/her but her expectations never lived long. The name patching through the screen of the phone was the one of Aunt Cass. It was a mystery why she saved the phone number on her device. SHE NEVER CALLED but guessing that this was the first time, something obviously happened. Suddenly her whole body felt an electric shock, snapping her senses back to reality and started to worry. What if something happened to Hiro?

It was a short call, taking in consideration that it was Aunt Cass was the one calling. She really wanted to be with the team and organize a surprise party for the boy but she really needed to work on her bike, otherwise she will fall behind in college.

The day went by as a normal Sunday, with the only difference, the team was heading towards Aunt Cass Café to celebrate Hiro's birthday. She wanted… NO… SHE NEEDED to be with Hiro but she felt that doing it right now it would mean to take advantage of the weakened state of the boy, and she wasn't sure either if the boy still loved her. She was working within the garage of her house because it was the best place to test the mag-lev disks of her bike, but the girl stopped feeling like someone has stomped on her chest. She glanced at the clock she brought from her room. It read twelve o'clock PM… **(AN: Reference to chapter 27)**

 _I wonder…_

She suddenly stopped and from under her shirt she pulled up the golden necklace.

 _Will Hiro ever love me again?_

She clutched the golden 'I love you' as hard as she could with her right hand and started daydreaming with the two of them together. She continued working through the day hopefully waiting for the night to arrive so she could go and see Hiro at the café. Even though she wasn't there to prepare a special party, she had an as under her slip.

She decided to stop working on the bike to test the new disks created for it. She headed towards the SFIT and made a record of 10 min top speed. She soooo enjoyed arriving at different places so fast; she quickly headed towards the lab and into Hiro's work place to retrieve some info. Fortunately for the purple streaked girl, the computer was not using a password and all the information that she needed was still stored on the hard drive. So she took the task to create a backup drive and, in matter of minutes, she stormed out of the building, back to her house.

She was never that good at computers but she could work a proper amount of things from them. She focused completely on the screen in front of her, typing fast and fixing some coding errors found on the master archive. She kept her pace for almost three straight hours, not a single break was taken. Either way, the work performed on the code was done so well that the only thing that was needed was just a double check and compile the program for transfer. The screen suddenly turned blue and a loading bar showed up.

 _Well…_ She leaned down her chair and glanced at the ceiling of her room.

 _This will take a while... I will go back to sleep_. She took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall of her room and read 10:00 AM…

 _A mere hour will be enough…_

She got up from her chair and just took off her sport gear before plummeting onto her bed. In matter of seconds, she was sawing logs.

 _Ring_

Her slumber got interrupted again. She barely opened her eyes, assuming that she only slept 15 minutes. She turned around to face the ceiling of her room and slightly turned her head to look at the clock on her wall.

 _2:00 PM? WHAT? OH MY GOD! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!_

 _Ring_

She quickly stood up to reach for the phone that was by her desk, but stopped abruptly because of the picture showing on the screen. The photo was of her and a raven haired boy with brown eyes, both were smiling at the camera and on the background you could see the SFIT.

"Hello!"

 _Gogo is that you?_

"Yes I am! knucklehead… you woke me up… and you know what happens to people to wakes me from my naps…" She said with a teasing tone trying to unnerve the boy and, apparently it worked. A long awkward silence came from the boy.

"Ammm Hiro… Are you there?"

 _Oh… sorry… I spaced out_

"You don't say" Gogo giggled at the scared tone coming from the boy.

 _Guess what?_

"What?" She was a little mad at the boy and somewhat grateful. She was awakened by the boy but she slept a lot… so it cancelled out.

 _Akage is alive… how? I don't know but we went to her funeral and somehow Akage returned to our world… isn't that amazing?_

 _Akage is back?_ "Oh yeah it is indeed amazing Hiro… I'm glad you have your girlfriend back." Gogo tried her best to sound excited but admitting that Akage was Hiro's lover crushed her inner corner to smithereens.

 _Haha thanks Gogo I would like you to…_

 _BEEP_

Gogo turned around and looked at the computer that just finished compiling the code from earlier that day. From a black box beside the computer came out a green chip with baymax symbol, the excitement of the girl plummeted to the ground after Hiro's words.

 _Gogo_

"Yes?" She snapped back to the conversation that was being held with the boy.

 _Were you listening to what I said?_

"No… sorry…" Gogo's mind was working at 1 million thoughts per second. It was being hard to concentrate in such a simple task as to hear the boy on the phone.

 _I was just saying if you could meet us at the café later today._

"Consider it done!" She undoubtedly accepted the request, it was the least she could do for not being there in the morning.

 _Okay Gogo… See you later then! Take care of yourself KNUCKLE HEAD!_

"Oh don't worry about me!" She giggled at the remark that the boy said to her.

 _Bye_

"Bye…" _Beep_ "my love…" She lowered her head and stared at the floor for several minutes.

So many thoughts were being processed that it was giving Gogo a slight headache. She walked towards the computer and retrieved the chip from the slot. She looked at it carefully and admired her work; at least she could do a fair amount of work when it came to computers. She planned to give Hiro the chip as a gift but now… she wasn't sure what to do. She stored the chip into another black box especially designed to keep chips safe, and placed it on her closet between all of her clothes. She immediately returned to her bed and stared at the ceiling trying to get some sleep to drift away of this hurting world but nothing.

Gogo, after all the time spent on her bed trying to imagine a world with Hiro as her boyfriend, came back to the real world and realized that it was getting late. She got up from her bed, took a shower and got ready to meet the team at the café. She got dressed on her usual attire, a white shirt, her shorts and leggings, a pair of snickers and most important thing, the golden necklace that was given to her by the boy. She decided to walk towards the café; after all, this time there was no rush to see the boy because now he had someone else.

She arrived at the café and it was fairly crowded for a Sunday evening. Now that Lucky Cat Café has grown, Aunt Cass needs more help with the work around the place. Her two new workers were handling the café amazingly good for being the first time without Cass Hamada. She paid over the counter her cappuccino and walked towards a table that was closer to the windows. Slowly she drifted off to her own thoughts.

She was expecting something different from the call but the words coming from the boy's mouth only brought uneasiness to the girl. The red head was back and now she had lost Hiro forever. It was all too late, since the day that girl appeared she should've told Hiro that she loved him but now? When will she find another one like him?

She pounded the table with such frustration that it attracted some of the customers that were taking their dinner this peaceful night. She kept staring at her steaming cup of coffee waiting for her friends to return from the funeral, and unfortunately, an extra will be coming with them.

 _Why am I even doing this? I should be happy… right? Akage died because of me but… now she is back and Hiro will smile and laugh again. If only she never came to SFIT… I would be with Hiro, his arms wrapped around me. She should've stayed dead…. What? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I… I…_

She rested her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands. Rage was going through her body. Those thoughts were despicable, she wanted to disappear and run away from everything. She came to realize that she was not worth for Hiro if she was having those unforgivable thoughts.

 _Gogo… calm down… this is not you! What is h-happening t-to m-me?_

A silent tear was shed and it rolled down her cheek. Soon more followed and they plummeted to the table like speechless messengers. Suddenly the door opened, she immediately forgot about her current state and raised her head to look who was coming into the store. Without notice, a smile appeared on her face. A tall blond girl, a not so short man with brown hair, a large muscled man, a boy with raven hair, and a red haired girl with green-blue eyes were entering the store with smiles on their faces.

 _At least he is smiling…!_ SIGH… _they… are holding hands…_

She lowered her head again and glanced at the now cold coffee. She took a large breath and stood up to greet her dearest friends.

"Hi guys!" She was surprised by her own tone of voice… it was cheery.

"Gogo!" HL ran towards the purple streaked hair girl and gave a bone crushing hug.

For the first time, Gogo didn't complain about the show of affection, she enjoyed the hug so much that she returned it. When HL realized that her friend was returning her the hug she just smiled and parted ways. Both, Fred and Wasabi just bowed towards her. Hiro was about to speak but he was interrupted by Gogo. She rushed towards him and gave him a hug. This was definitely not her but she was happy again because Hiro was smiling.

 _This is it… I've been defeated but at least, Hiro is smiling once more_ …


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 29: Vacations Part 1**

 _Day 1_

Everybody was surprised at how Gogo reacted to their arrival at the café but they gladly accepted it. It was so unusual for the girl to show any kind of affection. The team hurriedly joined some tables to the one where Gogo was sitting and each of them started to order their beverages and desserts. Everyone was having a really good time, laughing at Fred because of his bad jokes and also, literally rolling on the floor laughing because Wasabi spilled wasabi again on his sweater.

Only one of the team had a different expression upon her face. Seeing Akage and Hiro hugging each other, the glimmer on Aunt Cass' eyes now that those two were together, HL wide smile and how Fred and Wasabi seemed proud of the young boy had destroyed the girl's heart completely, and the most painful of all was the golden necklace on her bare chest with the words that caught her out of guard, the words burning her flesh.

The night ended in a beautiful yet awkward goodbye. HL had to see the face of a sad Gogo when Hiro and Akage kissed goodbye.

 _Day 2_

The team met at Lucky Cat Café before going to the SFIT this cold Monday morning. Like the routine they had set for themselves, everybody ordered their coffees and sat on a table near the window and talked until the clock showed that they needed to leave.

All of them boarded up Wasabi's van and began their road towards the college. It wasn't a secret anymore to Akage that they were Big Hero 6 so now there wasn't that much to hide from the girl.

"Okay…" Hiro leaned against the wall of the van and pressed a button.

"Wasabi… I have something to show you." Hiro said with a huge smile pasted to his face.

Wasabi's wheel was taken by an AI specially built for driving, all the windows turned black to avoid curious looks and the seats shifted position so all of them could sit in a circle/rectangle position. All of the team was shocked senseless at the modifications made to the van and stared at Hiro… At what moment did they worked on the van?

"Uuuuummm Hiro… When did you work on my van?" Wasabi was between amazed and scared. Someone touched his things and never checked what they did. What happened to all his things? His careful arrangement of all the stuff that was in the van...

"I'm sorry but I wanted this to be a surprise to you and the team but don't worry. We took hundreds of pictures to know where your things were and also…" Hiro cleared his throat. "This is an exact replica of your van. I guess that you failed to realize but this one is slightly bigger and also doesn't use that much gas than the previous one… Do you like it?" Hiro said hoping that his friend would love the work put into the van.

"Of course I like it… but next time, always do a check out." Wasabi winked at the boy and all of them started laughing.

"Now, to the important things here…" Hiro pressed another button and a black 'pillar' rose from the center. Suddenly the room turned blue and a hologram of the city was projected in the middle of the 'room', lighting the van with a dull green light.

"Thanks to our combined efforts with the police force, the last major engagement was the unrecorded attack at the central park." Hiro said while a huge red zone appeared on the hologram marking the location of the park.

"No other records have been posted on the police web and our alarm has not been triggered for almost a month. So, so far so good…" Hiro was interrupted by a hug of Akage who had a broad smile… meanwhile an unnoticed glare coming from the girl with purple streaked hair.

 _YEAH_

Fred launched a fist to the air, Wasabi and Hiro high fived and HL jumped to hug Gogo… while Gogo only pouted at the show of affection and popped a bubble gum.

"I only wanted to share with you this information, and it appears that we are arriving at the SFIT so please get into your places…" All of them fastened their seatbelts and waited for instructions.

"Wasabi… right beside you, there is a flashing blue button. Press it please…" Hiro instructed Wasabi where the button was. The broad teenager pressed the button and in the same fashion, all the seats shifted to the original position, the windows turned to their original set up and Wasabi was given the opportunity to arrive at a red light before taking control of the wheel again.

They arrived at the SFIT seconds later, but were met by a surprise… Due to some make overs to the convention center, the place that got burnt down, the college will be closed for two weeks.

"Well…" Akage said after reading the banner. "Now what?" Akage turned around to look at the others who were shocked as well.

"For the first time, I don't have a clue on what to do… This caught me off guard…" HL said while adjusting her glassed to her face.

Fred raised his hand and jumped in the air excited.

"What?" Gogo pouted.

"We never went back to my uncle's restaurant!" Fred said proud of his idea while the others only nodded that for the first time he had an actual good idea.

"Well then… We'll meet at Lucky Cat Café at… ammm… what about 7 o'clock?" Fred said to the team while everybody nodded in agreement.

"Actually, all of us need to go back to the café… most of us left all of our things there." Akage mentioned and then all turned to look at Wasabi.

"GUYS… THIS IS SERIOUS. One of you will have to learn how to drive or well… Gogo knows but she doesn't have a car… I'll not be always there you know!"

"Hahahaha sorry dude but you are the designated driver of the team!" Gogo said while giving a soft punch in the arm to Wasabi, who only pouted and started the engine of the machine.

 **6 o'clock**

Gogo, HL and Akage decided to stay at Lucky Cat Café and help Aunt Cass with the management of the place. With six people working, the café was at a peak of production.

"TIME TO CLOSE" The voice of Aunt Cass was heard through the entire building… The café was completely empty and no more people were coming in.

"Thank you very much girls… with your help you really took a heavy weight from us." Aunt Cass said with glimmer on her eyes as she also motioned for her other two workers.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass!" HL said with a broad smile and a sweaty face.

"Yeah Auntie! Always glad to help!" Gogo said while whipping the sweat from her forehead with a napkin.

"Yeah Ms. Hama… errs… Aunt Cass!" Akage placed a hand behind her neck in embarrassment. "It was nothing!" She smiled at the older woman.

"You are awesome girls!" Surprisingly enough, Aunt Cass managed to squeeze the three girls into a tight hug.

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass yelled and in matter of seconds, the boy was downstairs with his suite in a plastic envelope.

"I need you to go to the garage for a while… my girls here..." Aunt Cass motioned to the trio. "Need some privacy to take a shower.

"Oh…" Hiro blushed furiously as well as the three girls.

"AUNT CASS." Gogo yelled/whispered to the older woman with a clear sign of disgust.

"No… no it's okay." Hiro almost yelled at the group in front of him, his face like a tomato. "I guess I will have to dress up down there and see what I can do down in the meantime." Hiro started walking towards the garage and closed the door behind him.

"AUNT CASS" HL screamed at the brown haired woman. "Why did you do that?" She was blushing fiercely but also had panicked.

"Honey… you really need to take a shower! I thought that bringing Hiro down and giving you guys some space would be the least I could do to help you." Aunt Cass said with a smile. The three teenagers sighed a little mad at the woman but she had a point… they needed to take a shower.

"Okay… but give me one second…" Gogo said to the group. "HIRO!" The door opened and Hiro's head perked up with a shocked face.

"I swear… If I go up to your room and realize that you are recording, I will hung you up from your feet and use you as a punching bag for the rest of your life…" Hiro gulped but kept staring at the menacing face of the girl. "Okay?" Gogo finished with a chanted okay.

"Leiko Tanaka…" Hiro gained composure while the pronunciation of her name coming from the boy's mouth shocked Gogo to her core.

"You know me! I wouldn't be capable of doing such things. Just please… do not turn the PC off… I'm working on a code for the microbots. PLEASE!" Hiro shot a sincere look to the girl and Gogo only nodded at the request.

"See you later knucklehead!" Gogo took her backpack and waited for the others at the feet of the stairs.

Aunt Cass directed the three girls to the Hamada's room and showed where the bathroom was. Surprisingly enough Hiro's room was well organized and also so clean that it seemed like the whole room shined.

 **7 o'clock**

"Hiro… You can come out now." HL called for the boy while the three girls were taking a seat on a round table to wait for the rich guy. As expected, the boy came out of the garage dressed in his black suite, matching shoes and a white T-shirt.

"Hi giiiaaaahh…" Hiro was shocked at the huge changes coming from a special someone.

Akage was sitting facing the boy with a steaming cup of coffee. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that went down to her knees, matching shoes and a golden necklace. Her face was clean of any makeup and with the help of her dress, her white tanned skin highlighted above all. The black eyeliner exalted her blue-green eyes and her hair was left alone, leaving the natural curves to roam freely.

Knowing HL, she was wearing a long yellow dress and pink high heels. And, for the first time, Gogo was actually wearing a dress. Apparently forced by HL, Gogo was wearing a purple dress that got to her knees, her usual purple shades and a slight blush made with makeup.

"Akage…" Hiro said with a shocked face while the girl hid her face with her hair to hide her blush. "… You… you look amazing! I…" Hiro couldn't move and kept staring at the missed color eyes like a hypnotized human. HL was taking pictures and Akage was red tomato, Gogo just grinned and kept staring through the window.

 _BEEP BEEP_

A horn of a car was heard through the entire café, assuming that it was Fred; the group grabbed all of their belongings and started walking outside. A black, long car was parked in front of the building. Heathcliff was already standing to one side of the limousine patiently waiting for the teenagers to board the vehicle. Fred and Wasabi were already inside the car, once inside they set way to the luxurious Italian restaurant owned by Fred's Uncle.

 _Day 3_

 **FRED**

The comic lover for the first time of his life, he actually woke up early… or well… if you can call early 10:00 am… and started his morning routine to go to the college but quickly realized that it will be closed for almost three weeks. So he sprinted out of his room, rushing through the hallways. His goal, arrive at the front door before his parents left to Switzerland for business purposes. He was almost onto the hall that greeted all the visitors and he heard his parents talking.

 _Please Heathcliff… Make sure Fred doesn't do anything crazy while we are out there._ His father was giving instructions to the butler.

 _Yes sir._

 _And Heathcliff…_

 _Yes Ma'am?_

 _You too need to go out! You've done so much for us that you haven't taken any kind of vacations._

"MOOM… DAAD! WAIIIT!" Fred came out of the top right hallway panting and with a loss of air.

"What is going on honey? Is everything okay?" Fred's mom rushed to the boy that was coming down the stairs and started checking him in case of any injury.

"I'm fine mom! I just wanted to ask you two something real quick before you go on your trip." Fred said while hugging his mom.

"Sure son… what is it?" Fred's dad stepped closer to the teenaged and listened attentively.

"So first… I forgot to tell you yesterday that right now the college is going through an extreme makeover and it will be closed for almost three weeks! Which brings me to this question; is it okay if I take my friends to our private island for a short 'vacations'?" Fred finished with puppy eyes pleading for a yes.

Both parents looked at each other and the mom smiled.

"Sure hun… but please, don't break hell loose on that house okay?" Fred's mom said teasing the boy while giving him a peck on the forehead.

 _YEAH_

"Thank you! I will inform the others right away!" Fred rushed through the stairs and in a blink of an eye he was already at the top. "HAVE A NICE TRIP!" He yelled before vanishing through the hall.

"That boy sure has energy!" The mom turned around to face her husband.

"Of course! He is your son…!" The old man reached for the door and opened it. "Shall we go my lady?"

"Yes we shall!" And the couple exited the house.

Meanwhile Fred kept sprinting to his room and started looking for the watch that Hiro designed for the whole team. Even though his room seemed like a battle field of clothes, the watch was neatly posed on the table beside his bed. He placed the clock on his left wrist and pressed the button to localize the others.

A 20" hologram screen materialized from the clock right above his wrist with four colored squares to symbolize each of his teammate's colors.

"What is it?" Gogo was the first one to pop up the screen.

" _GOOD MORNING GOGO!"_ Fred said teasing the speed junkie.

"Fred you know that in the mornings I'm not in the mood off…" Gogo was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of Hiro.

"FRED! ARE YOU OKAY? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Hiro's face was showing concern for his teammate which Fred really appreciated.

"Good morning Hiro! Don't worry, nothing wrong has happened but I have a surprise for all of you… so you will have to wait." Fred had a grin on his face, challenging both, the leader and the most threatening members of the team.

"Okay, I rather talk with you for a while than do nothing here on my room!" Hiro said with a smile on his face.

"True… So, how are you holding up with A…" Gogo got interrupted by Wasabi's log into the conversation.

"Hey guys! Is there something happening?" Wasabi said concerned, wondering if something happened to his second family.

"Nope." Gogo answered indifferently.

"Ask Fred! He is refusing to tell us what is going on unless we are all here." Hiro answered with a smile.

"Hi Fred! Hi guys!" Wasabi said regaining composure and politely saluted all of his friends.

"Hi Wasabi! I will not say a word until Honey Lemon is here with…"

"Until I'm… what?" HL appeared on the top left screen adjusting her huge glasses and fixing her hair. Apparently, she just woke up.

"Sorry for waking you up Honey Lemon but I have something for you… eeerrr… all of you!" Fred chuckled at his mistake.

"Love is in the air!" Wasabi chanted.

"Hey!" Fred snapped at the teenager.

"What? I just remembered the song! May I keep singing?" Wasabi had an evil grin while Gogo and Hiro giggled and the sudden blush of the comic lover.

"Will you tell us what you had for us?" HL spoke above all the noise while fighting hard a blush that wanted to creep up to her cheeks.


	33. Chapter 33

"Ah yes! Well… as we have almost three weeks of vacations… I asked my parents for permission because they are going to travel out of the country…" Fred was saying things too slow for someone that liked speed. "And I ha…"

"Just tell us already! I hate when you do that!" Gogo snapped but quickly calmed down.

"Okay Okay! Geez! SO… My parents have given me permission to go to our private island with all of you guys… Aunt Cass and if Akage wants to come, she is welcome aboard!" As Fred expected… All of his friends had shocked faces.

"Are you serious? You've been telling us the same thing for almost three months now." HL asked clearly confused by the words that came out of Fred's mouth.

"Yeah dude! You are always saying that we should go there but nothing!" Wasabi said supporting HL comment.

"Guys! I'm being serious right now! The preparations have started and the family chopper will be ready tomorrow morning…! Don't worry, Heathcliff will be our pilot."

"Tomorrow morning…?" HL asked surprised. "Oh God! I have to notify my mom and start packing then…!" She was about to storm off but was stopped by Fred.

"WAIT HONEY LEMON!" Fred literally yelled, scaring the others but thankfully he got the attention of the Latina.

"Si?" HL answered in Spanish.

"First… English please… second, pack enough clothes for two weeks… and three, we still don't know if they are coming!" Fred said trying to contain the excited girl.

"Oh lo siento mu… I mean… Sorry!"

"Don't worry girl!" Gogo answered. "I'm definitely going!" Gogo said with a smile.

"I'm going too!" Wasabi said excited. A well-deserved vacation will always be welcomed by the group of heroes.

"I will have to talk with Aunt Cass… Thank God due to the success at the café she has help of the other two employees and I will have to talk with Akage… Hopefully she will come with us!" Hiro said while placing a finger under his chin in a thinking manner.

"Okay… In that case let me know later today so I can have the rooms ready. We have plenty of them so all of you will have your own room and bathroom. Please be here tomorrow by 8 o'clock so we have enough time to locate our rooms and set everything down." All of the team nodded and logged off.

"John!" Fred called for the butler that was outside right by the door.

"Yes Master Frederick!" A young man stepped forward onto the room and stared at the comic lover.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Fred…?" Fred smiled. "Anyways… I need you to gather everyone including Heathcliff and his team." Fred ordered, nodding, the man stormed out of the room to spread the order. Minutes later, all the workers got assembled at the main hall while Fred was standing on the second floor, right at the center between the two walls.

"So, I reunited everybody because I will be going to the Family island with my friends which some of you might know…" Fred stopped trying to see if everyone was following and he received nods.

"Heathcliff..." The most experienced man stepped forward ready for his orders. "You and your team will be coming with us. I need you to prepare two of the choppers one for me and my friends and the other one will be for your team and the team that is in charge of the island house." Heathcliff nodded and stormed away to make the calls and also get his gear to pilot the chopper.

"Now to all of you… As mentioned previously, my parents will not be here and I will be out too. You will have two weeks vacations." Cheers were heard echoing the room causing Fred to also smile. "… But… I need all of you to leave this house shining clean. I want to be able to see this house shine from the island… understood?" All of them nodded and went to work, even the kitchen team offered to help clean the huge house.

Fred went to the mini cinema that they had in the house and started playing videogames for the rest of the day. And so it went for the rest of the day. Every time the teenager paused the game several noises could be heard coming from the staff that was cleaning the house.

 _BEEP_

"Hello!"

 _Hey dude! How are you?_

"Hiro! My man! Tell me, how did it come out with your Aunt and your girlfriend?" Fred asked with a smile on his face.

 _Unfortunately, my aunt will not be able to come due to the café but I got permission. Akage also got permission so… don't worry! She will be coming with us tomorrow._

"Okay then! I have to go! I need to check how the preparations are going for the trip. See you tomorrow! Oh… and don't forget… 8 o'clock!"

 _Okay! Until tomorrow! And I won't forget._

Both hung up at the same time.

 _Day 4_

The team was already boarding up the chopper with all of their belongings. It was a two way trip but with three different kind of thoughts. First, they so wanted to rest and take some days off… second, that would mean to leave the city vulnerable while they were outside enjoying and third, Fred has told them about most of the things that Fred's family done to the island over time. It was a bright red V-22 osprey, heavily modified for comfort and obviously, brag about luxury. To the right side of the chopper were the seats a large row of two white couch seaters was perfectly aligned. To the other 'wall' was a mini bar and little 'kitchen area' for the guests. The original design of the machine fitted almost 20 passengers but now, barely 14 could make it in.

"I rather have you to take a rest while we fly over there! It is a really long flight." Fred announced through the headset communicator.

"How long?" A tired Honey asked… getting up early on a Saturday apparently never sat well with the blond girl.

"Well… Top speed? Maybe two hours or a little bit more." Fred answered the blonde who only nodded and like everybody else, she yawned and got to slumber peacefully.

 _Slight time jump_

The red V-22 had started the landing. This craft was so useful for this kind of trips. The rare combination of a chopper and a plane made this beast the best option for transport.

"Hey guys!" He still was using the headset because it seemed more convenient to shout through the microphone to wake everybody but to his avail… no one woke up. The machine was making too much noise for the team to even realize that they were being addressed by a teenager that loved comics.

"Heathcliff… I think that you will have to land these thing before we make an attempt to wake up this group." Fred pressed another button to the right side of the headset so he could talk with the pilot, in this case, his butler Heathcliff.

"Copy that master Frederick! ETA five minutes!" Heathcliff voice was monotone and robotic as if the old man was reading from a script.

"Out!" Fred answered and quickly checked if all of his friends were buckled up safely to the chopper. By mere coincidence, the only one that was not with the seat belt adjusted was HL. Fred blushed furiously when he saw the blondie sleeping soundly against the white leather couch. He soo wanted to get closer to the girl and admire the beautiful smile that she was carrying but that was too much. So he walked towards Gogo… she was the only one that could do the job.

"Pst… Gogo!" No response the girl was deep on her dreams.

"Gogo wake up please!" Fred was pushing her shoulder while loud whispering to see if he could wake up the speed junkie and hopefully wait to see if she was not going to kill him.

"Leiko Tanaka!" Fred almost yelled at the girl's ear but fortunately, Gogo woke up from her slumber.

"What do you want nitwit?" She said clearly annoyed.

"We are about to land but Honey Lemon never adjusted her seat-belt. Could you please fasten it for me?" Gogo raised an eyebrow at him. It was indeed a simple task but personal space and gender got in the way.

"Sure…" Gogo got up from her seat and walked towards HL. "… Why don't you sit with Wasabi? I will fasten her seat-belt and sit beside her." Gogo suggested and Fred nodded.

 _Slight time jump_

The rotors of the chopper slowly died down and the ramp to disembark the craft opened leaving the team slightly blind for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, a team dressed in white came into the chopper and took their belongings and carried them to the lobby. They only saw white blurs walking towards a huge white house because the light was still blinding them.

"Come on! I want to show you the place!" Fred said while quickly walking outside excited. It took a while for the team to re adjust to the sudden excess of light but once they came out of the craft, the sight of the place was far more amazing than what they thought at the beginning.

The chopper had landed a few yards away from the front side of the building. The house was beige, not white and it had a similar resemblance to the white house. The house was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Right in front of the same house, there was a 'rock' path that leads to the beach and to the sides of it, tall palm trees swaying to the air. Unfortunately, to the sides of the house there was a bard made of trees hiding from sight, the remaining land of the house.

"So…" Fred said giggling at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Freddy… This place is beautiful!" HL said gleaming and hugging the teenager. Fred just blushed at the sudden hug but he returned the favor, making HL blush to. After a couple of seconds he pushed HL away and started giving directions.

"Heathcliff…" The old man stepped forward ready. "…Make sure the team takes their things to the right rooms. I placed some stickers of their things signaling their names before we boarded the chopper. It should be easy to spot the labels." Heathcliff nodded at the commands from Fred and started to walk away but… "Oh and Heathcliff…" The old man turned around. "Tell Miko that we are ready for the tour!" The man nodded again and strode off.

"Tour?" Akage asked.

"Yes! This house is rather big so my parents decided to build a road through the different sections of the house… it's easier to get to some places you know!"

"Sections?" Asked a more impressed Hiro.

"Oh just wait. Miko should be here in a matter of seconds." Fred answered and as in queue, a large cart appeared from coming from one side of the bard. The vehicle looked like a golf cart but with more lanes and it was being driven by a woman with red hair wearing sunglasses.

"Okay… board up!" Fred said climbing into the vehicle. Soon he was followed by the others. On the front row was Wasabi with Fred, next came HL and Gogo and in the back were Hiro and Akage.

The engine got started and they began moving towards the gate beside the bard. Nothing to be seen yet, to their right was the huge house as the team was able to catch some glimpses from the inside and to their left was the part of the island that was left untouched creating a mini jungle.

Fred promptly turned around on his seat so he could still face the others right when the side of the house ended and when the large size of the house could be appreciated at 100%. A huge garden with perfectly cut grass was shining with the help of the sun. Right in front of them was a pool and surrounding the pool were several tables covered by a hay roof in order to provide shadow, but they were still surrounded by the trees bard. Apparently this was the most private area of the island. The comic lover was just showing the beginning and he was enjoying the faces of his teammates but Gogo was still being a little serious.

"Oh Gogo…" Fred chanted trying to teas her; Gogo just rolled her eyes and faced the comic lover.

"Whaaat?" Gogo answered mocking the little chant of Fred.

"YOU are gonna love this." Fred said while Gogo only raised her eyebrow with a show-me-then look.

They went through the bard and Fred had to giggle at the look that Gogo made once everything came into sight. The island was huge and Fred's family had all ways of entertainment. A tennis court, basketball and soccer fields fused together to save space, a mini kart course, mini golf and so much things that it was hard to spot by their position. It was a beautiful balance between nature and recreation.

Gogo even turned around and spotted a climbing wall on one side of the house. All was divided into different sections, and every section was surrounded by the path this cart took and also by a sidewalk… if you choose to go take a walk instead of using a cart. Curious thing was that the path was wide enough for two carts so people could come and go when this place was crowded.

"Told you!" Fred laughed at the speed junkie… this was like a dreamland for Gogo. It took a while for Gogo to snap back to reality but when so, she realized that Fred, Wasabi and HL were laughing at her.

"What?" Gogo snapped at the front group… because Hiro, well… Hiro was focused on another thing. The boy was still looking intently outside trying to know what else Fred had in store for them.

"Oh nothing…" Wasabi said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me now or I swear I will turn all of you into sushi!" Gogo yelled; getting the attention of the couple that was behind her.

"Just this…" HL unlocked her phone and showed a picture of Gogo completely lost because of Fred's house. Now even Hiro was laughing causing Gogo to blush fiercely at the group.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Gogo in the blink of an eye reached for HL's phone. The movement was so fast that the blonde girl never stood a chance to at least block the strike.

 _Ding_

"Aww Gogo! Why did you do that?" HL said while flashing a smile to the speed junkie. Gogo just chuckled and handed the phone back to the green eyed girl, relieved that the picture was now deleted.

Fred turned around. "Miko, could you please take us back to the house? It's been a long day." Fred said yawning which caused all the team to yawn. The woman that was driving chuckled and headed back to the house.

"Okay guys…" Fred turned around again to face the team. "Your dormitories have been assigned to all of you. The doors will be labeled with your names, girls at the south wing and boys on the north. If you need anything else, you have been assigned a butler. I'm glad to have you here guys." Fred said with a genuine smile on his face, literally glimmering.

"And we are glad we have a friend like you dude!" Wasabi said while punching the comic lover in the arm, then the whole team burst into laughter.

It took a couple of minutes to get back to the house but this time they were on the backside of it. A large wooden door, carved with beautiful flowers greeted the team.

The team entered the house but Gogo was stopped by HL.

 **HONEY LEMON**

"Gogo…" HL whispered to the speed junkie who turned around immediately. HL never talked like this unless it is something important.

"Tell me Honey Lemon." Gogo whispered back.

"I think I'm in love!" HL exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks causing Gogo to chuckle.

"And who is your lucky guy?" Gogo asked almost dismissively while popping a bubble with her cherry gum.

"Freddy!" HL said with a smile clearly excited… on the other hand, Gogo almost choked after swallowing her gum because of the shock.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy new year everybody! I hope you are enjoying this time with your family and friends! So... I know this can be confusing some times but for some reason when the chapters are long Fanfiction gives error while trying to save everything onto one chapter... Either way... Chapter 30 already!? this is actually amazing! We are coming close to the final chapters of this first book. And I really appreciate your support and views. Please guys... I need to hear from you? Are you enjoying the story? Is it too predictable? I need to know what are your thoughts about all this! So I can give you better quality material!**

 **1) Foxmorgoth: HL is not a Gold Digger! She is too kind to act that way. Remember that the story focus more on Hiro and Gogo but I will try to add more about those two.**

 **Chapter 30: Vacations Part 2**

 _Day 5_

They all knew Gogo very well… too well in fact. It was the first time they have seen the purple streaked girl literally swallow her breakfast. The whole team was still eating at the dining room on a large oaken table designed for at least 32 people. A huge hall with shining marble floor, the walls painted white, several paintings were hung on some on the intersections, a medieval armor on one corner of the room and to their right there was a window from ceiling to floor that gave a beautiful sight of the complex that awaited them. They were excited too but it was too early for their bodies to work faster; after all, it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Come on guys! The day is running already!" Gogo's yell echoed through the house, while the clattering of forks and knifes answered her plead. The team came out of the dining hall with full bellies only to find a Gogo pouting at the back door eager to get out and start something.

"Gogo… _yawn…_ It's seven o'clock! We are still trying to get up. Why don't you sit down while we get ready?" Hiro told Gogo with a dreamy face.

"But…" Gogo tried to argue but Hiro's eyes have been her nemesis since she met the boy. With a blush, Gogo nodded and sat down popping a bubble on a while leather couch.

"Thank you!" Hiro said with a yawn. Gogo only chuckled and patiently waited for the team on the white couch that was placed to the right side of the hall.

Fortunately for the speed junkie, it didn't take long enough for the team to walk back into the hall were Gogo was waiting.

"Shall we go then?" Gogo said jumping out of the couch and opening the door eager to start the day.

The whole team sighed but nodded at the request.

"Okay… Let's go to the climbing wall." Gogo stormed out of the house excited. They all knew Gogo very well… too well in fact. It will take at least three days for Gogo to calm down and stop being bossy… but still, every time Gogo was bossy, they have come to the conclusion that those days were funnier.

 _Day 6_

The day started the same way… Gogo was impatient to go outside. Even though they spent most of the day on the climbing wall, they had to admit that it was incredible. Shockingly, for being an island, Gogo was waiting for them on the same couch but with her leather jacket and leather gloves.

"Now what do you have in mind?" HL asked the speed junkie.

"Oh… I would like to go to the Go karts!" Gogo said with a glint of excitement. This was the first time they have seen Gogo so happy and eager to do something.

"GREAT! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU!" Hiro yelled in excitement, Gogo was about to answer but instantly realized that the comment was directed to the red hair. Gogo lost her smile for a couple of seconds but recovered instantly because of HL's giggle.

"It is decided then… Let me go and make a call so they can have everything ready." Fred said with a smile. Promptly, he strode away to make all the preparations.

Meanwhile the team sat on the couches that were on the hall leading to the back door, patiently waiting for the comic lover to come back. They chatted about the previous day and the fact that Akage was fitter than Hiro. Several minutes later Fred appeared from the hall that went to their right with a huge smile.

"Okay… Miko should be already waiting for us outside…" Fred smiled while the team stood up. "I ordered to prepare all the karts and also the mini cafeteria that we have there." Fred smile grew wider.

"Then… What are we waiting for?" Wasabi said getting into the excitement of the day. Cheers were heard and the whole team stormed out of the house towards the 'golf cart' waiting for them.

"To the racing court please!" Fred said with a smile. Miko only nodded and, in seconds, they were on their way.

Fred and Gogo were sitting on the front, with a Fred clearly scared of the speed junkie. Right after them, HL and Wasabi were gladly chatting with each other and in the back, Hiro and Akage were hugging. The climate was pleasant because of the time of the year. They were actually on the coldest months which made the days warm but not hot. They were halfway through when suddenly and excited cry came from the blondie.

"Wasabi! Mira mira mira…" HL said in Spanish while tucking Wasabi's shirt. "…Que Hermosa está esa flor! No sabía que las podías encontrar aquí!" HL said excited getting the attention of the whole group.

"Um… Honey Lemon… I don't know a single word of what you said!" Wasabi said completely lost.

"Ooh… I… I'm sorry! It's only that I haven't seen those flowers for a long time." The cheery voice of HL disappeared for a moment causing the whole team to feel sorry for the girl.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Hiro asked curious.

"When I left my country." HL answered with a forced smile.

"What's their name?" Gogo asked with a smile, trying to lift up the girl.

"They are called Heliconias" She genuinely smiled at the sudden interest about her origins.

"And speaking about country…" Fred turned around to face the blond girl. "…Where are you from?"

"I'm from Colombia!" HL answered with a beautiful glow on her eyes causing Fred to slightly blush while she giggled. Of course, the only one that knew what was happening was Gogo… for now.

"We are here sir…" The team conversation was interrupted by Miko.

"Thank you Miko!" Fred and the others got down of the vehicle and started walking the building that housed the cars, the cafeteria and a more elevated place where you could see the entire course.

"WHO WANTS TO START?" Wasabi yelled while entering the building through a pair of sliding glass doors. The building was a huge hall adorned like a big mosaic of Monaco circuit, and the floor was adorned with a beautiful white marble tiles. At the end of the hall was the entrance to the circuit and just before it was some stairs that led to an elevated area with chairs so people could see the race. Fred and HL were on the aisle taking pictures while Wasabi, Hiro, Akage and Gogo were racing through the course.

"Thanks!" HL said while taking some more pictures.

"Fow what?" Fred said; his mouth stuffed with food.

"Could you at least swallow your food?" HL said a little annoyed.

 _Gulp… "_ Sorry… why were you saying thanks?" Fred repeated his question.

"These have been the greatest vacations since I moved to San Fransokyo." HL said with a smile.

"You have nothing to thank Honey Lemon…" Both faced the circuit again. "You are my friends and it's the least I could do for you." HL noticed Fred smile from the corner of her eye and smiled too.

"Oh look!" HL said; excitement on her voice.

The four competitors were on the last lap and the first position was being battled.

"Is that…" Fred said amused. Both HL and Fred looked at each other with shocked faces.

"They crossed the finish line! Come!" HL literally dragged Fred all the way to the entrance of the circuit.

"Why so rushed?" Fred asked.

"For some reason I don't like what will happen next." HL said with a scared tone on her voice.

Fred noticed it too late. He realized the contestant that came first on the race was Akage.

 _Day 7_

Yesterday was a blow for everybody but Gogo never lost her spirit… or all of them could say beside HL. The blondie could notice the sense of defeat coming from the purple streaked girl. The most painful part was the glow on Hiro's eyes when he ran to Akage, gave her a kiss and lifted the red haired girl into the air full of joy. THAT WAS A KILLER. Like some kind of repetition machine, the morning started the same way. Everybody needed to keep up with Gogo's pace, if not, you could call San Fransokyo cemetery to prepare your tomb.

"What now?" Akage said with a smile clutching Hiro's arm.

"Why we don't try tennis?" Gogo said with a grin on her face.

"Tennis? AWESOME! It's been a long time I don't play tennis." Akage said shaking Hiro with pure excitement.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY…" Hiro said struggling because of the red hair grip on his arm. "…please stop! I'm too young to lose an arm!" Everybody started laughing causing Akage to blush furiously and release Hiro's arm.

"Miko is here!" Fred said pulling his head from a curtain that looked to the backyard and also the road for the vehicle.

"Let's go then!" Gogo said excited. Everyone nodded and followed the purple streaked girl into the car.

The trip to the tennis court was rather enjoyable. Even though nobody talked, the sound of the birds chirping and the air caressing the trees created a beautiful environment to relax.

"We are here!" They all jumped down of the vehicle and headed to the court.

It had the official measurements and it was perfectly cut grass. To their right were several tables with umbrellas, obviously for the sun. Fortunately for our team, the sky was a bit cloudy and there were enough shadows due to the trees that were planted around the court.

"Okay… Let us have a mini tournament between all of us and the best four will qualify to the semifinals and of course, the fight for the best of us." Hiro said while entering the court.

All of them nodded and headed to one of the tables. They were round and made with white stone. Two people were waiting for them dressed fully in white t-shirts, shorts and tennis. Suddenly another cart stopped by the entrance. Heathcliff appeared and he was being followed by a team of 5 people. Four of them were teamed in couples and they were carrying a cooler each and the fifth member was carrying a basket full of sandwiches.

"Let's begin!" HL said excited. Hurriedly she grabbed a tennis racket and headed to the court.

"Heathcliff… Could you be our referee?" Fred asked the butler. The old man nodded and climbed the observation post and signaled for them to begin.

And so it went for almost 5 hours. Nobody giving an inch but still defeats and victories were set between all the contestants.

"So, as accorded at the beginning…" Fred stood up with a board on his hand. The whole team was a bit tired but eager to continue. "…only the best four will continue to the next part, and those are…

Gogo…"

 _Yes_

Wasabi…"

 _Yes_

Akage…"

 _Yeah!_

And Honey Lemon…"

 _Woohooo_

"We will have to rest a while because the team and Heathcliff need to go and take their lunch." The team nodded and sat comfortably under the shadow provided by the umbrella.

 _Slight time jump_

"Now let's decide opponents!"

"I want to go against Gogo!" Wasabi said excited.

"Yeah sure…" She frowned at the broad teenager. "… Get ready for the classes!" She said popping a bubble with her gum.

"Then… the other key will be between Akage and Honey Lemon." Fred acknowledged the other couple. The whole team nodded and got ready for the derby. Anxiousness was in the air, these matches will be interesting.

"Okay!" Fred yelled, bringing the whole team back to their senses.

"First match will be Gogo and Wasabi." Fred said while Gogo and Wasabi jumped out to the field ready to crush their opponent. But, even though the match was close, the victorious was Gogo.

"Now it's the time for Akage and Aiko!" Fred yelled and in the same fashion, both girls stormed to the court and got ready. It was a really long match, both girls were fighting hard and not giving an inch but Akage's experience made her cut and came victorious.

"Now the last match will be between Gogo and Akage."

"Good luck honey!" Hiro said kissing Akage's forehead.

"Thank you!" She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss and headed to the court.

"Good luck to you too Gogo!" Gogo only nodded and gave a thumb up to the boy.

"Let's begin!" Heathcliff said and seconds later the two girls were literally sending punches to each other.

The match was too close, both girls evenly matched. Even though Akage had more experience, Gogo's fitness was something not to mess with. The sun was at its peak leaving the court with almost no shadow at all. The final was set to be 1 set only but said set was taking longer and longer to give in as the two contestants were fighting for every point. This didn't seem like a simple tennis match… it seemed as a demonstration for a special someone to see… or maybe clear the way to the most powerful girl.

 _Slight time jump_

Gogo 6 – Akage 6

And the last set was tied... Now they entered a tie break. The one to get two points ahead will win. Both girls were sitting on the benches designated for the players, panting and tired but not willing to give up.

"Are you ready?" Heathcliff got closer to one of the edges and stared at both girls.

"Yeah… sure" Gogo said between breaths.

"Let's do this!" Akage also rose from her bench and went to her position. Everybody was literally biting their nails. The tension could be felt but unconsciously, only the two girls knew the real purpose of the encounter. Even the workers were getting closer to the court to see how this will end.

Gogo had to serve. After a few returns POINT

Gogo 0 – Akage 1

Everyone applauded and in seconds got quiet again.

Gogo 1 – Akage 1

Gogo threw her right fist to the air celebrating the point and eyed the boy to see if he was looking at her. He did looked but quickly returned his eyes to the red haired girl.

It was time for Akage to serve.

Gogo 1 – Akage 2

One more point for Akage to be victorious.

Gogo 2 – Akage 2

Tied again… because of the rules, the winner needs to be to points ahead of the adversary to win. Gogo raised her fist to the air again and eyed Hiro to look for approval, but only received a faint smile. And unnoticed, HL frowned at the attitude of her friend.

 _Slight time jump_

Gogo 9 – Akage 10

Both girls were really tired, barely holding on their feet but still refused to surrender. This could either Akage score the 11th point and win the match or Gogo tie the marker and keep going with this fight.

It was time for Gogo to serve.

The island was awfully silent as if the nature also decided to watch the match. Only the hits of the rackets and the yells of both girls echoed through the entire island.

Gogo was on her knees giving her back to the team. Akage was laying on the ground facing up the sky panting, struggling for air. On one end you could still hear the ball bouncing away. Finally the match was over.

Gogo 9 – Akage 11

"Good… Match…" Akage said between gasps.

"Yeah… good one." Gogo said in the same fashion but the words came out more like a hiss. The team sat on the tables again. Everybody was talking except Gogo who kept glaring at the red haired girl. And a certain blondie was able to notice the killer looks.

"Gogo… what are you doing?" HL asked the purple streaked girl between bites of her tuna sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Gogo was sitting right beside the green eyed girl eating a salami sandwich.

"Look at him!" HL said signaling the boy.

"No." Gogo refused to look at the boy placing her arms over her chest.

"Gogo!" HL insisted.

"Fine…" She looked and it only worsened the things. He was smiling and his eyes were shining with the help of the sunset.

"You see!" HL said also with a smile on her face.

"I know… it's just… Why I never said yes?" Gogo looked down to hide her teary eyes and also noticed the gold necklace.

 _Day 8_

The whole team was eating their breakfast and for the first time in almost five days, enjoyed the luxury of waking up late but HL have been always an early morning girl so she took her time to explore the house.

"Freddy!" HL said after drinking her orange juice.

"Hmm?" He half answered because his mouth was full of food and he was also serving on his plate some scrambled eggs.

"Your house is huge! I woke up early today and took a walk around it!" HL said while putting her glasses back on and getting more juice. Meanwhile, Fred felt forced to swallow in order to answer the blondie.

"Thank you…!" Fred replied with a smile but lowered his head. "This…" He looked up. "Was made for all my family but unfortunately, most of us are always traveling or busy because of their work..." everybody stopped eating and took a quick look at the house and indeed, this house was too big just for three humans.

"…Most time of the year this house is always empty…" Fred looked up again and smiled widely. "That's why you see a lot of dust."

"Would you mind taking us into a small tour?" Akage asked smiling.

"Sure… but let us finish first…" Fred exclaimed and everyone nodded.

After proposing the plan, Fred insisted to the team to take the cart so it could take all of them to the front door and then, begin the tour. All of the agreed and now there were standing a few yards away from the house. The path to the door was beautifully aligned with the door. Before it, the door was 'housed' by a Greek like structure and to each side, a palm tree stood proud.

The team started walking towards the door and Fred, placing a hand on the door knob, he opened it…

"Welcome to Hackett's family house." Fred said with a smile.

"Hackett?" HL exclaimed as everybody stopped realizing what Fred just said. Fred closed the door and immediately everyone turned around to look at the rich boy.

"Hackett you said?" Wasabi was shocked.

"Yep… that's my last name."

"Finally! 'Bout time dude!" Hiro said with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me that nobody here knew your last name?" Akage was more shocked than the others. They have known each other for years now… and he never mentioned his last name? That should be a world record.

"He only told us his name when Tadashi introduced him to the group." Gogo said stepping forward with a monotone voice.

"Why?" This discussion only confused more the poor girl but the team had to admit… it was a good question.

"I don't know… I just said my name and they never asked for my last name soooo…" Fred said while playing with his fingers.

"Oookaay… Let's continue then." Akage said and soon all the team followed the comic lover.

It is enough to say that the house was huge and that there is no time to explain, in details, all the meticulous designs that Fred parents decided to carve on every corner.

The plan for today was simple. Before they arrived, Fred ordered some tents in order to go outside and enjoy three days of peace with the nature.

 **Continued on the next 'chapter'**


	35. Chapter 35

_Day 11_

"So… What now?" Hiro asked leaning against one of the chairs of the dining hall.

"I don't know… _sigh…_ I ran out of ideas!" Gogo replied to the boy that was sitting beside her. Having the boy so close made her go crazy and her brain always went retard mode.

"Oooooh I have one!" Akage said raising a hand to the air and with eyes full of joy. The whole team turned their heads to look at the red haired girl?

"We are on an island right?" Everybody nodded at the obvious question. "And we are surrounded by the sea right?" Akage said again and this time, the brains of all the team started working. "Does that give you guys an idea?" The red haired girl looked at everybody as their hamsters started to process everything.

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!" HL said standing up excited.

"That is actually a good idea Akage…" Wasabi said still caressing his stomach because of the king like breakfast.

"Let's go then!" She jumped from her seat and grabbed Hiro from the collar of his shirt.

"Wooooaaaaah… SEE YOUUU GUUUUYS IIIIN AAA MOOOOMEEEENT!" Hiro yelled while he was dragged but before the couple was out of the dining room a flash was seen through the entire hall. The other members of the team started laughing at the picture but Gogo only lowered her head.

It took some time for the team to actually come together and organize everything properly because Akage was literally fangirling about all the operation. Apparently, when Hiro told her that he knew how to surf she challenged the boy to a showdown at the beach. HL was trying to get her camera; Fred and Wasabi were really excited and Gogo… well… Gogo this time didn't know how to surf.

"Gogo what are you waiting for?" Hiro was already running towards the sea with a surf table that Fred got in the storage room of one of the cabins near the beach.

Gogo glanced at the surf table and chuckled… it was the only sport she never actually tried before. AS always, the great Leiko Tanaka was dressed with a sport swimsuit and goggles to look underwater. Akage was wearing a red one piece swimsuit that revealed all her back. HL was wearing a large hat, always carrying a bag with 'essentials', a yellow bikini but she was being covered with a kind of gown and obviously a large pair of sunglasses.

The beach was really clean, the sand was glowing gracefully at the rays of the sun the only thing that was nearby was a rather large cabin with what looked like a cafeteria so the visitors could eat or have a rest from the sun. Other than that, everything was clear.

"I don't know how to surf!" She yelled at the boy and locked her yes with him. His eyes were perfect and had a beautiful shine.

"Don't worry Leiko, Me and Akage can teach you how!" Hiro looked at his friend with a hopeful look trying to force Leiko into the sea.

"OK…" She looked down again but Gogo never gave up on something… NEVER. So she just made a heavy sigh and with a decided look she ran towards the boy ready to learn and prove to be a worthy opponent.

While the trio was enjoying the perfect waves HL was at the shore taking pictures of all the events. Tired, she sat down on the white sand but kept taking pictures.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Fred said with a smile!

"Of course not _science enthusiast!"_ She stressed and giggled at the comic lover. In a beautiful silence, the sat at the shore enjoying the laughs, falls and success of a certain girl with purple streaked girl.

 _Awkward silence_

"So… How are you?" HL asked lowering her camera to pay total attention at the teenager that was sitting beside her.

"Hmm?" Fred said snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay Freddy?" HL said a little concerned; normally he never acted this way.

"YES! Yes I was just thinking in a couple of things!" Fred turned to look at her but HL immediately returned her eyes towards the trio at the beach.

"And what were you thinking?" HL said still looking to the ocean.

 _Sneeze. "_ Oh god… I'll be right back!" Fred got up and went to the cabin that was literally right beside them. HL just giggled while the comic lover walked towards the cabin.

The cabin was really huge, round tables were all over and it was adorned with some Hawaiian tikis. ( **AN: I don't know if that is how it is written.)** The floor was covered in some kind of brownish tiles, but this were not normal tiles, Fred parents had decided to place hydrophobic floor to avoid falls to the ground. For a cafeteria, it was built rather large, and right at the bar a broad teenager dressed in some shorts with red line patterns was sitting comfortably looking towards the beach.

 **WASABI**

"So… how is it going over there?" Wasabi asked when Fred got closer.

"I don't what to tell you…" Fred grabbed some napkins and cleaned himself of the buggers.

"What do you mean?" Wasabi focused his gaze in the teenager.

"I… PROMISE ME YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ANYBODY!" Fred said glaring at Wasabi with a finger pointed to his chest that only raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Since when do I say the things you tell me to the others?" Wasabi knew he was right but for some reason Fred doubted and this concerned the broad teenager.

"I know… I know but… this is weird." Fred said putting a hand behind his neck.

"Then… tell me!" Wasabi crossed his arms

"I think I'm in love!"

"No kiddin'… and let me guess, it is Honey Lemon." Wasabi grinned.

"Yes… I mean… No… I… How did you know?" Fred was amazed by Wasabi's guess.

"Oh… That was easy to tell. You always end up drooling her every time she talks, enters the lab, when she walks by your side…" Wasabi was able to describe every word, and every movement Fred does when said blonde gets near him.

"I don't know what to do!" Fred said lowering his arms and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I can't do something regarding those thins but I assure you, I can tell that Honey Lemon feels the same."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I guess I have to go back!"

"Mhm"

 _SIGH…_ "And I also guess that it's all up to me!"

 _SIGH…_ "Yes and no. I can't tell Honey Lemon that you love her for you. THAT my friend, needs to come from your mouth, but I can help you on some things." Wasabi said rubbing a finger against his chin thinking.

"Do you have something in mind?" Fred smiled expecting a little help from his big brother.

"Nope… sorry for that…! You are alone on this one dude." Wasabi smiled. "Now you have to go back!"

"Yeah… _SIGH…_ Wish me luck then."

"Good luck!"

 _Day 12_

"What are we waiting for?" Gogo was already at the door waiting for the rest of the team.

It was a capital crime to make Gogo wait for you so all the team was trying to be faster than her that morning. They were about to step outside the house when suddenly.

 _Broooom_

In matter of minutes the sky turned gray and started pouring. It seemed like god wanted to flood the entire earth again. Without objection, the team decided to call it a lazy day. Fred and Gogo were playing videogames. HL was sitting on one of the couches near the playroom listening music and reading a fancy book of chemistry. Hiro and Akage were on the other side of the room playing air hockey. Wasabi… Well… Wasabi was just looking over everybody with a smile on his face enjoying how Fred and Gogo battled with the controllers.

 **WASABI**

It took a while for the broad man to get bored. He was up to playing videogames but he had to admit that watching Fred and Gogo playing against each other was far better than any movie created by human kind.

 _I hope Fred ends up losing! I don't want to attend another funeral…_ Chuckled

No much to say in favor of HL though, she was still reading her book and hadn't move since they entered the room.

 _EVEN ON VACATIONS SHE IS STUDYING? This girl is crazy… No wonder why she is the best of her masters._

The two lovers though… that was another world. Wasabi took a look back and spotted the couple playing chess and clearly enjoying the clash.

 _I'm glad Hiro was able to find a girl but I wonder…_ He turned around to face the rest of the team. _How long will it take for Fred and Honey to come together? Those two are so oblivious to each other signs._

The teenager took a look at his wristwatch.

 _Almost midday… I will go ahead and cook something for them._

 _SIGH…_ Wasabi, satisfied with his idea, rose from his seat and started walking towards the door.

"I'll go for a walk… see you later!" Wasabi said to cover up his original plan but was stopped by HL.

"I'll go with Wasabi!" HL said getting up with a jump and the smile that everybody adored.

"See you later dude / Yeah." Gogo and Fred said in unison without taking their eyes from the screen; and the couple… well… those two never heard their announcement.

"Shall we go?" Wasabi said handing his arm to the blondie that was ironically, shorter than him when not using high heels.

"Yes we shall!" HL said with a smile and tangled her left arm with Wasabi. Soon they were walking through the halls of the huge house.

"You know… _Clears throat…_ It's weird to see you without heels! You are actually shorted than me."

 _Giggles_ "I know… It feels different for me too!" HL looked down to her shoes and giggled.

"So… What do you want to talk about?"

"How did you know I wanted to talk about something?" HL turned to look at Wasabi amused.

"Let's say, I know my family very well to know something is troubling one of you." Wasabi said with a caring smile.

"Where do I begin?"

"You can begin at any part you want. I can keep up!" Wasabi said caressing HL's hand trying to let the girl know she can trust him. HL smiled and with a large sigh she regained control of her emotions.

"Let's just say that I think I'm in love of someone." She hid her face from Wasabi because she immediately turned into a walking tomato.

"Let me guess… it is Fred right?"

"How do you know?" She shot up straight forward into the air causing a laugh from Wasabi.

"Just guessed!" Wasabi winked at HL and she just giggled.

"Well… I guess you DO know me!"

"Told ya!"

The two teenagers kept roaming the house without a clear path, enjoying each other's company and laughing at every possible thing that crossed their sights.

"Hey…!" Wasabi said trying to get HL's attention. "Would you like to help me with today's lunch?"

"Are you serious?" HL's eyes glittered with joy. "Of course I want to help!"

"Let's go then!" Arm tangled with arm, they walked towards the house kitchen.

 _Slight time jump_

"Heathcliff…" HL said while resting on one of the chairs of the dining room. The old man got closer to her ready for orders. "Could you please call Gogo and the others? Tell them that the lunch is ready."

Heathcliff nodded and walked into the hall that was headed to the play room. It didn't take long before the voices could be heard echoing into the dining hall.

"Wow! It smells good!" Gogo said entering the hall.

"Yeah! Heathcliff, tell the chef that this time he did a great job." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Actually master Frederick, this time Master Wasabi and Mistress Aiko were the chefs." Heathcliff said with a matter-of-fact tone and indeed, as everybody entered the room. Two teenagers were standing with their hands on the back, and looking messy. The once white aprons were stained with every kind of ingredient.

"We hope you like it!" HL said with her always cheery voice.

"I knew Wasabi cooked but you…?" Fred said literally dropping his mouth to the floor causing the blond girl to blush deeply.

"Okay Okay… cut the chatter! I'm hungry!" Gogo said taking her seat and helped herself with a bit of every dish that was neatly placed on the table. They all looked at Gogo and in matter of seconds, they took their chosen seats and started eating. Two spoonful… It only took two spoons of food for everybody, except wasabi and HL, to immediately stop and stare at the two 'chefs'. The two of them lowered their heads with a smile.

"This is so good!" Akage said with her mouth stuffed with food. Gogo needed another spoon to convince herself that she was eating food made with the hands of HL and Wasabi.

"Honey… Lemon…" Gogo tried to say between bites. " _gulp…_ Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Still blushing. "I… Well, Wasabi taught me some tricks back in the day but mostly I learned from my mom." She grabbed food and filled her mouth with food.

The table was adorned with 6 different dishes. A potato and a Caesar salad, rice that was covered in melted cheese, chicken wings soaked in BBQ sauce, Beef grilled into perfection, guacamole seasoned with onions, tomato, garlic and lemon juice, roasted bread with garlic butter and a broad selection of sodas. **(AN: Sorry! I was hungry when I wrote this.)**

 _Slight time jump_

"Ow god! That was good!" Akage said leaning down on the chair rubbing her swollen belly.

"You don't say…!" Hiro said wrapping his right arm over Akage's shoulders earning a smile. "We have quite the chefs with us." He winked at both Wasabi and HL.

"Yeah guys! This was the best lunch I've ever had." Gogo said using a toothpick to clean her mouth.

"Wow… I… WE thank you guys." Wasabi said sitting straight, proud of the outcome. The serving plates were cleaned empty and there were no left overs on the plates.

 _Slight time jump_

Wasabi took the opportunity now that everybody was distracted with Gogo and Akage playing against each other with a weird videogame to fulfill his plan.

"Heathcliff!" Wasabi found the old man but he needed to catch his breath.

"Yes Master Wasabi?" The old man turned around.

"I need your help!"

 _Slight time jump_

"Good match Gogo!" Akage said defeated.

"Yeah…!" Gogo shook hands with the red haired girl. "That was one hell of a match!"

"Told you! Nobody has beaten Gogo in this game." Hiro said with a smile while giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Now what?" HL said slumping into the half-moon couch.

"Let's go and watch a movie!" Fred said getting closer to the door.

"And why are you going outside?" Gogo questioned the comic lover.

"Follow me!" Fred said inviting the team with his arm. The rest of them just shrugged and started following the comic lover.

"Behold…!" Fred opened a door that lead into a mini cinema. "Our home theater!" Fred giggled. The whole team wowed and entered the room shocked. Who knew what other secrets this house hid within its walls?

There were three rows with four seats each. The floor was covered by a red carpet and the walls had a film of foam that helped with the audio. The seats were folded in black leather and they were divided by wooden armrest that had spaces to put cups of water. The roof was black and it had

"Hey! Where is Wasabi?" Hiro asked concerned.

"I'm here…!" Wasabi said while going through the entrance. "I went to the bathroom and then I had to found you guys!" The broad men said scolding the team. "Things aside, what are we going to watch?"

"We were about to start that sooo…" Fred said walking to a large hidden drawer were all the movies were stored.

"While we check why don't you and HL go to get popcorn?" Wasabi suggested at his two friends.

"Sure!" Fred left the drawer open and walked towards the door.

"Ladies first!" Fred said standing with one hand on his back and the other opening the door.

"Thank you!" HL giggled walking past the comic lover who closed the door behind them. Wasabi let out a long held breath while the other three teenagers stared at him half smiling and half serious.

"What did you do?" Gogo was the first to step forward raising a fist to Wasabi's face.

"Calm down Leiko…!" Wasabi backed up a little with both hands in the air. "… I haven't done anything to them… You'll see." Wasabi smiled.

"Why we don't leave to Akage the choice for the movie? After all, she is the new member of our group." Hiro smiled hugging the red haired girl.

"Awesome…!" Wasabi said while walking to the door and allowing a couple of butlers dressed in white shirts, black pants with matching shoes and a black vest. "… I brought popcorn with me!" The teenager said with a smile.

"But I thought Fred and..." Akage stopped trying to decipher the look coming from Wasabi. "OOOOOH… gotcha!" She finished with a smile.

"Dude! Great idea!" Hiro said high fiving Wasabi.

"I just…" Gogo said with her back turned to Wasabi while grabbing a cup of popcorn. "… If you screw everything up… I swear I will turn you into a human BBQ and feed you to the crows." She finished with a smile.

"ooh… _gulp…_ I uuhhmmm…" He pulled the collar of his shirt.

"I picked one!" Akage said raising her voice to catch the attention of the speed junkie.

"Yeah! Let me get a cup of popcorn okay?" Wasabi said walking away from Gogo while she still glared at him on her seat.

 _Slight time jump._

(whispers)

 _Pst Gogo! Are you okay?_

 _Yeah why?_

 _You've been shifting positions on your seat since we started the movie!_

 _So?_

 _You only do that when you are uncomfortable with something._

 _…_ Gogo stopped. She was caught and now sat in a straight position.

 _Let me guess… It is Hiro right?_

 _…_ Gogo placed both hands over her chest to cover a precious necklace.

 _I guessed right apparently. I don't know what happened between you two…_

 _Wasabi…_

 _What?_

 _Stop please!_

 _…_

 _There is nothing I can do now. Look at him…_

 _…_

 _He is smiling… he is happy with that…_

 _Gogo… Language!_

 _With that spawn of the devil._

 _Sigh_

 _HEY guys!_ Fred appeared out of nowhere scaring Gogo. _I hope you two were not kissing each other._

Wasabi knew what would happen those exact seconds. Like some kind of soothsayer all the event went accorded to his predictions. Not thinking it twice, Gogo rose from her seat and jumped over it trying to catch the Comic Lover. Unfortunately, HL was blocking his way and Gogo was on the other side.

 _SMACK_

The hit was so loud that it caught the attention of the couple that was sitting at the front. They all started laughing when they saw a red mark signaling Gogo's hand printed on Fred's cheek.

"You ruined the moment!" Gogo yelled at Fred.

"SO… It was true?" Fred smiled at Gogo who just realized her poor choice of words.

"I…" Gogo turned around to look at Wasabi.

"Don't look at me! You said it!" He raised both hands trying his best to keep out of the way.

"FINE!" Gogo stormed out of the mini cinema slamming the door.

"Don't worry! She'll be fine!" HL said giggling.

 _Day 14_

"Home sweet home!" Fred exclaimed bursting through the doors of Lucky Cat's Café after dropping off Akage in front of her house.

"Yes indeed!" Hiro said with a smile.

"GUUUYS!" Everybody was expecting Aunt Cass yell but not the magnitude of her outburst. The woman came to them jumping and trying to hug everybody at the same time.

"I missed you guys!" Aunt Cass said catching air after hugging everybody.

"I missed you too Aunt Cass, but my cheeks deserve better treatment!" Hiro said caressing both cheeks after being stretched to the limits by his 'mother'.

 _Slight time jump_

Everybody started packing to leave to their respective houses but Hiro stopped them.

"GUYS! Before you leave…" Hiro fixed himself and stood in front of everybody. "Tomorrow is Akage's birthday and I need your help to prepare something for her!" Everybody agreed at full chest voice but Gogo only nodded. Only Gogo knew how many details he could put into play for someone he loved.

Proof? The necklace…


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! I really want to thank all of you who have kept up with the story so far. I really appreciate your thoughts and I must say, the reviews I got lately encourage me more to keep working on this interesting project. Thanks for your support and I swear, I'll try to do my best with every chapter to bring likeable content. ^_^**

 **Please read and leave your review! I want to know about your thoughts of this chapter. If any of you have questions feel free to leave them on the comments and I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **God bless you all and I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 31: A Lie**

 ** _Day 1_**

The whole team spent the following day planning all the stops and little surprises that Hiro got stored for Akage. They were at the garage watching a young boy storm from side to side trying to fix everything, anxious, and happy for Akage's birthday that will end up being the next day.

 **HIRO**

"OK…!" He almost shouted to gain everybody's attention. All of the team sighed, they understood why the boy was acting weird but this has been the 7th time they have gone through all the details of the plan.

"Hiro…" Fred said complaining. "What now? We KNOW what we have to do!"

"I just… I want to be sure that we have everything covered!" Hiro said stopping at the center of the garage looking at all of them pleading for help.

"Relax Hiro…!" HL said standing up and walking closer to the boy. "Everything will be alright! You can trust in us right guys?" HL said questioning the boy but more as a concealed acknowledgement for the others. "RIGHT?" she raised her voice a little after realizing that the others never answered.

"Oh… yeah!" Gogo said simply sitting on the couch after popping her gum.

"Of course!" Wasabi said a little embarrassed.

"YEAH!" And Fred… well… he jumped of the couch throwing a punch at the air full excitement.

 _Sigh…_ "Now what?" Hiro asked confidence back to normal… or so it seemed.

"Actually…" Gogo said getting everybody's attention. "Tonight is movie night." She said sitting straight.

"Good idea!" HL said clapping and hugged Gogo with a smile. Gogo just huffed and popped another bubble gum.

"Okay then…" Hiro said walking towards his desk. He pressed a button on the wall that was right beside it and suddenly, the doors of the garage closed.

"Gogo could you please do me a favor?" Hiro said while grabbing a box from under the desk. She just raised her head and turned to look at him. "Upstairs, below to the right of my desk, there is a white transparent box. That box contains all the movies…" Hiro stopped to see if Gogo caught every direction.

"Sure! I'll be right back." Gogo said jumping out of the couch and started walking towards the door that lead into the house but was stopped by Hiro's words.

"Thanks!" Hiro said with a smile. She half turned her head, smiled, made a salute with her right hand and stormed to Hiro's room.

"Why her? Wouldn't it be a better task for a man to go into another man's room?" Fred asked.

"Well… She will, most likely, to do it as fast as she can so… that will save us time." Hiro replied trying to come up with a proper answer.

"True… Now, how are we going to watch the movie?" Fred said changing topic.

"Well, I bought a projector so we could watch movies down here." Hiro said setting up a little table and bringing with him all kinds of cables, a white 'box' and a DVD player.

"Could you guys help me with this?"

"Sure!" The three of them said at the same time and started setting up everything.

 **GOGO**

The purple streaked girl closed the door behind her and, like a race, she ran towards the room of the boy. Climbing the stairs by two, she went through the second floor completely ignoring a woman that was sitting in a chair right in front of the TV caressing Mochi. She was right about to start climbing the stairs to the boy's room. She knew very well the room because this place was used two weeks ago as a changing room. As she entered the room the desk sat directly to her left.

 _Okay… he said that there was a white transparent box with the movies._

She turned to her left and started walking towards the messy corner. Apparently a civil war decided to explode on that specific part of the room. Books, papers, a green shirt, it was just a mess.

 _How can this knucklehead work in this_ _place? My God! I maybe chaotic, but this is just... AHHH_

And, as the boy said, to her lower right laid a white box labeled 'movies. She crouched and slowly with one hand on the bed as support started pulling the box towards her. The desk, unfortunately, moved too much and it caused the mouse to move turning on the screen. With a little jump, she stared at the glowing screen. It had the picture of Hiro and Akage in which Hiro was kissing her cheek with a bright smile. She lowered her head, breathed deeply and finished pulling the box out and placed it over the bed. She quickly glanced back again at the screen and turned off the computer not caring if there was a program running on the background.

She was about to turn around and, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a purple envelope. She took a glance at it and immediately felt the smell of the redhead's perfume. She stopped dead but her curiosity was bigger than her will and slowly, she opened the envelope, pulled out the white paper and read carefully every word written in calligraphy. **(AN: if you want to remember the letter's content, please go back to chapter 26.)**

Her hands went into full panic mode. With trembling hands, she placed the letter back into its envelope and stared blankly at the wall, fist clutched and tears were being fought back. Her mind was clouded because of the rage. It was not directed towards the boy or the other girl but all of her thoughts were going against herself.

 _Why was I so weak? I just needed to say back those words… I… I…_

Unfortunately, her mind was too clouded. Unconsciously she reached for the golden necklace and tore it away from her neck breaking the joint that kept it hanging over her chest. Milliseconds after, with all her power, she punched the wall with all her strength. Suddenly she snapped back to reality too late. She felt a hot liquid pouring into her hand. Unknowingly, she opened her hand and then realized the sour outcome of her actions.

 _Oh… no… nonononono…_

A tear escaped both of her eyes while, ignoring the pain, clutched her so loved and yet, cursed necklace stronger wishing that when she open her eyes again the necklace would be okay… but nothing. Quickly, she went to the bathroom and cleaned the wound. With some toilet paper, she improvised a bandage and then used her leather glove to hide the wound. She quickly grabbed the box and went downstairs to the garage.

"I'm back!"

"Wow… you really took your time!" Hiro said raising an eyebrow questioning the speed junkie.

"Sorry! I remembered that I have something to work on." Gogo said holding back the sorrow and the pain.

"Oh… So, you are not staying with us?" HL asked with a sad remark on her face.

"Sorry Honey Lemon but I'll make it up for you!" Gogo said setting the box in a little table that was to her right and quickly turned around closed the door and ran away.

"Well… That was weird. Should I… Should we…"Hiro said but was interrupted by HL.

"Nonononono…" HL rose from the couche waiving her hands at the boy and placed them over his shoulders. "Leave her alone! you know how she gets when she needs to work on something." Hiro nodded. With a sigh of realief, both sat down again. She unlocked her phone and texted Gogo.

 ** _I know you didn't forget something, specially a a project… You will either talk to me later or I'm going to spam you all night._**

 ** _Spam then! It's not my phone bill_**

 ** _Day 2_**

The girl was sleeping soundly on her bed, wrapped like a burrito but her peace was short lived. Everybody knows that even if you are on a day off from college or work you will always end up waking early in the morning this day.

 **AKAGE**

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

The girl barely opened her eyes to take a look at the clock that was at the table right beside her.

 _7:00 AM_

"Who the hell dares to call at this hour on a Sunday?" She silently cursed but still, whoever was calling at this hour it was definitely an emergency.

"Hello!" Her voice was so raspy that managed to impress the girl.

 _Honey is it you?_

"Hiro… do you know what time is it?" Akage said struggling to open her eyes.

 _I know I know… I'm sorry! But we are going to train with the team and I will not be able to talk to you until later today. So I thought this would be the right time._

"Sweetie… _Sigh…_ I really appreciate your thought but you know that the mere thought that I have you is enough for me!" Akage said rubbing her eyes and struggling to free herself from her blankets.

 _You are the best! Will I see those eyes later?_

"OF COURSE! What did you think? I can't keep these two away from you!" Akage laughed at the boy and his question.

 _HAHAHA… Happy birthday sweetie and I really hope you enjoy this day to the fullest. I have something for you later today so don't do anything stupid!_

"Since when do I do stupid things?" Akage asked raising an eyebrow

 _It's just an expression!_

"Hiro…"

 _I… I… I'll talk to you later hun… We are about to enter the scrambler range soooo…._

"Okay Love you!"

 _Love you too!_

Akage hung up and went back to her bed but wasn't able to get more sleep. She silently cursed the boy and went to take a shower.

Due to the position of her room by 7:15 the sun was illuminating the whole room. Her room was painted in light green. Her room was neatly arranged not even a speck of dust could be found in it. The window was to the left of the bed. Due to the sun she had to move her desk to the darkest place of the room which was to the corner opposite her bed. On the corner between the window wall and her bed was a white table with the clock showing 7:30 AM.

Akage got dressed in a light blue blouse, black jeans and boots that barely made it half her lower part of her legs **(AN: I don't know how they are called soooo…)**

"I have to hand it to that boy… he is a keeper… _sigh…_ I have a bad feeling about this day"

 _Ding Dong_

The girl lazily went down to attend the front door but she only encountered another surprise.

"We have to go! And Now!" A figure was standing in front of the door wearing a mask that went up to the person's mouth, a beige cap, a matching jacket, black jeans and boots.

"For some reason I knew this was going to happen." Akage said in a monotone voice.

"Don't get cocky with me girl… Is he suspecting something?"

"Not at all…"

"Let's go then…"

"What about the brothers?"

"I have something for them… Call them!" Akage obeyed and immediately turned around.

"Guys! I need your help!" Akage yelled and her two brothers came rushing down the stairs.

"Good morning sis!" One of them said with a wide smile.

"Hi Kid! Why do you need help? I don't see anything here…!" Her older brother raised his head and looked at the figure. "…Who is…?" He was interrupted by the person standing in front of them. He entered the house and with a swift movement, two glowing orbs were sent to Akage's brothers, one for each of them.

Their eyes started to glow, one green and the other blue. They stood there like soldiers awaiting orders, looking intently at the figure.

"Now we just have to get their attention."

 **HIRO**

"Love you too!" Hiro hung up the phone and sat down again.

The team was on the family chopper and was heading to their island HQ. They needed to train with their new armors. Even though they are made of Vibranium, which is extremely light, it was the first time dealing with metal. The chopper landed gracefully over the helipad where a man dressed in a black military like uniform was waiting patiently.

"Welcome back Big Hero 6! First of all I want to say thanks for saving my family on a fire not so long ago." The black man saluted proud of his job.

"You are welcome!" Hiro answered.

"Always glad to help!" HL said with a wide smile.

"Heathcliff notified the base that you were coming here to start training with your new armors. We have prepared everything for you. Could you please follow me? I will escort you to the training room." The man started walking and without asking, the team followed the man.

"Your armors have sensors that send notes to the 'eagle nest' where there is a specialized team recording all your results. I may also note that we took the liberty to paint the armors with the original colors instead of Gogo. I…" the man half turned around. "… I advised your armor to be painted gold."

The team spent most of the day training and getting used to the new outfit. Amazingly, even with the armors made of the strongest metal of the earth, they were perfectly designed giving them mobility and protection. Unfortunately, the fun was shortened by the alarm. Everybody stopped cold on their place, they weren't ready for this. Baymax has not been rebuilt yet and they were at the island.

"Uuhhmmm Hiro? What are we going to do?" HL asked a little scared but ready to take down some bad guys.

"We have to go there and stop them!" Hiro said with a cheerful and decided tone that made everybody calm down and focus on the present.

"We don't have Baymax with us!" Fred said bringing another topic to the discussion, and indeed, with the vacations Hiro haven't had enough time to work on the marshmallow.

"That is not entirely true!" Gogo said blushing while hiding a smile. Everybody turned to look at her and waited anxiously for her words.

"I was going to show it to you on your birthday but we never got the time!" Gogo said signaling to a couple of agents that were standing at the door to bring the 'gift'. "Needless to say, I've been working on him for several days now and I've tested everything so we are cool." Leiko smiled proud of her work.

In queue, the two agents came into the room carrying a charging station made exclusively for Baymax and set it down on the floor in front of them.

"Did you really..." Hiro had to fight the tears that were creeping on his eyes. Gogo only nodded and smiled as she pinched the anxious boy's arm. "Ouch" v

The white circle of the charger blinked and the robot came up of it like a Juke box.

"Hello! I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro!" The robot said his greeting as if nothing ever happened. Hiro ran to the robot and hugged it with all his strength. After all, it was the last gift from Tadashi.

"WAIT... YOU RECOGNIZED ME!" Hiro looked at the robot with a puzzled look, then turned around to look at the others. "He recognized me! How? Leiko... How did you...?" Hiro couldn't finish his question. He was too excited and confused to make a clear statement. '

Blushing... "I added a program to your computer that connected remotely to Baymax." Gogo said proud of her work. She was never good at programming but she wasn't that bad either. "Every battle and interaction with the robot was saved into a hard drive which I retrieved from your computer and used it to rebuild Baymax."

"So... That's why my computer was working slow..." Hiro smiled pulling the pieces together. Gogo looked down to her feet feeling a bit ashamed but still proud. She looked up at the boy and returned to the original matter. People needed BH6 and they were taking too much.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax showed the chart with 10 cartoon faces.

"A zero... It's great… to see… you again… buddy!" Hiro said between sobs while the robot hugged him.

"Now we are…" Gogo got interrupted by Hiro who was hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Leiko… Thank you very much!" Hiro said between sobs hugging her stronger. Blushing, Gogo patted Hiro on the back to calm the boy down.

"You are welcome… Now..." With pain on her heart because she needed to end the hug but trying to take this moment as long as she could. "…We need to go and kick some asses." Hiro glared at Gogo but kept his mouth shut. After all, it was the best way to explain everything.

"Right!" Hiro said with a smile.

"Baymax! Come here!" Hiro literally carried the robot towards a white circle that was painted on the floor of the training room.

Recognizing the robot, the circle blinked and immediately several robotic arms came from under the ground and started to place the new armor over the robot. In matter of seconds, Baymax had the red armor and ready to go. The roof of the room opened enabling Baymax to take off. The team climbed on the robot and shot to the skies ready for battle. Big Hero 6 was back fully loaded and upgraded. **(AN: I took this idea from Iron man.)**

"Where are we going?" Wasabi asked gripping the robot as hard as he could. How many times will the team torture the martial arts expert with his height fears?

"The riot seems to be at from San Fransokyo Bank." Baymax said through the communicator of his helmet.

"Let's kick some ass then!" Gogo said making everybody assent with a nod. Immediately, the robot dived and fixed his course to the entrance of the bank.

The team busted through the doors of the bank fully armored and ready to save lives but what they saw shocked the whole team to the core. Papers were thrown everywhere, people were held against the marbled floor. A huge muscled man was standing near the hostages watching them over. Another guy wearing a blue armor and matching glasses came up from the vault carrying huge amounts of money. But the most shocking part was Akage standing with her back against a pillar with a smile, orange glasses, arms folded over her chest and legs crossed waiting for them.

"Sto…" Hiro stopped midsentence after spotting the red haired girl. "…Akage… is that you?" Hiro's feet were stuck to the ground meanwhile, the girl only chuckled.

"Akage…?" The girl unfolded her arms and got in a ready stance. "That fool is loooong dead, twit… She died that night." **(AN: referece chapter 21)**

The memory was too bad to even consider reliving the moments but that didn't stop the boy to shed a tear.

"She really loved you… you know?" Akage got closer to him but nobody dared to move besides Hiro who also started to move towards her. "Until that night of course." Akage smiled at the boy with venomous eyes.

"But then…" Hiro's voice cracked. "All those I love you…"

"Fake!" 'Akage' smiled.

"All those kiss…"

"Fake!"

"I…" Hiro fell to his knees while Akage laughed.

"Fake, fake… all of it!" 'Akage said almost singing with a bright smile. "You do know what role play is... right?"

"Akage I…" Hiro was interrupted by 'Akage'

"I told you, She is dead!" The girl, with a swift kick, sent Hiro to the ground and then stood before him. "I'm Whiplash. Now say goodbye." She readied her gun and aimed at Hiro.

 _BAM_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone! Chapter 32 is here! I hope you enjoy reading this one. Thanks for all your support and I also feel honored that you are liking the story so far. Please, let me know about your thoughts on this chapter because I want to really finish my first book with a cherry on the top of the cake. (only 4 chapters left guys.)**

 **I know... I know... It doesn't look like it's going to end the way all of you would like to but don't worry. Right now I'm on the process of starting the second book for all of you guys. Just be advised, because I'm going to start college I won't be able to keep up with the upload rate... sooo... yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a beautiful weekend.**

 **Chapter 32: You Were Always Perfect**

BANG

Hiro was lying on the ground with his eyes closed waiting to leave this world but Death never came for him. Those mil-seconds have turned into hours. Everybody stopped for a move could begin a fight and result in collateral damage. Hiro, after spending several seconds without hearing a noise, opened his eyes and saw what really happened.

A fuming hole was right beside his head, presumably, where the bullet hit the ground. The gun that was in Whiplash hands was thrown several meters away and, by turning his head to the left, he could see a yellow disk embedded in the marbled pillar. Hiro let out his breath in relief catching Whiplash attention. The girl, skillfully, unsheathed another gun but the same story happened, even with a fair sized gash in her hand. Another yellow disk caught the girl by surprise but still… no one dared to move.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!" Gogo's yell echoed through the whole room. Silence was the only thing that responded her.

The back was thrashed completely. Papers were flying back and forth due to the air that was coming into the room. Right in front of the building, were a window was previously placed, there was a large armored truck where the thieves were loading the money. What once was the most beautiful bank of the city now was destroyed.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do, Tanaka? Reject him again?" Whiplash smiled at Gogo who never answered, but remained tense as her ire could be seen just bubbling under her skin. "Yes. He told me everything, every single detail, every word, every smile…" Whiplash fixed her pose but was still standing beside the boy. "…Poor boy." Whiplash raised her left leg and placed it over Hiro's chest armor so the boy couldn't move. Gogo's blood was boiling like lava and her heart was breaking down looking at Hiro being held to the ground. "You…" Whiplash said hitting Hiro's chest, even though it never damaged the boy because of the new armor, every smack sent electric waves through Gogo's body. "… You were never enough for him, and that's why he chose me." Hiro was in shock, the words coming from Akage's mouth were full of anger and disgust. "I love you Hiro… I will be here for you!" Whiplash said with Akage's sweet mannerism and tone. He just couldn't talk. It was the same sweetness but a lie.

"ENOUGH!" Gogo yelled and with a sound that came from her vest, the two disks previously launched came back to her.

With a grunt, the man that was watching over the hostages got up and started walking towards Whiplash and stood his ground to her right. The man was almost a foot taller than Wasabi. His muscles made some of his veins pop out. He was wearing black glasses, leather pants and a white shirt. On the other hand, the smaller, skinnier man walked to the left of Whiplash. He was wearing a blue armor but his legs were only covered by pants. One gun was held on each hand and blue glasses that allowed him to aim better. The three of them stood ready for battle.

"Why are you taking so lo…" A female figure stepped down from the truck, the sound of heavy industrial-safety boots echoed through the building as she walked to see what was holding her associates up.

"So… it's you." she said looking at the band of heros. "You're about 15 minutes late." she said looking at her watch. "I was starting to wonder when you will show up, if you ever were." The woman took off her hat and stared at the team.

She was a dark skinned woman; she was wearing military boots and a black uniform, on top of that a large beige jacket and black glasses. Her hair was long and brown. Everybody stood their ground, anxiousness on the air, waiting for the first move that will begin the battle.

"How rude of my part… My name is Badgal and these are Gunsmith…" The guy with the blue armor snorted. "Brute…" The muscle man with a hulk complex hissed. "And as you already know…" Badgal said placing a hand over Whiplash shoulder. "Whiplash." A smile was painted on her face.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!" Gogo yelled with all her strength with her disks ready to be shot again against the girl that had Hiro pinned to the ground, but Whiplash just hit Hiro again on the chest.

"Did you hear her…?" Whiplash said getting closer to Hiro's face. "…She wants me to let you go!" Whiplash got closer. "But we both know…" She pressed a button on the side of Hiro's helmet to lift the protecting glass. "You…" she got even closer with a seductive look. "… Are mine!" She pressed her lips against his which made Gogo's blood boil.

Whiplash started laughing like a maniac. "Let him go… get away from him." Whiplash said with a fair impression of Gogo. "Tell her Hiro…" She glanced at the boy who was staring at her with a pained look. "Tell her I'm better!" Whiplash smiled but Hiro remained silent on the ground, lost and confused. Hiro was obviously still struggling to gather his thoughts. This has been, clearly, a crappy day for the poor boy.

"Come on Hiro!" Whiplash stared at him again… Hiro… He just stared back with a blank expression. "Don't look at me like that…" Whiplash said with a smile. "After all, you love me! Don't you?" Whiplash laughed again.

Hiro's face suddenly swelled in anger. Snapping back to reality, he focused his mind and started using the microbots. Out of nowhere, the whole bank started to blacken due to the lack of light. It mostly shocked the ignorant team of Badgal and company who were still wondering what was happening to the sun, but BH6? They all knew that Hiro was well and that they should get ready for the real thing.

"Enough!" Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs still struggling with Whiplash foot and her strength.

"What? Are you going to tell her?" Whiplash said half smiling/frowning.

"… sigh… Yes I will…" Surprisingly enough, Hiro was left free from Whiplash grip. Struggling, the young boy rose from the floor and stared back at Gogo.

"Leiko Tanaka…" Hiro's voice was pained which caught the full attention of the girl with yellow armor standing in front of him. "This whole time…" Hiro rose his head to stare at the girl while Gogo just looked at Hiro fighting back the tears. "You were not enough… You were not better…" Hiro was clearly struggling to continue.

"Hiro…" Gogo's voice trembled, shocking everybody.

"Yes! Tell her my love…" Whiplash smiled.

"You were not the girl for me… because, since the beginning…" Hiro turned around to look at Whiplash with a smile. Hiro raised his hands and a graceful stream of microbots flowed downwards to where the boy was standing.

"Since the beginning…" Hiro struggled to finish the sentence.

"Hiro p-please!" Gogo's voice was shaky… She couldn't hear those words, not this way and not from the boys mouth. Hiro half turned his head to look at Gogo and smiled and winked shocking the speed junkie.

"Since the beginning… you were the perfect WOMAN FOR ME!" Hiro yelled the last part of that sentence. With a swift movement of his hands, Hiro made a large boulder for each of Badgal's thugs including the ringleader herself and sent all four of them into the air with a perfect blown strike. Everybody was agape at the boy's reaction including a slight blush on the speed junkie's face.

"Alright guys, new plan…" Hiro said as he turned around to face the four robbers, his confidence back 'online' and with a smile on his face. "Time to save the day!"


	38. Chapter 38

**It's me again guys! Thank you for all the support and all your reviews. I must say, that lately, the reviews I've got have been amazing and I feel encouraged to continue with my work. Please, just like always, leave your thoughts and questions on the comments and I will gladly answer all your questions... of course, no spoilers.**

 **Angelhunter1901: Hey! welcome aboard! First of all thanks for reading and I'm glad you are enjoying this interesting activity. I have to say that it had helped me on my english development. (english is not my native language.) regarding your concern, I don't which chapter was but I already discussed this with the other readers. And we decided to stay more true to the movie. What I'm actually doing is just adding the villains from the comics. (Because it would be boring to have Callaghan as the only 'antagonist'... don't you think?)**

 **Keeperoflight: progress?**

 **Chapter 33: Three Shots.**

The team dashed forward with a great speed, trying to take to their advantage the fact that Badgal's group was still on the floor recovering from the hit. Hiro was at the front using the microbots to move faster.

 **HIRO**

"Baymax, Wasa…" Hiro was stopped midsentence by Gogo who approached him as fast as she could.

"Leave Whiplash to me!" Gogo said through the communicator.

"No! You are angry and all that energy is directed to her. Your anger will make you sloppy and…" Hiro half turned around his head to look at Gogo but she already darted forward, full speed, towards the still recovering Whiplash.

"… _sigh…_ Be careful… Alright…" Hiro said still going forward to meet their opponents. "Wasabi, Baymax and me will go for Brute!" Everybody nodded and Wasabi got closer to Hiro. "Honey Lemon and Fred will go for Gunsmith. Please be careful guys…" They all looked forward and got ready for the action. All of them already knew what their bow was, what could happen to them while fulfilling their duty, but they all agreed that if by giving their lives they could save another one it was all worth it.

Brute was the first thug that recovered from the blow but he took so long. He already had Hiro, wasabi and Baymax on to him.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro shouted launching himself to the air with the aid of the microbots. The robot jumped and attached the boy to the magnets on his back. "WINGS!" The wings of the robot got extended and the propellers on his feet ignited shooting both, machine and human, towards the Hulk knock-off. Like a raindrop to a river, Brute received the robot's hit full on the chest, sending the trio towards the wall, but brute was strong. A couple of seconds later, Baymax and Hiro were sent backwards to the other side of the building. Fortunately for Hiro, his microbots softened the fall and landed gracefully on the floor.

 **WASABI**

Wasabi then rushed forward but Brute jumped to close the distance. Taking better chances, Wasabi sled with the help of the marbled floor and kicked Brute in between his legs.

"That's a low blow!" Brute hissed while getting to his knees.

"YOu know what they say!" Wasabi turned around and got in a fighting stance. "Everything is fair in war!"

Wasabi rushed towards the kneeling brute that was giving his back to the teenager. Wasabi jumped, made a half turn on the air, with his two hands and the momentum of the fall, he smashed Brute against the floor.

 _BOOM_

Not so far away, a cloud of pink smoke suddenly appeared, blocking the view that Wasabi had of his teammates. He was about to leave Brute and run to help them when suddenly a body in the form of a small kaiju was shot through the air and landed beside the man in green armor.

"Ouch… That hurt a little!" Fred said recovering from the hit unharmed. This new armors were making wonders for the team.

"Need a hand?" Wasabi said offering a hand to help lift up the comic lover, but their encounter was short lived because Brute was starting to recover from the previous hit. Fortunately for Wasabi, Baymax and Hiro were almost there to provide support.

"I have to go!"

"No kiddin!"

"Take care dude…" Fred got into a ready stance and… "Super jump!"

 **FRED**

The teenager dressed in a kaiju suite shot into the air fist ahead like Thor when he uses his hammer. The teenager landed right behind Gunsmith and with the use of his left spring, he sent the man in blue armor crashing into the corner of the building, breaking some tiles.

"Honey Lemon!" Fred rushed towards the girl that was lying on the floor trying to recover from the explosion.

"Thanks Freddy!" She said using the dragon suit as support to get back to her feet. Fred's blood boiled like lava… No one… **NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO PLACE A HAND ON HONEY LEMON!**

"That Bastard!" Fred shot into the air again trying to get closer to gunsmith, but gunsmith was quick to recover.

"It was a big mistake to come alone!" Gunsmith said pulling up two guns from his holster and aimed at the Kaiju.

"It was a big mistake to hit Honey Lemon!" Fred hissed and lunged forward landing in front of the man dodging some shots by crouching, and in the same fashion, Fred sent Gunsmith against the wall. In the distance, HL blushed; no one has ever dared to protect her that way.

Grunting, Gunsmith rose from the rubble and started shooting freezing pellets against Fred. Some of them were properly dodged while some were burnt with the flamethrower on the suit's chest. Using his ability with the banner from the SFIT, he grabbed a large staff from the ground and expertly maneuvered with it. He started launching blow after blow at Gunsmith, eventually; he will run out of space.

"Honey Lemon!" Fred yelled after hitting square on Gunsmith face sending him several feet away.

"Going!" HL sprinted towards the dragon suited teenager.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll be right there… need to catch a breath."

 **HONEY LEMON**

"Don't worry Freddy! I got it covered… literally!" HL created two blue-orange chem-balls and threw them to the air.

Quickly, she created another ball but it was blue-green. She aimed and in the blink of an eye, the blue chem-ball collided with the orange ones and created a perfect curtain of smoke. The smoke was too dense but the protective glass that HL's helmet had (obviously with the upgrades performed by Krei's team) gave the blond girl perfect vision over the cloud of chemicals.

"You know…" The voice of Gunsmith echoed through the small place of their battle. "…I can see you too!"

With amazing reflexes, HL was able to spot the blue light coming from her right. Quickly, she produced a pink ball and created a shield just in time to block the shot coming from the blue armored thug. The shield got completely obliterated but there was no time to stop. More blue things could be seen going towards HL.

The blonde created another shield but it broke after the impact. Holding her bag with one hand, she started creating different orbs and, running in circles, she started sending ball after ball towards the blue armored man. Unfortunately, the guy was a professional marksman and was able to hit each orb with the freezing bullets.

"Freddy! A little help here!" HL said through her communication still running in circles and sending Chem-balls towards the man.

 _I'm sorry Honey Lemon! The smoke is too dense and I can't see_

Those little seconds that HL used to talk with Fred made her lost concentration and in the same fashion as Fred. She slipped and fell to the ground because the grip on the ground faltered.

"There you are!" Gunsmith said and aimed towards the blonde in pink armor.

"Sorry! I have to go!" HL said with a smile and though she kept sliding, she was able to place a couple of orbs right beneath the man.

 _Boom_

The man shot through the window and landed outside the building.

 _Super jump._ HL was only able to make a blue blur going through the whole on the window made by Gunsmith.

With a heavy sigh she rested her head against the floor and tried to recover some air but the feeling was promptly cut by her teammate.

 _Honey Lemon!_

"Yes?"

 _There is no time to slack on the job!_

"Oh come on Gogo… I'm just taking a breather!"

 _Get up and go help…._

"Gogo?" HL quickly jumped to her feet and rushed outside where the rest of the battle was being waged.

The entrance of the bank was wide and painted in a perfect white. Stairs led to the entrance of what looked like a huge traditional Japanese house but made of concrete. The front of the house was being supported by 4 thick pillars painted in white.

Right in front of the national bank of San Fransokyo was a small park but void of people because most were evacuated for the team of heroes to make their job without more things to worry about. To HL's left was Fred and Gunsmith and to her right Whiplash was on the ground but so was Gogo.

"Gogo!" HL rushed to the side of her best friend.

"Don't worry about me…" Gogo said trying to recover from her previous slip. "Go ahead and help Fred!" Gogo sat on the ground adjusting her helmet while HL stood proud looking for the dragon.

Gogo just finished adjusting her helmet when, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw whiplash already standing and aiming towards HL.

"HONEY LEMON!" Time apparently slowed. The blonde girl turned to look at Gogo with a smile but the look on the speed junkie made her naturally turn around to see what was happening.

It was already too late. Whiplash had her locked on her sights and ready to shoot. HL just looked at the red haired girl, with her eyes opened wide, already thinking on how afterlife is. Three flashes of light came from the gun. A tear had escaped HL's eyes but suddenly a yellow armored girl stood right between her and the incoming shots.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

HL just kept staring blankly towards the girl that just shot her gun. And in the distance she heard a laugh, a blood curling laugh. The red haired girl was surely enjoying the moment while the body of Gogo fell to the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello guys! Chapter 34 is ready for all of you! Hope you enjoy my work. I imagined the whole sequence f the previous chapter and this one just like the avengers movie. I hope you felt the same way or well... just felt like you were in a fluid battle. It was fun to experiment on to say the least. Thanks for all your support and for taking your time to actually read this. Have a great weekend.**

 **Chapter 34: Endless Fight**

 **HONEY LEMON**

The time stopped and refused to continue. She already had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She knew that this will happen, either sooner or later but like everybody else she expected this moment rather later. She still wanted to see her bicycle project finished, she wanted to live her life with Hiro, at least kiss him once but in the blink of an eye everything was taken from her.

The stopping power of the gun sent Gogo toppling backwards and on top of the blond girl. Both girls were slammed against the hard concrete but Gogo was still shocked to move, scaring HL to her core.

"Oh God Gogo!" HL said still trying to process everything from the ground. The blonde gently set aside Gogo's body so she could sit and take a look at her injuries.

"Gogo are you okay?" HL's hands were trembling, too shocked to even see if her friend was hurt.

"Honey Lemon…!" Gogo said staring at the sky. "What kind of question is that?" Gogo snapped at the green eyed girl. "Vibranium armor, remember." Gogo said as she got back up with a smirk. **(AN: TeeHee! Just playing with you guys!)**

"I thought you…" HL said looking at the chest plate of Gogo and of course, the only things left from the three bullets were just three dark spots but not even a scratch.

"Shhh…" Gogo said separating from the hug but she extended her arm to place a hand over HL's shoulder. "Everything is okay! Now…" Gogo stood up and ready for combat. "How about we go and kick some butts?" Gogo extended her hand at the blond girl that was still trying to recover from the previous shock but gladly took her hand.

"Of course but…" HL extended her hand to at least touch the dark spots left by the bullets on Gogo's chest plate. There was no whole and no damage whatsoever which brought a sense of relief. "…you sure you are okay?" HL's voice cracked a little but more confident.

"I'm pretty sure I would've been dead by now Honey Lemon!" Gogo was a bit annoyed but she tried to sound as soothing as possible. Feelings were not her thing but she needed the blonde girl back into action.

"There you go with your sarcasm…" HL's smile returned but grinned at the speed junkie.

"Could use some smoke you know…" Gogo said turning to face Whiplash who was apparently shocked to see Gogo standing proudly and ready for battle. HL just rolled her eyes but she conceded to her request and punching a few buttons on her purse a blue-green orb came out. Gogo got in a ready stance while HL threw the orb. As soon as it hit ground a large cloud of blue smoke came out covering area between the speed junkie and Whiplash.

"Thank you!" Gogo smiled and rushed into the smoke.

 _Go ahead and help Fred… I got that..._

"Gogo…! I know you hate her but take care of your language."

 _Sigh… I got that witch…! Better?_

"Way Better!" HL didn't need to see Gogo to know that she was frowning and a bit annoyed.

 **GOGO**

Gogo moved through the street swiftly. Only a golden blur could be seen but Whiplash was ready. She was the first one to recover from the unexpected blow made by Hiro and his microbots. She had been hidden all this time waiting for the right opportunity to impale three magnum bullets into the purple streaked girl, but the armor. She wasn't expecting the armor. According to her memories they all wore carbon fiber plates as shields which were, obviously, not that good against the .357 metal jacket ammo she uses. What was she missing?

The smoke just reached her standing place, but it was too dense and barely managed to dodge the full speed punch coming from Gogo. Sure, Gogo was not the strongest among the 6 heroes, but the speed she used to punch made her the third most dangerous of all. If she was going too slow the punch was soft, but if she is going at full speed she then would be able to kill with one blow. And we all know what she wants to do with Whiplash.

After the failed attempt, she sped to one of the columns of the bank. In a swift motion, she half climbed the wall with her rollers, made a pirouette in the air and with the momentum she sent a disk towards Whiplash. The red haired girl guessed Gogo's movement long before the actual disk detached from her glove's magnet. She just moved an inch to the right to let the disk past her and leave a perfect angle to aim another shot at the girl.

Whiplash started shooting but Gogo was too fast. Most of the shots barely went near the girl in the yellow armor and also the lack of movement made Whiplash more prone for any incoming attack of Gogo.

Another yellow disk… another miss. Gogo needed to be faster or actually catch Whiplash by surprise.

"Is that the best you can DO?" Whiplash said landing both of her arms to her sides glaring at the girl, but no response came from Gogo's mouth.

"I thought so…" Whiplash started walking forward, without a desired objective. "…Such a lame excuse for a Hero!" Whiplash yelled while spinning in circles so to keep an eye on the girl.

Gogo kept roaming around, like a lion watching and waiting patiently for a mistake. Luckily… so to speak… Whiplash made a mistake. She never noticed a hole that was on the concrete floor. A stupid mistake, but nonetheless a mistake. Whiplash lost her balance and stumbled backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Gogo dashed forward with her left hand in a fist, ready to connect the jaw of the girl. A stupid mistake but apparently it was Gogo's fault. Midway falling to the concrete, Gogo was able to note a smile forming on Whiplash face. It was too late to stop now. Whiplash used her two hands as support to stop her fall and aimed a kick at Gogo. The kick connected our hero right on the helmet causing Gogo to lose balance and fall head first to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Whiplash smiled and kicked on the stomach the downed Gogo. The armor was able to soften the hit but it still knocked out the air of Gogo.

"So predictable!" Whiplash smiled and started walking to Gogo who was fighting to recover. With a smile, the red haired girl bent down and turned Gogo around by placing a hand on her shoulder. Gogo was pinned down to the ground by Whiplash right foot. "No wonder why Hiro chose me!" Whiplash smiled pointing at the girl with her gun… Gogo just hissed. She was in the process of calling her disks back but they were way into the concrete floor. Suddenly...

 _Get your hands off her!_

Both girls turned to the building just to see a black boulder being shot towards them. Gogo smiled… she already knew who yelled and what that black thing is. Whiplash didn't have the time to react accordingly. She received the full blow over her chest and was sent towards a store on the other side of the street, crashing through the window and creating a mess.

"Thanks!" Gogo said recovering from her previous blow and got in a ready stance… waiting for the red haired girl.

 **HIRO**

"No problem!" Hiro retracted the microbots to his current position.

The battle with Brute was taking its toll on both, Hiro and Wasabi. Baymax on the other hand, he was at %50 battery, he had enough for at least three hours of battle.

"WASABI!" Hiro yelled and using the microbots, he created a bridge like support.

"I'm on it!" Wasabi ran, using the bridge, towards Brute and got ready.

 **WASABI**

" _Rraaaaaaaargh_ " Wasabi yelled running towards Brute.

Surprised, the 'bridge' beneath started to move like the waves of the ocean, but the motion was gentle as to keep the balance of the teenager over them. He knew Hiro too well. The movement of the microbots at the end of the trail, it was too obvious to ignore. Reaching the end, Wasabi was sent into the air like a whip. Wasabi switched his position mid-air and now that he was close to Brute, he used his knee to 'kick' the face of the thug.

With the speed and the Vibranium armor, the stopping power of Wasabi's blow was enough to trip the balance of the large muscled man.

"Baymax! Now!" Wasabi said and in matter of milliseconds, the robot punched Brute point blank on the chest.

Brute was sent through the wall, into the street in a mess. He was unconscious before he touched ground.

"Finally!" Wasabi said with a heavy sigh, gasping for air and checking the surroundings.

What once was a proud bank, most of it was thrashed. Only two of ten reception booths remain standing. A couple of walls were completely destroyed giving sight of the stores surrounding the building. The van that was used by the thugs to start the heist had smoke coming from the motor. It was a large gray van with armored skirts, a huge metal 'defense' on the front and had a large box on the back. Apparently, it would've been used to carry the loot back to their HQ.

 _NOOOO_

A scream got the attention of both Wasabi and Hiro but quickly returned their gaze to Brute.

"Brute's pulse and neurotransmitter signs are getting back to normal. There are some things that my scanner can't detect. His brain chemistry was altered completely." Just as Baymax ended, Brute was looking more like deflating.

"What the f…" Wasabi said jumping back, clearly scared at the deflating thug.

In matter of seconds the bulky man turned into a rather skinny teenager with red hair, white skin and blue-green eyes. Hiro recognized the face immediately.

"Look!" Wasabi said while a green aura came out of the body and rushed towards the van that went through the wall earlier that day.

"He is Akage's brother!" Exclaimed a surprised boy, realizing how deep the situation was.

"Are you sure?" Wasabi asked uneasy about the situation, but of course, Hiro was Akage's couple so he was likely to know her family.

"But… if he is Hiko…" Hiro took a look at the unconscious body of the boy. "Then…" Both Wasabi and Hiro opened their eyes in shock. Gunsmith was obviously Akage's younger brother.

 **HONEY LEMON**

"Come on Freddy…!" HL said while running at Gunsmith. The armor was a bit shredded but the man was fighting as if he just started. "…We have to stop this now!" HL ducked to her right to avoid some shots coming from Gunsmith.

Fred was running on the other end, trying to flank the man, but Gunsmith instinctively turned around and took a couple of shots against the dragon.

"Wait!" She leaned against a car, making sure to stay out of sight from the blue armored man.

 _What?_

"I have an Idea!" HL looked thoroughly her purse, making mental calculations and possible combinations for the next part.

 _Okay… What do you want me to do?_

"Give me one second."

 _Honey Lemon! We don't have time!_

"Just give me…" HL was interrupted by Fred.

 _He is getting closer Honey Lemon! Whatever you gonna do, DO it fast!_

"Got It… JUMP!" HL said while punching several buttons on her backpack until she ended up with a yellow-brown orb.

 _What?_ Fred was puzzled, anxious, Gunsmith was so close to him that he was able to hear his footsteps.

"Just jump at him! I need a distraction! You'll know what to do!"

 **FRED**

"Okay… _sigh…_ Super Jump!" Fred flew up to the sky and aimed his landing at the guy with blue armor.

Shocked by the sudden reveal, Gunsmith chuckled and aimed at Fred.

"You should've stayed hidden, but… you are making my job easier! Thanks!" Gunsmith pointed his gun up to the kaiju but, three chem-balls in a yellow-brown color had rolled to his feet.

Fred knew what to do now. Gunsmith got distracted when he felt the balls by his feet. Realizing his mistake, he tried to run away but that only gave Fred the perfect angle to aim his flame thrower. A huge ball of fire erupted from his chest, igniting everything on his path which triggered the balls on the ground.

 _BOOM_

A large explosion sent Gunsmith crashing into the windshield of a car rendering him unconscious. In the same manner as Brute, his armor suddenly disappeared and some muscle mass evaporated.

"Honey Lemon… Could you explain all this?" Fred stared at the boy that had landed on the car with scared eyes.

"I don't know Fre…" HL stopped, a blue aura lifted from the boy and rushed to the van parked in the bank.

 _Noooo!_

All of them left the unconscious cargo right where they landed and ran towards the van. Baymax opened the door to find a weakened Badgal lying on the floor fighting to breathe.

"How could you…." The black girl looked up to the team surrounding her. "… this is impossible!"

"She is Badgal!" HL pulled up both of her hands to her mouth, shocked at how the african woman looked at the moment in comparison to the time they came barging through the front door. Apparently, to keep her 'incarnations' functioning she must be meditating and in full control. When they knocked out Brute and Gunsmith she got weakened.

"She is…" Wasabi said entering the back of the totaled car.

 _Smack_

Wasabi punched Badgal on a pressure point behind her head and rendered her unconscious. "Sorry but that was the best option to carry her out of this hole."

"Guys! What about Gogo?" HL asked worried… this fight seemed to have no end.

"I will go and help her!" Hiro was already summoning his microbots. "Take her to the others and wait for the authorities." He used his microbots to move faster. Panic taking over him.

The last time he saw Gogo was when he smashed Whiplash into the store.

 _Whack_

Hiro heard it. His body as well the microbots froze right in the spot.

 _Whack_

He tried to locate the where the sound was coming from but his mind was being clouded due to the panic.

 _Whack_

 _"there!"_ Hiro rushed to the far side of the street, right beside the bank, but casually out of sight. He got closer and closer, moving as fast as he could. Those two girls since the day they met were always fighting. He knew that after all that had happened, both wanted to kill each other, and there they were but…

"GOGO STOP!" Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs.


	40. Chapter 40

**We are finally getting to the end of the story. But I can't believe I wrote 35 chapters... How the hell did all of this came out of my head? Only god knows but either way. I hope you enjoy! Have a great day.**

 **Chapter 35: A Heart Wrenching Battle**

 **GOGO**

 _No Problem_

She stood up ready for the incoming fight. Gogo wanted to end the life of that despicable woman. All that rage, she wanted to fight but her mind was fighting her heart. She wanted to kill the girl that stole her love, the girl that now betrayed Hiro's heart, the girl that made a fool of her and kissed the boy who was emotionally weak. Then her rational reason stepped in or so she thought in her current adrenaline high state. She never had Hiro because she said no twice. It was because of her that Hiro ended up with Akage. _BECAUSE_ of her Hiro now had his heart broken. The list could go on and every time she thought about every mistake, she sent daggers to her heart.

Gogo kept looking at the now ruined window but nothing came her way. She started to walk closer but trying to keep as much distance as possible. A normal human would not survive such impact but with all things happening today? Brute and his lame look-alike hulk, Gunsmith and his blue armor capable of shooting freezing pellets and Whiplash and her sudden experience in acrobats and guns. The team's world was going to such extreme where almost everything could be possible.

"Behind you!" Gogo, scared, turned around to try and block the incoming blow. Unfortunately, she received a metal pole point blank to her head. Lucky she was wearing her new Vibranium helmet.

"So easy!" Whiplash said to the downed hero with a smile.

"You know…" Whiplash got closer to Gogo so she could turn around her on the ground and force the speed junkie to look at her.

"…I thought you were going to be harder to defeat!" Whiplash re adjusted the pole on her hand and got ready to make the final strike, but she took too long. Recovered from the blow, Gogo lifted one of her legs to kick Whiplash on her back.

 _SMACK_

Gogo's kick landed perfectly on the center of Whiplash back, knocking the air out of her.

"Note for the future…" Gogo said as she got back on her feet looking at the struggling girl. "…If you are going to beat the crap out of someone…" Gogo smiled. "…shut up, woman up and do it."

Whiplash roared. " _Rraaaaaaaargh"_ Gogo was about to lounge forward and punch Whiplash, but she reacted first. Struggling to catch a breath, Whiplash desperately tried to hit Gogo again square on the head. Gogo ducked while moving her right arm back. Gogo swung her arm towards Whiplash and sent a disk towards the arm holding the pole.

" _Argh"_ Whiplash winced at the pain coming from his hand while the pole plummeted to the ground. Not giving up, she took the advantage that Gogo was really close and sent a kick at Gogo's head.

Reacting perfectly, Gogo was able to block the kick but kept the grip on whiplash ankle. Then, the speed junkie jerked backwards the leg on her hand causing Whiplash to move towards Gogo. With a swift movement, Gogo punched with all her strength Whiplash's stomach.

"So easy!" Gogo mocked Whiplash tone. With a smirk, she strode towards the so hated girl.

Whiplash bent down, holding her stomach with one arm while struggling for support with the other one. Desperately trying to regain breath and get away from the superior Gogo. The speed junkie knew that if she stalled more, the red haired girl will be able to catch her breath and fight. She was close to the girl, readied a punch to bring down Whiplash to the ground, but took so long.

The red haired girl was already recovered and with orange glowing eyes, she turned around and sent a punch to Gogo's body. Our hero was able to dodge the punch, but Whiplash used her movement to crouch and slide a kick towards Gogo's feet, which slammed her to the ground. Whiplash got up to her feet with a perfect pirouette and looked again to the down Hero, but she took too long.

Gogo was back to her feet and using her suit, she gained enough speed to combat Whiplash. The red haired girl was slow to respond to the sudden movement and never saw Gogo's fist coming. Due to her speed, the fist that landed right on Whiplash cheek, was enough to send the red haired girl into the air and crashing into a trash can.

"Right were you should be…" Gogo smiled stopping a few feet in front of her, but Whiplash was fast too.

Out of nowhere, Whiplash pulled another gun that was being hlsted on the right side of her foot and aimed at Gogo. The deafening sound of coming of the gun could be heard all over the park that was in front of the bank. Gogo was quick to react but a couple of bullets hit their target.

Taking cover, GoGo gathered herself from the shots, yeah she's an adrenaline junkie but even she has limits. As she heard the click, click, click indicating that Whiplash had spent every bullet on the magazine, a smirk creeped on her face. Nonetheless, Gogo also took her time to examine herself. She felt the impacts, four times, to the right side of her chest. She was expecting a hand flooding with blood, instead of yellow it will be red, and on her last breaths but nothing. She had to touch several times her side armor to be sure but nothing. The only remnants of the impacts were black spots and her armor wasn't even bent. She knew that the armor was protecting every inch of her body but still scared the hell out of her to feel the stopping power of the .357 metal jacket ammo and push aside the possibility of being actually wounded by the bullet.

(I left that part because I want to make it a bit more real. A normal person would always check even if he/she was hit by a bullet right at the center of the bullet proof vest)

 _Thanks god for this armor!_

Gogo left a relief sigh while relaxed on a large boulder.

 _Now it's my turn!_

Gogo rose to her feet again, decided to end this, and strode as fast as she could to get a perfect angle of the red hair. Meanwhile, Whiplash was trying to recover from the punch but she needed to be fast as, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a yellow blur. Whiplash walked to the center of the street trying to spot the speed junkie but it was futile. She was wondering if this time Gogo actually died, but the street was too quiet.

Suddenly, one yellow disk got Whiplash on the back. The red haired girl instinctively turned around and took a couple of shots trying to hit Gogo but only her disk was on the ground.

HUGE MISTAKE!

Few seconds later, the other disk came crashing into her back, knocking the air out.

" _STOP MOVING!"_ Whiplash turned around again to take a couple of lucky shots but the only thing she could see were both disks flying to their owner, thanks to the magnets. Gogo kept attacking with great speed. Whiplash was never allowed a breath and unlucky for her, none of her shots were getting their intended target. She was almost out but not yet. Suddenly…

 _BOOOOM_

Gogo stopped right in front of Whiplash, both, distracted by a loud thrash coming from the inside of the bank. Gogo's heart skipped a bit. What caused that crash? What happened? Suddenly, all kind of questions started to rush to her head, making her panic a little. She wasn't new to the feeling of worry for someone else, she had it with every single one of her friends but the mere thought of losing that boy with brown eyes, scared her a little more.

Gogo cursed under her breath while Whiplash chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The peed junkie hissed at Whiplash

"I wonder… why you care so much?" Whiplash looked directly at Gogo's eyes.

"Because I love him!" Gogo snapped back.

"OOooh… So you love him now…?" Whiplash smiled. "What a shame don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Gogo raised an eyebrow and an arm ready to send a disk towards that venomous girl.

"How much time did you waste trying to make up your mind? You ended up hurting the only boy that has ever dared to love you!" Whiplash smile was brighter and broader. She knew that sentence hit the hammer on her heart.

While not entirely true, most boys have loved her before but her tomboyish attitude and her vice of being a woman of few words often drove people away. She still was confused how, HOW this group of 5 people came to accept her and even love her in a way that nobody did... okay not even that was entirely true, she knew how. As for Hiro, she still was trying to glue back her heart. It pained her saying no after such a stupid argument. 4 years younger? She felt stupid to realize that most of the couples are 3 to 5 years apart. It was clear for Gogo that most of the things that have happened over the last few months could've been avoided.

"I highly doubt that boy will ever love you again!" Whiplash kept looking at Gogo with her orange eyes barely holding on. The relentless attacks by Gogo left her body severely damaged. Cuts here and there and most of her body was bruised. It was quite impressive she was still conscious.

"You are just another one." Whiplash smiled with bloody teeth.

"You are a monster!"

"You will never be enough for that boy." Whiplash stumbled towards Gogo, who just looked down to the ground, pondering about those words and clenching her hands into fists.

"You have never appreciated the things he have done for you!"

"Why do you care?" Whiplash was closer to Gogo now.

"You've never done something good for him."

"After all…" Whiplash closed what little space remained between them.

" _You destroyed the necklace he gave you for your birthday."_ Whiplash venomous words were whispered over Gogo's ears.

Whiplash took a couple of steps backwards and started laughing. Gogo, instinctively, reached for her chest but the necklace was no longer hanging over her skin. Tears formed on her two eyes, teeth clenched and hands turned into fists. Gogo looked up to the scarred girl and let a blood curling scream.

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Gogo jumped at Whiplash who was already too weakened to dodge the attack. The speed junkie landed on top of Whiplash and used her body to lock the traitor to the ground by using her legs to constrain the movements of her arms and sitting over her chest.

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Gogo yelled again, closing the distance between both faces. Then, she lifted her right arm to get momentum and started punching the already damaged face of Whiplash.

"YOU ARE WRONG!"

 _PUNCH_

"YOU ARE WRONG!"

 _PUNCH_

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Gogo kept yelling at the girl beneath hear crying but full of anger.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!"

 _PUNCH_

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME!" **(AN: Reference to Starcraft 2 Heart of the Swarm. The Queen of Blades vs Narud.)**

"I'm everything you've lost!" Whiplash said with a smile and started laughing.

" _Rraaaaaaaargh_ " Gogo yelled and kept punching Whiplash with every ounce of energy that was left on her body.

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH…_ Whiplash just kept laughing.

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH…_ The laughs were completely muffled because the girl's mouth was flooded with blood. Her face was swollen and deformed.

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH_

 _Gogo stop!_ A yell came from far away but it was definitely getting closer. Gogo continued; each punch was bloodier than the previous one.

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH_

"Come on Gogo… _cough…_ Finish me…!" Whiplash smiled at the girl in yellow armor who was hesitating. Gogo, for some reason, wanted to hear her words. "…Show him who you really are!" Whiplash started coughing. Gogo enraged, went back to the punches.

 _PUNCH_

 _PUNCH_

"I said STOP!" A shield of microbots formed over Whiplash face protecting the girl from incoming damage but still, like a cat trying to reach for pray, Gogo tried to destroy the 'shield' with her disks.

"Hiro…" Gogo stopped but never looked at him. "…leave her to me!"

"Sorry Gogo but you know I can't." Hiro got carefully closer to her. Gogo, frustrated, kept clawing at the shield, she wanted to see that girl dead. All those words, Gogo kept repeating the words in her head. It was all true; it was her fault all this happened. She could be in Hiro's arms, enjoying his perfume, his rhythmic breaths, even kisses… but now? Probably the boy just looked a monster.

"GOGO!" Hiro threw out of the window any formality and grabbed Gogo.

"Look at me!" Hiro said standing in front of the taller girl, grabbing both shoulders and shaking some sense into her. Gogo refused to lock eyes with him. Those eyes have always been her weakness.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Hiro shook the girl stronger which made Gogo look up and stare at him embarrassed of herself and her attitude.

"You have to snap out of it…!" Hiro shook her one more time. "…this is not you!" Hiro changed his tone of voice to a more soothing one. "The Gogo Tomago I know doesn't kill… she is rude..." That earned him a 'you will wish you died if you don't reconsider your word choice' glare from Gogo causing him to stop and look over his word choice, "um... blunt, but not like this!" Hiro motioned to her surroundings, and indeed, there were little splats of blood everywhere, even on her gloves.

"Please stop! I beg you!" Hiro looked at her with pleading eyes, patiently waiting for an answer but Gogo just nodded. She already knew, if one word escaped her mouth, she would burst into tears.

 _Sigh…_ "Thanks." Hiro turned around to Whiplash and sighed.

With the help of his microbots he 'hand cuffed' the girl before lifting the 'shield on her face. Hiro, mentally, told the robots to leave the girls face but no one was prepared to see Gogo's work. No one could recognize the girl. She spitted blood and a huge splat of red ended on the ground, but even with her wounds she still smiled.

"Figures… You couldn't even finish with me… what a shame!" Despite her wounds, the voice remained hideous.

"Shut up…!" Hiro was tired to of this entire BS. "If you talk again I swear I will throw you to the deepest part of the ocean." Hiro yelled at her.

"Oh dear…" Whiplash turned to face the boy who was carrying her to the guards. "We all know that you wouldn't do that and you would be doing us a favor!" She turned to look at Gogo who only hissed at her. "Please finish what Gogo…" She suddenly stopped. Hiro had punched her on a pressure point rendering the red haired girl unconscious.

Fortunately for both, Hiro and Gogo, the rest of the team was focused more on the now captured Badgal. When Hiro and Gogo returned to the team with Whiplash the rest of the team sighed. It was a relief that all of them went, not exactly unharmed, but not severely hurt.

 _What happened?_

Wasabi and Hiro turned their heads to Hiko.

 _Where am I? How did I get here?_

Hiko was rubbing his head as an awful headache was threatening his conscious state. Hiro eyed the boy with disapproving eyes.

"Baymax, I need you to activate your scan and notify me about his heart rate. I need to know if he is lying." Hiro said to the robot standing beside him through the communicator.

"While a polygraph test can be used to prove someone is deceptive, it only measures fluctuations in heart rate, one can be truthful and fail a polygraph test and one can lie and pass it." Baymax points out

"Just scan him." Hiro ordered the robot.

 _Scan activated._

"You don't remember anything?" Hiro asked with a menacing tone.

"No." Hiko said looking at the boy in blue armor, trying to see if he could recognize something but the muffled sound of his voice and the concealment glass over Hiro's helmet never gave a clue.

"The last thing I remember was being called by my sister for help." Hiko started rubbing his head, the headache was killing him.

 _Shall I apply a pain…?_

"No…" Baymax was interrupted by Hiro. "What else do you remember?" Hiro asked.

"There was a figure standing at the front door. My brother and I received a slight punch on our chests. Then… nothing!"

"Baymax?"

 _Heart rate and transmitter levels are normal. He is most likely saying the truth, again polygraphs only measure heart-rate fluctuations_

" _Sigh…_ Okay Baymax, you may now attend to his medical needs. We have to contact the police and call for expert medical assistance."

As if on queue, the help arrived. After all the multiple attacks to the city by other people capable of mass destruction, the city decided to create a special unit to transport super villains. A huge armored car arrived and after stopping, several armed people disembarked and secured a perimeter. Sensing security, people started pouring into the street, keeping at bay, some taking pictures, other videos to check what was happening.

Once Badgal and Whiplash were set on the armored van, both brothers were pardoned and sent to the nearest hospital in an ambulace, the people that was held hostage started to clap. Soon, the rest of the crowd and even the cops cheered for the team. Even though the destruction left a whole other footprint of the team, no fatalities were reported and the 60 hostages were rescued without a scratch. Parents, sons, husbands and wives, all the families will be in debt for saving their lives.

Now the whole city understood that there was a gang of 5 people and a robot that looked over them and that they were willing to sacrifice their lives for the city.

They all climbed on Baymax and waved goodbyes and thanks to the cheering crowd before shooting to the sky and to the island HQ. Once far enough from the city, Baymax engaged stealth mode. A new update made by Hiro so the city couldn't spot where they were heading. The roof that led to the training room/launch pad opened for Baymax but no one expected the greeting party.

All of the workers of the station were also cheering for the Hero team. All of them already knew their identities but they were trustworthy. Most of them understood that if their identities leaked, families and friends could be in danger. The crowd formed what looked like a human corridor so the team could walk to their rooms.

 _Thanks for saving my son!_

 _Thanks for saving my wife!_

 _You saved my daughter!_

Hands were being stretched to at least touch them. Some were crying others were just shining with happiness knowing that no one was lost on that attack.

 _Okay guys! Back to work! They also need our help you know!_

The voice of the commander echoed through the room. The claps and cheers immediately died and all went to their respective stations. Ready, for the time when they could be needed.

"Thanks guys…" The commander was known to be a cold guy and void of any emotion but his eyes said another story. His gray hair and the bags under his eyes also showed a man flowing with wisdom and care. "…You saved my wife back there." The commander bowed before them. The team, shocked, also bowed.

"Don't worry Commander Matsumoto!" Hiro said taking off his helmet. "We are always glad to help." The commander bowed again. He was constantly impressed that a boy that was barely 15 years old did more than most soldiers on the special forces..

They reached the top level of the building. It was the floor strictly built for the team. The entrance led to a huge open room. It was built in a way were you could see the entire room with only one glance. It had a 'living room' with a red round table with the symbol of the team surrounded by a half circle couch made of white leather. Two flight of stairs, one to the right and one to the left. The left sets of stairs lead to the boy's rooms and the right lead to the girl's. The opposite side of the room was a large window that faced the city. On the far right corner was the kitchen and to the left was a set of screens that kept switching cameras over the city. The whole place was being held by four evenly placed concrete columns. **(AN: I imagined their lounge much like the room made for the Teen Titans (the old series) but with some slight changes as you could catch on how the rooms were distributed.)**

It was still early but the previous battle had spent the team. Most of them were already at their own quarters except for Hiro and Gogo.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! Chapter 36 is here for all of you! Please review the story! Pretty please? ok no...**

 **I have a little surprise to all the readers at the end. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Chapter 36: Everything will be Alright**

 **HIROGO**

It could be told that both teenagers were tired and that bed was calling them home, but none felt like going to their rooms yet.

The room was completely quiet except for some clatter coming from the kitchen because Gogo was preparing a cup of coffee. Hiro was sitting over the station were all the TV screens showed the city cameras but nothing interesting had showed up in the last few hours. Tired, Hiro stood up from the chair and walked towards the half circled couch, but sat still like a statue.

Both of them were trying to ignore each other, but neither Gogo could never take her eyes off the boy nor Hiro would never forgive himself for ignoring a friend. It went like this for several minutes. Gogo was sitting on a chair over the kitchen, lost in thoughts about the boy that she failed to realize that her coffee went cold. With a defeated sigh she rose to the sink, poured the cold coffee and washed the mug. Still, no reaction came from the boy sitting on the couch.

She wanted to talk with him, she knew that Hiro needed her but Whiplash's words still rang in her head. For Gogo, some of them were true. She DID destroy the necklace, she DID say 'no' twice but most important, how does Hiro look at her? More importantly, IS she a monster for him? That feeling of rejection flooding her mind was unbearable. Apparently she had the special ability to scare away every man that she once loved.

She also wanted to turn around and run away to her quarters. She was never good with expressing her feelings. She had worked so hard to put up the tough wall she has, but Hiro… How? How comes a boy so young was able to tear it down? This was completely new for the speed junkie. She had never… NEVER felt something like this for someone else.

Unconsciously, she started walking towards the couch, fighting against her will. Half of her wanted to run and hide like always, use the wall to cover her feelings from further damage. The other side of the coin wanted to rush towards Hiro, help him go through Whiplash and offer caring words. Defeated, she strode towards the couch.

"So." Gogo said sitting the other way around facing Hiro.

The boy refused to answer, creating an awkward silence between both of them. Hiro was sitting facing down, staring at his gloved hands

"Hiro?" Gogo scooted a little bit so she was sitting closer but not beside him. The boy just let out a deep sigh and raised his head.

"You know…" Hiro looked down again, fighting back a tear. "I wish Tadashi could be here."

Hiro hit the weak point of the speed junkie. Feelings were always difficult to deal with and she always found herself in lost for words when this kind of situations came up. The best option… caress the boy and stay quiet. The boy felt soothing Gogo caressing his back but he wanted more, to hear her voice. He wanted to hear her say the words stating that everything was alright.

"I wish he could see all this…" Hiro looked up as to clear what he was referring. "See what we've become."

"I'm pretty sure he is looking…" Gogo tried to smile but Hiro was looking at the ceiling. "I know he would be proud of you." Gogo smiled again but this time Hiro was fixated on her eyes.

"You think?" Hiro was hoping for those words. He desperately wanted to hear how his brother would react to the achievements the team have accomplished.

"Of course! Don't even doubt it!" Gogo said standing up holding a thumbs up.

"I still miss him." Hiro looked down again while fighting a couple of tears.

"Believe me Hiro, we all miss him more than what you imagine." Gogo tried to cheer up the boy but it was useless.

"I wish I could've been a better brother!" Hiro exhaled while cupping his face with his hands.

"Don't torture yourself with things you can't change…" Gogo crouched in front of the boy and lifted Hiro's face by the chin so he could look at her. "You know, Tadashi always talked about you." Hiro's face lighted up.

"Really?" Hiro wanted to hear the words that once cane out from Tadashi's mouth.

"Mhmm…" Gogo also smiled when the memories came to the top of her head. It was heartwarming how he would enter the lad with a smile and vividly tell the story on how Hiro was almost graduated by his 13 years. All the inventions, all the projects, how the partners of the little boy were impressed by his intelligence. "…He always came into the lab with a smile every time you did something, and what I mean by something is every time you failed or completed an impossible task for a boy of your age."

Those words made the heaviness on Hiro's chest and actually fill the boy with joy. Gogo couldn't help but smile while a tear came down from her cheek. Tadashi was a dear friend for her and one of the most valued person on her life but now that he was gone, she promised herself that she will take care of the boy as a repay for everything.

Both of them parted with a smile and sat a bit away from each other. Hiro was still thinking about his brother but now he was trying to picture his brother with a smile and how he talked about him with the others.

"Why are you still on your armor?" Gogo sat straight and looked at Hiro trying to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hiro raised a brow at the speed junkie.

"I asked first, Nerd." Gogo pointed out.

"I just... forgot about it." Hiro answerd.

"I guess I lost track of time while drinking my cup of coffee…" Gogo placed a hand behind her neck.

"Uuuuhmmm… okay then…" Hiro smiled at Gogo… and we all know what happens when that smile is directed to her.

"I… I better g-go and… change my clothes." Gogo stuttered, trying to control her slight blush.

"Okay! I'll be waiting… it's not like there is somewhere else to…" Hiro's smile vanished.

That's when he saw it. While Gogo got up from her comfortable position, turned around and started walking towards her quarters. Hiro was able to see several hit marks on her yellow armor.

"Oh my God Gogo!" Hiro exclaimed while rushing towards the speed junkie.

"Wha…" She tried to turn around but Hiro finished the task for her. She blushed madly and was quite fortunate that Hiro's attention was directed to something else.

Hiro was scared, it was difficult to see someone that received several shots and still walk like nothing happened.

"What are you…?" Gogo realized what was actually happening. It was heartwarming to know that there was people out there that cared for her. She could note that Hiro was resisting the urge to actually touch the bullet marks on her armor but most of them where over her chest.

"Turn around." Hiro had a black expression painted on his face. Gogo was about to object that everything was alright but she knew that the boy would end up forcing her. Obediently, she turned around so the boy could see the remaining hits she received early on battle.

"Gogo…" Hiro touched each mark unsure if they were properly deflected or if there was a whole indicating that Gogo was injured.

On the other hand, Gogo knew that Hiro was touching her shoulder blades, right where she felt the impacts of Whiplash bullets. She refused to turn around, afraid that her blush would give her away.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Hiro said turning Gogo over so he could look at her, face to face.

Gogo opened her mouth but shut it right away. Her ego was not letting her say that she actually was injured on her lower back. First, because Hiro would end up worrying for her too much and second, the rest of the team was already asleep. That would mean that HL was not there to look for her injury and Baymax was out of juice and was currently charging. By process of elimination, that left Hiro as only option to actually look at it and so, begin treatment. Hell… this was turning to be a really weird night.

"I know that look Gogo…" Hiro crossed his arms and huffed at the girl. Gogo turned to look at him and chuckled. It was quite funny to see Hiro like that.

"So? Are you going to tell me or not?"

 _Sigh…_ Defeated, she opened her mouth again. "When I was fighting Whiplash, I got hit on the back by a metal pole. It hurts a little but nothing serious." Gogo said trying to keep her face cold and steady while fighting the pain coming from her back.

"Let me see." Hiro's face changed from irritated to worry in the blink of an eye.

"I said I'm okay!" Gogo crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy.

"I'm not asking for your approval…" Hiro raised his voice a little "… I'm telling you to let me see your injury! If not…" He got closer to Gogo. "… I will force you!" Hiro ended his sentence but lowered his head right away.

"Wow…" He was afraid to look into Gogo's eyes. He knew what she was glaring at him, if looks could kill... he would have killed, then brought back to life to be killed again. "…That actually sounded better on my head."

"You think?" Gogo huffed at the boy.

"I… _gulp…_ I think… I will also go ahead and take off this armor." Hiro was fidgeting with his hands, afraid to look up.

"I think that would be the best." Gogo still glared at him, tapping her right foot on the floor. She knew that what he meant was in a good way but she enjoyed this.

"I will go now…" Hiro started walking to the boy's side.

"Thank you!" Gogo turned around shaking her head while she also headed to her quarters.

 ** _Slight time jump_**

 _Swoosh_

The doors slid open so Hiro could come out the men's area over to the common room. Gogo was already dressed on her night attire; A dark blue pants and a sleeveless yellow blouse. She was coming and going inside the kitchen as the smell of bacon and eggs filled the room.

"You can cook?" Hiro scared the hell out of Gogo.

"Of course I can knucklehead…!" Gogo glared at Hiro. "How else am I supposed to eat?" She said while putting the bread into the toaster.

"I… I'm sorry!" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that I was surprised!" Hiro smiled at Gogo who had a slight blush. "I've never seen you cook be…" Both stopped immediately what they were doing. Hiro's stomach rumbled, like thunder. Gogo laughed at the boy who was trying to hide his face in shame.

"Would you like some?" Gogo only turned her head around and looked at Hiro from the corner of her eye.

"Yes please!" Hiro's face brightened with a smile, this just made Gogo's heart skip a little.

"Okay…!" Gogo jumped to turn around and check the eggs and bacon with a smile.

Hiro just stared at Gogo. It was the first time she saw this happy while doing something… besides, when she works with her bicycle.

Soon enough, the aisle were Hiro was sitting was filled with scrambled eggs, roasted bread carefully covered by a thin layer of garlic butter and perfectly cooked bacon.

"Wooow…" That all what Hiro could say at the exquisite buffet laid in front of him. Meanwhile, Gogo was blushing; she did cook but she have never showed her skills to someone else. So she patiently waited until Hiro helped himself with a serving of bacon, eggs and a glass of iced tea.

 _Crunch_

Hiro stopped abruptly and kept looking back and forth between the plate and Gogo.

"Wow"

"Wow?"

"I mean… This is really good!" Hiro smiled and started eating like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Gogo let out a relief sigh and started eating too but the smile on Hiro's face was far more pleasant that the flavor explosion on her mouth after every bite.

"Are you going to eat?" Hiro stopped eating and looked at the drooling teenager.

"Wha… what?" Gogo had to blink a couple of times to straight herself.

"Are you going to eat?" Hiro raised a brow at Gogo.

"Of course, That's why I cooked!" Gogo pouted while taking a large portion of eggs.

"Is that so?" Hiro kept staring at Gogo who was forced to gulp the food she had on her mouth.

"What do you mean?" It was Gogo's turn to raise a brow.

"You've been staring at me since we sat down?" Hiro smiled.

"I… I… uuuuhmmm…. I was lost in thoughts… yeah! I was thinking about a new project!" Gogo blushed fiercely for she have been caught drooling. Something that had never happened before in her entire life.

"Okay…" Hiro smiled and continued eating.

Both of them were not aware of time. Gogo was enjoying this moment to the fullest. She still felt uneasy about the previous battle and but that smile lifted her heart every time. Besides, the pain coming from her lower back was torturing her every second it went unchecked. Hiro was the only option…

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this…. Sigh…_

"Hiro!" Gogo called for the boy that just finished eating while turning her back towards him.

"Yes Go…" Hiro saw that Gogo was looking the other way around. "…are you okay?" Hiro cleaned his hands and mouth with the napkins that were right beside him and tried to get closer to the girl.

"I just…. I… Could you…." Gogo was really struggling to complete the sentence. This was both, embarrassing and too revealing for her likings.

"What?" Hiro raised a brow at her.

"Never mind!" She stood up and picked up her dishes to take them to the sink. Hiro just kept looking at her. She was clearly having some difficulty to move around.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked worried for the speed junkie.

"I told you that I'm…" Gogo had to use both of her hands to support herself.

"Ok… that's it! You will show me that thing on your back before something really bad happens!" He said while standing up from the chair and rushing to a first aid kit that was conveniently stored on one of the cabinets.

"I said…" Gogo was fighting the pain. She refused to be seen as a weak girl in front of Hiro.

"Enough…!" Hiro placed a hand over Gogo's shoulder and on her belly to support her and help her walk.

"Here…" Hiro carefully placed one of her arms over his shoulders for support while his two hands were helping Gogo to keep a straight position. "… let's go to the couch." They swiftly walked to the semi—circle couch.

Gogo was visibly embarrassed at the moment. It was not for her to show weakness and she also hated to ask for help. Everything felt better when she made it herself and no one would take that freedom from her but she couldn't move. She tried to protest, at least open her mouth to throw the boy away but for what? She NEEDED help, even though it was hard to admit, she actually needed Hiro.

"Sit straight please…!" Hiro helped Gogo to sit down on one of the corners. "…I have to head back to the kitchen for the medical kit…." Hiro was about to storm towards the kitchen but Gogo never answered back his statement.

"Gogo?" Hiro returned and crouched in front of the girl so he could see her straight to her face. "Leiko!" Somehow, Gogo reacted to her name and looked at Hiro. "Are you going to stay here?" Hiro wanted to be sure but the speed junkie remained quiet. It was not her style. She was struggling with herself to say a word but her head was blank. She just stared at the boy and slightly nodded at his request.

"I'll be right back." Hiro ran to the kitchen, picked the med-kit from the ground and ran back to Gogo, but sat in a way that he was looking at her back.

"Now, let's see…. _Gulp…_ uuuuhmmm…" Hiro had to think about this twice. "…uuuuhmmm Gogo!" Hiro looked at his friend while she just raised her head a little. "… Could you please lift your blouse…?" Hiro stuttered, this was not a question that he actually expected to come from his mouth at the moment.

Gogo just nodded and slowly, she picked up her shirt up to her shoulder blades. Hiro was dumbfounded and needed to blink several times and pinch himself to make sure that this was not a dream. Her skin was surprisingly white and her figure was perfect but she still had several bruises and a long diagonal cut on her back.

"Well?" Gogo's voice was weak and a little broken.

"G-Good n-news and b-bad news…" Hiro was still in shock.

"Bad news?" Gogo asked a little more confident.

"Well, bad news is that your back received a beating and you have a long, bit deep, cut running along your entire back." Hiro also recovered some confidence but her back exposed was making his brain run wild.

"And the good news?" Gogo asked but didn't receive a response.

"Hiro!"

"HIRO!"

"Oh sorry…" The boy snapped back to reality while Gogo blushed. She knew that the boy was checking her out.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Gogo smirked at the boy.

"What…?" Hiro immediately returned to his true self. Gogo only laughed at the boy but stopped abruptly. Her back was causing too much pain to her.

"One day you'll understand…" Gogo returned to her straight position. "…so, what about the good news?"

"Oh, well… None of your injuries are severe but this doesn't mean you are actually cleared." Hiro cleared his throat. "You will not be able to use your bike for some time and everything that includes sports or high physical demand." Hiro said matter-of-factly looking straight at Gogo's half turned head.

"You gotta be…" She tried to turn around but an acute pain shot through her spine making her fall back to the couch,

"I told you…!" Hiro glanced at Gogo and turn around to the med kit to retrieve some kinesio taping for the muscle pain. "Now don't move! This will hurt a little…. Uuuuhmmm… may I?" Hiro was still a bit uneasy with the situation.

 _SIGH…_ "GO ahead! But do it quickly!"

"Oookayy…" Hiro started applying the band aids for the pain.

Both blushed furiously. Hiro's hands were cold to the touch and she could feel how he trailed almost all her back up to her bra line. She was trying to control herself but it's not something that would happen every day. As for Hiro? The story was another. Her skin felt so soft to the touch. The moonlight and the dim lights made her skin glow beautifully. Unfortunately, the bruises were actually ruining the view. He tried to stay calm but his hands were trembling. He was expecting a punch come to his face just after he finished. But nothing came towards him.

"UUhhhhmmmm Hiro?" She struggled to turn around to see the boy with closed eyes. She already had adjusted her blouse and now everything was back to its rightful place.

"Go ahead!" Hiro was still recovering from her last punch… he had to add that it was with her armor.

"Go ahead? What do you mean?" Gogo raised a brow to the now open eyes of the boy.

"I thought you were going to punch me!" Hiro was still a bit scared of the woman but Gogo had a compassionate look on her face.

"Stop whining! Woman UP!" She smiled at the boy. Hiro's color returned to his face and also smiled.

"I'll be right back! I…" Hiro struggled a little to pick up the first aid kit. "Will be right back!" Hiro stood up and carried the box back to the kitchen, unaware of a pair of eyes that had some trouble to stop looking at him and a mouth that worded a _thank you_.

"So!" Hiro jumped over the couch so he was sitting beside the speed junkie.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Gogo suggested before Hiro could say anything.

"Sure…" He walked up to the drawer that was below the 75" curve screen. "You choose!"

Gogo spent some time with her hand under her chin trying to decide which movie would make up for both of them. Fortunately for her, the boy had similar likings when it came to movies so it wasn't that hard to find a movie.

It all started well for both of them. Hiro went to the kitchen for some popcorn and canned soda. The bowl was between them and each was taking their turn to grab some. They were so into the movie that they never realized when the popcorn ceased to exist. Suddenly both of their hands touched, which made both of them to look at each other.

"Oops… Sorry!" Hiro retrieved his hand from the bowl and placed it in the table that was a few feet in front of them. Gogo just blushed madly at the boy's reaction and lucky enough, his attention switched back to the screen.

It was kind of heartbreaking for the young woman to see that not even a blush formed on Hiro's cheek. She pulled her hand over her chest and kept looking at it, wondering, if what she was doing was right. She kept looking at him for some time, completely forgetting about the movie showing in front of her. The concentration face that Hiro had was showing through a glow in his eyes. Something that she kept wishing that one day it will be for her but not today. Frustrated, she returned to the movie.

They were halfway through when suddenly the boy laid down on the couch and used her lap as a pillow. Hiro was smiling and clearly enjoying his time and Gogo… well… Gogo had to blink several times to be sure that this was actually real. She really hated feelings, she hated people that got too close to her but why this five people? It presumably was the work of Tadashi. The worrying part was this boy that was currently resting his head on her lap. The wall that took her an eternity to actually build was always broken by him. I all seemed fruitless effort and now she had to make up her mind and check if all was real or it was a beautiful nightmare.

"Are you okay if I rest here?" Hiro had to look at the Gogo's shocked face.

"Wha…?" she couldn't even finish a word.

"Never mind!" Hiro giggled and returned his attention to the movie. As it was expected, a few minutes later he fell asleep but Gogo never noticed it… Until the end of the movie.

 ** _Slight time jump._**

"Hiro…" Gogo said in her normal tone.

"Hey Hiro!" Gogo shook her leg unaware of a sleeping boy.

"Hi…" She looked down and stopped immediately.

The boy was snoring on her lap, his rhythmic breathing sent shivers through her whole body. She had dreamed for this moment for so long that it was hard to truly believe this was real. Her left arm was over the couch, the right one was resting on her leg opposite the one Hiro was using as pillow. She hesitated… this was a lame resemblance to one of her dreams but she wanted Hiro to enjoy his slumber. She would be mad if someone suddenly woke her up from her dreams. She held her breath; the arm that was being supported by the couch was being lowered slowly towards the sleeping boy. She wanted… no, she NEEDED to do it. Without warning, she dropped her hand over Hiro's chest.

 _Sigh…_ She released all the air contained on her lungs while her voice cracked. " _I've waited so long to do that!"_ A tear threatened to slip from her eye and stain her cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to take into her mind every precious second. Her hand going up and down due to Hiro's breathing and she could also feel his heart beating. **(AN: little reference to Halo 4 ending.)**

 _"Why did I say no?"_ Gogo adjusted her position to a more comfortable one. She leaned closer to Hiro; her right hand was caressing the boy's chest while the other was still on the couch. The fight was rough; Gogo was still resisting the urge to do one more thing.

Her free hand was slowly getting closer to the boy's head, carefully; she was enjoying so much this moment to see the boy wake up. She would risk this moment for this little piece of heaven. She was resisting the urge but gave up to her desires. Her free hand landed on the boy's head sending goose bumps through her entire body.

 _"I love you!"_ The teenager whispered to herself but it seemed that Hiro heard her. Almost instantly, the boy currently sleepin smiled on his dreams which literally sent Gogo up to the stars. With a smile, she continued caressing the boys head. It was hard to believe how much this boy could endure and still smile. He cared for everyone more than himself. He was the perfect boy for her and she will do whatever it takes to be with him.

" _Don't worry Hiro…"_ Gogo stroked Hiro's hair, something that her heart longed to do for a long time. _"Everything will be alright"_ Gogo whispered to herself while enjoying the peaceful look of Hiro's face.

Suddenly Hiro moved and opened his eyes catching Gogo by surprise. She quickly pulled her hands from the boy who was still struggling to make up his mind and realize what was actually happening.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep!"

"Seriously? I really like that movie and I FELL ASLEEP?" Hiro slapped himself mentally but just before realizing that he was actually sleeping on Gogo's leg.

"I guess I'm too tired!" Hiro stood up and stretched a little.

"It's been a long day!" Gogo wished for Hiro to remain asleep on her lap but that was too farfetched… even for her.

"Well then…" Hiro leaned over the speed junkie catching her off guard and gave her a peck on the cheek. "…Thanks for everything!" Hiro stood up straight again, winked, smiled, and walked towards his quarters.

 _SWOOSH_

The doors closed behind Hiro. Gogo just sat there, dumbfounded on the couch, slowly moving her hand to caress the cheek that was just kissed. She wanted to jump, laugh, punch the couch with all her strength but only smiled. She now understood; how much she was missing with that boy out of her life.

 **END OF BOOK ONE**

 **So... this is right. The end of book one. I have to say, this has been a pleasant experience and also quite interesting. I will be answering all the questions you have but before you make one, I have to say that I'm currently working on the second book. I'm just going to lay low for a while, let this story get more views and all that stuff. If you are interested on the second book I suggest you to actually follow this one for I'll be posting a new 'chapter' when the second book goes live. That way I can assure you that you'll get notified when I posted everything.**

 **Now, as I said, I will be answering questions the best I can but of course, I'm not going to reveal any plot or any thing regarding the coming chapters.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, for taking a bit of your time to look at this amateur work.**

 **I must also thank Foxmorgoth for beta reading and helping me with the corrections.**

 **Thanks again and I'll see all of you on the second part of this 'epic' story!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know... I know... It's been a long time since I actually posted something here but I needed some time off because I needed to check this story (which I haven't finished) and also I had to brainstorm what would be of the next book.**

 **SO, I have good news and bad news.**

 **GOOD NEWS**

 **1) By the time you are reading this, the first chapter of my second book should be up and ready (of course, set as another story.)**

 **2) I'm pleased to let you know that this one will be as long as it's predecessor. ^-^ (don't know if that's how you write it.)**

 **3) I have also planned all of the 36 chapters and I'm working on it every free moment I have.**

 **BAD NEWS.**

 **The update time frame between each chapter will be affected in a great way due to the fact that I'm also starting college. I will try my best to post as frequent as I can but I can't promise that.**

 **Look for Love Impossibe: Switching Sides.**


	43. News

**Hey everybody! This notice is for those that are re reading this book or for those that have followed this story but not the second part.**

 **Let me tell you guys that the third installment of this adventure has been posted and is up and running. Please look for**

 **"Love impossible: Burning Tides"**

 **Hope to meet ya'll over there! Have a nice week!**


End file.
